Nanite Fever
by whitefire33
Summary: Spencer Hastings' father gets infected and turns E.V.O. and in the process, gets herself tangled up in Providence! Although it sounds very common, mine's not! so check it out, it's action packed, hopefully loaded with laughs and funny moments and sweet moments...this is a Rex/OC story, give it a chance! Chapter 9's up :) T-rating for mentions of blood, and a litttttttle swearing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so hows it goin? its weird being back on fanficton after being gone since around the end of april, is that WEIRD.. well anyway so this is my first Generator: Rex story, so be nice, o and also be nice since i haven't written anything besides essays in a LONG WHILE**

**Other than that i don't have much to say but the fact that i own nothing except my OC that i created named Spencer Hastings, and no, the name is not of my creation either, it's the name of a character from Pretty Little Liars, so i don't own the name, but i own the character that portrays her name, and NO, she doesn't look like the Spencer on the show...so yeah, well **

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Spencer's Dark Passage<p>

It was just another boring day, coming back from school, getting too much homework, and then having to go to my dad's office and remind him ONCE AGAIN, that he said he was going to eat dinner with me tonight, well by what my clock says, it's 9 o'clock and he never came home, meaning I have a empty stomach. And when I have an empty stomach, I get cranky. So I parked in the humongous parking lot across the street from my dad's office, carefully crossed the street and went through the main doorway of the skyscraper building. I quickly made my way to the front desk to see a familiar and friendly face, Ms. Goldstein, who was the secretary for my father's company.

"Hey Susan is my father upstairs?" I asked her as politely as I could with the mood I was in. She looked up at me and let a small sympathetic smile cross her lips.

"Let me guess, the usual you're father being drowned in his work to pay attention to the time?"

"And Bingo was his name O." I said sarcastically.

"(Sigh) He's upstairs, do you want me to call him to make sure he's not on a conference call?"

"No need, I'll go up there myself." I said already heading for the elevator. When the elevator dinged and the doors slowly made its way open, Susan's voice got me to turn around when she said,

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's only doing this so that you're happy, and so that his thoughts don't wonder to, other, things…" She said solemnly. I nodded my head knowing exactly what she was talking about; she was talking about my mother's passing two years back when she got attacked by an E.V.O. while she was driving home one night. Without another word said, I walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close completely before letting out a shaky sigh to myself.

Thinking about my mother's accident sometimes really gets to me, but sometimes I forget how much that day really changed my father's life. The reason why she was coming home was because my father asked her to and that's why he puts so much of the blame on himself. Even I know that it wasn't his fault, and have even told him that myself, but he won't hear any of it. I almost started to feel tears sting my eyes when I finally heard the ding of the elevator chiming saying I finally reached my father's floor. Even though he's the head of the corporation doesn't mean he should be on top, it's just too annoying having to go up and down all the time. Shaking those thoughts away for the moment, I scurried out of the elevator and stomped my way over to the Far East side of the building and to a mahogany double door that held on the other side my work-crazed father.

I was just about to grip the handle bars tightly and burst my way through there screaming at my father to get a hold of himself and learn to check his clock right next to him on his desk, but I faltered and pressed my ear against the door instead. On the other side I heard nothing but the shuffling of feet moving from one side of the room to the farther side where the wall was lined with full sized windows looking over the beautiful night life of the city. After the footsteps stopped, I could hear the settling of a body into a leather chair and then a click and a shift of something. An unclear man's voice came to my ear and it sounded like a tape recording because of all the static in the background, or maybe my father was making a long distance call to a client overseas or someone in a car on a highway, either way it was sort of fuzzy what he was saying. But the last line that the man said I could hear perfectly.

"The time has come for you to see what you have created." I heard something move and then a weird noise sounding like air being let out of a tank of some sort, like what someone would do when blowing up a balloon from a helium tank. But what got my attention were my father then coughing and the noise of objects being knocked over. That's what caused me to open the doors and to see what was going on.

When I came into the room, at first I couldn't see anything because there was this weird smoke or even gas that was emanating from my father's desk, making it hard to see, I dared to approach closer but then started coughing as well when I got a bit of a whiff of the smoke, it smelled nasty and made me have to gasp for air. Once the gas cleared from the air, I saw my father struggling to stand up and holding his hands to his throat like he was choking.

"Dad?" I called loudly but he didn't seem to hear me because he then tried balancing himself but ended up falling to the ground behind his desk. "DAD!" I scream and I was making my way over there when a hand, a green hand made it's way to the desk and then started changing and growing and becoming less human like. I stared in awe and in terror until I saw the figure that was once my father twist and turn in ways not possible and turn a sickly green color and leaves and vines generating around his body until there was nothing left of my dad but a E.V.O.

I let out a scream without even realizing it until the plant creature turned on me and from what I could tell was staring right at me. Although it was hard to tell since it had no eyes, but all I knew that it knew that I was there with it and it didn't look happy, although that was also hard to tell since it's head was just a shape of a Venus flytrap but thinner so it looked more like a crocodile's mouth. It let out a roar and then I noticed a thing on his desk then say,

"And this is only the beginning…" It was same voice that I heard my father listening to. I thought it was a message left by a client or something, but I didn't recognize that voice. Who was that man? What did he want? How did he know my father? Did he cause what happened to my father? Before I could even think of another question or even ponder on any of the many questions like those racing through my head, the creature formally known as my father lunged at me.

Thankfully I have quick reflexes and jumped out of the way before I could get slashed to bits by the creature's knife like arms that cut through the floor on the place I was standing momentarily before. While taking a breath by the bookshelf where I was now, I thought that maybe I could talk to it, see if it'll respond or something.

"Dad, look at me, it's me, Spencer, your daughter. We were supposed to have dinner tonight but you bailed and so I'm here. Don't you recognize me?" I almost pleaded for him to remember. For a moment, the creature didn't move, maybe something I said got through to my dad. But then it shook its big snapping head and outstretched vines from the sides of its body and had them wrap around my torso and my arms. I tried breaking through and getting out, but he just gripped tighter.

Before I could even blink, the creature smashed through the windows and jumped out. Oh and did I mention how much I hate heights? Well, I do, a whole lot, so I guess you can say falling down from the thirty-first floor of an office building wasn't what I liked calling fun. O and while in the air, the creature strapped me to his back like a baby carrier. But the best part was when we landed on a soft and cushiony public bus that shattered beneath the creature's feet as glass scattered through the air. The next few things I heard were car crashes, a gas station exploding, and then loud sirens of fire trucks and police cars. The policemen started shooting their guns at the monster, thankfully aiming for the front of him so I didn't get hurt, but gunshots didn't even faze him in the least. If it did anything, it sure as heck made him super mad. It let out a ferocious roar and then thrashed its way through the traffic of smashed up cars with its scissor like arms.

Cars went flying through the air as they smashed into nearby buildings, other cars, the careless pedestrian and fire hydrants. I was surprised how quickly he was causing so much damage with me strapped to his back, and even now starting to sink into his skin like he was absorbing me. It felt incredibly gross and unnatural and I was of course like any normal person screaming my lungs off, well until my mouth was covered by something like a vine.

Then the weirdest thing happen, from what I could tell through my watery eyes something shiny and silver came hurtling towards us and then smashed into me and thus causing my captor to be pushed forward until he was face planted into a building. The silver whatever they were then left my stomach that they pushed into and retracted back to the source. I was in a heck full of pain and I think I heard something crack. Oh wait, just kidding, make that two. I was surprised at how unharmed my former daddy was from being smashed into a wall when he jumped up in the air, aiming for something or someone I couldn't see since I was on his back.

"Whoa, easy now..." I heard a nervous but male voice say as he was then knocked to the ground. If I wasn't so beaten up right now I could have sworn that was a teenage boy's voice as the person then smashed into something on the way down and then several more things. The E.V.O. I was strapped to then landed easily on the ground on then to be stabbed in the mouth by two-twin weird looking swords from what I could t ell from where I was positioned. But after letting out a small roar, the creature flicked the swords away and continued to thrash. I just hope whoever is trying to stop my father is a bit gentler with him for one, he's my father, and two, and I'm still strapped onto his back.

_Wait; maybe they don't know I'm here_. So I then tried squirming as much as I could through my restraints and then after biting the vine and seeing it withdraw its hold on my mouth I screamed as hard as I could. The E.V.O. then turned around and started running away so now I was facing who ever it was beating up my dad and I can honestly say I was shocked.

I was now facing a man wearing a green suite and dark shades, a monkey with a weird hat on his head with twin red bazookas, and then a teenage Latino boy probably around my age with what look like mechanical boots? He was standing at least ten feet in the air because of these weird looking orange metal boots on his feet. They all looked at me for a second and didn't move, I probably made their situation a bit more complicated but it was better than them not knowing and keep beating me up, along with what's left of my father. The man dressed in the green-clad outfit then said something to the boy and the monkey. The boy looked frantic and confused while arguing and gestured his hands towards us, but after a moment they all started coming after my dad and I. The boy jumped up and over our heads and landed in front of my dad and punched him just hard enough to stop him and not have us go flying somewhere into a building.

All of a sudden after not moving for a second, the creature spewed out yellow bad smelling liquid from its mouth, aiming for the boy from what I could tell. Then I heard something like someone in pain, then my dad turned around and I saw that the boy now without those orange boots from before was bending over his hands in pain, I guess the liquid was some sort of acid, but why he wasn't more hurt I didn't know but all I said was,

"I'm really sorry!" I yelled as my father continued to run away. The boy then looked up after hearing my voice saying,

"Did I say you could leave?" Hopefully he wasn't talking to me and was talking to my dad. Suddenly his legs then glowed and the boots that he had on before transformed around his legs. I was pretty much dumbfounded on how he did that but at the moment, I didn't care how, I just wanted him to stop my dad from hurting others, and also to be RELEASED from his back. I haven't in the LEAST enjoyed this piggyback ride. The tan skinned boy then lost his mechanical boots and instead turned his arms into mechanical fists and then came spiraling down towards us with one fist spinning rapidly and then jamming right into my dad's head, causing him to fall on the ground on his stomach and roll quite a bit.

I guess the creature aka. My dad was in too much pain to keep a hold of me anymore after that punch, I started to slowly slip out of his grasp and fell off to the side on the cold and wet cement in a lot of pain. Oh hear that? Something else just probably snapped; that's just, super. I laid there on the ground while my dad got up again at the approaching boy and ran in the opposite direction, I guess not realizing I fell off. I thought at first the boy was going to continue to chase my dad but instead he came over to where I was sprawled on the ground and his two buddies ran after my dad.

"Hey, you okay chica?" He said as he kneeled down to me as he threw some Spanish into the question. I first tried to sit up but ended up cringing instead and returning to my spot on the ground.

"Not, ugh, entirely." I said through gritted teeth and only one eye open since I could barely stay awake, feeling now the exhaustion and pain rush over my body.

"Don't worry, once that E.V.O. is destroyed-" before he could finish I cut him off saying

"NO! Don't hurt him!" I tried yelling as loud as I could even in so much pain.

"What? He held you captive all this time and you're defending him? Why-"

"Because THAT E.V.O. is my father!" I said grabbing his shirt to help me sit up trying to make a point but ended up hurting more instead. He just looked at me and said,

"HUH?" He questioned with an almost very cute but very dumb look on his face.

"Please DON'T hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing, you have to help him, PLEASE!" I was almost on the verge of tears for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He looked at me then back at his friends fighting off the monster and having the monkey's guns getting chopped in half. Then he looked back at me and gave me a reassuring nod while getting up to his feet.

"I'll try. Okay, just, stay here...and," He tried saying while he started to stand up slowly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want move even if I had to." with that said, he managed to grow mechanical wings on his back like a jet pack almost and he launched himself onto my father's back. He grabbed onto his shoulders and before I knew it, the creatures form started shimmering and shrinking. Then after some stumbling from my father, both he and the mysterious boy landed on the ground back to normal, well except the fact he wasn't wearing the top part to his suit anymore and his pants were ripped. I was so overjoyed to see my father transform back to normal I went against what the boy told me to do and I got up and ran with a new energy that I had no idea where it came from, but all I knew is I wanted to see my dad.

As I pretty much sprinted over to where the three mystery people were with my dad, I could hear my dad say,

"Please, don't let him hurt me again."

"Hey, don't look at me," said the boy, "I barely touched the guy." he said referring to my father. The green-suited man with dark shades took a few steps forward towards my dad and asked,

"Calm down," he said in a stern and authoritarian voice with his hand up, "we're here to help you."

"He said it was just the beginning, you have to stop him." My dad said looking a bit too shaken up.

"Uh oh, some ones a few tacos short of a fiesta platter." Said the monkey. Ignoring the fact the monkey talked and his negative attitude, I ran past him and the boy and then past the man in green and into my dad's arms.

"Oh dad, I'm so happy you're okay!" I said into his wet and sticky chest not caring at all how bad he smells at the moment and focusing how he's back to normal. "You really had me worried."

"'Dad'?" He questioned then holding me out at arms length. "Oh my God, where's my wife, and where's Spencer?"

"Daddy I'm right here, it's me Spencer..." I said not liking the way he was looking at me and asking all these weird questions like we were strangers.

"No! You're not my little girl. I need to find my family, I have to protect my family." He said escaping my grasp on him and started walking away frantically. I grabbed his wrist.

"But Dad!" I called frantically. But he just stared at me like I was the crazy one here.

"I have to protect my family from that mad man, he's a mad man! A MAD MAN!" He ended screaming running into a busy street until he crossed thankfully safe onto the other side and out of site. I was just about to run after him when a pair of firm and strong hands reached my shoulders and restraining me from following after him. I tried breaking free but then the pain was rushing over me again, with now a new kind of pain that just made my heart feel like it was bleeding.

"Let me GO!" I yelled at the person holding me back, turning out to be the man in the green suit. I looked at him and started to pound his chest with my fists until I ran out of energy and just collapsed into his arms and finally let out the tears that I've been storing up since I was in the elevator in my dad's office building. Thankfully, the man was nice enough to understand what I'm going through and let me cry, he gently but stiffly rubbed my back, not knowing much else to do.

After a while of me just standing there. I stopped crying but didn't leave his chest until he pushed out at arms lengthen and then told me,

"Don't worry, we'll find your father; I have a team already on the search for him, they will report back as soon as they find him and bring him back to the base. Now," he said letting go of my arms and straightened his tie, "what's your name?"

"S-Spencer Ha-Hastings." I said sniffling and rubbing my arms, trying to calm myself down since I usually don't cry in public.

"Where is your mother? Is she around to call up and tell her what happened?"

"No," I nodded my head side to side; "She's, she's not available." I said not wanting to go into that whole story right now with the mood I was in.

"Do you have any relatives you can stay with for the time being?" He questioned me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yea, my aunt and uncle live not far from here." I said now almost fully regaining my composure.

"Alright, Rex," The man said turning the conversation over to the boy, Rex apparently, "take Spencer to her relative's house and give her our number."

"What? NO! I want to look for my dad." I said as the man put a finger to his ear and listened.

"No need." He said once he removed his finger from his ear. "A team has already found him and are on their way to our base. Don't worry, Providence will take care of everything."

"But-" I tried protesting but was cut off.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait until we make sure he's back to a healthy condition to visit him. For now you have to wait." He said sternly not wanting me to argue. Not really having the strength to, I just sighed and let my head drop. "Rex, take her, and NO messing around." He said sounding exhausted from just saying it, like he's said it over and over again to just him.

"Oh come on Six, me? Mess around? I'm almost offended by that." He said trying to act all innocent. I would've usually laughed at a comment like that, seeing as this guy is probably a smart-ass, but I couldn't bring myself to it. The man called Six just grunted with the monkey following behind saying something to Red but not auditable for Spencer to hear. They walked until a huge white jet plane type machine landed and blew everything like my auburn hair around like crazy. After another flip of my loose hair in the wind and the aircraft and Six along with the monkey who didn't want to stick around were gone.

Rex and I were the only ones left on the whole street. It was eerily quiet. I finally lifted up my head and brushed my hair behind my ear to look at Rex. He was scratching the back of his neck not making eye contact with me until after a beat. Not knowing what to do, I walked a little bit and turned around sighing.

"Come on, I don't want to stand around here anymore." I said rather sadly. I saw his expressions copy mine as he came up beside me and we walked to my Aunt Sara's house. There was just the rustling of the wind blowing garbage across the ground and the random car alarms going off.

"I'm sorry..." I could just hear Rex whisper.

"Why are you sorry? You stopped my dad from causing any more trouble than he already did."

"You know what I mean...And I didn't even cure him, he changed back on his own before I could even lay a hand on him."

"Oh; well, thanks for trying, and for saving me back there." I said sort of shyly.

"It's what I do, well you know, what Providence does anyways." He said trying to act cool.

"Hm…" I said, and that was my last response I made for a while because before we realized, we were on my relative's street. Boy, are they going to be in for quite a shock to see me at this hour. As we headed towards their porch, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs as I continued to walk up them. I stopped at the top and turned around to see him heading towards the gate.

"Hey, Rex..." I said sort of quietly without meaning to, thankfully he heard me anyway. He turned his head around with his hand on the gate.

"Yeah?" he asked at the same-ish volume as me.

"Thanks; for uh, you know, not talking about, well..."

"Sure thing. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to after tonight. But just to tell you..." He said starting to trail off a bit. I looked at him with my head tilted to the side in wonder. "Uh, if you, ever wanna talk..."

"I'll know who to call." I said in a warmer tone with a hint of a smile pulling at my lip. He looked at me and gave me a grin.

"Check your back pocket." He said. I first looked at him weirdly but then dug my hand through my back jean pocket to find a crumpled up piece of paper with two numbers on it, one with Providence's number, the other with Rex's. I scanned it over again, and then looked back at Rex and smiled.

"How the hell did you manage to get that move past me?" I said cocking an eyebrow up at him.

"Well that's me to know and you not to." He grinned in a playful way. I started to laugh but then found an excruciating pain in my side. I guess that adrenaline rush I got from wanting to see my dad is at its end and the pain from before was starting to return.

"Yeah, you might want to go see a doctor tomorrow as soon as you can. You look pretty beaten up."

"Huh, well you sure know how to flatter a girl Rex." I said pretending to be sweet. It felt weird that not even knowing or even talking to Rex for that long could make me feel even the slightest bit better with all that's happened today. "Goodnight Rex." I said in a teasing way.

"Night Spencer." He said over his head with a wave and then walked down the road and disappeared around the corner. I sighed at the thought of now being sort of alone and having to wake up my relatives who were probably being normal people and sleeping, well actually being so close to where everything happened, they probably haven't had that much time to sleep. So I cautiously laid two fingers over the doorbell before carefully adding pressure so it would ring. After a moment of silence, I heard some shuffling stirring from inside to then hear the locks from the inside of the door twisting and unlatching until the door opened to reveal my uncle in his blue robe and his famous Moccasin slippers rubbing his eyes and then going all bug-eyed to then recognize who was standing outside.

"Spencer?" My uncle's voice rippled from his sore and tired throat.

"Hi yah Uncle Joe." I said as if I was almost whispering.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing out so late?" he said bringing me into a hug that I wouldn't consider being painful besides the fact that now I was finding it hard to keep standing.

"Its, well, quite a story." I said knowing that this was probably going to turn into the longest nigh of my life just trying to explain everything.

"Hey, it's okay, how about you explain it in the morning, you look beat."

"Ha, you have, NO, idea." Apparently not seeing that the back of my shirt was sticky with sweat and possibly blood dripping down it still and how I was leaning against the door frame for support. He then looking at me with concern brought me under his arm and helped inside and we sat down at the couch and he was going to ask me if I wanted anything but as soon as I hit that couch, I was out for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, hope you enjoyed it! review and tell me what you think of plot and character and what not, please and thank you, loves all around! 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY AGAIN! here's the second chapter, i thought i shouldn't wait for reviews to come just in case the first chapter sucks, so here's the second and this is going off the plot of episode 9 but it will return to it after this chapter, well i hope you enjoy! RR**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Things Start to Heat Up<p>

It's been three days. Three days since the incident with my father. Three days of living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Three days it's been since I've been picked up after school and taken straight to Providence. So I guess where I'm going with this is, it's been a long, LONG, three days.

On the first day, after I woke up on my relative's couch in a cold sweat and entirely confused about what the heck happened to me, I started to remember last night's incident. I immediately started crying. My aunt Laurie walked into the living room where I was laying on the couch and sat on the end of the couch, lifting me up, and pulling me into a comforting hug. She whispered into my ear, saying that's it's all right to cry, and that she knew what happened. I looked at her through my watery eyes and she explained that Providence called earlier that morning. The numbers eleven thirty flashed on the clock on the stand next to the couch. Aunt Laurie was my father's sister, so she knew how I felt.

We sat there for a while just talking and comforting one another and also she sat there and checked my wounds that covered my body. Thank goodness she was an excellent nurse. She looked at my back first since I told her that was the one that was really bothering me at the moment, she lifted up my shirt that was still slightly damp and dried blood making it crusty. She said nothing looked too bad, just a scratch the she guessed bled a bit more than expected. I didn't believe it, I got up, even though it slightly hurt to walk on my left leg, I went to the small bathroom that was on the first floor since I didn't want to challenge the stairs. I looked in the full body mirror and she was right, there were just a few scratches on my back, nothing more. I was plenty shocked since last night when I got it, I felt a lot worse, and I pictured it looking more gruesome. I then expected the rest of my body, taking off my shirt so that my bra and my now ripped jeans were still on.

I just had crusty looking scratches. There were bruises here and there, but really, it didn't look like I was captured by my dad-E.V.O. and then pretty much pounded by the guy who saved me. It just looked like I might've fallen a bit too much. I couldn't believe it. Laurie came into the bathroom asking me if I was all right. I said I was, even though I knew I shouldn't lie to her, but if I told her everything that happened, and then have her see how I looked, she wouldn't believe me and ask more questions and we'd have to go to the hospital, which I certainly did NOT want to do today, or really any time soon. That place gives me the creeps.

She then told me to just get a new shirt from her room before Joe or her son, my cousin, Josh, whose thirteen walks in and sees me, and she'd make me a nice lunch. I nodded my head only really half listening to what she was saying and went upstairs carefully and went through her drawers until I found a new shirt. I slipped down the stairs and then found my way into the kitchen.

Laurie was at the stove cooking up what smelt like eggs, and maybe bacon. I sat down and didn't say a word. I had too many questions floating around in my head. She then told me that I should call back Providence since she said that I would when I got up. So I went to the phone on the wall and dialed the number that was on a slip of paper next to the phone. A nice woman on the phone answered and said her name was Dr. Holiday. I told her who I was and she said that she would like to have me come down to the Providence HQ for some questioning and some tests. I then asked Laurie if that was okay and she said that was fine, I told that to Holiday and she said a cruiser was on it's way to come pick me up. We both said goodbye and I hung up the phone. I told Laurie they were sending a cruiser for me. She was pretty blown away too, I mean I've never been in an air cruiser before; this was going to be neat.

Not even twenty minutes later, the cruiser touched down in my relative's backyard, which was big enough to hold it since they lived next to the riverside. Some Providence agents in black and white suits with masks on escorted me to the plane and onto the cruiser, where three familiar faces greeted me. The man in the green suit, Six, was his name. The nice boy that walked me home, Rex, and that weird talking monkey that I seem to not recall his name.

"Miss Hastings." Six said politely but still as emotionless as ever.

"Six." I said as I sort of bowed my head to him.

"Hey, so first I don't even get a text from you and now no 'Hello'?" Rex said pretending to pout but he still had a hard time keeping the smirk off his face.

"Hi Rex." I said to him.

"What, the monkey's not important enough for hellos too?" The monkey complained.

"Spencer, this is Bobo Haha. Bobo, this is Spencer." Rex said gesturing his hand to his furry companion.

"Hello. That's quite a name you got there, Mr. Haha." I said sarcastically as I waved hello to him.

"No need for formalities, Bobo's the name, don't wear it out."

"Enough talk. Miss Hastings-" Six said cutting right to the point, which I guessed he did quite a lot since he doesn't seem to be the talking type.

"Just, call me Spencer." I said getting really tired of him calling me 'Miss'.

"Right, Spencer, the doctor would like to speak to you." Six said putting his hands behind his back.

"So I've heard. Where is she?" I said looking beyond them to see if she was around.

"She's right here." Said the same feminine voice I heard on the phone. And in came a young looking woman with her hair tied in a bun, wearing an orange shirt and grey skirt underneath a nice and starch lab coat that matched everything else in this bleak cruiser. "Hello, I'm Dr. Holiday. Pleasure to meet you Spencer."

"Wow, aren't you a bit too pretty, or even too young, to be working for a organization like Providence?" I said quite surprised as to how young she looked. I mean on the phone she didn't sound like an elderly woman, but wow, she was nothing like I expected. She was so pretty, I felt so ugly in comparison.

"Why thank you, but no, don't let my face fool you, I've been here for a while." Doctor Holiday said I guess not used to being complimented like that around here.

"So what's the big fuss about me coming on the ship?" I asked.

"Well, from what I heard from both Rex and Six about last night, you seemed pretty battered up and wanted to check you over. And also we actually would like your help."

"Oh don't worry I'm – wait, you want my help? On what?" I said asking the second question a bit skeptically.

"We need you to help us get some answers on about what happened to your father last night." Doctor Holiday explained.

"Why don't you just ask my father? You did find him, right?" I questioned.

"That's just it. We found him, but he won't talk to us." Six said cutting in, seeming to be quite frustrated over the matter.

"What? Why not? What's wrong with him?" I said getting a bit frantic.

"It'd be easier if you just see for yourself." She said sadly as she then turned around and started walking down a hallway. I quickly kept right behind her as Six, Rex, and Bobo followed along behind us. We walked down several different corridors until Dr. Holiday stopped in front of a door, put in a pass code, and then waited until it was verified to slide open a reveal a small science lab room with one side of the room blocked off by glass. One side, the side we were on was a bunch of scientists at work. The other side of the glass was my father, sitting in a chair at a silver table with his hands to his head.

"Oh my god, Dad!" I said as I went up to the glass and put my hand and forehead against it. "What are you doing to him?" I said in an angry and scared tone as I turned around to face Dr. Holiday and the others.

"We kept him in there only as a safety precaution. We've been trying to question him, but he doesn't seem to hear us, or know we're even here."

"So, why am I here? He doesn't remember me either, remember?" I said sadly as I remembered last night as the way he stared at me, like staring at nothing.

"We just want you to try, maybe just seeing you will get him to talk. Or maybe just trigger anything to get him to say something, anything." Dr. Holiday asked in an almost pleading like manner.

"I don't know if I can." I said not feeling so sure I could do anything useful, and also I just didn't want to hear my father say he didn't recognize me again.

"Please, just try talking with him. Nothing more."

"(Sigh) I'll do my best. But no promises." I said as I then walked up to a door that was on the glass wall. Dr. Holiday walked up to the control panel and pushed some buttons until the door slid open. I took a breath and walked on through to hear the door close behind me. I looked back and looked at Holiday through the glass, she smiled at me and nodded. I sighed and nodded back. I turned my attention back on my dad. He was still just sitting there, not even fazed by my presence of even by the door opening and closing. I slowly walked up to the table he was seated at. I stopped until I was directly in front of him. Still he did not move. I took another breath and walked slowly to the side of the table until I was perpendicular to him. still unfazed by my presence, I decided this was the time for me to talk to him.

"Mr. Hastings?" I said very quietly. At first, he didn't move. So I repeated myself. He then looked up and saw my face. At first it looked like he recognized me, and it rekindled the flame of hope in my heart. Then his eyes grew far away and his face distorted into confusion and he asked,

"Who are you? Do I know you?" And there went the flame. I took a shaky breath to try to keep myself going.

"May I ask you a question?" I said shyly.

"Well I guess, what's the question?"

"Remember that time during the summer when you and your family went to the boardwalk and I-excuse me, your daughter wanted to go on the Ferris wheel and you said yes and went with her and you got so sick since you ate that corndog right before hand, you threw up over the side and it landed on the basket below you?"

"Why yes? But how did you know that? The only person who could possibly know that is…" He said trailing off. He then looked at me. He stared into my eyes for a very long time. I could almost see the wires in his head connecting back together. That's when he finally said, "Spencer? Are you my little sugarplum?"

"Yes daddy," I said with tears at the rims of my eyes, "it's me." And that's when my dad finally got up out of the chair and tackled me into one of his famous hugs he used to give me a while back.

"Oh Spencer, look at you." He said holding me at arms length after a long while of hugging. "You look just like your mother, you've gotten so tall. Speaking of which, where is your mother, does she know how much you've grown?"

"Dad, mom isn't here right now." I said sadly.

"What do you mean? Where could she be?"

"She's…" I said but not wanting to finish, afraid to see how that would affect my dad.

"What is it? You can tell me, what's wrong with-"

"She's dead." I said quickly. And I immediately saw my dad's almost cheerful face go to an ashen face full of sorrow and pain, like it's been for the past few years. "She's, dead dad. She's been dead for two years now." I said even sadder than before.

"Now don't you start fibbing young lady, we were just out to dinner last night, just the three of us…" He said starting to get angry with me.

"No dad, I'm not lying." As tears were now slowly trickling down my face.

"No." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry dad but-" I tried explaining to him not liking to see my brave and proud father sad, until he cut me off yelling,

"NO! Stop calling me dad! You're not my daughter! My wife and daughter are back at home, safe and sound. You're nothing to me! Now leave! I don't want to see you again making up these stories!"

"But-"

"I said OUT!" He said so angrily I could see the veins in his neck, popping out. I then quickly ran out of the room as the door then slid open and I ran out of the science lab too ignoring the cries behind me calling my name and telling me to come back. I just ran, no matter the pain. I had to leave. I ran through countless of hallways until I came upon the doorway off the plane, which apparently landed at the HQ when I was in the science lab talking to my father. I ran in between some soldiers, not caring how idiotic and silly I was acting or looked, I just kept going until I felt like my lungs were going to burst, but that was when I found myself upon a gigantic forest filled with plants I've never seen before, and also heard noises of animals that I didn't think could ever be found.

I continued to walk through the forest or whatever I was in until I found a nice shady tree and sat down underneath it and just brought my legs to my chest and rocked myself gently. I don't know how long I sat in that one spot for, but it felt like ages, that time somehow just stopped revolving around me and left me in a timeless realm where time didn't matter. That was only until I heard the voice of a boy calling my name. I recognized the voice being Rex, and even though I knew he was a nice person and he wanted to help, I didn't want it. So I ran.

As I ran, I heard then more rustling and Rex's voice edging closer to where I was. But then I suddenly got my foot caught on a fallen branch and I tripped and then hit something that felt like flesh but a lot tougher. I then looked up and saw that I fell onto a tail, and that tail was connected to a very unhappy crocodile looking creature with six eyes, red scales, and ferociously sharp teeth. First thing to come to mind, I screamed my head off as the crocodile was just about to feast on my flesh. But right before I could even feel the breath of the crocodile on my skin, something sent it flying backwards and into a small pond, causing a huge wave to crash and the rain to be filled with a mist. When nothing from the water started stirring, I decided to look up and looked around.

"What were you thinking?" I heard a boy call from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Rex standing above me. "You were almost that guy's lunch."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and then felt like crying again for being such a knucklehead.

"Hey, hey, look I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have come in here, this is the petting zoo, where we store crazy E.V.O.s like that guy, it's very dangerous. Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him and gave him this look that made him falter when from his position of helping me up to backing away from me.

"Am I OKAY?" I pretty much barked at him. "My father doesn't remember me, he won't even talk to me now, I have to live with my relatives, I'm going pretty much insane, and you're asking me if I'm OKAY? How do you _think_ I feel knowing that my father is so far gone he's not ever going to remember me? And let's not forget I was about to be eaten by that, that, _thing_!" I said frantically as I got up and started waving my hands around. Rex just stared at me and folded his arms.

"Okay, _now_, how do you feel?" He said cocking his eyebrow up as he questioned me. I was just about had enough of him until I realized, after all that venting I did, I felt, well, sort of, relieved.

""Truthfully, kind of, good." I said as I felt like I was out of breath.

"You see; that's all you needed. If you keep stuff in like you've been doing, you'll go nuts. But once you let it out, don't you feel much better?"

"I do. Wow, you actually sounded, well, smart, for a minute." I said teasing him.

"Hey! Of course I'm smart. I've always been smart." He protested putting his fists on his hips and his chest and chin held up high.

"Uh-huh." I said now laughing. He crossed his arms and tried pouting, but then just joined me in laughing. After a while, we both stopped and composed ourselves.

"Now, come on, we should head on back. Holiday was going nuts after you left." Rex said. I nodded my head and we both walked side-by-side back out of the petting zoo.

"Thank you." I said as we started to approach the doorway out of the zoo. He turned back right before he was about to step through it and said,

"Hey, it's what I do." He said grinning, and I couldn't keep a smile off my face either. We then closed the door behind us and Rex led the way down some other hallways I didn't recognize, or maybe I did, the place looked exactly the same either way, well that was until we came to this huge room.

There were windows everywhere. We were now above where the petting zoo was since we could see pretty much all of it from when looking out the glass windows. In the room were plenty of computers, scientists at those computers, an infirmary space for sick people, and at the infirmary, were Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo, who was sitting on the infirmary bed.

"There you two are. You shouldn't have run off like that." Six said sternly in a very disapproving tone directing the disappointment in my direction.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said bowing my head in shame.

"No, you shouldn't apologize, I'm sorry I made you go through that." Dr. Holiday said from where she was standing next to the green-clad man slowly making her way towards me.

"It's alright. I just, needed to be by myself for a bit." I said trying to make sure Dr. Holiday didn't put any blame on her for what happened. It was totally not her fault and I didn't need her to feel sorry for me too. She smiled at me kindly.

"Are you up for a quick check up or should I not push it after all this?" Dr. Holiday asked now getting back to being the adult.

"Sure, I owe you one, since me talking with my dad didn't get you anything useful to figure out what happened." I said as she then instructed Bobo to get off the table and for me to lie down on it. I did as she said and faltered a bit lying down as the bed then moved and went into the white cylindrical machine that was next to it. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down and felt a ray of light then illuminate over my body. After a slight moment, the bed moved once again and the lights faded. When the bed stopped back into it's original place, I opened my eyes, blinked a bit, and then sat back up.

"So, how do I look Doc? Everything okay?" I asked trying my best to cover up my nervousness since I knew that my recovery should not have been done over night.

"Everything looks okay. The more important question is are you feeling all right? Does anything hurt? Aching?" She asked with a hint of concern and wonder in her voice.

"Nope, I feel right as rain." I said standing up and did a little twirl to prove my point. To that, she laughed and that means my cover up was a success.

"Well alright then, then that means you're all set to go home."

"That's great, because of course that's exactly where I want to be, going back to school, receiving two whole days worth of homework. Yup, I don't want to miss that." I said sarcastically.

After that, Rex drove me back to my aunt and uncle's house on what he transformed his body into being a small and very fast vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride home." I said to him graciously as I tried to untangle my hair from the mess that the fast speeding winds did to it.

"Not a problem." He said tipping his helmet off to me.

"But can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure?" He questioned my questioning.

"Why couldn't you do that when you had to walk me all the way from the middle of the city to my aunt and uncle's house?" I wondered.

"My biometrics were super low and I couldn't do anything about it." He shrugged.

"Uh-huh, and you sure you weren't just being lazy?" I accused him of.

"Me? Lazy? Now that's just insulting." He pouted.

"Don't worry, I kidding, I'm kidding," I reassured him, "goodness you're really easy to tease." I said jokingly. We both laughed at that.

"Well got to go, told my friend I was going to meet up with him."

"But didn't you tell Six you'd be right back as soon as you were done dropping me off?"

"One thing you should know about me, I never abide by what he tells me to do."

"Alright then, but when Six catches you…" I said teasingly.

"_If_, Six catches me." He corrected me.

"_When_, Six catches you, tell him and then Holiday that I say hi." I re-corrected myself.

"Alright, see you around." He said revving up his vehicle to start going and before I could say anything, he zoomed off with me waving bye to him. What a little speedster he was. But an idiot too, well I guess I can't blame him for wanting to break the rules, doesn't seem like he really gets time to go anywhere with Providence breathing down his neck telling him what to do all the time. I wonder how he got that gig in the first place? I'll have to ask him the next time I see him.

The second day, I went back to school, and boy did I underestimate the workload I was going to receive. When I came home from school on the bus, I felt as if my back was going to snap in two, or maybe three places with my Calculus book jamming into me. I used the spare key my uncle Joe gave me to open the front door and as soon as I closed the door behind me, I dropped my backpack on the wood floor and it sounded like I've been lugging around bricks all day.

"Is that you Spence?" I heard Laurie's voice coming from upstairs.

"Yup, it's me." I hollered back at her.

"What was that loud bang I just heard?" She asked me. "Is there construction going on outside?"

"Nope that was the dropping of my backpack." I said directing her eyes from staring at me in confusion to my overstuffed barely zipped backpack.

"Oh goodness, that bad for being gone two days?"

"Apparently." I sighed.

"Well it couldn't have been all bad...was it?" She dared questioning.

"Besides the work load? I had pretty much all my friends, Gabi in particular, asking me where I've been and plenty other questions, then later having my coach yell down at me for missing two practices practice. But besides all that, it was absolutely dandy." I ended sarcastically and then took a breath, just saying it made me feel exhausted.

"Aw, now sweetie, don't fret about it, how about I make you a snack? Will that cheer you up?" Aunt Laurie asked me. She knew I had a weak spot for her homemade cooking. But after today, I don't even think those would help me.

"Thanks for the offer but I should really get started on my homework, you have no idea how mean my physics teacher can be when you don't do your homework." I would have complained more but then I went into a coughing fit. Laurie patted my back and asked if I was okay.

"You don't sound too good hon." She then proceeded to feel my forehead. "Honey, you're burning up." She said as she then being the good nurse she was rushed into the kitchen and came rushing back with a cool, moist towel and a thermometer she immediately stuck in my mouth. Did today really have to be her day off? I don't have time for this. Once the thermometer beeped, she pulled it out from under my tongue. She gasped.

"Oh no sweetie. You are not going to do any homework today, you are going to go straight to the guest bedroom, lie down, and relax." She said as she rested her hands on my shoulders in attempt to turn me around and head up upstairs.

"Laurie don't worry, it's just a head-cold. No big deal." I said trying to get her distracted, like I said, I really don't have time for this.

"Oh no, no head-cold causes someone to have a fever at 102.3." That got me to pay attention to her. I check the thermometer in her hands, and I read 102.3, but I didn't believe it. I've felt fine all day, okay maybe a slight headache but I though it was just from my math teacher trying to explain so much in such a small amount of time. Before I could yet again explain my situation in school, Laurie already was pushing me up the small staircase before the larger on leading upstairs and into the guest bedroom and pulling out pajamas for me to slip into and pulling the sheets over the bed for me to get in. With no room to argue, I pulled my pajamas on and plopped onto my bed as my aunt put the cool towel in my head and stuck the thermometer in my mouth yet again.

"But Laurie..." I said as best as I could with the thermometer under my tongue.

"No buts missy, you have to rest. Now tell me when the thermometer beeps while I go to the kitchen and make some chicken noodle soup for you." And before I could even try to formulate a response, she was out the door and walked down the stairs. This is just great. Just. Great. What am I supposed to do? I have an outline for a paper to write, then read THREE chapters in the Scarlet Letter, do a whole chapter of math questions in the textbook...My thoughts were interrupted when the thermometer beeped. I took it out of my mouth and red the number. 102.8. This _had_ to be a mistake, there's no way my temperature could have gone up that quickly.

"Aunt Laurie!" I yelled down to her from my place in bed. She came running up the stairs and stood there in the doorway. I handed her the thermometer and she read the number. She looked panicked.

"Am I going to be okay?" I didn't know much about the human body, but I'm pretty sure 102.8 and probably rising was a bad sign.

"Everything's fine honey," She said taking the towel off my head and feeling my forehead. Her hands were ice cold against my face. By the look on her face, I didn't think she was sure. "Let me just get you that soup ready, and maybe some medicine. Yeah, that should do it." She said as if she was now trying to reassure herself. She ran now down the stairs quickly and then after a moment, I could hear her talking on the telephone almost in a frantic tone that got me worried.

I then started feeling strange, as if the room was spinning, or like I was on a merry-go-round and it kept going faster with every turn. I felt like vomiting, but nothing was there, but I did feel my throat burn, a lot, I guess from not vomiting, the acid in my throat was stinging my esophagus. I now was feeling the heat now spread from my head to all over my body. I moved my hands around in search of the sheets, since I was dizzy it was sort of hard, but when I found them I ripped them off my body and I started shaking violently.

I felt like I was also was losing oxygen, like my lungs were drying up, suffocating. My eyesight started to blur, get hazy like I was being shrouded in smoke. Wait, there _was_ smoke, I breathed it in and immediately started coughing. I heard the fire alarm go off, I looked around myself as best as I could and saw flames. My bed was on fire, the carpet, the sheets, the nightstand, me. ME. _I_ was on _FIRE_. I wasn't getting burned, but I was definitely on fire. I jumped out of bed panicked, but the fire wouldn't leave me, my clothes were getting covered in soot as well.

I screamed, but it was also in unison with another scream coming from the doorway. It was my aunt Laurie; she was just staring at me, in fear. I felt my eyes start to burn as I cried but they evaporated as they left my eyes.

"HELP ME!" I cried and the flames as I said those words seemed to have started dancing and becoming more wild and spreading throughout the whole room now. My aunt screamed again, I think the fire burned her. _I_ burned her. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, I opened up the window by my bed, well actually it melted at my touch, but as soon as it was a big enough hole, I jumped through it and ran, wanting to run as far away from the house as I could. But before I could leave even the front yard, police cars and fire trucks were gathered outside my house. I then hissed, well I didn't mean to, I didn't actually have that much control of myself at this point. What the heck was happening to me?

The policemen obviously scared at my appearance, started shooting at me, I protected myself with my hands and the bullets didn't hit me, they actually melted to the ground before they could pierce me. Seeing as how that failed, the policemen stopped firing, but then the firemen brought out their hose that was already attached to a fire hydrant, and started spraying water at me. I felt the gallons of water pour all over me, and it killed. As I screamed at the coolness of the water, I put my hands up in self-defense and immediately after I did that gesture, orange flames generated from my hands and started going against the water until I couldn't feel it anymore. My fire was so powerful that it pushed the water all the way back until the firemen were so close to it, they dropped the hose and bolted on out of there. And with my fire still going, it went straight to the truck and not long after, the fire truck exploded into bits. There was fire everywhere now and bodies were scattered.

Terrified at the sight in front of me, I continued to run away, far away, where no one could stop me. What? No, where no one could HURT me; where I couldn't hurt anyone. At this point, I was losing my mind. Someone or something inside me was causing me to act and think like an animal, no, like, an E.V.O. That's what has been happening. Everything at that moment finally clicked. I went E.V.O. I'm an E.V.O. now. Oh no, no, no, no! This is bad! No, this is, this, IS GREAT! I'm super powerful now, I can do whatever I want and NO ONE can stop me! No…I have to stop thinking like that, but, it's so, TEMPTING!

At that point I couldn't control my actions or what I said anymore. I could now only see the destruction I was causing this small little suburban-ish area that my relative's called home. I was now a monster, a mindless, destruction-seeking monster. And whom takes care of monsters like this, like me, I soon began to realize, Providence did, and who in particular, Rex.

Once I realized Providence was soon going to get involved, I felt pellets or something touch my skin, but it didn't hurt. I turned around and saw that the black and white suited Providence agents were shooting at me, a whole team of them. My body then held my hands up and shot out huge fiery balls and once they made contact with the ground in front of them, it felt like an explosion just occurred and once again people's bodies were scattered everywhere. I then saw three figures approach from behind the cruiser the now unconscious or maybe even dead Providence agents were standing in front of. I saw Six, his very green suit with his twin swords slip out of his sleeves. I saw Bobo standing there and then pulling out his red guns. Then I saw Rex, staring right at me with a game face on. He transformed his arms into mechanical fists like before and charged right at me.

I couldn't believe it. Rex was attacking me. I thought we were friends. Or I don't know, really good acquaintances maybe? But no, at this point, he just saw me, as something in his way and that he needed to take down. But I guess my animal side that was currently in control in control realized that he was a threat and immediately started attacking him. It was like I was watching an action pack fantasy movie or something, except it was a little too 3D for my taste. I then felt Rex's mechanical arm press against my body, then start spinning rapidly, which sent me into a building that was covered in glass windows.

I immediately stood up and then something caught my eye on the glass, it was my reflection. I screamed at it. You couldn't even tell I was looking at myself, but I knew it was when I put both my hands on it and it melted at my touch. I went to another piece of fallen glass. My whole body looked like it was cover in magma that was still burning; my auburn hair was replaced with fire. My eyes, which were blue, were now a smoldering red. I screamed at my reflection yet again, although it didn't sound like my scream. I then turned around when I heard a taunting voice call at me.

"Hey you! Hot stuff! Wanna go round two?" He said as he then lowered his arms that fell apart and then transformed his legs into those orange mechanical boots I knew too well. My body made a growling noise, seeming to like the challenge and immediately my feet started to catch fire. Then I jumped up and I blasted myself like a rocket to where Rex was and tackled him. I went lower to the ground and started dragging his body on the cemented roads. Not wanting to see this anymore, I forced my body to lift up off from the ground and I held Rex by the collar and without meaning to do so, I dropped him. I couldn't bear to watch him spiral to the ground and then go splat.

What surprised me was that he generated wings off his back like a jet pack and came at me with great speed and he tackled me. While we were tussling through the air, I burned his wings off his body, which caused him to scream in pain. So with his wings gone, we both went falling to the ground, except while in the air, my body managed to get on top of Rex so that he would land on the ground first and I wouldn't get as hurt. We landed with a thud in the cement causing a huge crater in the ground. Although he didn't look like he was too banged up, he still looked like that hurt a lot, which is understandable. I guess when you're an E.V.O. you don't feel as much pain as you did when you were normal, which makes sense why I healed so quickly! Duh! Wow I can't believe I never thought of that.

Anyway, my E.V.O. self pinned Rex's arms to the ground so he couldn't do anything and when he attempted to transform, my hands would then start burning his wrists, causing him to screech a bit. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. But things started to get worse as my body then brought one hand up, ready to end Rex for sure. I knew at this point, things were going WAY too far for my liking. I gathered up as much control as I could and managed to do something.

"Rex…" I whispered, though it sounded like I was moaning in pain. Rex managed to look up at me with pain in his face and also some curiosity lingering too. I got his attention. "Help…Me…REX!" I screamed as my fist in the air hovering ready to strike started shaking uncontrollably, I was starting to lose control, but all that mattered was the next thing Rex said.

"Spencer?" He exclaimed the question like it was unbelievable. Well I guess it is sort of unexpected, but he finally got it. I nodded to the best of my ability but before another word could be said, I heard a familiar voice boom from somewhere outside the crater.

"BONZAI!" The voice screamed, I looked up and saw Bobo charge at me and slam his feet into my face, forcing me out of the crater and flying off somewhere, and if that wasn't bad enough, he then shot at me to send me farther and then into a car. And with that, I completely lost control, and I couldn't even see anymore. Now, Rex was going to have to stop me by himself.

REX'S POV:

There was no way, NO WAY that was Spencer. But it sounded like her, she knew my name, she asked for help, MY help. Was this E.V.O. really this crazy or was it actually Spencer? But if it was, then Bobo is an idiot for doing what he just did.

"Bobo, what were you thinking!" I yelled at him with my arms raised as I started getting out of the crater.

"What, I don't get a thank you, are all you teenagers rude these days?" He sighed as he put away his guns and crossed his arms.

"No Bobo, I think that E.V.O. is Spencer." I said now thinking I was sure, well as sure as I could be at this point.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bobo said sighing again and smacking his forehead.

"Six, we got a situation down here." I said into the comm.-link in my ear.

"Rex, what's going on?" Six ordered into the comm.-link.

"Rex, your biometric readings are super low, what's going on down there?" I then heard Dr. Holiday's voice chime in.

"I can't fight this E.V.O." I admitted.

"What? You have a direct order to either cure that E.V.O. or destroy it." Six said harshly.

"But the E.V.O.s Spencer!" I then yelled.

"What?" Six said, I think he even sounded a bit concerned, which was definitely a first.

"Rex, are you sure?" Dr. Holiday asked sounding a bit worried.

"I'm pretty sure, she knew my name and asked for help and didn't want to hurt me." I said trying to convince them knowing for sure it was Spencer now who I was fighting.

"All right. We have to make up a new plan then?" Six said as he began to think.

"Yeah, because every time I touch her, I get burned, so I can't cure her." I said feeling awfully sad since she's sort of my friend and I can't even touch her or save her.

"Holiday, do you have those fire proof hand cuffs you've been modifying?"

"Yeah, they're in the cruiser, but Six, they haven't been tested." Dr. Holiday warned not liking what Six was saying about this plan of his.

"They'll have to do for now." Six said as I heard him start running around the cruiser, looking through cabinets until he found was he was looking for. "Rex," He then started ordering at me, "Keep her busy, try not to hurt her, or get her too angry. I'll be there shortly." He said and I heard him sign off. Great, that plan's easier said then done. What brought my attention back from the conversation we just had to the situation at hand was Bobo pushing me to the ground as a huge wave of pure flames just came rippling towards us. I looked at the direction the flames came from and saw that the E.V.O., I mean, Spencer, was standing up and ready to go at it again. But I don't think Spencer this time was going to be any help this time when she turned around to face the car she crashed into and lifted it high above her head and threw it towards us, before I could do anything to even try to stop it, it light on fire and exploded in front of us, sending Bobo and I backwards.

"I don't think your friend is in there at the moment." Bobo said as he rubbed his head and readjusted his hat on his head. He also took out his guns and got ready to use them when I knocked his head with my hand.

"Bobo, she may not be in control of herself, but that's still Spencer's body." I almost yelled at him.

"So, we'll apologize later, you heard Six, we have to entertain her." Bobo said as he put up his guns again.

"Yeah, by _not_ hurting her." I emphasized. "And even if I wanted to hurt her, which I don't, I can't. Holiday says my biometric readings are low again." I explained.

"That's really inconvenient, boss. You really got to learn how to control your emotions so that this sort of thing doesn't keep happening." Bobo said.

"So all of sudden this is my fault?" I questioned rather angrily.

"You _and_ your stupid teenage hormones." Bobo corrected.

"Oh Come On!" I exclaimed at Bobo.

"Will you two cut it out? We have a mission to carry out." Six's voice came from up behind us so it freaked both Bobo and I out.

"Sometimes you really take that whole ninja act a bit too far you know that?" I said to my agro-nanny as I adjusted myself.

"Not the time. Where's Spencer?" And as he said that, out of nowhere, Spencer came flying through the group and tackled Six, causing him to drop the handcuffs he was holding. Six was on the ground and Spencer on top of him and she was just about to make his face become part of the ground when he kicked her off of her and he took out his swords. "Get the cuffs and get them around her wrists. Once she's simmered down, cure her." Six instructed to me as he then started fighting off against Spencer, although he was only using self-defense. I quickly looked around and saw the handcuffs on the ground. I scooped them up and headed over to where Spencer was now fending off both Six and Bobo. I quickly found an opening in their fight near Spencer, grabbed her wrists and snapped the cuffs on.

Once the cuffs were on, an electric shock went through her body and she screamed menacingly. She slowly made her way to the ground and tried to use her fire powers to melt the cuffs off her wrists, but as soon as she tried, it cuffs shocked her again, making her let out another scream, but it sounded more like the old Spencer than this E.V.O. that she became.

"Great job Rex." Dr. Holiday said through the comm.-link. "Now she's simmered down for the moment, cure her, and fast. Who knows how long those cuffs will hold out for…" She said reminding him they haven't been tested yet. I sighed and then looked at the struggling being, her head snapped up when I started to approach her, and for a split second, I saw the E.V.O.s eyes turn blue but then back to red again. Reminding myself that Spencer was still in there somewhere, I quickly put my hands on her shoulders and released my nanites inside her so that they could do their thing and stop the active nanites inside her body.

She started hissing at the pain, but after a moment, the magma that was once her skin started to chip away to reveal her pale skin. Then the fire on top of her head stopping spewing and her long auburn hair came flowing out. Soon on the ground, now sleeping was Spencer's body, who from what I could make out was her pajamas, although most of fabric was burned away. Six quickly covered my eyes and got some Providence members to bundle her up under a fire blanket, just in case, and then a white blanket to keep her warm. From under all those layers, I heard her moan and saw her eyes twitching until her blue eyes were visibly seen and she started looking around with a very confused look planted on her face.

"Err…What? What just happened to me? Where am I? And why am I under so many blankets?" She started asking a lot of questions very quickly. I guess going E.V.O. caused her to be a little forgetful.

"It's okay Spence." I said to her kneeling down to where she was. "You're okay now."  
>"Now? What on earth do you mean? And what happened here?" She said as she started taking in the damage that was all around us.<p>

"It's, uh, complicated." I said scratching my neck. Even from underneath all those layers of blankets, I could tell by the look she was giving me, she was trying to cross her arms but found out she couldn't since she was handcuffed behind her back.

"And may I ask why I'm also handcuffed?" She asked a bit irritated, and then for a second I thought I saw the blankets smoking. But then it turns out they were. And they soon caught on fire, I guess she was so ticked that she burned right through the fire blanket, which is pretty impressive and almost straight through to the white one, that is until Six put a hand on her shoulder with his black gloves and said,

"Calm down, or else you're going to set on fire again." He said like it was a casual thing that happened. Spencer obviously freaked at this and tried standing up with the blanket around her but it fell off, exposing her not so very well covered body. I turned around to not be totally rude. Obviously when she saw me turn around and Bobo mindlessly staring at her, she looked down and saw she was not very decent and Six undid the cuffs on her hands and she wrapped the blanket around herself. I turned around and saw her blushing to the point where she was an even darker color than her hair.

"What exactly has been going on?" Spencer said.

"NO time, it's time we got you to Providence to have Holiday take a look at you."

"But-" Spencer tried protesting but Six quickly shushed her when he said,

"No buts, let's move." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started dragging her along to the ship. She turned her head around to face me and mouthed the question 'Am I going to be okay?' Truthfully, I didn't know how to respond, but I just simply nodded my head in hope that would calm her down, she then looked at me, nodded a bit and then turned back around.

We headed for the ship, and took a very long, and very silent trip back to Head Quarters. As soon as we landed and the doors opened up, Spencer was about to step off the cruiser when she fainted, her body even though she was an E.V.O. finally understood it was time to rest, and I had to carry her to where Dr. Holiday was waiting in the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>WOWZAH! wasn't that long? well i hope you liked it nonetheless! so tell me how its going and if everything seems to check out okay, o and also, i'm sorry if Bobo is OOC, i just don't really know how to put him into words that weren't already in the show, he's just THAT kind of character you know? well RR Please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY AGAIN! I am so super sorry that this took so long, i just didn't know how to put everything I had in mind together. So yeah, truly sorry, but don't think my absence is saying I'm dropping this story any time soon. I'm still very much into it. And I will be as long as I still have to catch up to all the latest episodes, I'm only on Exposed and I really want to watch all the latest ones but being a junior really is starting to suck, I mean I suspected this to happen but I didn't think it would ruin my social life and my writing life THAT much, but I guess I'll have to learn how to manage better. SOOOOO... anyway, this chapter's a doosey and gets right back on track with what's happening in Episode Nine. I hope you enjoy and I hope you all can read it easier, I've been working on that.**

**ENJOY! 3 love you all! OHWAIT, I also own NOTHING, nothing except the plot twists and of course the lovely Spencer Hastings, although I don't own her name, just who she is.**

* * *

><p>Story: GR-NF<p>

Chapter 3: This is a very LONG Dark Passage

I felt pain. That's the first thing that hit me before I even attempted to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was in a very bright room, probably white, since I could feel it sting my eyelids. I felt something on my hand, it felt like something that supposed to go on your inner elbow but my veins are really small, so I guess they just went with my hand to find the vein. Wait, but why would they even want to do that? What in the world happened to me?

I remember I was, I was, damn where was I? Oh! I just came home from school and then I was going to do homework, but then I wasn't feeling well and I had a fever, am I in the hospital because of that? Did it go that high that it was hospital worthy? Wait, I hear voices, who's in the room? There was a woman, a man sounding very stern, and then a boy, with a Spanish accent? Wait, Rex? And that's Six's voice, and Dr. Holiday. What would they be doing here? Well I might as well 'wake up' and find out.

"Hey look! I think she's waking up." I heard Rex say as I heard sounds of heels and sneakers come my way. I stirred in bed and opened my eyes slowly. I knew it! The room was completely starch colored. But wait, it didn't have that sick people smell. I looked around and saw I was in an infirmary for sure, but I was in a PROVIDENCE infirmary. How on EARTH did I get here? Was the regular hospital too booked up?

"Dr. Holiday?" I whispered to her since I was still tired and I felt sort of weak.

"What is it Spencer?" She said sweetly as she put a light hand on my forearm.

"What, what happened to me?" I asked not recalling anything as to how I could've gotten here.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked me curiously.

"Well I remember I came home from school, I was talking with my aunt, then I wasn't feeling well and she took my temperature and said I should just rest for the day, she being a nurse and all. And then I was in bed with the thermometer in my mouth, and then…" I then tried again to recall as to what happened after that, but still nothing came to mind. "I think that's it. Why am I in Providence? Shouldn't I be in an hospital for a fever?" I questioned.

"Not for this one…" Rex whispered but still auditable for me to hear. Six nudged him in the gut and Rex let out a small ouch and rubbed his side. I cocked my eyebrow up.

"Well some other things definitely happened after that." Dr. Holiday said trying her best to avoid what really happened.

"Dr. Holiday, I don't mean to be rude, but please don't sugarcoat the situation, just tell it to me straight." I said not liking all this beating-around-the-bush.

"Alright Spencer. In simple words, you mutated." She said.

"Pardon?" I said not understanding if I just heard that wrong or not. I mutated?

"You turned into a big fiery ball of E.V.O. Okay!" Rex said suddenly. I just stared at him, like he was the one on fire. I was then going to protest when I then remembered what happened afterwards. I then felt like someone just hit me with a shovel as my memories started flooding back; my eyesight going, my body feeling like it was burning, the fire everywhere. There was also the police, the firemen, the huge fight between Rex and I. I remembered it all.

"Oh. My. God. I went E.V.O." I said slowly. I then put my hand that wasn't hooked up to my forehead and tried my best to calm down. "But wait, you cured me didn't you? Didn't you shut down my nanites or something? How did I get back to normal?"

"That's just it." Dr. Holiday said. "Rex did shut you down and reverted you back to normal. But…" Dr. Holiday started trailing off. She really just had to learn to lay things down faster then dragging it on.

"But…?" I asked.

"You're what we like to call an 'incurable'." Six said slowly.

"A what-y-what?" I asked not really understanding what he meant by that, but by the way it sounded, it didn't sound too promising for me.

"You can't be completely cured." Dr. Holiday rushed out.

"So, even though my body's back to normal…" I said slowly.

"You still have your E.V.O. abilities inside of you that could not be reverted, not even by Rex." Dr. Holiday said.

"Seriously?" I said. I then got all the energy I could manage to swing my legs over the side of the bed to get up, but then I realized as soon as the sheets started to slide the tiniest bit, I looked down before they could move anymore and saw I wasn't wearing anything. I quickly clutched the very thin blanket around my body.

"What happened to my clothes?" I said staring at all their faces one by one and then landing my glance on Rex who then blushed uncomfortably and looked away.

"They were burned and mostly destroyed by the time you cooled down." Dr. Holiday explained.

"Oh, well, alright, can I um, have a new pair of clothes or something?"

"You sure you want to move just yet?" Six raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay, I mean I was (italics) going to get up and see how I was, but..." I trailed off.

"Gotcha," Dr. Holiday said. "Sit tight for a bit while I go to my room and get you some clothes that will most likely fit."

"I'm going to report back to White what happened." Six suddenly said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." I ridged an eyebrow at him as he walked out.

"Alright. See yah Doc." I said giving a small wave as she headed out of the room. I then looked at Rex as he now decided to meet my eyes. I blushed slightly and readjusted myself to lying back down again without many 'close calls'.

"So, was I really as scary as I think I was?" I asked since I felt sort of awkward and wanting to focus on other matters.

"Are you kidding? You were like a fiery demon!"

"Really?" I said as I tried remembering what my body was doing when I wasn't in control that was really the only fuzzy part. "Hey," I asked Rex as I looked at him, he was rubbing his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, uh..." Rex said realizing I was staring at him; he quickly put his arm behind his back. "It's nothing serious." He said with a small smile trying to cover up the truth.

"Rex..." I said in a warning tone. "Let me see it..." I said as I motioned with my finger for him to move closer.

"No really it's fine." He tried reasoning.

"Rex." I said staring at him. Seeing as I wasn't going let up any time soon, Rex caved and walked over to where I was lying down. I once again readjusted myself to sit up with no slip-ups as Rex came over.

"Let me see your arm."

"Okay." Rex said holding out his right arm, the one he wasn't rubbing.

"Rex..." I stared him down. "Your other arm, please." He sighed and removed his left arm from behind his back and placed it in front. I gingerly touched it, the sleeves were scorched I could tell. I gingerly put both my hands on the cuff and rolled up the sleeve to see his actual arm. I heard him hold his breath so he wouldn't make a noise of any kind. I of course did as well when the pretty disgusting looking burn was revealed.

"Did I do that to you?" I asked in shock.

"No, well not YOU, you, it happened when you couldn't control yourself. But it's nothing really." He said as he tried to brush the sleeve over the open wound, but I slapped his right hand for doing so.

"Rex, I'm so sorry." I said ashamed of my actions.

"This is why I didn't want to show you. It's not like you REALLY did it to me."

"I still feel bad that it still happened."

"No worries, you know the good thing about being an E.V.O. is?"

"What?"

"You heal quicker." Rex said smiling.

"Yea but are you supposed to see it healing right before your eyes?" I asked concerned.

"No, why would -"

"Because it's happening right now." I said staring in awe at Rex's lower arm. From where I was holding Rex's arm, is where the skin was glowing a slight lime green and started mending back together. A little crept out I let go if his wrist and it stopped.

"Huh..." I said as I started at it. Looking down at my hands, I then again put my hands on Rex's arm and focused. It then glowed green slightly again and went on healing. Once it was healed up completely, like there wasn't ever a burn there to begin with, I let go.

"Whoa." Rex and I both said at the same time still looking at the wrist. We then looked up and looked at each other. I cocked my eyebrow and said "Well, that's pretty cool, not gunna lie." I said smiling slightly.

"What happened? What are you two doing?" Dr. Holiday said staring at the two of us, I didn't even hear the door slide open, not even the clicking of her heels. We stared at her, then at each other. I just realized we were kind of close. And I'm guessing he noticed too as we both backed away from one another, well he stepped back as I leaned back and we both harmonized saying,

"Nothing." Dr. Holiday looked like she was about to push matter more but thank goodness Six came storming back into the room with an unreadable face.

"White wants to have a word with us." He announced standing at the doorway. "ALL of us." He said this time staring at me.

Uh-oh. I immediately thought myself. That didn't sound very pleasant.

"What's up?" Rex said.

"White said he has a mission for us." Six said.

"But isn't that just for you guys? Why do I need to tag along?"

"White wants to meet you." Six said sternly.

Again, I felt something go through me saying I wasn't going to like this.

"Ugh fine, but can I, I don't know, change first?" I said sarcastically. Six just looked at me, went to Rex and pulled him out of the infirmary but not before quickly saying to hurry up.

Dr. Holiday then came over to me with a turtle neck and some black skinny jeans and flats.

"I hope these fit you alright." She said placing them at the edge of the bed. "When you're done, I'll take you to where White is." She said leaving the room.

"Dr. Holiday," I said before she could leave the room.

"Yes Spencer?"

"Uh, thanks, Doc, for everything." I said.

"You're welcome. I'm just happy you could change back to normal. You're one of the lucky ones." She said almost like there was another meaning behind that but she left before I could question her.

Nonetheless, I hopped out of bed and slipped on the clothes Dr. Holiday brought, she had quite a taste in lingerie I had to say. I threw on the long sleeved blue turtle neck and slipped into the skinny jeans, although they were sort of long, not surprising since Dr. Holiday was tall, but they'd do for now. Fitting into the shoes was another thing though. I had what most people called "fairy feet", meaning they were tiny. So walking around in her size 9 1/2 shoes was hard. So I left them by the bed and walked around on the cold floor barefooted.

I opened up the infirmary door and found Dr. Holiday waiting for me by the wall across the hall.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Holiday asked nicely.

"Besides the shoes, everything fits. But I don't rather much care it I'm barefoot for the time being. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can go home and get some sneakers, so let's get this over with."

I followed Dr. Holiday down some hallways in silence as we finally arriving to a very big and empty room. Six and Rex were already standing in the center waiting for us. As the door closed behind us, I felt I was trapped. And that feeling didn't leave me when the wall in front of us then slid down to reveal a screen.

On the screen, a man with the palest skin, almost a ghostly white, with white hair, and a white suit on sitting in an office drinking what looked like milk was staring at everyone one at a time. When his eyes rested on mine, I felt like he was staring into my very soul, judging me and making me feel very inferior. If this wasn't this 'White' guy I'd been hearing so much about, then I'd be shocked.

"Please explain to me why there's another teen here now?" The ghostly man said with his eyes still not leaving her.

"This is Spencer Hastings, the girl I briefed you on." Six said. Not knowing what to do, I gave a small wave and the best smile I could manage.

"Very well..." White said probably not pleased, "I brought you all here to go over what has been happening as of late." He continued.

"Our most recent E.V.O. incident was not an isolated event. Similar outbreaks have been reported over the last 24 hours." White said as he pulled up a map of the world on the screen and in certain places were red glowing dots. "All linked to these mysterious, 'gifts', sent to each of the victims." Another panel was pulled up of the little boxes that were left to each of the victims.

"That's the box that my daddy received isn't it?" I said remembering that weird package I saw that was talking to my father.

"Talk about your sucky presents. Like socks for Christmas." Rex commented with his arms crossed eyeing Dr. Holiday on the last part of the comment.

"The mechanism delivers a substance that activates latent nanites." Doctor Holiday explained as she pulled up some pictures of the molecules of the spray.

"Yeah, but that dude changed back before I could shut him down. How'd that happen?" Rex complained.

"Yeah, and why didn't I change back to normal before Rex could cure me, well as much as he could anyway." I said as I created a small flame at my fingertip.

"From what I can tell, the victims were only exposed to a low dose, designed to wear off quickly. But Spencer, I think your change was inevitable and when only exposed to an even smaller dosage of the substance, your body took it in and processed it and caused you to mutate."

"So, even without the substance…" I said as I was trying to understand what she was trying to tell me.

"You would have eventually become a very powerful, and incurable E.V.O. on your own." Dr. Holiday said finishing my thought. I took that all in and I couldn't believe it. Even without all of this, I still would have become pretty much a crazed pyromaniac.

"There has to be a motive. Was our victim able to tell you anything?" He said directing the question both at me and at Dr. Holiday. I looked off to the side and rubbed my forearm.

"No, complete mental collapse; he's too far gone." She thankfully said quietly. "But we recovered a partial fingerprint from the device." She said as a number of photos were projected onto the wall. Now this is what got my attention.

"It belongs to an illusionary biologist, Dr. Gabriel Rylander. He was a leading expert in Nano-technology." White continued to say as a man with white hair and a friendly face came into view. So this is the man that caused my father to change, and for my change to jumpstart, well I guess I can't blame him for mine, but I can sure blame him for what he did to my father.

Why would he do this to my dad? I asked myself. What did he have against him, and all these other people that had the same fate. I looked back at the map at all the red dots; they were everywhere. Those poor people, and their families too, having to go through that just isn't right.

"Was?" Six questioned with his signature raised eyebrow behind the glasses look.

"No one has seen or heard from him since the original Nanite event." Huh, how convenient of him to just run out of town, he seems guilty already.

"Hold up, are you saying this guy was there?" Rex said looking in bewilderment. What was up with him? Does he think…?

"We have no evidence of that, but following the event, Rylander vanished, along with his wife and young son." White finished. And that's when I knew that last part was going to hit Rex hard.

"Son?" I could hear Rex whisper to himself, I caught on and was starting to get nervous that Rex was just going on this mission to just get information about his past that may not even be true, or even what he wants to hear.

"Analysis of the Nanite agent turned up trace element of a rare plant found in only South America." Dr. Holiday said as the map on the screen focused just on South America.

"Thermal imaging has located what seems to be a fortified compound, and that's exactly where intelligence reports that Van Kleiss is heading, which means you will be too." White instructed to the team.

"I'm sorry but who is Van Kleiss?" I questioned, having then all eyes turn on to me. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I said as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Let's just say it's not good that he's going after Rylander as well." Dr. Holiday put very simply.

"Yeah, besides from the fact that's he a total nutcase." Rex added not pleased at all at the mention of his name. I raised an eyebrow still quite confused. "Don't worry, I'll explain it later." Rex whispered into my ear. I nodded and focused back onto the screen when White's voice chirped in.

"We expect the target to be heavily defended. Six, your team will handle the initial covert assault to recover the Nanite agents and Dr. Rylander. If Van Kleiss is really after the same target, we better hope you get there first." He said the last part in a warning tone. I didn't even want to imagine what would happen is this Van Kleiss character got there before they did.

"Well, I wish you guys the best of luck, so I'm going to go and study for a huge chem. test I have to-" I said as I made my way out only to be stopped by a stern voice.

"Hold it Hastings," White's voice boomed from the other side of the screen, as I was just about to make a quick break for it. "You're going too."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I don't think-"

"You're. Going. End of story." White said.

"Me? Go out on a mission, with Providence? To hunt after some crazed up Fruit-Loop, in South America? To then SAVE another crazed up Fruit Loop?" I said trying to make my point in saying 'why on EARTH would I come along on this trip?'

"Whether you like it or not, you're apart of Providence now. And that means you have to carry out the orders that I give the team. No questions asked."

"But I barely have any control over my powers." I tired protesting.

".ASKED." White said so sternly when he stared at me, I felt a tingle go through my body saying that I didn't want to get on this guy's bad side.

"But that's not a question! That's a statement!" I yelled back at him shyly my mouth obviously listening to the warning my body and mind was giving me.

"Well then, this mission would be a perfect field test for you, now won't it?" I was silent at the moment just staring at him with my most angry expression ever. But after an excruciatingly long moment, I blinked and looked down.

"(Sigh) Fine, whatever." I finally caved. He then signed off and not another word was said. I looked at everyone and they just sort of stared at me as if I was on fire again, or I had two more heads growing from my shoulders.

"Well? What am I supposed to do now? I can't go fight some weirdo E.V.O.s, unless I want to burn yet another set of clothes. And also, I'm no fighter, I'm a gymnast."

"I have the just the thing for you so that you don't burn your clothes again." Miss Holiday said as she then started making her way over to another side of the starch-painted room. She put her hand onto the wall and a hidden button was pressed that caused the wall to slide open and steam let out of it. Inside the steamy closet was a black and red jump suit, very fashionable, and very nice looking.

"What in the world…?"

"This is my prototype fire proof suit. We were going to use this when we would fight E.V.O.s that were in very hot places, like in volcanoes. But when you came along, I decided to modify it a bit and have it suit your gifts instead." Dr. Holiday explained.

"Seriously? You made that for me?" I said almost touched.

"Of course I did. I mean, from a girl-to-girl view, I wouldn't want to lose another piece of clothing because you can light yourself on fire. So, what do you think? Wanna test it?" She said making it sound so super tempting.

Before I answered her question, I gathered up all the energy I could and focused it into my hands. I released it with all my might and out came burning hot flames that went shooting towards the suit. Holiday got out of way in time before she could get hit. Once the smoke cleared out of the way, the suit was revealed to not even be covered in soot, it looked perfectly unharmed.

"Alright then. Let's try this baby out." I said as I went up to the suit and took it off its hanger and then walked out of the room and down the hall to change.

I then came back into the room moments later with the new suit on. It was sort of tight in places, but I think after I wear it some more, I'll get used to how the weird fabric feels on my skin.

"Pinch me I think I'm dreaming..." Bobo said almost in a haze but then started whistling at me. Least to say I felt embarrassed.

"I knew it'd fit." Dr. Holiday said checking the suit.

"Fit? Dr. Holiday it's not doing anything but giving me the biggest of all the wedgies that I cannot adjust, and not to mention how it's so super tight." I complained trying to readjust myself.

"With that settled." White said as he returned on screen when I entered the room but stayed silent watching, "Get to the Amazon, get Rylander to talk and stop Van Kleiss." He said sternly. "And Hastings..." He said, just as I was about to turn around. I looked at him with his cold eyes with a pair of my own. "Choose what you say and do wisely around here. Succeed and you'll become a very important asset to us."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then I will personally guarantee I'll make your life miserable here."

"If you ever come out of that big old office of yours, then I'd like to see you try." I said testing his highly explosive patience. Not having anything to say, or rather anything nice to say, he signed off and left us alone.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed throwing my arms at my sides. "I thought he'd never leave." I felt very relieved now.

"Well get used to it, White will never change." Red warned in a teasing matter.

"Well hopefully I won't have to put up with him much longer. He can't hold me here against my will, I have rights." I stated crossing my arms.

"You think you can stand up against White?" Rex said not believing it.

"Think it? Oh trust me, I've had to face worse."

"Are you kidding? There's no way you'll survive against him. Even Six doesn't argue with his word."

"Well, we'll just have to see now won't we?" I said egging him on to continue. I could talk about my anger against that White weirdo for days, and I just MET the guy.

"We don't have time to waste," Six said sternly walking between Rex and I. "We have a mission to carry out, or did you forget?"

"Sorry..." I said shrinking back. "Gosh is he always like this?" I whispered to Rex.

"Nah, Tuesday's are his good days, wait 'til tomorrow. I don't call him my agro-nanny for nothing."

"Oh joy, something to look forward to." I sighed as we finally cane upon a hanger. There were ships everywhere and I followed as we boarded one.

Inside the space the big and looked just like I'd picture a military ship would be like, along the walls were countless of seats that I was now like everyone strapping into to. And thank goodness for them, the ride was rough since we were going against the wind.

Oddly enough though, it started to calm down a bit. That's when Six called to Dr. Holiday, Rex, Bobo, and I to the control panel. Immediately as if they've done it a hundred times, they all strapped in and Rex put on his goggles over his eyes as everyone started to grip their seats tightly.

You might want to sit for this." Rex whispered.

"Why?"

"You'll see..." He said in a tone that sent a chill down my spine, and not the good kind of tingling either. So I did as he said and strapped on in. He threw a helmet and a pair of goggles at me.

"Put them on." He said.

"What on earth?"

"Hurry up." He said rushing me. I strapped the goggles on first then planted the helmet on my head and buckled it.

"Rex what's-"

"Here we go!" Rex said cheerfully as Six then pushed a big red button on the control panel in front of him and then the whole front compartment of the ship disconnected itself from the body of the ship and took off. At first we were falling at an alarming rate, but then Six took hold of the controls and changed the compartment from looking like a bullet to looking like a small jet plane. I finally gathered myself and stopped screaming when it ended. But of course the ride wasn't over. Six then pushed the handles forward and the plane started diving for the ground.

"We're gonna die." I said nervously.

"No we're not." Rex said simply.

"We're going to die now!" Now getting more frantic about the situation.

"Spencer-" Rex tried but I interrupted saying,

"We're. Going to. DIE!" I then screamed as we got closer and closer to the river. I was going to crash, then drown, and die. Goodbye world, nice knowing you.

Now I realize how foolish I acted. I should've known or at least suspected that Six would press then another button that would morph the plane into a boat and then straighten out until he safely landed on the water's surface.

The top of the now boat folded up into a lounge area in the back and we were fine. I was absolutely shocked and was shaking fiercely.

"Told ya." Rex said next to me as he began to unbuckle himself from his seat and stretched his limbs.

"Spencer you can stand up now." Dr. Holiday said to me kindly. She didn't have to tell me twice. I shakily took off the belt, ran to the side of the boat and hurled. I lifted myself off the ledge of the boat, wiped my face and said,

"Never. EVER. Do that again. Got it?" I said approaching Six dangerously.

"You're on fire." Rex said.

"That's because I'm angry." I said harshly.

"No, you're actually on fire." He said pointing to my hair, which wasn't hair anymore, they turned into flames. Before I could even react Rex ran to get the fire extinguisher and hosed me down. From the impact of the foam, I fell over and landed on my boat. I tapped my head and my hair returned to normal, no even looking like it was just on fire. I have to keep a leveled head, I told myself.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically giving Red the stink eye.

The water of the Amazon was shallow and making it hard to drive since we kept scraping against the rocky bottom. And not to mention all the winding turns were making my stomach swish around inside me. Oh and don't even get me started on the humidity, completely ruining my hair, and it didn't help that I had to wear this stupid suit.

"Gah, got any idea where they keep the bug spray on this rust-bucket?" Bobo complained as he swatted away bugs, voicing my frustrations. "Ah! Stupid stinking nature!" He said as he tried to grab for a bug.

"You're a monkey. It's the jungle." Rex stated the obvious.

"Let me tell you something chief," Bobo began as if he was telling a ghost story, "The jungle is a cruel mistress. One day you're at the top of the banana pile, next day you're a pile of peals rotting in the sun. She'll chew you up and spit you out. Never forget that." He finished with a glare from his one good eye. As he walked away, he held up his arms and yelled "Never Forget!" Rex and I glanced at each other and raised our eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay then, good to know…" Rex said obviously as crept out as I was.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" I stated in a very obvious annoyed tone.

"Because you're now trapped like me."

"Oh come on - wait, does that mean I'll have to live a Providence too? And not go to school or see my friends?"

"Yeah pretty much." Rex said like it was no big deal.

"Well...that's just super. What are my friends going to say when I'm missing? What's my family going to say about this? What is Gaby going to do?" I kept asking one question after the other, getting more frantic with each new one.

"Hey don't worry, you'll get used to living in this hell hole."

"Well what if I don't wanna?" I said and pouted. Not having a good response to that, Rex fell silent and my mind went to focus on other things, like what Six and Holiday were talking about in the back of the boat.

"I understand your point Doctor," Six said while talking to Dr. Holiday. "But the fact remains we have no idea what Rylander's agenda is."

"His motives don't make his research any less valuable. If I can get my hands on that Nanite agent, I might be able to reverse-engineer a permanent cure. Think about what that could me for the world, for the E.V.O.s that Rex can't cure. Like my sister." Holiday mumbled the last part. Six just stared at her, I couldn't tell with the glasses on but it was almost sympathetic.

I couldn't believe it, hearing that Dr. Holiday, one of the nicest people I've met in a very long time who's so generous and dedicated had a sister gone E.V.O. And a incurable by the sounds of it too, how awful. While my mind was wrapped around that I didn't even realize when Six came over and started talking to us.

"See anything interesting?" Six's voice came from behind Rex and I.

"Unless you call a bunch of trees, the hot sun beating down and the stank of this murky water anything, I'd say no." I said slumping.

"Never Forget!" Came another scream from Bobo still freaking about whatever happened to him in the jungle. Six raised his eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Don't ask." Was all Rex and I managed to say.

"Listen Rex, this mission, I need to make sure your head is in the game." Six got serious again.

"What are you talking about?" Rex said casually. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear this so I casually said,

"Uhm, I think I'm getting sea sick from all this rocking, I better go sit with Holiday." And I excused myself from their conversation to he middle of the boat near the driver and Holiday. Hey at least I wasn't lying, I actually was feeling quite sick, and I also felt safer since I hate the water, a lot. Trying to take my mind off the rocking of the boat, I decided to eavesdrop on Six and Rex, I had to admit I've gotten quite good at it from being apart of this team.

"Answers about your past, whether or not this Rylander has them." Six continued to say in a hushed tone.

"Ugh, whatever, you know if he does he does, if he doesn't no big deal." Rex said turning his head away so he didn't have to meet Six's stare. "I can handle it." Reassuring Six and maybe even himself.

"It's just that, sometimes knowing the truth can be worse than not knowing at all." Six said.

Before the conversation could escalate, the boat began to shake and Holiday and I grabbed onto the ledge for balance. Once it settled down, everyone went to back of he boat to see what's wrong. There were bubbles coming from the water.

"What's down there?" Six asked.

"No idea." Dr. Holiday said worriedly.

"You actually want to stick around a find out?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, it's got company." Bobo said almost panicked with his hand outstretched to further upstream where more bubbles were. Six unleashed his swords form his sleeves, Bobo took out his guns, and Rex morphed his arm into a huge orange blade that then folded slightly and spun around like a weed whacker.

"Show off." I think I heard Bobo say under the buzzing of the blade.

Then that's when we saw that the things bubbling underneath and near us were giant fish with razor sharp teeth, almost like piranhas that were on growth hormone steroids. Their teeth were so sharp that when one decided to get close enough, it took a huge chunk out of the boat's side. Following along with the leader's actions, the rest decided to join in as well eating their way through the boat to get to the goods, us. Oh and what made the experience even better, they could also fly.

"Sushi's own special coming up." Rex said as he sliced his spinning blade through the water. With lightening fast speed, Six sliced and diced his way through the flying fish army while Bobo went crazy with his guns shooting at the water, even Dr. Holiday pitched in when the boat started gaining water, and fast with her huge white gun.

As for me, well, I tried to muster up my powers, but I think the water was getting to me. Seeing that was an obvious weakness, I stood up on the seats and then tried again and got a flame to form around my hand. Yes! I silently cheered, but then heard something behind me.

Before the crazy mutated fish could bite my head off, I spun around quickly and shish kabob-ed the thing. I let my mouth form a small smirk and continued to fry any fish that would dare come my way.

From what I could tell, we were all having a really hard time fighting off the fish, it was like every time we knocked one down, there would be two more that would come up in its place. These fish had some serious issues. I could also see that Bobo was knocked straight on his back into the center of the boat and was about to get his face ripped off when I took one of my hands that wasn't busy shooting at enemies to fry the fish and have it turn to ashes in Bobo's hands.

But while that happened, two of its buddies decided to jump on board and take a lunch break on our engine. The captain even seeing how much trouble we were getting into decided to stop steering, hopefully putting the boat on autopilot or whatever and started shooting along side Dr. Holiday. But it was unfortunate to watch as he stood there fighting his hardest to then just get pushed overboard and eaten up by the fish. It was almost worth vomiting over, but the feeling passed as I had more important things to worry about.

So here's to sum up our situation. The boat was on fire, we were gaining water even faster now, we had no driver, and the fish were not showing any signs of letting up anytime soon. So yeah, we were doomed. I guess realizing the same things I was, Six turned around from slicing a fish and said,

"Holiday, get us out of here." And she stopped shooting, I decided to guard her back, not wanting her to end up like our poor driver as she got into the driver's seat and stated accelerating. After driving for a bit and most of the fish now realizing they actually had to keep up with us now, Holiday turns around with a worried look on her face to Six.

"It's a dead end." As she said that I turned around and looked for myself, hoping this was the typical humor that comes with going on these missions; but there it was in plain view, the river ended, and it was drawing nearer and nearer with each passing second.

"Full throttle." Six ordered. "Head for the shoreline." He had to be joking, but Six never joked, but seriously what was he thinking? Maybe the rocking of the boat was getting to his head and not his stomach.

"Rex, Jump." Six then turned to Rex and ordered. Rex looked at Six and gave a small smirk. As the boat was just about to sink, Rex put away the spinning sword and unleashed his Boogie Pack and carried Bobo, Six, Holiday, and me to the shore as we saw the fish gobble up our ride.

Along with Rex struggling greatly with the extra weight, he was falling fast, but thankfully we were over ground and we fell softly on the marshy ground. We all fell sprawled on the ground, Six fell off to the side, Holiday was at Rex's left, Bobo was scrambling out of a bush, and I landed in Rex's lap.

"Amazon River. Never a dull moment." He said smiling and riding an eyebrow at me in particular. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach and got up. I dusted myself off, turned around and lent a hand to help Dr. Holiday up.

"Let's keep moving, the more side-tract we get, the closer Van Kleiss gets to finding Rylander before us." Six said as we all followed the green ninja.

So while wandering aimlessly more and more through the jungle, Six suddenly stood still gave a signal that meant to hold up, he listened carefully to what was around him. Listening for what I didn't know but then he unsheathed one of his swords and threw it somewhere.

I heard of clash of metal and that's when we were allowed to move again. What we saw was a small robot that looked like a trash can that walked on three legs with Six's sword going right through the red bulb in the center of the robot.

"Guardian drone. We must be getting close." Six announced as he pulled his sword out of the robot.

"Impressive observation there Six." Rex said unimpressed.

"Previous electronic magnetic imagery placed the general compound in this general region, but something's jamming the frequency now. I can't get an exact location." Dr. Holiday said as she tapped the screen on her little white hand held device where the crazy missing scientist's lair should be. I saw a smirk appear on Rex's face as he proceeded to walk up to the destroyed android and touched it and both his hand and the robot were covered in weird blue stitching it looked like. He then took his hand off and said

"It's that way. Oh yeah, I'm just that good." Rex said proud of his work.

"When you find me a nice cold drink in this miserable arm pit, I'll eat your ticks." Bobo said. As we walked in the direction Rex said to go, I couldn't help but question Rex's accusation.

"How do you know? Did you read the robot's memory chip or something?" I asked him confused on how he came to his conclusion.

"Yeah, something like that." He smiled at me. "My body allows me to I guess you can say "talk" to robots, or even Nanites in people's bodies."

"And is that how you cure them?" I asked confirming my thoughts.

"Exactamente." He said and I nodded my head. He then put his hand on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I didn't feel anything but he smiled and took his hand off my shoulder.

"And your Nanites are telling me you're so totally impressed by me." His said as his smirk grew wildly.

"Haha, as if." I said waving him off.

As we walked further we came to the part of the jungle that was too thick to just walk through. Rex pulled out his huge spinning sword again.

"I got this. You protect Holiday." Before he could even flinch, Holiday got up in front of Rex and took out her pocket sword she carried around her waist and sliced through the growth herself.

"Worry about yourselves." Holiday says as she turns around to face Rex. Before I could even warn her about the looming snake behind her, she turned around and sliced its head off like it was just a branch in her way. I gaped but shook myself out of it and ran after her saying,

"I'm staying with Holiday, with her around I won't have to worry about anything." I said as I quickened my pace to catch up to her. The boys followed behind silently.

And not too soon after we came upon another issue, one issue that I don't think we could've escaped. Up in the tall trees were the most annoying creatures, MONKEYS.

"Howler monkeys. They'll give away our location." Holiday warned.

"Bobo, do something." Rex exclaimed.

"Like I speak Howler monkey." Was Bobo's excuse, before he could come up with anything better, the grass moved behind us to reveal pop up security lasers, it seemed. "Oh boy." Bobo said as he got his grip around his guns.

"Run!" Six said as we all jumped out of the way of the laser's shooting range. I ducked behind a tree like everyone else.

"I'll try and shut them down." He rolled behind a tree, poked his head, out, got shot at, then Six went behind the machine and sliced off its cannons. Rex did that weird glow thing with his hands again on the machine. Bobo, Dr. Holiday and I were trying our bests to shoot at the machine from behind some trees but it just deflected our shots until Rex got into range below it until he placed his hands on it and caused it to blow up, send Rex to the ground. We quickly crowded around him.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Mm. Hey, ugh, you know me," Rex said as he tried sitting up with me supporting his back as he rubbed his head trying to shake it off. "A day without getting blown up is like a day with no sunshine."

"You sure?" I asked him, he slammed into a rock when the explosion sent him flying.

"Aw, that's so sweet, you were worried about me." He said in a teasing matter.

"Just because it looked like it hurt." I said back at him with my hands on my hips.

"Enough you two." Six said separating us. "We have to keep moving. Van Kleiss is getting closer and closer with every step." Six stated as he and Holiday turned around and Bobo, Rex and I followed.

"Oh that's right. Hey you never got around to explaining who he was." I said not turning my attention back to Rex.

"Oh yeah, well basically he's just a wacko who sent on taking over the world his gang called the Pack. Oh and not to mention he has a strange obsession over me."

"In what way, in a creepy way or-" I tried understanding how Van Kleiss's mind worked. It seemed rather too insane to comprehend.

"No like he wants to use me to dominate the world, but since I'm not coming willingly he just wants to destroy me now."

"Oh, well, that sounds, great." I said. Then after that all the talking started to slow down until there wasn't any at all. Rex seemed wrapped up in his own things. Bobo was still flicking flies away from him, Dr. Holiday was checking her scanner for any new updates, and Six, well was just being his ninja agro-nanny self. Me? I was thinking about this Dr. Rylander character. He seemed awfully suspicious. Did he cause the explosion that started this E.V.O. phenomenon? I mean why else would he have to run away and hide himself in a jungle?

"You've been quiet." Six then stated silently only addressing the statement to Rex. Even though they were whispering, they were the only life of the party at the moment, so I quietly eavesdropped.

"Alright fine, I've been thinking about it, okay. This Dr. Rylander guy might finally be proof that I'm not alone in this world." Rex said. Wow, I felt even worse now complaining about my problems, Rex was alone, at least I had my relatives to stand by for a little while, and Rex didn't even know whom he was.

"And if it's not? I just don't want you to be disappointed." Six said as he then faced forward once again. And the rest of us stayed silent. Well at least we were until we heard roaring from giant beasts from up ahead. Six put a hand on Rex's shoulder to stop moving and we all stood still, well besides me who decided to peak my head from behind Rex's shoulder to see what was there.

The creatures that were ahead of us were, from what I could tell, some sort of mix between an elephant and an armadillo. It had a shell wrapped around it's torso, but it had elephant feet and tusks and long noses, well except the front legs were probably three times at least bigger than it's hind legs. But what crept me out even more was the creatures that were riding those things.

"Six to White." I heard Six talk in his communicator.

"What's your status?" I heard White's voice faintly from the other end. "Have you found the location?"

"Affirmative. But it seems we've been beaten to the punch." Six informed White.

"Understood." White said and he signed off.

"Wait, who are those guys? Or maybe I should rephrase the question and say WHAT are those guys?" I asked crept out.

"The slimy green one is Skalamander." He said pointing to a large green reptile with light green and sharp diamonds coming out of his body. "And the other guy's Biowolf." He said pointing his finger to what looked like a high tech futuristic werewolf.

"So if that's the Pack, where's their ring leader?" As if on cue, a tall man with pale skin came into view. He was wearing a trench coat with a golden left fist and golden tubes coming out of his back with shaggy long black hair and white streaks.

"That's, Van Kleiss, the leader of the Loser Gang." Rex said with a lot of venom in his mouth.

"But why is he here? What would he want with Dr. Rylander?"

"Apparently, he was there on the day of the Big Event, so he might be here looking for answers as well." Rex thought. He seemed very on edge and so serious. Very unlike the Rex I've come to know. After that, we stayed silent and listened into their conversation.

"It should be here." The mechanical wolf known as Biowolf said in a way that almost could have been a Darth Vader imitation.

"You're eyes deceive you Biowolf." Van Kleiss said in a very intellectual and powerful voice. Apparently Van Kleiss was clutching something in his hand and I knew that because he then threw it at into the open space they were standing in. Thinking it was going to keep flying until it hit the ground, it instead hit something and clattered to the ground. But there wasn't anything there. How could that be? Not even able to take a step to even try to retrieve whatever he threw, Bobo stepped out and shot the thing with his guns, with a smartass smirk on his face.

"Should have been aiming at you." Rex said also stepping forward from his hiding spot.

"Ah, Providence at last. Traveling light I see?" He said as we all stepped out of our hidden spot. He gazed at us but then took a lot of interest in me and said, "Or maybe not? Recruiting more teenagers now are we? Running out of better options?" Okay, he was doing that on purpose. When he saw me get mad and clench my fists, he smirked in satisfaction, like he knew exactly how to make me mad.

"Oh, we're just here to find the place." Rex said smirking. Then a rush of jet engines caught our ears and propelled the leaves on the trees to scatter everywhere. "They're here to secure it." Rex said with his thumb pointing backwards.

"Is it here?" Six said as Rex then bent to the ground and then did his things when he would talk to the Nanites. Apparently his talk went well because the glow extended until it hit the place beyond Van Kleiss and his team and a huge shielded dome was forming out of nowhere. An invisibility cloak, nice touch I thought on the Dr.'s part. Van Kleiss obviously now steaming ordered,

"Destroy them!" And the Pack went off and charged right at us. As soon as he said that, the fighter planes above us started shooting at the Pack, I almost gaped at how fast all of the Pack was; including Van Kleiss who looked so straggly that it didn't look the least bit possible.

Right when Van Kleiss was about to get blasted into smithereens, his buddy Skalamander jumps in front and slammed his fist that was encased in crystals into the ground and made a crystal shield to block the shots. Biowolf on the other hand used his agility and powerful legs to lung himself so high in the air, he was able to slice through the wings of the jets and land safely back on the ground. I watched as the jet lost control and slammed into another. And they both exploded in a fiery heat. Yeah, some back up.

"The compound is surrounded by a force field." Dr. Holiday said into her comm.-link in her ear. I was feeling very left out at this point without my own.

"If you can't secure that base then we will take it out." White ordered from the other side that I could hear it from where I was standing. I could see the look in Dr. Holiday's eyes as he said that. She was probably thinking about her sister. Having her sister turn into an E.V.O. must be really hard stuff to handle.

"We can't lose that formula." Dr. Holiday said to Six as she shook off her emotions and went back to having a straight face and holding her gun tightly.

"Rex, you and Spencer get in there, we'll hold off the Pack." He ordered us. Rex and I looked at each other, nodded and then turned back to Six and nodded again. Rex turned his feet into the mechanical jumping boots, grabbed onto me, and then jumped high in the air, while also knocking down Bobo, and towards the entrance door.

We jumped so high that we went flying over where Skalamander and Van Kleiss were still standing behind his crystal shield. He put away his boots and we ran to the door. We found the door to be sealed up but Rex was about to put his hand on the control panel and open it when he stuttered and said

"Please don't blow me up." He then placed his hand on the panel and after a slight blue glow, the doors slid open and we both ran in.

Inside the compound it was pretty dark, the only light being from the lights coming from inside doorways. Seeing as how this darkness wasn't helping, I concentrated and built up energy into my fist and set my hand on fire to make a lantern. While walking, we came upon a door that looked convincing for the Dr. to be hiding, Rex got his fists ready and transformed them and took down the door.

As soon as that happened, attack robots came and started charging at us. Rex shielded us with his fists while I sneaked between his fists and shot fireballs at them. I took out the first one, and then Rex slammed the second one.

"Punks." He said sounding like he was ticked. A sharp click came from behind us and we froze.

"Don't move or I'll drop you." He said in an old but mean voice. I didn't dare turn around. When nothing happened, Rex turned his head and so I decided I should too. Standing behind us was an old man with a strained face with bags under his eyes. He had long white hair and was wearing dark clothing. His face softened when his gaze landed on Rex's face.

"Rex?" He said as he slowly put down the gun. "Is-Is that you?" He said so happily that he dropped the gun and ran to Rex as fast as he could and gave him a squeeze around the neck.

"You, you know my name." Rex said completely in shock.

"Of course I do." He said happily facing him now with his hands on Rex's forearms. "I gave it to you." He said almost proudly. At that remark, both my eyes and Rex's eyes widened in shock. This guy actually knew Rex, he named Rex, was he, No way…that couldn't be…could it?

"I can't believe you're alive." The man said so shocked. "What a stroke of luck." He said putting his arm around him and his hand on his chest like they were old chums. I was getting a little confused.

"Dad?" Rex tried asking to know for sure if this was actually happening or not.

"You've lost your memory haven't you? Not surprising considering what you've been through." He said thinking as he put his hand to his chin in thought. Then remembering what Rex just asked he said, "Oh, yes, well, sorry to disappoint you Rex. But I'm afraid I'm not who you want me to be." He said letting go of Rex and turning around shamefully. Rex tilted his head down in disappointment as well. I couldn't help but put a hand on Rex's shoulder just to remind him I was here and that it's okay without really saying so.

"Oh, okay." Rex responded to without moving. "So if you're not my dad, do you know where he is?" Rex tried again, seeing there wasn't any harm in trying. Dr. Rylander nodded his head not knowing anything. He must've been down here too long making his stupid experiments that took my dad away from me.

"Ah well, Rex Rylander is a goofy name anyway." When he said that, the whole place started shaking and the roof was starting to crumble.

"Come quickly. We don't have much time." He said taking Rex's wrist and dragging him inside. I followed in as well. When we were in, it was amazing how this place looked so much bigger than in the halls. I couldn't even begin to explain what I was seeing.

"I was so close to completing the code. There's been a problem with the molecular penetration resulting in a sequencing gap."

"Dr. Rylander, I got to know," Rex said I think ignoring all the big words that Dr. Rylander threw at us, just as I was.

"You must understand, it was never about power or greed, it was about changing the world saving mankind by putting an end to disease and starvation, and we would have succeeded, until they got involved."

"What are you talking about?" Rex said not at all hiding his confusion.

"The Nanites were incomplete. The incident spread them across the globe before we could finish their final programming. Except for you." Dr. Rylander said.

"Yours were from a different batch, the first actually." He continued to type onto the computer set up on the worktable he was hovering over. "All those innocent victims." He said as though he were in pain himself.

"If you feel so bad about it, why have you been attacking more people?" Rex asked not understanding his motive.

"Why should we even listen to you when you caused all those people to turn into E.V.O.s like my father for instance and ruin my life?"

"Mm, the chosen few. Your father among those men and women are far from innocent. While they hide in those office towers and gain into state I've been here trying to set things right. To find a cure for what we created." He said as he messed with a bright yellow tube. "I begged them for more funding…"

"Wait, everyone you attacked was, they all worked on the Nanite Project?" Rex exclaimed.

"What? No! My father never had anything to do with Nanites, he runs a real-estate business." I said. But what did I know, my father always kept his work to himself, never came up as a dinner table discussion, well the few dinner's we'd actually shared. For all I know he COULD have been a part of it.

"They commissioned it. I merely meant to send them a warning to show them what would happen if they refused to help finish the good work that we started. And it was good, Rex, you are living proof that we were doing the right thing." Dr. Rylander said placing his hands on Rex's arms again.

"By turning me into an E.V.O.?" Rex exclaimed obviously upset getting out of the Doctor's grip, and who could blame him really?

"You had an accident, the Nanites were your only hope. It was a tremendous gamble. The, unexpected side effect, came later. It was a surprise to all of us. Oh, the look on your brother's face."

"Brother?" Both Rex and I chimed together.

"When the event occurred, it was your powers that saved you both. Most of the others, they weren't so lucky."

"I'm not alone." Rex sighed.

"Oh, here, I have something for you." Dr. Rylander said as the place then started to shake yet again. Before I could even realize what Dr. Rylander had in store for Rex, I turned my attention from the roof looking like it was going to cave to Dr. Rylander standing there with a needle in Rex's arm.

I instantly shot fire at the needle and it flew out of Dr. Rylander's hands and shattered on the ground. The shaking now was getting even worse and we fell to the ground from the rumbling.

"The force field must be failing." Rylander said getting up and heading for the computer.

"Forget the force field, what did you just inject me with?" Rex demanded.

"Everything." Rylander said like his usual mad scientist way.

"Enough Okay! Do you have any idea what it's been like? Not knowing who I am, if my family is dead or alive? Quit it with the mad lab scientist act and give me some answers." Rex exclaimed at the clearly mental scientist.

"Forgive me Rex, I've been so consumed with my own guilt I didn't consider what you must be going through. The truth is-Gah!" He screamed as if someone stabbed him in the back. He dropped to the ground and Lo and Behold he was stabbed in the back by gold needles that were coming out of the gold glove belonging to, yes, Van Kleiss himself.

"Truth Doctor? You wouldn't know the first thing about it. Your loyalty for that matter…" He said as Dr. Rylander was struggling to get up off the ground. Rex knelt down and tried helping him as best as he could. "How many times must I tell you Rex? The answers you so desperately seek lie with me." And as for you Doctor," Van Kleiss said now directing his eye contact with the old man struggling for life.

"Consider our past disagreement, settled. I look forward to continuing our research, alone." Van Kleiss ended as the Doctor's eyes closed, never to open again. Now that really ticked me off. I then put out my hand and blasted a fiery blast at Van Kleiss and he went sailing backwards and into the wall.

"You know, I've just met you, and I think I already want to burn you until there's nothing left of you but little ashes." I said with an evil spark in my eyes.

"What a charming young girl you are, but, nonetheless, this was unavoidable Rex." He said staring down at Rex holding the poor Doctor's lifeless body. "The longer you resist me, the more people get hurt." He then looked at me in a way the crept me out entirely. "Take this as an example." He said and he shot his mechanical gold arm at me, stretching it until it smashed against my chest and pressing me up against the wall.

He walked over to me nonchalantly until I was face to face with him, which was even more unpleasant than him from afar. His red eyes that almost seemed to be glowing bore into mine. "Now why would a pretty thing like you be hanging around with Providence? You're playing a dangerous game facing me off like that." He said leaning in close and scooping my chin with his other hand.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" I said sneering at me.

"Leave Providence and join me, I can grant you wishes that you never thought possible. Like the return of your mother." He whispered into my ear. I froze in place. How on EARTH would he know about my mother?

Nonetheless, there was no way I was going to join this guy who ruined Rex's chance of ever knowing anything about his past. He leaned back, waiting for my answer.

"Buzz of creep-o." I finally said as I spit into his face. He slapped me across the face, hard I would add, and wiped his face.

"You're going to wish you never did that." He sneered and looked like he was about to do something but was interrupted by Rex getting up from his spot on the ground and changing his foot into a mechanical boot and kicking him aside. Van Kleiss slammed against a wall and his whole body started to short circuit thanks to that weird suit he was wearing.

Rex then transformed his fist into a sword and sliced at him. Van Kleiss ducked out of the way but his golden hand was just noticeable enough for Rex to slice off easily. Van Kleiss was so worried about his now missing hand he didn't see Rex change from the sword to his mechanical fist that slammed him into the wall again and grasped his body.

"Rylander has always been on borrowed time. All of this belongs to me now. Destroy me, and you lose everything." Van Kleiss struggled to say from his spot on the wall. For a moment, Rex did nothing, then the room shook again and he stepped back so the rocks above his head didn't smash him into a pancake.

Rex and I both thought that the rocks would've taken good care of Van Kleiss, but all of a sudden a bunch of roots started growing out of the ground and gathered around Rex's and my body and threw us around the room like we were rag dolls. When the smoke cleared, Van Kleiss was kneeling on the ground perfectly unharmed with roots growing out where his missing hand was before. Even though fire is a plant's worst fear, I couldn't find the strength to fight back, so I collapsed right next to Rex on the ground. While we were trying to get up, Van Kleiss took his arms and twisted them into roots that both had very big and very sharp points. Oh and they were aiming right at us. Until a blur came and shoved Van Kleiss and himself into the yellow sphere in the center of the room.

Standing there, holding Van Kleiss still was Dr. Rylander. I thought he died, and by the look on Rex's face, so did he. After being there for a few seconds, both Rylander and Van Kleiss disappeared, and the room was now about to crumble. Rex looking pretty beaten up, I helped him up and as quickly as we both could move we started to head for the door but a pipe came down on us. Struggling to get up, a pair of strong arms one at a time started helping us up. It was Six.

"Where's Rylander?" He asked us. I didn't know how to take a knock at that question but Rex just simply nodded his head and said,

"Van Kleiss…" But that was all Six needed to hear to then help us run outside and as far away from the building as physically possible. Looking back, I saw the whole thing on fire and the turf around us was carved out from missiles falling down and anything else.

We found Dr. Holiday and Bobo ducking behind some trees and shooting at Skalamander and Biowolf.

"The reactor's shot, this entire place is going to blow." He said as he didn't stop running and kept us both up. Dr. Holiday and Bobo quickly followed behind us. Dr. Holiday took me in her arms and let Six focus on helping Rex along now.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bobo said as he put away his guns and got off the log he was standing on and ran ahead of us to safety, wherever that was. My question was answers when a chopper flew down in front of us and quickly got on and looking back, I saw sheer white light engulf everything and then when it was gone, nothing was left for miles.

While on the plane, we were flooded with many questions. I did most of the answering while I let Rex just soak in what just took place. Something like that happening so quickly must've really knocked him bad.

"No I didn't see what happened, but according to what Spencer and Rex have told me, Van Kleiss has been eliminated. Rylander's experiment is a total loss."

"All of this for nothing, I'm sorry Rex." Holiday said from her seat next to Rex.

"It wasn't for nothing Doc, I got a brother, out there, somewhere. I'm not alone anymore. Finally I've started to get some real answers. I feel closer to the truth than ever." He said in a way I've never heard before. He looked like a little child, so happy to see what he got on Christmas. I hope that someday he'll be able to find his brother. But from what we know, which is very little, that might be a while.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! now didn't that take a while? well I hope you all liked it, I'd love to hear what you think, so tell me, please and thank you! BYE FOR NOW :)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE! Long time no see right? yeah i'm sorry this has taken me longer than usual, it was for some reason one of the harder chapters to write, probably because it's because it's the longest chapter? is it not? i haven't really counted all the words but it's around 12,000 this chapter, WOWZAH right? OH WAIT! i wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing so far, i'm glad most people are enjoying it, i love hearing from you guys, it really inspires me to write more. well anyway this chapter is based on episode 10, the forgotten, ergo, the name of the chapter, and so i hope you enjoy it, it's definitely not entirely like the episode but similar things happen, so HOPE YOU LIKE IT! the next chapter will be on episode 11 :) i cannot wait to start writing it, i have the plot already :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Unfortunately Not Forgotten<p>

Finally back at base! I could finally now, and hopefully leave and escape back to the real world now. As much fun as I had on this whole trip, shocked as I was about enjoying some of the time here in Providence, I would still never trade it up for a normal life with family and friends any day. But it turned out nothing like I planned it would.

Once we touched down back on the ground, we basically had guards tugging us around until we got to this super huge room, the Conference room, Rex told me where they get debriefed on all kinds of missions and a lot of other boring stuff. We got plopped down on some seats and looked at the big screen in front of us.

I was a little nervous, feeling very out of place and small in the big room. Everyone else seemed fine; Bobo went off by himself probably going to get some food. He wouldn't shut up on the plane right back about his stomach while Rex kicked back and started relaxing with his feet on the table until Six shoved them off. After a brief moment, on the main screen, Knight popped up, pasty and bitter as ever. He got right down to business as soon as he got everyone's attention.

"Here's what we know. Exactly one hour ago-" Knight started.

"Ha, ha, ha, what will the cat do next?" Bobo said rudely interrupting our meeting with crumbs sprinkling his mouth and holding a newspaper in front of him. He finally decided to look up from the comic strip and saw our stern and irritated looks. "Carry on." Said Bobo finally regaining his composure after giving us a dumbfounded look for a solid twenty seconds.

"A Providence transport under the command of Captain Caleb, was lost with all hands over Eastern Europe."

"They were good people." Was all Six had to say about the sad news. "I hope it was worth it." He then added. Wow, he was just told that some people were lost and all he cared was about the missions. Does he even have a heart underneath all that green?

"What were they retrieving?" I asked. Without much acknowledging my question, Knight clicked some buttons and on the screen came up a rod and some boxes surrounding it on small projects.

"The schematics on this data rod will allow us to build a devise capable of predicting what kind of E.V.O. a person might become." Holiday informed us.

"Why didn't you just send me for this thing? Aren't I supposed to be your secret weapon?" Rex asked almost as if he were insulted.

"Because some missions Rex require a little sensitivity." White said sternly.

"I got that, tons of it. Ask anyone." Rex said as he casually wrapped his arm around me, as if I was supposed to back him up. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach and he retracted his arm while rubbing his side.

"You bash things with gigantic mechanical fists, that sound sensitive to you?" Bobo says with his hands behind his back. Rex gets up immediately and tackles poor Bobo to the ground and they wrestle. I shook my head while Six raised his eyebrow in concern and Dr. Holiday rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face as we all turned out attention back to Knight.

"Where did it go down?" Six asked curiously.

"The Bug Jar." Knight replied.

"Ye-huh, and what's a Bug Jar?" Rex asked as Bobo and his stopped tussling and got off of each other before causing more of a mess. Ms. Holiday typed quickly on the keyboard in front of her and a projection came up on a smaller screen in front of her that we all crowded around.

"This used to be Kiev." Holiday said.

"Had a chicken, no big loss if you ask me." Bobo said nudging Rex in the gut.

"During the Event, the Earth's magnetic field funneled a massive concentration of Nanites to this site. It became an instant hot zone; mutations were off the scale. Nearly every living thing turned E.V.O., the worst kind." Dr. Holiday explained as she broadcasted a video from the day of the Event of one person after another turning into humongous gross insect E.V.O.s.

"Oh my goodness…" I said as I started at the screen at the videos that were recorded of the monstrosity event.

"The U.N. caved to public fears. Survivors evacuated and the city placed under a classified containment field." Knight informed us.

"Even Providence is not allowed in there. For five years, the Bug Jar has been a complete mystery." Holiday said.

"So their genius solution was to cut them off from the rest of the world? Harsh." Rex said.

"Those were chaotic times Rex. It was before Providence, before you." Holiday added on.

"You three will fly over the Bug Jar in a sub orbital shuttle. Rex will air drop in, retrieve the data rod from the wreckage and fly back out, hopefully unnoticed. That sensitive enough for you?" Knight ordered.

"Air drop? Nice!" He said as he and Bobo shared a high five.

"Wait? You said three. Meaning Rex, Six, and Bobo right?" I asked to clarify.

"That is correct." Knight said monotonously.

"So, you don't need me?" I asked.

"No." He said monotonously.

"So I can, go home?" Hoping for the best.

"No." He said again.

"But you just said-" I tried protesting but was shut down immediately by Knight again.

"That this mission does not require your assistance. I have another job for you to take care of." He corrected himself. Damn it! I thought I could finally get out of here.

"Ugh, fine, watcha got in store?" Seeing as I had no other choice, and while on the plane, my mind started wondering as to what the "or else" that Knight warned about before meant. And now I don't think I am willing to take that chance and find out.

"Holiday, project Camera 2 on the screen." Knight ordered. Holiday did as he said and at first all you could see was the front gate, nothing really too interesting going on. "Turn the sound on." Knight ordered again. A few clicks later and the sound was on and we all had to cover our ears as we heard a female voice wailing on the top of her lungs, a mix of Spanish and English words that shouldn't be spoken aloud were said and a mix of complaints too. Holiday lowered the volume and adjusted the screen so we could see what was causing that ruckus.

As we watched the screen adjust, we saw a young teenager, with wild curly brown hair tied back in a short pony with ripped jeans, sparkly pink top and a short sleeved black vest with small purple heels slamming her fists against the doors. I had to blink twice at the screen?

"Please don't tell me that's-" I started saying, scared out of my wits when Knight cut me off.

"Gabriella Gonzales, why yes, yes it is." Knight said annoyed.

"Ay jos mio! How on EARTH did that girl find me?" I exclaimed combing my fingers through my hair.

"From what we heard from her screaming, she found out where you were for the past few days from your aunt and uncle, they said you were in our hands. She at first started calling repeatedly to know what was going on. Once we told her it was classified, she gave up and came here. We haven't said anything to her or permission her to come inside." Knight reported.

"What are you thinking? If you found out stuff about her, like I'm pretty sure you did, she is a very strong willed person with a temper tantrum and will NOT give up on anything she puts her mind on. I know. I've seen."

"Who is she?" Rex asked ever so clueless.

"My first and best friend in the WHOLE world." I stated.

"So you guys are close?" He asked.

"Inseparable." I said crossing my arms and shaking my head with a smile subconsciously forming on my face, having flashbacks from the day we first met to everything in between until right now. "And that's why she's here!" I said getting back to the matters at hand. "She always gets very worked up when she doesn't know my whereabouts. One time when my father put me back in home schooling for a couple of days, she literally would come over everyday until I would come back, I mean she has her own ROOM in my house. We're practically family."

"That's very nice and all but we need her gone. Pronto." Knight ordered.

"What! No way! Not before I talk to her and explain to her the situation. If she doesn't, she'll be here all day, and all night. You see that bag on he back? Inside I know for a well-known fact that there's a miniature camp set in there that blows up. I've witnessed it. It's even in the same bag. So do you really want her to stick around for eternity, or do you want her gone today and out of your bleached hair?" I asked as we then paid attention to the video again of Gabi, my very loud but very lovable bestie, take out a crow bar and experiment with prying the doors open.

"Fine, but before sundown." He said sternly.

"Deal." I said as I then turned around to head out and to the front door where Six, Holiday, Bobo, Rex and some back up Providence Agents came to back me up and see what happens.

Finally after getting quite lost for a bit and had Six direct me where to go, I walked to the door as I started hearing the faint banging and yelling of my friend. A Providence agent cane from behind, opened up a key box on the side of the door, put in a code that caused a big swishing noise and the doors opened and down fell my best friend who didn't suspect the door to open she was trying to pry open manually. Rubbing her head, she got onto her knees.

"Need a hand?" I asked as I crouched to her level hugging my knees with one hand and extending my other hand out to her. She looked up with those heavily make up-ed brown eyes of hers and she looked like she was going to squeal. And Lo and Behold she did, and tackled me to the ground in the process as she usually did.

"Oh Spence! I was so, so, so, so, SO worried about you! Why didn't you call, or text me. I mean as soon as I saw you weren't feeling well in school yesterday I KNEW something was up! When I came over to check on you, there were all these firemen and police cars going crazy with panic and then your relatives all worked up and worried. So I came back the next day and asked where you were at and they said I was at Providence and I freaked of course and asked a whole lot of questions they couldn't answer well. So I took my baby's car and drove all the way-"

"You took Jamal's car just to find me? Oh that's so touching!" I said almost going to cry.

"Yeah I was going to take my daddy's but he wasn't home yet and so I called up Jamal, he came over driving his car, I threw him out, and drove all the way here to see you. But that's not the point, so I've been here for God knows how long and not one person has been answering me." Before she could say more, I decided it'd be best to hush her now, God I almost forgot how big of a mouth this girl has got. So I took my hand and clamped her lips together and then let go and helped her up off the floor.

"I'm so glad your here and it's so super sweet you drove all this out her just for little ol' me but-"

"Are you kidding? I'd do anything for you honey. You're my sister from another mister. We gotta stick together." After she said this, I knew this was going to be super hard to tell her about me being an E.V.O.

"Yeah, so as my sister, we need to have a little talk…ALONE." I sternly said turning my head back to everyone who was staring at the two of us just talking like this. This is none of their darn good business. As I gave them the devil's look, they started to back away down different hallways and recede until Rex was only left.

"That goes for you two mister. I mean it." I said as Rex just stood there. He turned around and went down a hallway but I didn't hear his footsteps continue from there so I yelled, "Beat. It." Once I heard a sigh and then hearing footsteps retreating for real this time, I turned my attention back to my little confused and emotionally unstable friend and rubbed her arms. "We have much to discuss. Let's go to the cafeteria and sit down. I heard they have really good tacos there, and I KNOW how much you enjoy a good taco."

"Aw, you really DO know me." She said as she squeezed me tightly and then wrapped an arm around my neck. "Lead the way to my delicacies."

"Right away, madam." I said jokingly and I put my arm around her and walked in rhythmic step to the cafeteria, the only actual place I really knew how to get to.

On the way to the cafeteria, we were rudely interrupted from out good mood by some big and quite buff Providence agents running in the opposite direction of us, causing us to let go of one another and let them through.

"Hey, what's the hubbub, bub?" I said. Thankfully they didn't ignore me like they always do and one turned around saying,

"We're getting ready to launch The Keep, Knight has a mission for us to get to The Bug Jar as soon as possible. We're leaving in 5." He said and he and his buddy continued running down the hallway getting to the Keep.

"What's the Keep?"

"You know, that's a very good question I cannot answer, but I know how we can…" I said mischievously.

"Oh no. NO! I hate it when you get that look."

"What look?" I say as I'm still grinning.

"THAT LOOK! The one on your face right now."

"Look, whether or not I have a 'look' doesn't matter right now, we have," I picked up Gabi's arm and looked at her bright purple watch and read the time, "We have four minutes until they leave, so, COME ON." I said as I tugged her along with me.

Following the pathway of all the black and white jump-suited people running wasn't that hard to find. Following them, we found ourselves in a very large room with a very, VERY, large ship in it. It looked like it could be the outside of the HQ itself it was so big. We could see people loading some stuff onto The Keep as the clock was ticking down. So as quickly as we could, and as stealthy as we could, we hopped into a crate that was being loaded on the ship, waited until we stopped moving in the crate and we peaked our heads out from the lid that was placed on top and hopped on out without being noticed.

"Nice trick, can you do that at parties too?" We heard a gruff voice from behind us that made us almost squeal our heads off. So I guess we weren't as stealthy as we thought. We turned around and it turns out to be Bobo.

"Bobo! Don't scare us like that!" I said.

"You know him? You're friends with a talking monkey?" Gabi asked.

"Chimpanzee." Bobo corrected.

"Why yes, yes I am." I said. "Bobo, don't tell anyone we're here yet okay? We want to check out the place, unnoticed." I said winking at him.

"Moy, tell on you? Bah, do you know me? Rebellion goes well on my terms, have fun. I'm hitting the fridge." He said as he hopped off the box he was chilling on and walked out the door and out of sight.  
>"Now, let's continue our adventure."<p>

"But I can't adventure in these heels." Gabi complained to me.

"Pain is beauty, especially when beauty's on a trip, now stop you're whining and let's keep moving." I said tugging her along by the arm. Although Gabi and I have a lot of similarities, she is willing to always be the center of attention when it comes to fashion and making risky moves, while I'm a bit more laid back with the fashion, but that's what makes her so unique and awesome to be with.

While riding on The Keep, Gabi and I were going through this giant room of lined up sub orbital cruisers. Along the way of looking at the ships, I was still thinking about what I was supposed to do with my new established life here. I didn't really want to be here 24/7, I thought I'd do this as maybe a side thing or something. With my wonderings occupying my mind, I didn't even realize until later that I totally lost track of Gabi. I looked around frantically for her, but then I almost laughed from where I was when I saw that she was flirting with some Providence Agents that were either close to our age or totally out of her league. But then I saw them all laughing, I had second thoughts about the 'out of her league' idea.

As I chose to continue my explorations, I saw Rex walking nonchalantly down the corridor, I was just about to run up to him and catch up when I all of sudden saw him get dragged into a small corridor. I immediately ran after him thinking he was in trouble. I stopped right before the crack in the wall and listened as to what was going on.

"This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time." I heard Dr. Holiday's voice, recognizing it from a mile away. I heard someone get slammed into the wall and a grunt from Rex. Oh my goodness, what is Holiday up to? Is she…NOW WAY! She's an adult, and very mature, and I guess with women needs? O boy…I could totally at that moment picture Rex's gleaming face ready for what was about to happen, but surprisingly enough, I didn't hear the noises I was expecting to hear, I heard a faint click and then Rex say,

"Huh? So fanny packs made a comeback? Cool." I could hear the awkwardness and clear disappointment in his tone. What is going on, I thought.

"It's a molecular scanner, while you're in there I need you take a couple of samples." After a pause I guess to make sure that Rex was listening, she continued. "Look it's really simple, you just place this anomizer on a specimen and then-"

"White didn't authorize this, did he?" Rex interrupted her. After a beat he continued to say, "Huh, we're talking pretty big risk factor here Doc. I'm thinking it's at least worth, lets say, dinner?" I almost laughed out loud but quickly covered my mouth to make sure they couldn't hear me.

"Dinner?" Dr. Holiday said in disbelief. I heard a faint sigh and she continued. "Right; just you, and me. You know what I say to that? Get me those samples, and I'll even buy." She said. She was beginning to quickly walk off as I thankfully ducked around another niche in the wall. When I saw her face as she walked off, I saw there was a hint of a sly smirk on her face.

Right before I was going to follow her, I heard Rex cheer from behind me a huge "YES!" I felt bad because when he gets back; he was for sure going to be disappointed. I decided to turn around and see what was going to happen. I saw Rex walk out of the corridor with a huge smirk and walking like he was king of the world. Six and Bobo both seeing him stared at him until Six asked,

"What's with you?" He said in his same monotonous tone.

"Just basking in the glow of my awesomeness." He said as he climbed up the cruiser and disappeared inside. Six and Bobo just glanced at each other, and mentally deciding not to question what has just occurred followed Rex onto the plane and the door closed. After that, I remembered I was going to go and find Holiday, so I turned around and got to where Gabi was still with the Providence guards and grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragging her once again.

"Call me!" She cried back as we turned a corner. As I then forced Gabi to run along side me, I debriefed her on what I saw and we both made haste in the direction I saw Holiday go.

When I got to the point where my track of Holiday went cold, the only place I could think of to look was in the main part of the Keep or at the upper levels on the hanger bay on the ship. So Gabi and decided to split up and if we found anything, we'd text each other and tell each other. So while she went to the upper levels on the hanger bay, I went to the main room of operations, that's where everyone was stationed to keep The Keep up in the air. Haha, keep the Keep, that's lame.

Finally arriving to the main operations room on the Keep, I looked around at all the busy people typing away on keyboards, and finally found the only person who had a brown bun on the top of her head and started heading over there. Behind a few rows of computer desks, that's where I saw Holiday working at one of the monitor computers. She was watching the launch go on from the outside. I slowly then made my approach.

"Come back safe." Is what I heard Dr. Holiday said as I saw her watch as the cruiser left the plane at a very fast pace.

"Do you mean them or your samples?" I whispered in her ear, obviously startling her a bit. She looked at me in shocked as I kept smirking as I leaned on an empty chair that was next to her side.

"How'd you get on the ship and what on Earth are you talking about?" She said pretending to have no clue just in case anyone near her heard.

"I have my ways Ms. Holiday. But that's not what's important right now." I said as she still looked like she had no idea what I meant. "Oh come now Doc, don't play dumb. I heard your whole little private chat with Rex." I said as I planted my butt on the chair and crossed one leg over the other and continued to play my little game.

"Please, not a word of this is to be spoken with anyone else." Dr. Holiday whispered but with a stern tone in her voice.  
>"Now Doc I'm insulted, I would never." I said as I put a hand over my heart and pretended to look somewhat-ish hurt. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you in using your feminine powers to persuade little naive Rex."<p>

"I'm not proud of it. I just had to find a way to convince him to do this for me. It could change everything in our development of a cure for E.V.O.s."

"Yeah. Alright." I said as I was going to walk away. "Oh but Doc," I said as I turned around and got her attention again, "You're not seriously going to go out to dinner with him are you?" I said not believing it and almost to the point when I was going to laugh.

"Of course not." Dr. Holiday and I both laughed together at that.

"Okay, but tell me when you're going to tell him you're not, I want to see the look on his face when he realizes he was played like a harmonica." I said with a grin.

"Haha. All right." She said just to calm me down.

"Rex, you're up." I heard Six say from the other end of the communicator.

"What! Have they been able to hear us this whole time?" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air.

"No, silly, we've been on mute." Holiday reassured me.

"You can do that? Awesome." I said as I gave her a playful punch in the arm.

"Yeah, but now I'm turning it back on, so no more talk about you-know-what." Holiday said winking at me.

"My lips are sealed." I winked back at her. The monitor changed from the outside of The Keep to the inside of the suborbital cruiser. Inside the cruiser all I could see was Rex standing up and Bobo sitting with a big gun cradled in his hands.

"Rex, all you should feel going in is a tingle." She said reassuringly to him. "It's a one way shield. Containment only."

"Forget a Bug Jar, sounds more like a Bug Zapper." Rex said, as he was getting ready for his turn to finally come and complete the mission as quickly as possible.

"On return, Bobo will fire a null torpedo to open a hole." Holiday mentioned as Bobo got up and started posing with the gun like he was a soldier model. It was pretty funny since the thing was a good three sizes him.

"Prepare yourself. Death is never pretty." I heard Six say with his usual charm.

"Nice encouragement." I said dully to Six although I couldn't see him, I knew he could definitely hear me. "Good Luck. Oh and bring back a souvenir, I want to see what all this hubbub is about since I'm not allowed to go." I said crossing my arms. I would so rather face a whole army of E.V.O.s than have to talk to Gabi about me being an E.V.O., which I realized I would have to do sooner or later.

"But what if they're alive?" Rex asked sort of concerned. I always find it interesting when Rex gets this serious about these types of things; it's nice to know he has this side to him.

"All other priorities are secondary." Knight ordered trying to remember how a Providence Agent should act, which I thought was completely wrong.

"Sheesh can you at least pretend like it's a tough choice?" Rex complained, and I couldn't blame him.

"Every choice has a cost kid." Six said in a knowing tone.

"Make it fancy, I dare ya." Bobo said. Rex smirks and he flies out the window doing flips.

"An awesome ten for ten." I said cheerfully holding up my hands with ten fingers outstretched.

"Don't count your marbles just yet." Bobo said.

"Why? What's going on down there?" I asked a bit concerned.

"A few unexpected party guests." Bobo said. "But nothing my boy can't handle. Right Rex?" He said into his communicator.

"No problemo." Rex said. I could just picture him with a big smirk on his face. From his other end of the line, I could hear a bunch of grunts coming from him and then a hundred more strange noises coming from weird E.V.O.s.

"And I repeat, an awesome ten for ten Rex." I said a bit thankful that the E.V.O.s weren't too much trouble. Seeing how everything was going fine, I thought I would handle my own crazy mission.

"Okay, now I just need to get my hands on a camera. Although all my stuff will probably be coming into Providence soon, since I'm going to HAVE to live here now." I said half-heartedly.

"Do you want me to help with that when we get back?" Dr. Holiday said.

"That's very nice of you and I will have to hold that to you. But for now, I should go and find Gabi, She's probably still in the hanger, she's probably there waiting for me. We still need to talk about, you know…" I said with my hands up like I was holding what we needed to discuss.

"Well I wish you the best of luck." Holiday said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck in the world to survive this talk." I said as dragged myself out of the huge room and down some corridors until I finally reached the hanger bay doors again. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes before I even took a step further. I didn't know what to tell Gabi, let alone explain how everything has happened.

I slowly stepped forward and the doors automatically opened for me. I walked down the narrow pathway and saw my Latina friend leaning on the railing looking down at the many ships lined up in her own thoughts. I slowly approached her and stood in the same position right next to her. We were on one of the higher parts of the hanger bay where people could view the ships when they were taking off. We sat there for a bit not knowing what to say. But I had to start somewhere.

"Hey-" But that's when Gabi decided to speak, and when she did, I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were an E.V.O.?" I was so shocked that I stood up and backed away just a bit.

"How on Earth, when did you-" I tried asking but nothing out of my mouth was making much sense so she cut me off nicely.

"While I was waiting here, I overheard some Providence Agents talking about you fighting that other kid that was with us and how you two were working together as well."

"Look, I can explain…" I said shyly to her back where she hadn't moved.

"Okay, I'm listening." My friend said turning around to face me and leaning back on the railing with her arms crossed. I stood there silently. How on Earth was I going to do this?

"Well, okay maybe I can't explain. It happened really fast, first my dad turned into an E.V.O. and started wrecking havoc because some guy pretty much gave him something that jumpstarted his Evolution and I inhaled some of it but I didn't change just yet, that's why I went to school the next day, although a bit later than usual.

"But when I came home I didn't feel well and got a really high fever and then the next thing I know I'm on fire and burning down the house and not able to control myself and hurting the officers and firefighters and then fighting Providence. Then I collapsed after Rex tried healing me but I'm an incurable and so I still have my fire abilities and so now Providence wants to keep and eye on me and use me to help stop the E.V.O. explosion that's going on all around the world." I said and I took a breath. It's really hard talking nonstop, that's something that Gabi's a master at, but not me.

After regaining some of my breath I looked up at my friend just standing there with her mouth agape and her eyes so big it was almost as if they were popping out of her head.

"So how much of that did you actually get?" I asked her sheepishly.

"Nada." She said rubbing her temples. "But I think I get the gist of it. Why didn't you tell me when you went E.V.O.?" She asked next.

"Because I didn't really have enough time between the time I was on fire and fighting Rex to waking up in Providence and then agreeing to join them and then fighting more E.V.O.s and finding the guy that caused all of this and running away from explosions and such.

"But IF I did actually had some time to even think of talking to you, how would I? It's not like an everyday conversation to say," I then took my hand and stuck out my pinkie and my thumb and pressed my hand to my ear pretending like I was on the phone. "'Hey Gabi guess what? I just turned E.V.O. and know working for Providence? Wanna go to the mall later?' It doesn't work like that." I said.

"Okay, okay. You're right; I mean you are the more logical one out of the two of us. I was just so worried about you and wanted to know as your entrusted best friend to know your whereabouts after being gone for two days."

"Wow, sometimes I forget that I've been gone for that long with everything that just happened." I said running my fingers through my hair. We then kind of looked away from each other and after a beat our eyes met back together again.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We both laughed and smiled. "Hugs?" We both said again, and that's exactly what we did, we gave each other our biggest hugs ever and laughed about that too. It was good to have her back in my life again. Unfortunately our little best friend moment was rudely interrupted when the speakers in the hanger started blaring,

"Spencer and Gabi to the main opt center. We have an emergency." I recognized Dr. Holiday's voice. This had to be urgent.

"What was that about?" Gabi asked confused.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely not good. C'mon let's go." I said as I took her hand and I started leading her down many hallways until we got to the double doors leading into the opt center.

Once arriving at the opt center, we ran to where I knew Holiday was stationed above a huge screen, which was acting up like the cable usually does at my aunt's house when the antenna is crooked.

"What's wrong Doc? What's the fuss about?"

"It's Rex, we lost contact with them and Six and Bobo. They got hit by something and that's all we know."

"There has to be something that we know."

"Well…"

"Well…" Gabi and I said at the same time.

"They're all in the Bug Jar." She said.

"What?" I said now getting really nervous.

"What's the Bug Jar again?" Gabi asked completely clueless about the whole debriefing we all went through.

"It's a containment on a place called Kiev where a massive E.V.O. explosion took place and where the team was headed to drop off something." Holiday explained.

"And Rex was supposed to be the only one to go on, Six and Bobo were to remain outside the dome," I said continuing on Holiday's explanation.

"Actually it's a sphere." She said.

"Really? Anyway, Six and Bobo were to use a gun to open up a gate from the outside to let Rex back in. But if they're all inside…" I said trailing off.

"They're not going to be able to get out!" Gabi said putting the pieces together and understanding how worried the two of us were at the moment.

"Wait, what about those things you guys wear in your ears?" Gabi asked.

"The comm. links?" I asked Gabi.

"Yeah. Can't you use them to contact them?" She asked hopefully.

"No, from what we could tell, the comm. link Wi-Fi that was on the ship that allowed us to communicate with them from such far distance was destroyed on impact." Holiday said solemnly.

"What about a ship?" I said to Holiday.

"As soon as I saw the comm. link channel disconnect I called a ship to go down there and get them." Holiday said.

"Well why are you still worked up then? Isn't that a good thing?" Gabi said.

"Technically, but you don't understand the conditions of the place down there in the Bug Jar, there intense, no one is ever allowed to enter there, this was only meant to be a retrieval mission, an in and out sort of mission, but I'm afraid that if they stay down there too long, they're going to get seriously hurt." Doctor Holiday explained.

I was almost taken aback by her words. She really did care for her teammates; I've never seen this before. I mean I'm on the gymnastics team at school, but this was something very intense, something that really touched me. And not being apart of this team, I was now started to see that I was starting to feel this way as well. And to think that I didn't say goodbye to the gang before they took off and now to think of them not returning also worried me.

"Providence base, identify yourself." One of the soldiers working on the comm. link system said into his headset from next to us that we weren't paying too much attention to at the time, with all of us freaking out and all.

"Send a ship. We're still alive." A voice ordered on the other line.

"Identify yourself, this is a restricted channel." The solider said again, this then got our attention.

"And I'm about to tell you where you can stick-" A familiar Latino voice said and as soon as I was about to do something, Holiday already shoved the guy off his seat, swiped his headset and put it on.

"Rex, is that you? Are you-" Holiday asked Rex franticly.

"No time, need pick up. Now." He said rather urgent.

"We already have a ship on its way, searching for an extraction point." She quickly typed away at the keyboard and waited for the computer to load and locate a rendezvous point. "Hotel Kiev. Your scans say that the roof is still in tact."

"On the far side of the city." Six said. Wow, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear his voice again.

"Then let's, ARGH!" Rex said as he was taken away from the microphone and we lost the connection, and probably for good this time.

"Rex!" I exclaimed louder than meant to. I was genuinely worried for him now. I shook off the worry and tried focusing on something else by asking, "Can I get on the ship that is going to help Rex?"

"I'm sorry but that ship already took off a minute ago." Holiday informed me.

"Then get me aboard another ship that will get me there in time to help." I said.

"I can't do that." Holiday said.

"YES, you CAN. Please Doctor Holiday, just a small enough shuttle that can catch up to the cruiser for me to-"

"You do realize that's suicidal talk you saying right now?" Gabi said clearly.

"Maybe it is, but I don't care, if I'm going to be apart of this bleach hearted organization, I should start acting like a team player. Now, where's that shuttle?" I said.

"Spence." A quiet but strong voice said from behind me. I looked back and saw the sad look on my best friend's face. "Are you really sure about this? I don't want to have to go through another phase of losing my best friend again."

"Well that won't be an issue because you're not going to lose your best friend, I'm coming back, and with everyone else." I gave her a hug and after a beat she hugged me back saying,

"Alright, alright you win." She said reluctantly.

"Thanks Gabi." I whispered.

"But I'm coming too." She said separating us, holding me at arms length.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said deeply confused.

"You heard me, if you're apart of this, I want to be apart of this too."

"Gabi, now THAT'S suicidal talk. You don't have experience fighting E.V.O.s like I do, and you're not an E.V.O., and you don't even know how to protect yourself." And I could have kept listing things that made Gabi very, VERY unqualified for this mission but Holiday said,

"If you don't get on a shuttle now, you won't be able to catch up with the rescue ship." Gabi nearly squealed in delight.

"C'mon partner. Let's get on that ship!" She said taking my collar of my fireproof suit and dragging me out the door.

"You have GOT to be kidding me? DR. HOLIDAY!" I said yelling back at her. But before she could even respond, we were out the door and the automatic doors slid closed.

Once we got back to the hanger and found the tiniest little ship I've ever seen that was waiting out there for us, I almost laughed. It looked like some rocket ship that you see on a Disney World theme park ride. The lid to the shuttle rocket opened up and there were two seats inside. Gabi went in first and grabbed the back, leaving me to the front seat, aka the pilot's seat. I sat down and took one look at the steering wheel and a hundred other buttons and turned around and asked Gabi,

"Uh, do you know how to fly a rocket?"

"Not a clue." She said staring at the thing like it was a talking whale.

"Well that's great, then how are we supposed to get there?"

"Don't worry," Came a voice that made Gabi and I both jump and hit our heads at the same time on the glass covering. "The location is already programmed in." Then a picture came on the screen in front of me and it turned out the voice was Holiday. Seeing our clueless faces, she continued. "Just press the autopilot button to your right and it will fly itself."

"Oh, alright then. See you later Dr. Holiday," I said as I pressed the button, "'Cuz we are out of here!" I said as the hatch underneath us started our decent down the ship and then another doorway came in front of us, there was a countdown from three and we were off like, well like a rocket.

"Oh and while in the air, don't forget there's a kick that's going to come up soon." Dr. Holiday said as she reappeared on our dashboard.

"A kick?" Gabi and I looked at each other helplessly. "What's a-" we didn't even have to finish our question when all of a sudden our ship just felt like it got 'kicked' from behind and sped up at least 100 miles more than it was already traveling. I felt my face stretch out because of our speed. Then when the kick was over and our insane screaming died down, we calmed down and we heard Dr. Holiday's voice again.

"Now that was the kick." Dr. Holiday said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, we gathered that." We both said monotonously.

"Hey! We're closing in on the ship I think." I said as I looked at my dashboard.

"How can you tell?" Gabi said.

"Because it says right here on this radar thingy." I said. "Now this green blinking dot is ours," I said as I pointed to where we were on the grid. "And here's the plane." I said as I pointed to the blinking object that was growing closer and closer to us.

The rocket though went through another kick and sent us flying even further than before and before we knew it, the plane was in our view, and no, I'm not talking about on the radar, I mean dead in front of us, and we were speeding so fast that from the looks of it, we were going to have to make a crash landing.

"Holiday…" Gabi and I both said scared for our lives.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Dr. Holiday said as she was searching around on her computer as to what she could do.

"Think Faster!" We both said freaking out now a bit more.

"Spencer, take the rocket off autopilot now and do exactly what I say." She said.

"Are you nuts?" I said looking back at Gabi with a scared expression that she was matched as well.

"Nuts enough to believe that this will work. Now do it!" She ordered me. I hastily clicked the button and I could feel the rocket freak out and start spinning wildly out of control.

"AAHH!" Gabi wailed in my ear. I was too busy trying to pull up on the controls to spend time screaming. And from experiencing this terrible ride, I've learned I never, EVER, want to be a pilot of anything, and that I'll stick to driving and not travel by air using rockets. After tugging at the controls while spinning and rocking in the air downwards to the sea that was growing closer and closer, I gathered up the rest of my strength, with the help of Gabi after she was done freaking out to pull up and just glide on the water for a bit before gaining altitude again.

"Okay, can we never do that again?" Gabi said as she leaned back in her seat and let her head fall back in relief.

"I agree. That was too close." I said gripping the controls just in case something like that happened again.

"Let's hope not." Doctor Holiday said. "Now, like I said earlier, do everything I say and you should be fine landing in the cruiser. The hatch should be open, I told them you were coming in as back up."

"Alright. Let's land this puppy." I said eager to land already.

So as we kept flying, Dr. Holiday was giving me a tutorial on all the buttons and which ones were going to need pressing soon for the landing. Once I got the hand of maintaining aircraft control, basically staying straight and leveled, that's where everything I just learned in a brief minute and a half came into play.

The first thing the Doc said to do was something called a flare, meaning I had to pull up slightly on the stick just prior to touchdown so the main gear hit first. Then she said to fly the nose wheel to the ground, so I pushed the stick forward until the front was touching down on the ground. Doc then told me to pull the throttles all the way back and after to step on the brakes, which are located on the tops of the rudder pedals, which were down by my feet.

I looked at how I was flying and saw that I was veering off the runway, I told Doc that and she said to lightly step on the rudder pedals to steer myself back to centerline. I do as she said and I was finally planted on the ground. I leaned back and wiped my brow and forehead of my sweat that was still beating down from being so nervous.

I saw from outside our little ship that men in Providence uniforms were gathering around us with their guns already. That probably meant we were getting close. I opened up the hatch and before I could even flinch I saw a blur from behind me jump out of the little shuttle and fall on the floor and rubbing it saying,

"Thank goodness for nice ground, oh how I have missed you so." To this I rolled my eyes and slowly hoisted myself out of my seat and planted my feet on the ground. Although I was happy to be out of the plane, I guess Gabi had a worse experience than me.

"Oh come on! You have to admit that was pretty good flying for a first time. I mean; we're here right? That's all that matters." I said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah sure, but we're never, EVER, doing that again." Gabi said lifting her head off the ground and sitting up to stare at me menacingly. "GOT IT?" She said in her high pitched angry voice that I know too well sometimes. I gave her a fake and sloppy salute saying that we wouldn't as I reached out a hand for her to take to get her off the ground and not look like a child.

"Come on," said one of the Providence Agents that was closest to where we were standing, "We're passing over Kiev as we speak, time to get into action."

"What?" Gabi asked as she looked like she just got the wind knocked out of her. "We have to fight now? Can't I get a nap in first?"

"No time, we're touching down in 3." Said another agent, who walked over to us and gave Gabi a large looking gun.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" She asked as she just held it limply in her arms.

"Shoot it, what else?" The commanding officer from what I could tell said casually as if it was normal to hand a teenager NOT wearing a suit a huge white gun.

"But why-" Gabi tried protesting was shut down.

"If you're on this cruiser, you volunteered to fight. So suit up and let's get moving. T minus 2 minutes everyone." The man said walking away with the rest of his group, leaving Gabi and I in the hanger bay looking very confused, and pooped.

"I can't FIGHT! I don't even know how to use this thing!" She said as she tried lifting it up, but became too difficult so she dropped it and it fired, hitting the hanger door and exploding. We both looked like we had our jaws unhooked from out mouths, they were so agape. "See?"

"C'mon Gabi, think of this as if you're, you're I don't know…" I said trying to think of an excuse to make this seem better than it really was. Before I could come up with anything, red lights started going off as well as sirens, but over it all, a voice said,

"Entering The Bug Jar. I repeat; we have entered the Bug Jar."

"We gotta move and get you a suit." I said as Gabi picked up her gun and I dragged her out of the hanger bay and to where I could only guess was a changing room. We found a whole small corridor full of lockers, we started busting each of them open until we found a woman's Providence suit that looked like it could fit Gabi.

She slipped it on quickly and tied her messy brown locks back in a ponytail and grasped her gun. For a moment, she looked almost intimidating, but then I saw her knees buckling under the weight of the gun. She dropped it down on a bench and huffed. I sighed and grabbed the gun and we ran down more corridors until we found the exit.

Being exposed to the hot light of the Bug Jar was one thing, but then when our eyes adjusted and we actually saw the city of Kiev and what it was holding inside, I wish I were still partially blinded by the light. There were bug like E.V.O.s everywhere and the Providence agents attacking on all sides, and by the looks of it they were having some trouble, some I saw went over the side of the building while others were getting thrown back inside the ship, and we had to duck to those one.

Then through the mix of it all, I looked around and I saw something green catch my eye. I saw fighting against a huge cockroach looking E.V.O. Six and Bobo who looked like they were struggling. Six stabbed his blades into it's back, or at least tried to. Just like ordinary cockroaches, they have extremely hard shells. So I decided while they were both down to conjure up as much of my energy as I could into one huge super ball of blazing inferno to throw at the creature. Once I did, the cockroach went spinning out of control and fell off the roof with a horrible screech that killed my eardrums. Unfortunately I knew cockroaches don't die, of any cause, but as long as the two of them were better off, that's all that mattered.

They looked back at me. Bobo looks semi-pleased with me arriving while Six just raised his eyebrow at me like every other time I do or say something. I saluted them with two fingers and gave them a smirk in return and then looked around the rest of the battlefield. There were more bugs scaling the walls or flying overhead of us; but through all the mess, I still couldn't find Rex. Everyone else and more was here, I could even point out the people that have been missing and the reason why we were here to begin with; but still no Rex. Where could he be?

I looked back at Six and Bobo and where they were standing. They were again busy with another monster, and then I realized as I looked back to where I was, Gabi was missing. I got very concerned but then I heard someone laughing like they were having the best time ever. I looked in that direction and guess who I found flaring her gun and whirling it around while knocking everything in its way that was remotely E.V.O. down like they were balloons.

I had to blink twice and wipe my eyes to make sure I was looking at the same girl that I've come to know and love in a sisterly way. It was like I was looking at a brand new person. I would never guess from just a few minutes ago when we were inside that she would turn into a lean and mean fighting machine.

Before I had more time to appreciate her work and help her, someone from behind us yelled,

"We have to leave. NOW!" It was the head Providence Agent from before, although they all have masks on so I couldn't see their faces, I could tell by the voice that the person behind me was the same guy. As he said this, the blob of black and white, aka the Providence crew, started to slowly slip backwards towards the ship. Even Gabi who was having all too much fun started retreating quickly. But as everyone was stepping back, I stepped forward and to where Six and Bobo were.

Once I got up to them, I jumped, flipped, and then planted both my feet on the E.V.O.s chest and it went crashing into a pile of rubble.

"Glad to see you guys alive." I said dusting myself off as I gave them a smirk again.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Six said monotonously.

"I know, but that's because I wanted to. Now, where's Rex?" I said looking around again, still not seeing the tan Latino boy. All Six had to do was point off down the side of the building to where a building collapsed into the side of the building we were currently standing on and that's where I saw Rex.

He had his Smack Hands out and fighting off this one E.V.O. who looked quite odd. He wasn't like the rest of the bugs we've been fighting. He was almost human looking, well besides the extra pair of arms, having no face, his body covered in plating and being a shade of red.

During their struggle together, I saw Rex lose concentration for a second and that's when the No Face bug guy took advantage of the situation and grabbed Rex firmly, ready to finish him off.

"Rex!" I screamed, not getting either their attention. I then on instinct started to go near the edge of the tower we were on but Six and Bobo pulled me back.

"We have to fall back, Rex is a big boy now, he can take care of it." Six said; but even hearing him say it, I still wasn't sure and so I fought back against his grip. Even Bobo didn't have any cheering up words for me because he was worried too. So by force, I was taken back to the cruiser that we took to get here to save everyone, including Rex, to just leave him behind and see if he can get out on his own. That didn't seem right, but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

While the cruiser was in the air with the door still open, I saw Rex let out a slight yelp of pain being squeezed by that E.V.O. freak.

"REX!" Both Bobo and I called out at the same time as we started to get farther and farther away from the scene. But to my surprise, Rex then did something to completely shock his captor, literally, out of keeping him captive and took off using his jet pack and flew towards the ship. But the closer he got, the quicker I realized that his biometrics were probably dangerously low from fighting for so long by the way his nanites were slowly running out of juice to keep him in the air much longer.

Bobo surprisingly got in front of me at the opening and gripped the sides of the door with his hands and as Rex looked like he was literally going to collapse, Bobo grabbed him with his opposable feet and with all his might got him inside with the door closing behind them. They fell straight back to where we were all standing so we all landed in one big dog pile in the center of the floor.

Once finally Rex got the strength to move again, he helped all of us who were on the floor get up, including me. Once I got up, I straightened myself up and then tackled him in a hug, which Rex returned after a beat. After separating from our hug, I also decided to give him a bump on the backside of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For doing something so reckless. Do you have any idea how worried everyone was, including Dr. Holiday and me? That was so stupid!"

"But you're totally impressed aren't you?"

"Not even the slightest. Rex, how about you think before you do things, or say things for that matter, kay?"

"Fine, but look what I got?" He said as he took something out of his jacket, it was a small and cylindrical trinket.

"Is that…?" I said, as I had to think for a second.

"Yup." He said proudly plopping down on a seat that was behind him. "C'mon, let me hear you say it." He said wiggling it around in front of everyone's faces. Two soldiers, a man and a woman from across from where we were sighed in defeat as Caleb said,

"Nicely done Rex." Everyone seemed to be happy to be going back to HQ, well except for everyone's favorite agro-nanny in the corner rubbing his chin in thought as he walked away.

"Something bugging him?" Rex asked.

"Something's always bugging him." Bobo said like it was no big deal.

"That ship," Six started saying, "Leaving it behind is a risk." As he finished that thought, Caleb went right ahead with typing away on a keyboard that was next to him. After he pressed enter on the keys, he then reassured us by saying,

"Not anymore it isn't." Although no one really knew what he did, I took his word for it. Anyway, still next to me what Rex showing off that he got the data rod back safe and sound, balancing it on his finger. He then looked at the soldiers from across from us and saw them look defeated and bummed and ashamed almost. He stopped what he was doing and put the data rod away and we were quiet for the whole trip back. Well that was until Gabi felt the need to talk about the fight.

"Did you see me out there? That was EXILERATING! I was like, pew, pew, pew! And Hi YAH! And take that E.V.O.! I felt like I was on top of the world." She said as she like Rex did earlier bask in her glory of kicking butt.

"I gotta say Gabs, you were pretty awesome out there. Thinking of joining the force?" I said winking at her. She looked at me and said,

"Well maybe I will." She said winking back at me. And I could see her right there and then in her black and white jumpsuit, gun blazing in her hand, fighting all kinds of weird E.V.O.s that come here way, and I had to laugh.

"HEY! What's so funny about me joining the fight?" She said as she put down her gun and stood towering over me as I was still sitting down in my seat.

"Nothing." I said still trying to get rid of the giggles. I looked up at her and she was still giving me the stink eye. "NOTHING. It's just that I'm just surprised you'd be willing to give up your shopping time to do something for our country."

"You got that ri…wait, I'd have to give up shopping? Oh heck no! Nah ah, I'm not giving up shopping, nope. Here, take this," Gabi said as she went over to Caleb and gave her the gun she hadn't let go of the whole ride. "I'd much rather get my shop on than smash a bunch of E.V.O.s with my fist. Besides, I could break a nail." She said observing her fingertips.

"And there you have it, that's the Gabi I've come to know and love." I said standing up and got her under my right arm and then messed up her hair with my left hand. She managed to squirm out of it though and fix her ponytail.

"Oh don't you go messing up my hair now or I'll take you down." She said in a pretend angry voice.

"Is that a challenge? You wanna fight me?" I said pretending to be all intimidating and buff up my chest.

"Bring it!" Gabi said getting into a stance.

"Oh, it's on, it's on like Donkey Kong, which never made much sense to me, but you know what I mean!" I said as I started bouncing from one foot to another like a boxer would do before he started fighting.

"Gr…" We both growled at one another staring each other down. After a beat, we just both dropped to the floor, clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard. Yeah, this is what I'd like to call a typical day in the life of Gabi and I.

"You guys are weird…" Rex said as he was trying not to laugh at us.

"Why thank you." I said as I sat up and crossed my legs on the floor.

And on that note, our flight has ended and we were back at HQ to deliver the data rod to White. Before we entered the room, Rex took aside one of the solider who was on our plane and gave him the data rod. As we were walking in, I asked Rex why he did that, he just told me I'd see why in a second. So as we stood there, White appeared on the screen and like always got down to business.

"Well, do you have it?" White ordered of course not asking if we were all right or how the flight was or anything.

"Actually, I don't; but I got all your soldiers out safe, isn't that great?" Rex said. I didn't understand what he was trying to do. Did he want to get personally smacked across the face by White in person?

"Listen carefully special agent Rex. Soldiers are replaceable; even they know that. You had specific order to-" White yelled at him but got cut off by Rex saying,

"Wait, hold on there chief. I said _I _didn't have it." As he said this, he gestured back to where the soldiers were standing behind us and we all quickly got out of the way for the guy Rex was talking to before could present the data rod. I had to admit it; I was impressed with what Rex just pulled here. The soldier placed the data rod in a compartment that revealed itself on the wall.

"Mission accomplished, sir." The soldier said dryly. I had to hold back a laugh as I saw the look on White's face; it was priceless how stupid he looked. Rex gave a little joking salute to White and I did the same as we both headed out with the last thing to see is Six nodding his head back and forth disapprovingly, which actually pleased me. Maybe being here wouldn't be such a drag after all. On the way out, we were stopped by a familiar voice that came from behind us.

"Pulling that on the White Knight, you're alright." The guy said crossing his arms in approval as we were leaving. Rex simply smiled back at them and we continued on our way. As we turned the corner, I patted Rex on the back.

"Nice work in there. I'm actually impressed you managed to pull that one off." I said laughing. Rex laughed along with me but still standing proud.

"That was nothing. I've managed better."

"Well done Rex," Dr. Holiday's voice came from in front of us. We turned our attention to her and I got a funny feeling in my stomach saying this was picture time for Rex.

"And speaking of managing…" He said as he strode over to Holiday. So I simply kept strolling on down the hallway as I left the two alone. But as soon as I turned the corner, I kept my back to the wall so I could hear everything they'd say.

"Just one thing, you got my samples right?" Dr. Holiday said.

"I got your, fanny pack." Rex said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you tried." Dr. Holiday said not even trying to be upset.

"But, but, I got the data rod, and the men, isn't that worth something." He said, knowing that Dr. Holiday was going to back out of the deal they made. I peaked my head out from the corner, cell phone posed and ready, and saw Holiday then hug Rex tightly and say,

"It's worth everything Rex." I almost awed at the moment as Rex turned a deep red, but quickly got my composure in anticipation for her to get to the good stuff. "Just not dinner." She quickly said as she got out of the hug and placed her arms on his shoulder and walked away. And that's when I clicked the button and got the best-disappointed look snap shot of Rex in the history of snap shots. But that's not even the best part. As he reached out his hand dramatically to get Holiday to come back, Six comes out of the meeting room and says,

"Every price comes with a cost, kid." And that's when I literally fell to the ground laughing.

"Spencer! Were you there the whole time?" Rex exclaimed as I fell from my hiding spot and onto the floor. I couldn't even answer him with words I couldn't stop laughing, so I just simply nodded my head and clutched my phone tightly and kicked my legs in enjoyment. With that Rex walked away and I stayed on the ground laughing. A job well done was all I could say after that day.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THAT WAS LONG WASN'T IT? well i hope it was good even though it was long, it's taken me forever, and i mean FOREVER to finally finish this chapter, but if you want to critique me or say what you liked about it just review and i'd be so happy to hear from you :) 3 love you guys for reviewing for those who have been so far, and so i keep loving you, keep it up!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Story: GR-NF

Chapter 5: To be a Wingman of a Wingman

Monday

It's been a while since we've had any real issues to worry about at Providence. I've officially moved in. I got all my things from my house and the stuff I had at my aunt and uncle's house and started unpacking, with the help from Holiday that she offered before really came into handy. Unfortunately her tidy ways of arranging my things didn't last very long, which was upsetting because I did try; old habits I guess just never seem to die.

Besides that, it's been dull. The only time I ever get out of Providence is when I sneak out to see Gabi while Rex goes off with his friend Noah I still haven't met. But even Rex gets to go out on missions while I stay trapped inside this awful place. They say that I'll be joining Rex soon, saying I need more training, that I'm not experienced enough for the mission, and so on.

And while Rex has been gone for a few hours now, during that time I've been forced to train nonstop in simulations created by Six. And then he gets me to go hand-to-hand with him, which sucks because he always wins. As we're going at it, when I think I finally have the upper hand, Six trips me easily and I fall for the seventh time.

"You're getting there. Just don't get too cocky." Six says as he stands over me with an outstretched hand to get me off the ground. I stare at the hand and get up by myself.

"But you're not teaching me anything. Your only instructions were to start hitting you and not teach me a move so that I can." I say awfully annoyed.

"You don't need to, you have the potential." Six says.

"Really?" I say in shock.

"No, but I'll make sure that you do. Begin, again." So like he says, I try again. Left hook, right hook. He dodges them both. I then try to left hook again and just as he dodges I go in for a right hook but he catches it and flips me to the ground.

"Ugh!" I moan as I land with a thud.

"How about you use that anger of yours for something useful?" Six says as he sounds like he's growing tired of me.

"You mean like this?" I say as then kick my legs at his and trip him and then use the momentum I got to stand up.

"There, I didn't hit you, but I think it still counts that I tripped you. Now I'm calling it a day and there's nothing you can do about it." I say as I walk to the door. Before I could even touch the button that lets the doors slide open nicely, Six magically hits a button on a remote that was in his pocket that slides a locked door over the sliding doors to keep me locked in.

"Oh no you don't. We're not through here yet." Six orders.

"Oh, I think we are." I say as I give him the stink eye from behind. I turn around fully to the door, place my hand calmly on the door and concentrate as I picture the door having a hole in it. Before I know it, there's a burning sensation I feel on my hands spread and melts the doors so there's a gaping hole that was on both doors. I turn around and grin evilly back at Six and walk out casually and out of there.

"Great, more teenage hormones…"I hear Six whisper from behind me, thinking I was out of hearing range.

For a while, I just stroll in the hallways thinking about my old life and how much calmer it was and relaxing it was. Now I had training almost everyday for seven hours, usually more if Six was up for pushing me until I wanted to fry his sorry butt.

While wandering, I find myself at the doors to Holiday's work place. I enter the huge room covered in windows overlooking the zoo and from the corner of my eye I see Rex on the examination table wrapped up in bandages talking to Bobo. As I approached the duo, I could hear their conversation.

"It was worse than it looked okay?" Rex said.

"At least you took care of it, right?" Bobo asked. Rex then had that look on his face that was full of guilt.

"It sort of, hopped away before I had the chance." Rex said as he did that thing with his fingers when they're admitting something they're not proud of.

"Oh brother…" Bobo said as he slapped his face with his hand.

"Goodness," I say raising the awareness of my presence to the boys. "What kind of sick E.V.O. could've done that much damage to you? Or is it just one of those Mondays?" Rex had scratches on his face, arms. He also had bandages around his torso, and then a black eye.

"You should've seen the thing. It was humongous with fangs and claws as sharp as knives and foaming from the mouth and quick as a cheetah and…" Rex rambled but then Bobo cuts him off as he's trailing off.

"And as fuzzy as a new born kitten." Bobo adds on to Rex's long list of characteristics. "Mr. Professional over here got beat up by a cutesy little bunny rabbit."

"A BUNNY? Seriously?" I say as I hold in my giggles. "Rex, I think you're losing your touch." I say as I grasp Rex's chin and examine the shiner on his face that was slightly spazzing.

"It's not funny!" Rex says shoving me off and crossing his arms over his stomach but then realizing he was still sore he rubs his arms and then drops his head in defeat. "You know what? I want you to hang out with me all week."

"Wait, what?" I ask very confused by his sudden outburst.

"White wants me to go out there and find the bunny and get rid of it, apparently it's causing havoc everywhere and wants me to get rid of it now."

"So you want me to come along?" I ask to make sure I'm getting what he's asking.

"SO I can prove to you it's no ordinary hare." Rex says.

"Alright then, if you insist." I say as I flip my hair off my shoulder and behind my back.

"Okay, let's start tomorrow at eleven o'clock." Rex insists as he gets up and goes to put on his shirt.

"Eleven?" I say with some hesitation.

"Yeah, what? You got something else better to do in this hole they call our home?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Well actually yes." I say sternly as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on, if you're going to dump him, at least make it seem like it's real." Bobo jokes with his usual charm.

"I'm not 'dumping' him." I say using my fingers in quotation marks as I say dumping. "I actually have something to do." I say truthfully.

"Oh yeah, what's so important?" Rex asks as he leans in and keeps pushing my buttons.

"None of your business." I say sticking my nose up in the air.

"C'mon Spence, tell me." Rex says again giving me his pouty face.

"Nope, not going to." I say closing my eyes and looking away crossing my eyes to make a point.

"Fine be that way." Rex says as he looks the other way and crosses his arms too.

"Okay, how about when my things over and done with, I meet up with you at Shop Valley at twelve thirty?" I ask hoping that would be okay.

"Fine, and then that's when I'll prove to you that this bunny's not something to take likely." Rex states with determination in his eyes.

"Whatever." I say as I walk away casually.

So the next day, that day being Tuesday, I was standing outside Shop Valley like I said I would be at twelve thirty and waited there slightly impatient for Rex to show up. The minutes were flying by and still no sign of Rex or even a call from him.

Instead, I ended up getting a call from Holiday saying to come back to HQ. Once I arrived back at HQ, once again I saw Rex on the examination table but this time he was fully dressed, well besides the parts of his clothing that were torn off what looked like a very aggressive garbage disposal.

Rex got yet another shiner to be proud of, maybe even on the same eye, and then had his arm and left calf bandaged up tight with slight blood stains decorating the bleach colored wrapping.

"I'm guessing I just missed the bunny." I stated.

"Yeah, you think?" Rex said with bitterness in his tone.

"Sorry I couldn't have been there, I was busy."

"What on EARTH had you so busy huh?" Rex asked obviously annoyed as of my absence.

"It was NOTHING." I insisted.

"Oh yeah, the way you mentioned it yesterday didn't seem like nothing, or the way you're reacting about it now doesn't help you either."

"Rex, leave Spencer alone. You don't want to get worked up right now in you condition." Holiday said backing me up.

"You're defending her?" Rex complains.

"Yes, she had a valid excuse for not being there." Holiday said.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I'll make sure to help you out tomorrow scout for the bunny." I apologize as best as I could.

"No can do. You promised me you would help me organize my office piled up to the ceiling with paper work." Holiday reminds me.

"That's tomorrow?" Holiday nods. "Okay then, Thursday I'll…"

"Be making up your training you skipped out of with Six." Holiday finishes my sentence.

"Aw really? Is he really that annoyed?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"More like steaming." Holiday said.

"Is that why Mr. Deadly has been so pissed off lately? Man what did you do?" Bobo asked me with a mischievous look on his face.

"That's great…Alright, alright fine. Friday for sure I'll help you scout for the bunny, I promise." I say giving my word.

"Aw man, I have to go head to head with the bunny until Friday?" Rex complains.

"Why don't you bring Bobo along with you?" Holiday suggests.

"Yeah, c'mon Bobo, you said you were…Bobo? Bobo? Where'd he go?" I say as I look around the room but there was no sign of him anyway. "Well, good luck until Friday." I say as I excuse myself from the room although not done without hearing the moans left behind by Rex as I left.

So the next few days dragged on with not much sleep as I worked hard on Wednesday with Holiday on her paper work assigned to her by White to fill out, which was the most boring thing of my life. Thank goodness I was good in Biology and in Chemistry as well since that knowledge, which I thought I buried with the hatches came back and were actually handy.

Thursday was just as bad with my excruciatingly exhausting training with Six, and when I tried escaping by burning down the doors, he apparently got that covered by electrocuting the door so that I couldn't touch it, and when I tried from farther away to burn it down, it bounced right off and back at me. So Thursday was pretty bad.

I was actually excited when the sun rose on Friday morning. Today was going to be relaxing as I kept my promise to go out on scouting duty with Rex for his so called "Evil Bunny" as we rode in his ride.

As we rode on the highway, we were on a cliff side that my friends and I used to drive up to when I was still in school and look out on the horizon and sometimes even go cliff diving, depending on how far we were willing to go up. I grew sad as I reflected on my school life and the fact that I was missing my group of friends deeply.

But those thoughts were driven to a complete and abrupt halt when Rex hit the breaks on his ride and caused me to bump my head to his back.

"Hey, what's the hold up, why'd you stop?" I ask Rex as I rub my head.

"What do you think?" Rex says as he points to what was right in front of us. I look beyond Rex's head and see a gruesome creature with floppy ears and a fluffy tail with beady green eyes chewing on a car.

"You've got to be kidding me? Can't this wait until Monday?" Rex complains as he transforms off his bike and we stand up and watch as it chews up a car. It looks our way and gives a menacing growl.

"Sudden change of heart?" I ask surprised that Rex wasn't overjoyed that I was finally witnessing the havoc that was the E.V.O. bunny.

"I was hoping brining you along would mean that I wouldn't have to run into this guy." He said.

"Guess he didn't get that memo. From my stand point, I think it still wants to go another round with you Rex." I said.

"Alright, fine. But this time, it's not going to be a punch and run." He says aggressively as he gets his robotic fists ready and charges. He tries punching straight on but the bunny is apparently learned how Rex moves and jumps high over him and goes behind him and tackles him to the ground.

Before he could think of taking a bite out of Rex's flesh, I decide to intervene and start throwing fireballs at it's back. Although it moans in pain it still keeps its spot on top of Rex.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" Rex asks casually as if he wasn't struggling under the weight of a huge bunny.

"Seriously, you're taking the call NOW? Can't this go to voicemail?" I complain as I try to get the bunny to focus on me instead, and the plan worked, but it caused me to get thrown against the rock wall behind me.

"Rex, I got a serious situation. I need help." I can hear Noah say as he's on the other line. The only reason I could hear was because Rex put his phone to the ear that had the comm. link in it.

"Well, you know I got a serious situation of my own here." Rex struggles to say as he holds off the bunny. I slam a bigger fireball than before on its backside and it whales uncontrollably and gets off Rex and comes charging towards me. I jump up higher than I thought possible and dodged the attack and as I thought I was going to land on the ground, I didn't. I realized my powers enabled me to hover in the air by creating engines in my feet, so to speak. With my new stroke of luck, I shoot towards the bunny with my fist ready and slam it into the rock wall.

"Ha! Doesn't feel great now does it when you're the one being slammed into a wall made out of sharp cut out rocks." I taunt the bunny as it removes itself from the huge indent it created in said wall.

"Oh I promise you, this is way more serious than some 'E.V.O.' thing." I once again heard Noah say from the other line.

"It's prom night." Once I heard that come from my comm. link, I had to stop in my tracks and look at Rex with a confused look on my face the matched his.

"I'm sorry, must have been a bad connection, because it sounded like you said prom night." Rex says as he was just tackled to the ground by the E.V.O. bunny that doesn't seem to understand the phrase 'give up'.

"You have no idea what I'm up against here." Noah whines on the phone.

"You know what, I'm going to have to call you back." Rex says and thankfully hangs up the phone. With the bunny still on Rex, I decided to jump up onto the bunny's back in attempt to ride him off of Rex long enough to get him to stand up and back into the game. But when I grabbed his ears he started to frantically shake his head and threw me off and left me skidding across the road.

As I dusted myself off, I saw Rex hurl the bunny into the air with immense force I've never seen before as he jumped in the air to meet the bunny as it came crashing down and punched him square across the mug.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! UGH! Stupid bunny!" Rex screamed to the sky as he started panting heavily.

"Way, to, go. Now we have to wait for it to find you-I mean, us again." I say as I strode over to where poor Rex was standing and panting heavily in annoyance with my arms crossed. "You seriously have to stop fighting it and get to curing it, or even at this point just plain chopping it up into little bits." I say as I lift Rex off the ground, which is where he ended up after his temper tantrum. From the looks of it, Rex was pretty beaten up and he had a cut on his face that wasn't bleeding but definitely would leave a slightly faint scar.

"No time, got to head to Noah's." He says as he forms his bike. "Well don't just stand there. Hop on." He says patting the little space behind him for me to sit down.

"And why on Earth would I want to go to Noah's house as he whines like a baby? Also, I don't even know him." I said as I remain standing and cross my arms stubbornly.

"Fine, stay out here. But don't come running to me for help when the evil bunny comes back for round two." Rex says as he revs up the engine.

"Quit stalling Rex and let's move, we don't want to keep the princess waiting." I say in a kind voice as I swung my right leg over and onto the bike.

"Good because I need you to help me explain to Noah how I or you don't have time for this." He says as he starts off towards wherever Noah lives.

"You know you can hold onto me if you want." Rex adds as we're moving across the highway.

"I don't need to thank you very much, besides you're not even going that fast." I state not thinking that anything I would say was going to change that. Too bad it did.

"You want to see fast?" Rex pushes the gas petal if there is one and speeds off like a rocket and I quickly wrap my arms around his torso so that I don't fall off and go rolling onto the street.

"Not funny." I say sternly to the back of Rex's head.

"Uh, I think yes, very funny."

"Just, drive."

"Well you shouldn't want to be in such a hurry, the bunny won't be back until most likely tomorrow or something and also, you finally get a chance to meet Noah."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, lets just get this over with." I say in an irritated voice.

"Not excited? Well from what I can tell he's excited to meet you?"

"He is? He knows about me? You told him about me?" I asked very interested as to why they were talking about me.

"Well yeah you came up maybe once or twice." He says casually.

"Did I now?" I say intrigued.

"Well I hope you get excited in the next ten seconds because he here is." Rex says as we start to slow down and stop short in front of a normal two-story house with the front door open and a boy on the steps waiting for someone.

"Hey Noah." Rex says as he transforms back and starts walking up to the boy known to be Noah. He had shaggy blonde hair, big blue eyes, army jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans on. He looked oddly familiar.

"Wait a second? Noah, as in, Noah Nixon?" I say as I get a better look at him.

"Hey Spence long time no see." He says casually.

"HEY!" I say as I start running up the walkway to his house and in front of Rex and give him a hug around the neck that almost drags him down.

"Good to see you. How've you been?" I say as I still clutch him tightly.

"Eh, nothing much, say, is this why I heard you dropped out of school?"

"Yeah pretty much, I'm not allowed 'to interact with the outside world because being apart of the team is MUCH more important than a social life'." I say and we both share a laugh. "Gosh I've missed you. Why didn't you tell me you knew Rex?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a fire balls of doom thrashing E.V.O.? And not to mention you're not an easy person to get a hold off, your cell's never on."

"Touché." I say.

"Wait, you _know_ each other?" Rex says awfully confused.

"Yeah, we went to the same school?" Noah says as he wraps his long arm around my shoulder and I wrap and arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, he used to go the my private school with me and Gabi but then he transferred to public school, but we kept in touch." I said as I winked at him.

"Yeah, speaking of which, how's Gabi going to take this kind of news?" Noah said as he thought about the girl he knew very well.

"Oh don't worry about her, she already knows about the whole Providence situation." I said casually.

"OH, so she got to know before me. Thanks." He said insulted.

"Hey! She's the one that came chasing after me and barking at Providence to release me." I said recalling her hollering and banging on the doors of Providence.

"She did that?" Noah said in shock.

"It's Gabi, of course she'd do that." I said like it wasn't unusual at all, which in her case it wasn't.

"Good point." Noah said after he thought about it for a bit.

"Okay, loving the reunion going on here but isn't there a reason why we're here, we're sort of wrapped up in our own things at Providence."

"OH yeah! Come, right this way." Noah says as he goes to the door and opens it and gestures for us to go in first. So Rex and I step inside and Noah says to go up to his room so they could talk. Me knowing where his room was since I've been here before I led the way and once up in his room I plopped down on his bed and propped myself up against the wall with his pillow.

Rex slowly sat at the edge of the bed looking all annoyed and such. That's when Noah began his whining.

"You know how pretty girls never get asked out?" Noah says.

"That's a myth." Rex says.

"Oh, no it's not! Case and point, Claire Boleman, she's the prettiest most put together girl in school. Usually only goes out with college guys and drummers."

"Very true, as a girl I agree that girls love older men and drummers." I said.

"But she said yes to prom, WITH ME!" Noah said directing with his hand towards himself like it was the worst thing possible to have happened to him.

"Right, well this is a BIG problem, I'm so glad you called me on this one Noah." Rex said with sarcasm almost dripping from his lips.

"And don't I feel lucky having to be dragged into this mess as well I might add." I added crossing my arms remembering how Noah always got fidgety with girls.

"See this," Noah said as he placed a chart on wheels in front of us to see. "My master plan. We're talking YEARS in the making. All ending tonight when I take Claire to the junior prom. That kind of photo op., I'm not just one of the cool kids, I'm the COOLEST."

"Sounds like good times for everyone, but Claire." Rex said.

"Yeah I agree, I don't see anything wrong with this picture, besides this being totally creepy and her ever finding this would ruin your chances for a second chance for life."

"Thanks for the support, Spence." Noah says bummed.

"Hey, I'm just telling you my honest opinion, and I mean it's not like I wanted to come here and help you with your girl problems, even if you are my old buddy."

"Speaking of which, why am I here again?" Rex asked with an obvious annoyed tone.

"'Cuz you're coming too." Noah says dramatically pointing at Rex. We both just look at each other and then back at him with a huge and obvious dumbfounded expression planted on both of our faces. Seeing that, Noah adds, "I need a wingman. Claire's best friend doesn't have a date so I, sort of volunteered you to go with her."

"Whoa, I'm 'save the world from E.V.O.s guy', not 'go on pity dates guy'; it's bad enough I got death bunny after me." Rex said as he stood up.

"A BUNNY?" Noah asked not believing it. I guess Rex never updated Noah on what's been happening out in the field, and then all other times Rex got toppled by the bunny.

"Hey, this is serious, it sneaks up on you when you least expect it, okay? I mean look at me." Rex says as he points to his bandaged arm, which I bandaged.

"You'd rather hide from a bunny, than go on a date with a girl." Rex tries to argue that, but cannot find anything that wouldn't sound stupid that'd leave his mouth.

"Rex," I say and the two boys turn their attention on me. "I'll cover for you. You should have a chance to live a little, get a taste of life while you can." I insist.

"Yes!" Noah cheered in delight.

"Wait, but-" Rex tried but I didn't want him to make up excuses for himself.

"No buts, go to prom, it'll be fun, I mean I went and it's a memorable experience you'll never forget. And besides, the bunny hasn't formally met me yet, it won't last long." I said lying through my teeth.

"You had your prom already? Where was I during this?" Noah asked.

"Well technically…I was dating an older guy, hence my remark from before, and I was his date to his prom. Ergo, I went to prom and you should go since you're not likely at all to have one of your own." I said truthfully.

"Wait, which _guy_? Do I know him?" Noah asks pestering me.

"Uhm, nope, don't think so." I said casually.

"You sure 'bout that?" Noah eggs me on.

"Yup." I say sternly. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Six to Rex and Spencer come in Rex and Spencer."

"Spencer here, what's up Six?" I say as I put a finger to my ear to get a better hear on what he was saying. I got to remember to thank Six later for intervening because I really didn't want to talk about Adam anytime soon.

"White wants to have a word with you two, how soon can you get back to base?" Six asks.

"Sooner than you think. We're on our way now, keep stalling for us." I say as I disconnect the call on that note. "Sorry to have to end this reunion so abrupt. It was really good seeing you again." I say as I get up off from the bed and go over to Noah and tug him into a quick hug. He hugs back but not long enough as I retract and grab Rex's collar and drag the both of us out of Noah's house and get Rex to drive us back to Providence.

"So, who is this guy you were talking about earlier?" Rex asks in a teasing matter as we make our way back to Providence. "Should I be intimidated or worried?"

"Nope, he's no issue and if you had to meet him, you should be at least slightly intimidated by him." I say.

"So he's that kind of guy?" Rex asks intrigued.

"_Was_ that kind of guy?" I emphasize.

"Past tense is usually not a good sign for anything." Rex mentions in thought.

"Got that right. Look let's just drop it. How about you, what's been going on in your love life, is this Annie girl going to be an issue for you? Is she your first ever date?" I ask curiously, and also wanting to reverse the attention onto him and off of me.

"Technically yes, but this is just a favor, I already have my eyes set on someone." Rex says.

"Ooh? So who's the lucky gal? You're not talking about Dr. Holiday are you?" I say praying to God that his crush wasn't that serious.

"Oh no, this girl is actually more realistic than she is." Rex points out.

"Then who?"

"Her name's Circe. But don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough…"

"She doesn't work for Providence does she? I've heard someone around the HQ mention her once, maybe it was Six or Holiday even." I recollect on the moments in the past few weeks I was getting debriefed on all the enemies of Providence.

"Unfortunately no, although she's more realistic than Holiday is, she's still quite out of reach." Rex says sounding awfully sad.

"How far are we talking here?" I ask with the same amount of intrigued attitude that Rex had before.

"Like working-for-Van-Kleiss out of reach." Rex says bitterly.

"Oh. Wait, she's not that girl with the four different arms who can make portals?"

"Breach? Ew, no! You haven't met her yet, she's just misunderstood and confused and unfortunately got in with the wrong crowd. Breach may have the 'hots' for me but she's totally bonkers." As I try my best to remember to look out for a girl that isn't Circe when we run into the Pack again, we are walking in the halls of Providence and end up in the operations room where White was on the screen drinking what looked like to be milk with Six and Holiday sitting at the table waiting on our arrival.

"Sorry to hold up the party. We had a bit of a situation to take care of." I say.

"Well next time make sure to make it snappy." White says rather annoyed.

"Hey, better late than never I always say." Rex argues back.

"That aside, there are other more important things we should discuss right now, like the fact that that E.V.O. is still out there…" White moaned as he looked down at us in his disapproving manor, just an ordinary day for us.

"Every time I think I got it, he runs away, I'm telling you, it's fast, and mean." Rex says trying to excuse himself.

"What I don't understand is how you got that E.V.O. to be so mad at you in the first place." There's a pause since White was waiting on an answer but he quickly changes his mind. "You know what it doesn't matter; go back out there and wait for it to find you. Cure it, kill it; cook it. Just get rid of the thing." White says quite annoyed at the matter at hand.

"You know, sir. Since Rex is clearly failing at doing his job, why don't I go out there and roast that bunny permanently, Hm? It'll be quick and painless." I say as I light a flame in the palm of my hand and then crush it in a fist and it burns out.

"No, Rex started this E.V.O. to destroying things, so it's his mission to stop it already." White argues.

"Alright, fine. I'll go first thing tomorrow. Tonight I gotta go to a prom." Rex says sighing as he starts making his way out of the operations room. Although I knew of Rex going to prom tonight, I still had a shocked of a face as Holiday and Six had on their faces, I mean did he really had to drop the news like that? He's so going to get it now.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. You have your orders." White orders as I can tell by his facial expression he's trying his best to hold in all the anger that's bubbling up on the inside. Rex stops in place and takes in White's warning. Without another word said, Rex walks away and out the door.

"It's prom. You should let Rex live a little." Holiday says as she turns around to face White.

"And have that thing show up there looking for him? No." White states sternly with his beady little eyes looking down on us like we were mutts.

"That's why I offered to take care of it myself." I say trying to make things look better than they were.

"But it doesn't hold a grudge against you, it'll go looking for Rex, and put everyone at that prom in danger. So I'll say it again. NO." And with that, White signs off with his loud voice still echoing throughout the room.

"Well, that could've gone better than expected." I say as I sign a sulk in my chair.

"You knew about this?" Six asks as he comes up to me and shows his superiority in rank and in height.

"Uh, sorta?" I say guiltily as I slide back in my wheelie chair to feel less intimidated and so I didn't have to smell his rank breath. "Look, as a fellow teenager, I thought it'd be nice if Rex got let off the very short leash that Providence has on him to enjoy life for a little bit so he doesn't go crazy here. Is that so wrong?" I ask as I throw my hands up in the air and spin around in my chair to then excuse myself from the room.

I quickly make my getaway out of there and into the less high-strung hallway until I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I turn around expecting Six to not be done lecturing me on what I did and how it was wrong. I was surprised to see the kind face of Holiday, expressing not only kindness but also concern.

"Spencer." Holiday says kindly.

"Oh come on Holiday, don't tell me you're going to side with Six on this one."

"No, I actually wanted to talk about you." She says with adding another hand onto my other shoulder.

"About me? What about me Doc?" I say as I take a step back so I can continue walking but welcome her to join me.

"Well, I just wanted to know about your stress level." She brings up casually.

"My stress level?" I ask curiously. What does my stress level have to do with anything?

"Yeah, how is this news affecting you?" Holiday asks with concern in her eyes and voice.

"What news? You don't mean, prom, do you?" Holiday just stays silent and looks into my eyes. "Oh come on, I'm fine." She still looks at me sincerely. "REALLY. I'm fine Doc. There's nothing to worry about." I say as I break our intensely weird eye contact.

"That's not what I'm seeing…" Holiday mentions and lets that hang in the air for a little while.

"Well obviously you're reading the signs wrong, you know they make contact lenses for that kind of problem." I state.

"Spencer I'm serious." Holiday says.

"So am I." I counter.

"Well I thought, girl-to-girl, that you would be slightly annoyed that Rex tonight gets to go out and have fun at prom with his friends and his date while you'll be hunting rabbits."

"Really, nothing to be concerned about. I'm totally fine with finding that bunny and taking one of its feet for myself as a good luck charm." I say although I was sort of lying. I mean, what girl would want to go out hunting while her friend gets to get all dressed up for a event?

"So you're not jealous?" Holiday asks to make sure.

"Nope." I answer.

"Not at all?"

"Not. At. All." I restate getting more and more annoyed by these questions.

"Alright."

"Okay then."

"But if you need to talk about how you're feeling…" She says while drifting off.

"I know who to call." I say smiling at her. She smiles back although she still looks unsure. "Are you sure you're not just trying to put your problems onto someone else? You're not the one whose actually jealous here are you?"

"Oh Spencer, you're sense of humor amazes me." Holiday said through her uncontrollable giggles.

"Glad someone thinks it's funny."

"Really I'm glad that Rex is trying to move on from an older girl and Circe and onto someone he can actually get a chance to hang out with and get to know."

"Yeah I know what you mean…I was really getting worried about him when it comes to you, I mean, he really thinks you're into him…it's kind a creepy." I say as I slightly shudder.

"Yeah…" She says as she sighs.

"You're not the boss of me." Doctor Holiday and I hear a voice say from the other side of a door we happen to pass by as we were on our walk. "I'm the boss of you. Gr…Argh!" Once the voice screamed, we got slightly worried and turn around to the door to barge in to see Rex in front of a mirror wearing a white polo shirt and awfully familiar green slacks with a brush tangled in his hair that he rips out. When he looks over to us he says,

"My hair, cow lick." He points to the tip on his head that was pointing straight up to the ceiling.

"Go, be ready for action just in case; but go to the prom, and have a great time." Holiday said smiling as she makes her way over to Rex and takes the comb from his and tries to fix his hair.

"I'm only going as a favor to Noah. And this girl's a hard luck case, she couldn't get a date." Rex states.

"Rex, this night is going to be a special night for her. Be nice to that girl, she's luck you know, nobody asked me to prom." Holiday mentions.

"Hm, the pretty ones don't get asked out." I could hear Rex mumble. I see his face light up all of a sudden as he turns around to face Holiday in a smooth motion as he leans slyly on the count with one arm.

"So Holiday, you're not jealous I'm going out with another woman?" Holiday laughs as she leaves the room.

"Oh yeah, she's jealous." Rex says as he returns to his hair.

"Oh yeah, she's burning up with jealousy on the inside." I said as a remind to him that I was still in the room.

"No, I think that's just you." He said slyly turning around and leaning on the counter.

"Haha, very funny. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm glad you're finally getting to live a little. Getting a taste of the real world, and meeting girls that are actually your _own_ age." I said the last part sort of low.

"Hey, I've met you right." Rex said picking up what I said anyway.

"Yeah, but I don't count. I'm your friend."

"Sure we are…" Rex said slyly and obviously in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up and stand still. You're cow lick isn't going to fix itself is it?"

"Sorry _mom_." And to that we both laugh lightheartedly. As he hands me his brush, he straightens himself out and I then realize how much taller Rex was compared to me.

"Oh no, you're too tall, here, sit." I say as I am pulling over a chair for him to sit, stupid him being tall. He sits in it with a smirk on his face as I commence my work on his hair, well after I give him a good slap to the back of his head for smirking.

"(Pulling at his hair with the comb) Oh my goodness, do you EVER comb your hair?" I say as I struggle to get the comb out of his hair. I pull to the point that the comb breaks and I fall to the ground with the handle of the brush in my hand but the brush part still in his hair.

"Not in particular." He said honestly but with slight pain in his voice as he feels his hair.

"Hold on, I have to break out the big guns." I say as I brought something in my bag to help him out.

"What do you—HEY! What is this stuff?" He said as he saw me plant some thick substance in his hair.

"It's called hair gel stupid. It'll make your cow lick disappear."

"And you carry this around with you on a daily basis?" Rex asks me cautiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do, you never know when there's going to be an emergency such as this. And, there! Now you look almost decent." I say as I turn him around to the mirror and so that he can look at my masterpiece.

"Now come on, you have to admit I look awesome." He says as he stands up and puts on his very green jacket.

"No, you look like a abnormally tall Latino leprechaun. Where'd you go shopping, Six's closet?" I said crossing my arms and staring at him.

"Yes, yes I did. And I really look that bad?" Rex said as he quickly looked in the mirror.

"Well, more or less." I said as I got behind him and I fixed his collar to make it look better. I then look at my watch to see how time-wise we're doing here. "Hey if you don't finish getting ready soon, you're going to be late, and you wouldn't want to ruin Noah's goofy chart of his do you?"

"I think I might want to go up against the bunny if I had the choice." Rex admitted.

"Then hurry up. And good luck, and be nice to whoever this girl is."

"Oh trust me, I'll make it a night she'll never forget." Rex says slyly as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh wait! You're missing something!" I said in a frantic tone.

"What?" Rex asks curiously as he watches me scurry around the room until I scooted behind him to see a vase on the counter.

"Here it is." I said plucking a small flower from the vase. I go up to him and tuck it nicely into his front chest pocket. "Now, how does that look?"

"I think I'm ready now."

"Me too, now again, key points of the whole night, be nice, and the girl's always right, kay?" I said in attempt of getting that to cement into his brain.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." Rex said laughing at me.

"Good boy." I said tapping the top of his head I forgot was covered in gel. I got grossed out and then looked at my hands and wiped it on a towel that was on the counter. "Alright then, go get 'em el tigre." I said as Rex strides off out the door and down the hall. I wait there quietly in the room just standing there, then I walk to the door, peak my head out and see that there wasn't a trace of anyone in the hallway. Seeing as I wouldn't get another opportunity, I quickly got out of the room as fast as I could.

I quickly go to my room as fast as I can after leaving Rex to finish up and leave. I scurry around my room until I found what I was looking for. My mini hand held recorder. Luckily when I was helping out Rex I was able to sneakily snap a speaker onto the inside of his collar. So now whatever he hears and says, I'll be able to hear it too. To make sure he doesn't screw this up for who ever he takes to the dance.

I made sure that the microphone that came with it was disconnected so he couldn't hear me and then I put the controller with the speakers on the pillow on my head and get comfy ready for the night to commence. After some noises of a vehicle died down I heard footsteps and then they stopped when a voice came up and said,

"Wow, that is green." I could hear Noah say in amazement.

"Not a lot of choice when you're shopping in Six's closet, okay? So, what are we waiting for?"

"Going early just shows we're too eager. Showing up on time, we're predictable and dull, but if you turn up a few minutes late, that's says cool and relaxed." I heard Noah confidently explain to Rex.

"I don't care how much of that is true, it's still weird that he literally thought of everything." I mention to myself.

"You got that right sister." Another voice came.

"AH!" I said not expecting a voice to answer me. I fall of my bed where I was comfortably laying down on my stomach listening and then now scrambling to get up and look for the mysterious voice to see it was Bobo who was chilling out near the doorway. "BOBO! What are you doing here, ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of it's not polite to eavesdrop on people?" Bobo says to me with his arms crossed.

"Touché." I say as I sit on the ground.

"Now what are you up to in here?" He says as he peers over my head where I tried to cover up my little device on my bed but he could clearly see it anyway.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Oh really, when you wouldn't mind if I just listened in as well to whatever station you're listening to then right?"

"Actually I would, because it's, private." I said I scrambled to my feet and took my device before he could get his hands on it.

"Oh really now? And what's so private about it? The fact that it's none of your business or the fact that you're listening in and don't want to get caught."

"Both?" I said admitting my defeat.

"Mm-Hm." He said.

"Look, I know it's bad of me to eavesdrop on what's going on, but…" I said trailing off, not really wanting to finish my sentence.

"But…" He said trying to get me to spit it out.

"But…it's because I'm…." I tried again but couldn't do it, or really didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak up Spence." He said edging me on.

"I'm…." I just couldn't, it'd be so humiliating of me to say it.

"One more time." He said, and that's what made me snap and say,

"I'm jealous of Rex!" I suddenly blurt out. As soon as I said it, I immediately covered my mouth to make sure that no one else could've heard that remark.

"And there we have it ladies and gents! Now tell Mr. Haha all about your problems starting with the question, why?" He said as he pulled out pair of broken square glasses from who knows where and sat on my bed and knit his hands together.

"What are you, my therapist?" I say to him trying to change the subject.

"Well that's one of my job descriptions on my card." Bobo said casually.

"What card?" I almost exclaim. He pulls out a card from inside his shirt that was bent and hands it to me.

"'Mr. Bobo Haha, chimp of many talents, sidekick, entertainer, and therapist'." I said as I finished reading the card. I stared up at him in disbelief.

"It's true, I do quinceañeras and bar or bat mitzvahs."

"But-" I tried protesting but like usual I got shut down.

"Now answer the question." Bobo insisted.

"If I answer your questions will you leave me alone?" I said with as much frustration and annoyance as possible. I'm missing all the good stuff.

"Probably not." He said.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

"Now why-" I just immediately answered the question saying,

"Because he gets to go to prom!" I say loudly but then shush myself half way through my statement, not wanting to take my chances of someone not hearing me again.

"But I thought you already went to prom?" Bobo asked.

"It wasn't mine, and how did you know that? Did Rex tell you about that?" I asked him in a suspicious tone since I never told him that I went to prom.

"Doesn't matter how I know. Why are you jealous?" Bobo said as he pushed me further.

"Because he's going to go and have the time of his life and be very happy while I'm going to be stuck here until I'm forced to go after the bunny." I say miserably.

"Ah, the classic Cinderella story." He sighs out.

"Not funny, unless you could undo all this with a magic wand and with singing the song." I say almost hoping that he could actually do that.

"No, but go on." He says bluntly.

"It's just…I sort of, wanted to go." I sigh.

"With him?" He asks randomly.

"WHAT? EW! NO! I just wanted to go to prom!" I say justifying myself. The last thing I want is to have Rex's best friend think I like Rex and then have him tell Rex that.

"Now why's that since you already went to one?" Bobo wonders.

"Yeah, and it was the worst experience ever." I explain.

"What happened that's got you so head strong on listening on Rex's time at prom?" Bobo asks.

"Well it's because of the stupid boy I went with. He pretty much ruined the whole night for me. And before you even ask I'm not getting into that story right now." I say with a stern look in my eye aiming right at him. "And not a word of this is to get to Rex, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Well then, what are we doing sitting around here for? Let's listen in." He says.

"What? Wasn't the whole point of this to stop me from listening to Rex on his time out?" I ask.

"No, I just wanted to bug you and get to know the real Spencer." Bobo justifies.

"Oh you're going to pay." I say in a warning tone.

"That'll have to wait until afterwards missy. Now turn the volume back up and let's hear what's happening." Bobo instructed me.

"Alright." There was some static in the beginning but I got the signal back and the first thing I heard was,  
>"I'm going to kill you! I'm just saying." Noah whispered angrily. Oo, what set him off?<p>

"Promise me I won't be buried in this tux. I'm just saying." Then there was a creak of a door opening, they must've been right outside this girl Claire's house.

"Is, everything okay?" I heard a sweet voice say from farther away. That was probably Claire.

"You look, amazing." I heard Noah say in complete shock and still I guess trying to get over how pretty she probably looked.

"Really? Thanks." She kindly said to him.

"I'm uh, sorry we're late." I heard Noah say, as his voice got deeper. I guess he was trying to sound cooler too.

"Oh I didn't even notice. You must be Rex? I've heard a lot about you. Annie!" I heard Claire holler inside her house. And here comes Rex's date.

"Hi, sorry my hand's all bashed up. Ugh, never text while riding a motorcycle, on a half pipe." She said. So this is the infamous Annie. Wow, she sounds almost perfect for Rex. And I'm guessing Rex was digging her because he didn't say anything but I could tell that the silence was a sign of approval.

"Getting jealous yet?" Bobo said from next to me.

"Nope, not yet, I'll only get jealous when they're actually at the dance." I said.

"I meant of Rex on his date." Bobo implied.

"Again, I'm not jealous of him having a date, I'm only jealous that he gets to go on a date." I stated simply.

"Yeah, with a girl that isn't you." Bobo said.

"Oh shut up, I can't hear what they're saying." I said as I tried blocking Bobo out so I could pay attention to what was happening in the limo. Surprisingly it was quiet. From what I could get, the car stopped because I couldn't hear the humming of the engine anymore and I could hear the clicking of doors opening and the rustling of cloth move around.

From presuming was the outside of the car; I could hear the sounds of waves crashing on rocks and the sounds of seagulls chirping away. Man what were they doing? Were they at the beach? That's so going to ruin their shoes.

"Annie is actually really cute, I'm surprised." I heard Rex whisper to Noah. Hopefully Annie and Claire were off by themselves and not hearing any of this.

"Why are you surprised?" Noah asked like he was clueless.

"Because the way you were acting before, like there was something wrong with her, I just thought you were hiding something."

"Who me?" Noah said innocently.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Rex said and that was the end of them talking. I was completely lost with that comment. What did Rex mean by that? What did Noah do?

"Whoa there. What was that about?" I said as I lowered the volume on the speakers.

"You mean you don't know?" Bobo asks like it was the most shocking thing ever.

"Well obviously I wouldn't know whatever you're talking about just by asking the question." I say.

"From what I know, when Noah and Rex first became friends, it was a set up by White Knight since Rex always talked about having a friend. So White made it so Noah would be his friend and keep him in line and not be reckless and Rex found out and there was this whole fight with a really scary E.V.O. that tried eating everyone and turned out to be Holiday's little sister and then them making up in the end but still Rex feels sort of awkward around Noah because of that whole fiasco. But you didn't hear it from me." I just stared at him like he just grew three extra heads while he was talking.

"Wait what?" I say completely not catching any of that.

"Okay where'd I lose you?" Bobo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Around the part when you started talking about the E.V.O. who tried everyone ending up being Holiday's sister?" I said completely shocked.

"Yeah, what's confusing about that?" Bobo bluntly said.

"Uh, EVERYTHING." I said waving my hands around.

"That's another story. But long story short, after that, Rex still hasn't totally forgiving Noah for lying to him about being his friend, even though Noah actually thinks of Rex as a real friend now." Bobo put more simply.

"Wow, that's a whole lot of drama." I said.

"You're telling me." Bobo sighs.

"AAHH!" Came a scream that sounded a lot like Rex's from the speakers.

"Oh boy…" Bobo said.

"What did Rex get himself into this time?" I said as I turned up the speakers. For a few moments we didn't hear anything but a bunch of crashing, metal hitting metal, the rush of the waves hitting rocks and then a gust of wind like Rex was flying in the air. What on EARTH was going on?

"Rex, are you okay—Whoa!" I hear Annie's voice getting closer but when she stumbles I guess she bumped into Rex and he started screaming again and I guess he fell or something and the sound of the water came back again, only louder this time.

"Okay, there's something you should know about Annie…" Noah started saying slowly in hope of not to get Rex upset. Oh here we go…this is going to be interesting.

"Huh, she kills her dates?" There's a slight pause. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Rex exclaims as I hear something, most likely his forehead, get slapped.

"Every guy who has ever gone out with her has either ended up in the hospital, or worse. They call her the blonde widow." Noah said the last part sort of awkwardly.

"Huh, well that makes sense, no wonder why she was dateless." Rex says with no surprise.

"You were the only guy I know in the whole world with the power to survive her." Noah says. Right before he said his next sentence, he took a pause I guess to make the statement more meaningful. "But if you don't think you can handle it…I'll understand."

"Hold on. I never said-" Rex tries protesting but Noah cuts him off.

"I know you've been off your game lately ever since that bunny rabbit started kicking your butt everyday." Noah adds on. Oh he is reeling him in like it's a no brainer, clever Noah, very clever.

"You know what? I'm going to be your wing man, even if it kills me." Rex insists.

"Good. Now, we just need, a new limo." Noah said seeming as if it was impossible to do.

"A replacement is on the way." I heard Rex say with a sense of over confidence.

"How is Rex going to pull those strings together huh? It's not like he knows anyone who can drive a limo." I say in disbelief as to who he thinks he's calling as I could hear Rex dialing a number on his phone. Then I hear something vibrating. At first I thought the microphone was just picking up something in the background, it did after all have great reception. But then I realized that Bobo had a funny look on his face. He digs through his small pocket in his shirt and takes out a small cellular device. That's what was vibrating.

"Is that…?" I start questioning in a very worried way.

"Yup." Bobo said with dread.

"Hurry up and answer it then!" I almost yelled frantically and in the process almost falling out of my bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, now hush." Bobo says and I shut right up. I didn't want Rex to get suspicious if I was there. Bobo presses the talk button and says "Hey chief how the fiesta?"

"Bad. Now how fast can you get one of Providence's rides to the Look Out point?" Rex asks.

"You're kidding me?" Bobo said annoyed obviously.

"Nope, we had, uh, an accident with the limo and so we need a new ride. Is there an echo or something I can hear my own voice." Rex says. Bobo and I look at each other and then at the monitor since we forgot to turn off the speakers when Rex called. I quickly scramble to turn them off.

"Bobo what's going on over there? Is someone else there?" Rex asks very suspiciously.

"Nope just me, I was just fixing the phone problem, do you still hear yourself?"Bobo said as he covered for me. I gave him a thumbs up and he winked with his one good eye.

"Nah, it's all good here. Now, can you help a buddy out?"

"Sure thing. Just give me twenty minutes, tops." Bobo promises to Rex.

"Okay, but no longer, Noah's getting antsy over here and might explode if this night doesn't go perfectly."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm on it." He hangs up the phone and slides it back into his pocket. He turns to me slowly with a slightly twisted smile.

"So, what's the plan? What did he ask you to do?" I asked intrigued in what his master plan was in helping Rex.

"_WE_ are going to snag ourselves one of those mobile personal carriers and drive it over to where he and the other people are at." Bobo states as a matter of fact.

"Wait, what? Why on Earth am I going? You don't need me." I say awfully confused by what Bobo was planning.

"I don't _need_ you. But I'm going to be your fairy godmother, father, whatever after all sweetheart. You're going to have your redo after all." Bobo says with as much enthusiasm as he could come up with, which was a lot. I mean, it's Bobo after all.

"Really? I am? You mean it?" I say filled with joy I almost felt like jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Yeah, now enough with the questions and get showered and changed and to the ocean side before Noah goes BOOM." He says as if it was an order.

"Do I really smell that bad?" I ask almost insulted.

"Well it might be just because I've been in here long enough but, it's better you don't smell like me if you know what I'm saying." He says shrugging the comment off.

"Gotcha. I'll get showering, you get snagging." I said and before I could say more, he was out of the room by then. As soon as I couldn't hear anything from outside my room, I cheered quite loudly. Finally, I was going to get my redo night and I was excited. Although it wasn't going to be so much as a redo as I am attending to see Rex and his friends having a good time and then 'casually' just tagging along later. But that's not what's important right now, apparently I have to go and get the rank smell of chimp off of my body and change.

I rushed towards the shower with an alarming rate and took at seven minute shower exactly. I brushed my hair and then put it in a fish tail braid so that later when it dried it would be curlier and not so boringly straight like it usually is on the rare occasion I have it down. I then swung my closet door open to peer into the mess that is my closet and find the perfect dress to wear. I had six dresses I could chose from. One's what I wore to a funeral so that wasn't going to cut it. Another was from the night that I did go to prom and I didn't want to have to remember that night just from wearing the dress. Two of them were for church and not very nice looking.

I saw my two remaining dresses left. One was a light green color that was tight around my torso and then flowed out nicely at the separation of a bow that was tied around the stomach area. The other one was a dress I bought because one day I wanted to have the confidence to put it on, and I hadn't worn it since I tried it on at the store. It was shiny and it had spaghetti straps and it was just tight all the way through it and it cut off at the end with some fringes around the middle of my thigh. So in other words, it was short, so I would have to wear tights with it, and not just any tights, but these mesh tights that have a floral design sewed into it. S, least to say, it was going to be a tough decision.

"Are you almost done, chop, chop girlie we have to get a move on." I heard Bobo's voice ring from behind me. Thankfully although I already have changed into my under garments that I decided to throw my towel back on. I just muffled down as scream as I saw him there staring casually.

"Stop staring!" I said as I held the rim of the top of the towel with my two hands.

"Why aren't you ready yet? I know I'm not a girl but it shouldn't have to take a century."

"I can't pick a dress." I said.

"Oh brother." He says dragging his hand down across his face. He walks over to me and sees that I laid out my two options on my white bed. He scanned them over and then looked at me disapprovingly. "You're really having trouble picking which one from these two?"

"If it seems so _easy_ then you pick." I insist on him wanting this annoying choice to be done with...but was I really being smart by asking a male chimpanzee for advice? Who knows...

"The purple one." He says simply like it was obvious.

"Really? You sure?" I say as I scan over the fabric and the fact of it being so super short, why did Bobo have to such a guy...?

"Sure I'm sure now throw it on and meet me at the launch bay, we're sailing out of here in five." He says as he rushes out of the room, but right before he peeks his head out the door, checks if the coast is clear, and scurries off. I was then left alone in my room. Well, at least now I could finally wear my dress. I looked at the two, I had to admit one thing, Bobo did have a surprisingly good fashion sense. Or maybe he's just more perverted than I ever gave him credit for. Nonetheless, I suffered through putting on my fancy tights and then slid on my dress and also managed to squeeze into a pair of cool and short high heel ankle boots that were trendy and edgy, which pretty much explained how I felt at the moment. I never usually dressed up like this and to feel and see the way I looked in my door mirror, it felt weird, yet, exciting to be out there and look different.

Seeing as I had been wasting time just staring at myself, I rush to the bathroom to fix my makeup, nothing special, just mascara, some blush to put some life into my face, eye shadow and eye liner and then packed away a lip gloss in my purse for later, you never know...So I copy Bobo's movements from before and scurried out of my room although it was louder than I intended to be because of my heels. And of course with my heels clanking against the tiled floor, I eventually got caught, but thankfully it was by Holiday turning to corner and seeing me.

"Spencer? What are you doing? And what are you so, dressed up?" Holiday questions me rather quickly.

"Sorry Holiday I gotta keep moving, I need to get out of here, it's a life or death situation." I say as I try running past her but she blocks me off twice and before I could even try a third time, she gives me this look that said I shouldn't and that it wouldn't work, so I give up.

"Are you going to prom with Rex?" She then wonders.

"Yes to going to prom, no to going with Rex, I'm assisting the matter at hand. Just tell Six and White that I'm out patrolling the city just in case there's any funny business like that stupid E.V.O. bunny." I almost beg Holiday.

"Gotcha, go and hurry before someone else spots you." Holiday said, I guess I didn't really have to beg after all, she's always so nice to me Miss Holiday. I'm lucky she's around.

"Thanks Holiday, you're the best." As I said this, I was speeding off down the hallway when Holiday's voice was calling me back.

"Oh and Spencer?"

"Yeah Doc?" I say turning around, in the process I whipped my face with my fish tail braid I still had in.

"Just remember to have a good time, enjoy this time of freedom, because if, you-know-who, finds out, it'll probably be you and Rex's last night out." She warns kindly. I'm sure glad that she's on my side.

"I got it. Thanks Holiday." I say running back to her and giving her a surprise hug she gave back gingerly. I let go and continue my run down the hallway to the launch bay where I knew too well an angry and impatient Bobo was waiting for me.

"There you are. I already got a nervous phone call from Rex freaking out that Noah was going to kill him soon if we didn't show up soon." Bobo said sounding quite aggravated. Geez, that is NOT a good look for him.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"And what are you doing with your hair all tied up like that? You're going to PROM, not a hoe down." He complains looking at me up and down.

"I'm planning on leaving my hair get dry by sticking it out the window and as soon as it's dry I'll take it out, it's all a process." I explain.

"I have no idea what you just said but as long as it comes out before they show up, then fine by me." He says as he turns round to get into the driver's seat of the carrier.

"Hey Bobo?" I ask curiously.

"Hm?" He responds.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" I don't think that it was normal for chimps to have licenses, although, Bobo's no ordinary chimpanzee.

"What's that?" He asks with a smirk growing across his face.

"Okay then...just checking." I say as I nervously get in the shot gun and buckled up, knowing already it was going to be a bumpy ride. The garage door opened up and immediately when it was half way, definitely not enough for the carrier to go through, Bobo floors it and I start screaming thinking he's going to kill the both of us. Surprisingly he timed it perfectly so that the carrier would only get slightly scraped against the door opening and not kill us.

"Now come now Spencer, I'm not THAT crazy." He says in a fake hurt voice although his face was displaying someone who was very amused.

"Right..." I say slowly.

"I'm just bananas." He corrects.

"You don't know how reassuring that is to me..." I say sarcastically. I opened up the window so the whole vehicle and me wouldn't smell like Bobo and I let my fish tail out the window so I could get a quick blow dry before I let it down. For the most part there wasn't any conversation except for the sound of a low volume Spanish radio that played random songs and mariachi music. About ten minutes later, I heard the sounds of waves and smelt the salty air. I guess that means we were close. I took hold of my fish tail braid and started undoing it and once the braid was loose i let my hair fall and messed it up to make it look better. Whenever my hair's wet and I braid it and let it dry in the braid, I always get nice natural looking curls and waves in my hair, which is what I was intending to do the whole time. I looked at a small mirror in my little black and gold chained purse and smiled at my successful hair do.

"Much better..." Bobo says in improvement.

"Why thank you." I say kindly.

"That'll definitely win over Rex." Bobo 'jokes' as he nudges me in the side with his elbow.

"This ISN'T for Rex, Bobo. I just wanted to get dressed up for the SAKE of getting dressed up. I want to remember this night and I want the memory to be good."

"Whatever sister..." He says as he slows down the vehicle and I see a crowd of fancy dressed people waiting on the curb. Realizing it was Rex and co. I close the window to keep my presence as a little surprise. Bobo and I climb into the back of the vehicle where Bobo was generous enough to decorate it so it had a homier feel to it than it being a stiff and stuffy armored car, and there was even a table of food. Bobo went to the door to the back and pressed a button to drop the door down to turn it into a ramp to walk down and greet his friends. I stayed in the shadows hidden and watched Bobo until the I thought it was the best moment to come out and say hello.

"Ladies…you're carriage awaits." Bobo greets everyone with charm.

"No, no, no, no." Noah says as he shoes Bobo away with his hands. "This is not how it's supposed to be. We need a LIMO. Not an armor personal carrier."

"Relax, it'll be fun." Rex says in attempt to calm his friend down.

"You know you really should start having faith in him." I say as I finally reveal my presence. "Don't think of this as an armored car, think of it as a party bus, with food." I say as I make my way down the ramp and wrap my arms over the guys' shoulders so that I was in the middle of them.

"Spencer?" They both question me at the same time with their eyes all bugged out like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"In the flesh, well more flesh than usual." I step away from them and show off a bit, with then saying the last part under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**super super duper duper sorry for how late this is...i just never had that much time to watch the episode again and get everything down, because first i just copy all the dialogue and then i go back later and add spencer in and change the scenes a bit. so that process takes a long time #1 and #2 i just never got around to finishing all the "corrections" but now I FINALLY DID! :) i should've been doing SAT hwk but who cares, this was much more fun and satisfying ! **

**SO AGAIN! so sorry this is late...but i hope you like it! :D :D**

* * *

><p>Story: GR-NF<p>

Chapter 6: To be a Wingman of a Wingman Part Two

"Spencer?" They both question me at the same time with their eyes all bugged out like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"In the flesh, well more flesh than usual." I step away from them and show off a bit, with then saying the last part under my breath.

"Who's this?" A red haired girl who I recognized from the photo Noah showed us on his chart from earlier to be Claire asked me. Her friend, who I presumed to be Annie, walked up to the three of us. I push the boys aside.

"Sorry to have not introduced myself sooner. I am Spencer Hastings. It's a pleasure to meet you; I'll be your entertainer on our lovely ride to your prom." I say as I shake both of their hands, although I avoid shaking Annie's beaten up hand. "Now come," I say as I get behind the two of them. "Let's continue with this fantasy I call 'pre-prom'." I say as I give them slight pushes up the ramp.

"We're going to prom, in this?" Claire said in disbelief.

"It'll be fun…trust me…" I say as confidently as I could although I was worried more about fumbling in my shoes than I was in worrying about how they were feeling about their new jacked up ride. As Noah and Rex were walking up, Annie I saw from the corner of my eye found something to entertain herself with and pressed a button on the wall that caused the carrier's ramp to close.

Unfortunately for Rex, he was still on the ramp, so he got his head knocked by the ramp as he fell to the floor of the carrier with a thud. As he tried getting up, Annie turned around to see him and got worried but again accidentally whacked Rex in the face with her hurt hand and he fell back on his spine, again.

"Need a hand?" I say as I stretch out my hand in front of him to take. He looked up at me and gave me a small and very faint smile and took it graciously and stood up. "Just shake it off. This can't go on for long now can it?"

"Sure, it'll only last long enough for me to DIE." Rex hisses under his breath.

"Now cheer up and just, relax okay. You look like a mess." I say as I straighten his jacket and make him a bit more presentable while also sneaking the microphone on him I placed on him off. "There, now that's better." I then pulled him in so I could whisper into his ear. "Now just pretend like this is the night of your life and treat Annie with some care and you'll get out of this just barely you got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He says. I push him away and then brush the hair out of my face as well as plastered a huge and fake smile on to then turn around so I could proceed with my duties.

"Now, who wants fancy cheese and crackers, Hm?" I say as I take a platter off the table I set up in the huge space that was the back of the carrier.

Thankfully the ride to the restaurant, which was the next stop on their pre-prom night was so close. I didn't want have to put up with the girls and Noah and Rex's awkward but 'secretive' looks they were giving me as I kept the girls entertained. I've felt so awkward just being there as the fifth wheel and trying to be all friendly when I had no interest in making new friends and the dress I was wearing was not something I was used to either, I was exposing so much more than I eve wanted to, even if I was wearing tights.

Once the vehicle stopped moving, I opened up the hatch to make the doorway the rail to get down to the ground.

"Well you crazy kids go have fun, hope you had a real good time now go fill up your bellies now, see yah." I say as I try to turn around to get the heck out of here.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Annie whines to my surprise. Oh no, don't tell me, they actually _like_ me? Damn my fake friendliness being such a catch.

"Uh, no, that wasn't part of the plan, I'm just the entertainer who lets you go off on your own to enjoy a nice dinner." I say as I lead the two girls out of the Providence carrier and outside.

"Well you've been so entertaining that you deserve a reward, a fabulous meal at the best restaurant, so come on, join us!" Claire exclaims.

"Oh yes please!" Annie agrees with great excitement.

"Oh I couldn't." I say uncomfortably but still trying to be strong.

"Yeah, she really couldn't." Rex adds.

"Besides, I'm not even hungry." And curse the devil because as soon as I said that, my stomach grumbled like I've been starving myself for two days.

"Oh that's it, you're getting some food in that skinny belly of yours." Claire says.

"No, no; that's quite alright." I say as Annie and Claire both grab my arms and drag me out of the personal carrier and into the fancy restaurant. "Help. Me." I say through gritted teeth behind me to the boys who just stared with stupid blank faces. Not wanting to argue with their dates, they just followed behind shortly. We got up to the door and there was a spiffy fellow in a suit who looked awfully stuck up and stuffy who said,

"Good evening ladies, table for…?" He asks but then hesitates on the number as he sees Rex and Noah gradually make their way behind us.

"Four." I insist as I try escaping both the girl's grasp.

"_Five._ Table for five please." Claire says as her grip on my forearm grows stronger and I give in since for a skinny girl like herself she sure knows how to hold on to something. Mr. Stiff scans over our group with a sharp eye and raises one eyebrow but tosses his suspicions over his shoulder and leads us to a nice and fancy table in the back.

Of course the table was originally set for four people but saw that I was the awkward fifth wheel and in front of everyone made room for a fifth member, and of course I was wedged right in between Claire and Annie while Rex and Noah sat next to their adjacent prom dates.

Once we were seated at a table and we waited for a waiter to come to our table and ask us what we wanted.

"I love this place." Annie said.

"Oh, so you've been here before?" Rex said as he was obeying my rules as making sure she was the topic and keeping up conversation.

"A few times, but never long enough to actually eat. Oh candles." Annie picked up the candle but it slipped out of her buttery hands and it fell on the table and thus set Rex on fire. Rex freaks and Annie tries helping by throwing a glass cup filled with water his way. Usually what people do they hold on to the cup and splash the water on the person on fire, but Annie, being the special girl she is, throws the CUP at Rex and it hits his head and he falls out of his seat and onto the floor where a gracious waiter was there ready with a fire extinguisher.

"S'il vous plait Monsieur. Your finest basket of bread for the table." Noah says kindly and smoothly to the waiter who looked very peeved at the moment.

"Right away sir." The man says in a slight French accent. "I'll leave this here." The waiter says putting the fire extinguisher on the ground by Noah's feet. I casually take out a 10-dollar bill and toss it in the air, which surprisingly the waiter catches with no trouble at all.

"Thank you sir." I said as politely as I could with added wink for luck.

"Don't thank me yet, miss." He says as he walks away. We all exchanged glances but shrugged it off.

As we each ordered our appetizers, there was an eerie silence that was present at the table. It was as if we were all strangers to each other, well that was until Claire's phone started buzzing from within her silver purse and she clicked it open and read the text she received.

"Oh my God." She said breathlessly.

"What is it Claire?" Annie asked urgently.

"Rebecca dumped Jared. Rebecca and Jared are officially done!"

"What? Where'd you hear that from?" Annie said as she reached over past me to get a glimpse of Claire's screen.

"Jared just texted me asking me to the dance. Too bad I got one already." She says as she smiles at Noah who blushes slightly. Aw, that's cute I thought to myself.

"Say, Spencer…" Annie trails off. Oh no, what are they going to get me to do.

"You wouldn't by any chance be interested in going with Jared to the dance now would you?" Claire asked innocently.

"What?" I said confused.

"Oh come on, he's a good friend of mine and I feel just awful that he doesn't have a date anymore to the dance. Besides, I already told him that you would."

"You what?" I say as I grab her phone. I read the text message out loud. "'I have a sexy ginger friend in a short and skimpy dress who I bet is totally interested in going with you'? (Gasp) Claire! Why'd you do that? And my dress isn't skimpy, it's just short."

"Whatever you say honey. Ah! Oh my God, he's calling me right now. Hello? Hi Jared. Oh, you want to know more about my friend? Well here she is." Claire says holding the phone up to me to take from her. I was trying to back up out of it but then Annie pulls out her phone and shows me an attractive boy on the screen playing football. She mouths to me that the person on the screen was Jared.

I take Annie's phone and look at the boy a bit more; boy was he a sight for sore eyes. You could tell by his short-sleeved shirt that it was holding back an awesome body and he surprisingly had the face of a model. I look from Annie's phone to Claire's. Knowing I was probably going to regret this later but didn't care at the moment, I take the phone from Claire and hold it up to my ear and take a short sigh and talk into the phone. Might as well enjoy myself and put on a good show.

"Hey handsome how you doin'?" I say into the phone. Claire and Annie of course are cracking up next to me, as I was intending would happen as Noah has his mouth wide open in disbelief. I am never like this in public, I usually just say I'm going to say something but I never do. What threw me off a bit though was the voice I heard at the other end of the phone.

"Well nice to meet you too miss 'sexy ginger'." He said using the 'cute' and not so subtle nickname Claire gave me in her text. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Spencer," I breathed out as if I was talking like Marilyn Monroe. "And as my lovely informers have told me, you're Jason." I say his name wrong on purpose.

"Jared, I'm Jared." He corrected.

"Well I'm much less interested in names than I am in finding out where you've been all this time? Have you been hiding from me?" I tease.

"I guess we've just missed each other. So should I take all this as I'm going to see you at the dance later?"

"Yeah, and if you're lucky you'll see me afterwards too." I say as I wink at Claire and Annie as they are cheering me on.

"Well until then, I'll be waiting." He said with a hint of swag and joy.

"And I'll be looking out for you. See you tonight." And that's when I hang up. I place the phone down on the table casually and then fall back in my seat completely out of breath, what on EARTH did I just do, God if Gabi was here right now she'd be so proud of me.

"Oh my God, you totally just owned him. You reeled him in and snapped the trap." Claire says as she elbows me in the gut.

"Really?" I say in a surprised tone.

"Like a pro. You are SO going to have him wrapped around you all night if you keep that up." Annie says to me as she gives a hug around the neck. God, although in the beginning I thought these two were nice but annoying, I was having second doubts now.

"I don't know if I can live up to that though. I was completely joking; just picturing meeting up with him later is giving me butterflies. I mean come on, he's drop dead gorgeous." I say as I look at Annie's phone again at the picture of him.

"Yeah, and look at yourself. You look like a runway model in that dress." I cannot believe they were saying these things about me. It was totally unexpected; I thought I looked like a complete idiot, I mean a chimp picked out my dress.

"I don't know…" I say with doubt in my voice.

"You said it yourself, he's gorgeous. Do you really want to pass up this opportunity?" Annie says.

"No?" I question.

"That's the spirit. Now we have to debrief you all about him and what to talk about with him."

"Okay, I'm ready to-" I cut myself off as a new voice starts talking into my ear. It was Holiday; she said she wanted to talk to me. "_I'm _ready to go and powder my nose."

"What? But your make up looks fine." Claire says as Annie nods her head in agreement.

"_Fine_ won't cut it for when I see Jared, got to make sure I look absolutely stunning, you know what I mean right?" They both nodded at me in unison. I look over a Rex who was trying to get my eye contact for a while now I guess and he raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I then pointed to my ear meaning the comm. link in my ear and he gives me a short nod and then turns back to maybe try and get a word in with the girls.

I sneak my way past the bathroom and I find a quiet place where I could talk to Holiday.

"What's up Holiday?" I ask as I put a finger to my ear so I could hear her better, there wasn't great signal in the restaurant.

"How's the bunny hunting going?" She asks me casually. Crap! I forgot about that, I've been so occupied with this that I didn't realize I was supposed to be keeping tabs on the bunny's whereabouts.

"Uh, well, you see…" I say as I finally found a quiet enough place, outside on the terrace. There wasn't anyone out there since it was kind of cold.

"Don't worry I'm just playing you. Bobo told me about him dragging you along in the carrier he's using for Rex's prom." Holiday explains as we both share a laugh. That Bobo, he can't keep that trap of a mouth shut can he? "How's that going by the way?" Holiday asks next.

"Well apparently I have a date now to said prom." I say casually as I lean my back against the railing.

"Good for you. Do you know him?" Holiday asks curiously.

"Nope. Only had one phone call with him and we I guess we hit it off quite nicely and so I'm going with him. He's a friend of Claire's." I say as I picture the guy in my head again and let out a little sigh.

"Well that should be exciting." Holiday said excited for me.

"Are you kidding? I feel like I'm about to barf." I say as I turn around and lean my arms now on the railing and hunch my back.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted, to go to prom and have a date to the dance?" Holiday asked.

"How did you know I wanted that?" I asked shocked she read my mind.

"I didn't have to ask you to know that is what's been on your mind lately." Holiday said honestly. God it's weird how good she is at understanding me.

"Okay, fine so I have a redo of the prom I went to since I won't be likely to be going to my own school prom. But…" I trail off and I trail my pointer finger along the edges carved into the wooden railing.  
>"What is it Spence?" Holiday asks concerned.<p>

"It's just I afraid the same thing is going to happen." I mope.

"What happened at the last one?"

"Well it started out great, we were having a blast dancing and we were all hanging out with his friends who I knew pretty well and laughing. You know, nothing unusual, just teens having a good time. Then he said he was going to go and get us punch.

"So Adam, that's the guys name, goes off and for a good fifteen minutes I don't think twice about where he because I was enjoying my time with my friends. Then I get worried and go off looking for him, I leave the gym and right before anyone could have seen me, I saw him making out with another girl by the lockers where you couldn't bee seen that easily.

"I mean I wasn't that upset since he was always just one of my friends who I slightly developed feelings for and so instead of running out crying, I go to a teacher and get him in trouble. Although seeing his face when the teacher pulled the two of them apart was priceless and just as sweet as I stood there smirking, I was still hurt and haven't talked to him since."

"Aw Spencer…" Holiday says after I finished.

"I mean I'm better now but I'm still slightly hurt by it and I don't know if I'm ready to just throw myself at another guy." I say as I hug myself.

"Well you don't have to. You can just start out by talking and just getting to know him." Holiday says.

"But what happens if he's not one of those type of guys…" I say getting my nerves all jittery and thus feeling the pumping of my blood speed up.

"Well then dump his sorry butt if he tries anything then." Holiday said in a fake serious tone that caused me to start cracking up.

"Holiday…" I say laughing. It was funny seeing a less serious side to her. She laughs too and I feel more relieved that I have someone like her to talk to. "But seriously Spencer, you shouldn't think too much into it. Just focus on the in the moment and less on the what ifs, kay?" Doctor Holiday says to me as if it was an order.

"Okay Doc. Thanks." I say as I finally smile to myself.

"And you have me too just in case you feel bad beating him up." I hear a familiar voice come up from behind me and whisper in my ear. I jump a bit and turn around to see Rex smirking at my reaction.

"God! You know eavesdropping is wrong right?" I say, but then I think about what I was doing earlier. I'll let it slide, but I sure won't show it.

"I came looking for you, Claire and Annie were wondering where you were." Rex says as he takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. "You look like you're getting cold out here."

"Thanks, although I do generate my own heat." I smirk at him and he smiles back at me although I still keep the coat. "Aren't you going to get cold though?" I say as I feel slightly guilty for just taking his jacket even if he wrapped it around me.

"Nah, I've been meaning to get some fresh air. It's really stuffy in there."

"Yeah." Then we're silent for a bit. Then I get this feeling start sprouting in my chest and then I just let it out. "I'm sorry that they're paying more attention to me than to you and Noah." I say feeling slightly guilty that their dates aren't focusing on them.

"I sure don't mind. Again, I did this as a favor to Noah. And the more she's focused on you; the less frequent I'm going to get hurt. And I think Noah is still shocked Claire is sitting with him." Rex says as I start laughing at how true that is, from when I came along to now, I've noticed Noah's been a bit in La, La Land. Unfortunately a loud and angry voice that we both knew belonged to only one man interrupted our nice little conversation.

"So, is that rabbit stewed yet?" White asked irritated.

"It still hasn't found me. Maybe it wised up and hopped out of town." Rex said as I listened in silently through my communicator without White knowing.

"Or maybe it hopped back into town for another rampage." White said angrily as an explosion from the town we could see from below us exploded with noise and smoke was seen from the center of it all.

"I'm supposing you're gunna want me to take care of that huh?" Rex said totally bummed.

"If you wouldn't mind." White said as he then disconnected the call and Rex looked super annoyed as he looked down and scrunched his face up.

"OH come on!" Rex finally exclaims. "Now it shows up? God Noah is going to kill me for this. Rex starts to climb up onto the railing to go fly down to the city below us but I grabbed the loops on his pants and stopped him.

"No Rex, Noah's going to kill you if he found out you bailed on him and your date. I think he could really use your assistance right about now." I say to him as I place my hands on his arms to keep him from trying to escape again.

"But what about the bunny?" Rex asks.

"Like I said earlier, I'll take care of it, I mean I don't think they're going to miss me being the fifth wheel now are they?" I say honestly.

"You have not been the fifth wheel." Rex argues.

"Oh yeah, then what else would you call the position I've been in for the past good two hours?" Rex didn't know how to respond to that. "Exactly. Now go and enjoy yourself and I'll fry the rat ball before you can say 'Check Please'." I say as I go rummaging through my bag to finally find a souvenir that Holiday gave to me.

"What the heck is that?" Rex asks as I place the little silver box in his hand.

"It's a vacuum packed fire proof suit to go, pretty nifty right? Holiday gave it to me just in case of emergencies, and I'd definitely call this an emergency." I say taking it back and throwing it in the air and catching it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and change." I say as I give Rex back his jacket and then quickly make my way back inside.

"Spence." Rex says. I turn around to see him as he slips on his jacket.

"Yeah Rex?" I question kind of in a hurry to get out of here.

"Thanks. I owe you." He says. That's what got me to release my grip off the door handle and face him fully.

"And I will hold you to that until you do." I say winking back at him. "Now go inside and have a good time. I won't be gone long." And that's where I leave him and run into the bathroom. Once I find the bathroom and lock myself in a stall, I press on the box and it explodes and out comes my fireproof suit. I slip off the complementary dress Bobo picked out off and slide into the suit.

I leave the bathroom and run outside the door and to the carrier outside where Bobo was sleeping in the front seat. I toss in my dress over him, of course not disturbing him at all. With that out of the way now, I power up and I take off into the sky and down into the city with my game face on.

This should be cake. I made my descent to the ground and landed lightly on my feet. I scan the area and don't see any signs that a rampaging fluffy monster was anywhere near the area. Although the eerie silence like in the restaurant was returning. I walk down the silent streets for a bit until I reach a large alleyway.

I peak my head around a corner and that's when I see it. The E.V.O. bunny was chilling out in the middle of the road, chewing on a telephone wire pole like it was a dog's chew toy. It didn't even seem to have noticed that I was not currently standing in the only exit available for it.

"A-hem." I cough loudly to get its attention. It was too involved in reducing the wooden pole into a toothpick to even notice.

"Oh come on!" I yelled as I threw up my hands in annoyance. It stopped chewing and looked in my direction. On seeing me, it didn't find anything too interesting so it went back to the stick.

"God what does a girl have to do to get a _stupid_ bunny's attention?" I said to myself. And before I knew it, something hit me with such force it sent me flying into the building that was behind me. I rubbed my head as I was lying in the crumbled building. I stopped worrying about my head pounding and possibly bleeding to see the E.V.O. finally decided to play with me.

"So NOW I get your attention?" I yell at it. It stops a good fifteen feet away for me just staring at me from what I could tell was an angry look. I got up, dusted myself off and light my hands. It scuffed its feet like a bull would do right before it would come charging at a matador. We both charge at the same time but it was a game of chicken as we waited to see who was going to move out of the way first. I guess the bunny grew a beak and feathers because it chickened out and jumped over me as I kept going.

"HA! Not so tough after all…" I say as I turn around and find I'm being chased. So now it was a game of cat and mouse. And boy am I the mouse. So as I saw the bunny who had four more legs than I did gain up speed and was a foot away from me now, and not his size foot I mean my size foot. So I decided to test how fast I could fly like I did before and charged up as much energy as I did before and shot off like a rocket with a speeding fire tail that burned the bunny's face and caused it to stop and wipe the sot off it's face.

"Boy that was close…" As I said as I looked back to see the bunny draw farther and farther out of my view. As I turned around I wasn't watching where I was flying and few right into a wooden fence and crashed right threw it into a construction zone. I was sprawled on the ground trying to pick myself up. As I got to my knees I could hear the roaring of the bunny drawing closer and closer with outrageous speed.

"Better call in Bobo for back up." Yeah, like a chimpanzee with little red laser guns was going to help take out this rodent. Without another thought, I called in Bobo on my video screen. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that my battle suit wasn't only just fire proof and surprisingly stylish, it came with all kinds of nifty gadgets that are super cool, like a video comm. link. I get connected to the carrier and saw Bobo still draped with my dress over him sound asleep.

"BOBO WAKE UP!" I yell into the screen.

"Ah!" He screams as he jumps up and falls to the ground with the dress still over his face. He grabs the dress and throws it off and looks at the screen. "Kid what are you doing? Where are you? And why do I have your dress?"

"Look, now's not the time for asking questions, it's the time to help me kill this darn E.V.O." I say quickly.

"Are you talking about the bunny?" Bobo questions.

"No I'm talking about a kitten, OF COURSE IT'S THE RABBIT!" I scream at him for being so dense.

"Geez, no need to shout." He says as he sticks a finger in his ear to clear it out.

"Ugh, fine, sorry, look I'm in the middle of town by the construction site, just get here soon." I say strictly.

"Why don't you call Rex?" Bobo asks yet again densely.

"Because he's on his date!" I say as if it was obvious as to why I was calling him and not Rex.

"Does it look like I care?" He says to me in a grouchy attitude. God he's lazy.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not disturbing him now after all we've-he's been through." I correct myself.

"Fine, I'll get there I'll get there." Bobo says as he puts his hands up in defense.

"Good. And h-" And the line went dead. I was caught off guard when I was violently tossed into a building during my conversation and my arm hit the wall and the screen on my arm shattered.

"Bobo? BOBO?" I yelled as I tried getting the communicator to work again. But my luck ran out when slobbery came crashing through the fence as well leaving another giant hole and came at me. "Oh this is just…" And that's when the beast takes me down.

Rex's POV:

As I came back in, all eyes were on me, and I mean that literally as everyone in the whole restaurant had nothing better to do but watch us kids make complete fools of ourselves, whether it was setting a fire or worse. I sat down at my seat and the same horribly uncomfortable silence that was lurking around before came back as we had nothing better to say to another.

"So…" I say trying desperately to start up something, ANYTHING.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Annie asked innocently. Okay, maybe not anything.

"Well, it's, complicated. She's in league with an evil dictator who wants me dead." I said brutally honest.

"Yeah, my dad's weird about me dating too." Annie says.

"Hey, what's keeping Spencer so long? I mean as a girl I know it's best to look your very best but this is seriously taking too long." Claire says as she scans the restaurant for any signs of Spencer.

"Maybe we should go check on her." Annie said, as they both get ready to leave the table and head to the bathroom where I know she's likely to be not there.

"NO!" Both Noah and I say as we get up as well to prevent them from leaving.

"We mean; she's fine…right Rex?" Noah says as he gives a look towards me to agree with him.

"Right, there's nothing to worry about." I then pretend to get a text message on my phone. "Oh and here's a text from her now, she had to leave."

"Leave? Why?" Both girls exclaim rather loudly, again gaining everyone in the restaurant's attention. Man why were they so obsessed with her to begin with? Girls…

"Providence business. She apologizes for leaving so abruptly." I say pretending like I'm reading it from the screen. "But she had a great time and wants us to carry on the night." Although I got nodding looks from the girls and an approving smile from Noah, I still felt like I was doing something wrong. I felt bad that Spencer had to take care of my problems while I was having a good time out. I really hope that she gets it done easily like she kept saying she would. But to my dismay, as soon as I hear people from the restaurant freaking out saying that there was a monkey in the restaurant, I knew that meant trouble.

"Rex! Rex!" I could hear Bobo calling out my name. after the second calling of my name, I saw the unmistakable red fez sticking out from behind tables and then I saw the furry chimp himself, running over in a panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he reached out table. He was huffing and puffing while he was talking, nothing made sense. I grabbed his shirt collar and said, "BOBO!"

"It's, ugh, God do I need to exercise…It's Spencer. She called me on the comm. link asking for backup but she got cut off."

"How long ago did she call?" I asked cautiously.

"A minute or two ago."

"Oh no. Do you even have any idea how much trouble she could be in right now?" I said as I brushed my hand through my hair. "Why didn't she call me?"

"She didn't want to disturb you on your 'special night'." Bobo said rather dryly. This is my fault. Why did I let myself agree to her going after the bunny, especially by herself? What if she gets hurt…or worse…?

"We have to move. NOW." I say as I get ready to pile drive that E.V.O.s face into the ground.

"Rex!" Noah said rather angrily as he grabbed my shoulder to turn me around and also to stop me from storming off out of the restaurant.

"Noah! You're not stopping me now. Spencer's in danger and-" I said rambling before Noah cut me off.

"And that's why I'm not letting you go, without me." Noah said with a smirk.

"Huh?" I said awfully confused. Throughout the whole night Noah's been stopping me from doing anything to do with Providence and now he wants me to be apart of it?

"I'm not heartless you know? Spencer's my friend too, and for much longer than you two have been for that matter."

"Thanks, now let's move." I said confidently.

"And we're coming too!" Claire says as Annie stood there besides her nodding in agreement.

"You sure? I mean; this isn't really apart of the whole pre-prom description." I say warning them of what they were getting themselves into.

"Spencer's our friend now too, and if she gets hurt, then she can't go to prom and meet Jared and dance with him." Annie reassures the two of us. I look over at Noah thinking he's probably flipping out and doesn't want them involved but to my surprise he seems fine with it, I guess he's too worried about how Spencer's doing to really think of what else is going on.

"Right. Well with that said, let's go help her." Noah says. As we all nod together, we storm out of the restaurant, well not before Noah placed down a few twenties for ditching them after we ordered and for disturbing the whole restaurant and, well everything else.

"Okay kids pile in, and buckle up, I'm going to be driving a bit recklessly." Bobo said. Well that's an understatement. Everyone gets in the back and straps themselves in, well everyone but me since I wanted to get ahead of them to get right into fighting. So I made my ride and revved the engine and led the way to downtown with Bobo a few meters behind me.

I got there rather quickly with how I was feeling driving me to keep going. I just had to make sure that Spencer was okay. I had a feeling in my gut that if she weren't going to be okay, it wouldn't be good for me. So I got to the center of downtown where I could tell a lot of damage had been done already. I came to a screeching halt that rang throughout the town to switch in my ride for my cannon launcher and waited for the bunny to come out like it always did and pounce.

I waited for a while but nothing ever came. I then retracted my launcher and stood there. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary; it was mainly just barren. Well it was barren besides all the smashed up cars in buildings and a fire hydrant in the distance squirting water everywhere. So I decided to take a stroll down the ominous road and see where it would take me.

As I walked I saw where more of the fighting probably went down since I saw scorch marks on the ground. That just _had_ to be Spencer, I mean unless the bunny had fire breath I didn't know about. I continued to follow the path for a while until I hear a crumbling of a wall or a building that was followed by a low rumble coming from an alleyway.

Before I knew it, I was on the move. I got to the place where I could see the smoke coming from and got right up against the wall at the edge where it turned into the alleyway and waited a brief second. I peeked my head from the corner slightly and saw the furry mass just heaving there and snarling. I took my head back and brought out my sword.

Once I was ready, I jumped out from my hiding spot and hollered at the rabbit saying, "Hey!" That definitely got its attention, although it didn't turn around, I saw it's ear lift up, meaning it heard me. "What did you do with my friend?" I asked harshly. As it turned around slowly since it was in a compacted place, I couldn't believe my eyes as to what I was staring at when I came face to face with the monster. In it's mouth, it's bloody red stained mouth with its sharp teeth was the limp body of Spencer Hastings, out cold and paler than ever.

At that sight, I got so angry I yelled so loud and got my sword to start spinning I charged straight for the bunny with all my force and started free for all slicing at the monster. Although I managed in my tantrum to miss Spencer, that also meant I missed the bunny, but managed to get him most of the time.

During my last strike, he howled in pain as I scraped on of his legs and Spencer fell from his mouth on a bunch of garbage bags. At least it wasn't garbage cans or a disposal that would have hurt her more. The bunny seeing me being distracted by Spencer's safety took the opportunity to hurl me at a wall and run out of the alleyway to get away from my wrath.

I moved the fallen bricks from the wall off my body and got up and rubbed my aching head. But I didn't focus on my injuries for long as I looked around me and saw Spencer still sprawled in the trash. I ran over to her, ignoring my aches and pains and removed her from the waste and placed her head in my lap. I looked her over and saw that blood was still spilling out of the holes that were made by the monster's teeth; her skin was also a deathly pale shade that worried Rex further.

"Spencer? Spencer can you hear me?" I said as I lightly shook her to see if she was only knocked out momentarily. There wasn't a response.

Worried, I checked her pulse and thankfully I felt something, but it was faint and slower than it should have been. Although I was filled with joy that she was alive, I stayed serious and picked her up in my arms bridal style and ran out of the alleyway and onto the street.

As I got into the streets, I got nearly run over when the armored carrier came speeding down the street and past me. The door opened a meter from where I was standing with Spencer in my arms, dripping blood and Noah and the girls came running out of the carrier and over to me to only be petrified by Spencer's current condition.

"Oh no!" Annie says as she puts her hands to her mouth.

"Spencer!" Claire said as she hugged Annie tightly.

"What did you do?" Noah asked yelling at me with such anger, a new side to Noah I've never seen before.

"I didn't! The bunny had her in his mouth when I found it!" I argued back at him not wanting to be accused for Spencer's condition by anyone, especially him when I was already tearing myself up inside. "I need you to lay her down in the carrier and wrap up her stomach with some bandages in the medicine cabinet."

"There's a medicine cabinet in the carrier?" Noah asked surprised.

"Of course there is, now just take her!" I say as I give Spencer over to Noah to carry.

"And where are _you_ going?" He asked me.

"What else? I'm going to rip that bunny to shreds." I say as I take out my goggles that I kept in my pocket the whole time and slid them over my eyes. "If it's the last thing I do." I mumbled as I got my ride back up and running and went speeding off where the trail of broken buildings was fresh.

The trail finally ended where I could sense that the previous battle was fought here. I looked around, it was a construction site and I could see many support beams for the up coming building were scattered around as if someone slammed into them and also that they were thrown around a lot. The rage within me started to grow but my rage was also my weak spot because it left me vulnerable for attack, and the bunny took real good advantage of that. Before I could blink, the bunny head butted me in the back and sent me flying in the direction of the building in-progress.

Thankfully when I landed I didn't hit any of the support beams or else I would have been crumbled underneath them. But then I thought of using my new location to shift the current situation to be leaning on my side. Before I could come up with any decent plans, the bunny was already charging and so I got my Smack Hands ready and started pushing it back as it ran into my mechanical fists.

"What's up with you?" I say out loud angrily as I feel my feet being pushed back as I slide backwards because of the bunny's weight. Now feeling more annoyed, I switch from my fists to my feet and grow taller to then kick the bunny out of the construction site with my boot. He goes flying but quickly recovers and some running back towards me.

Now this time, I had a plan, and I was going to pull through with it, I got out my sword and started slicing at the bunny, the bunny was quick and my blows would come in contact with the beams and they would fall apart. Perfect. Now after a few slices it didn't take long for the bunny to realize that the building was going to come down. So I got out my jets and soared out of the wreckage before it could crush my body, leaving the bunny to finally be the one who gets crushed.

I look back at the mess I've just created and cross my arms in satisfaction, well then I heard someone screaming in my ear, and of course Lo and Behold, it's Noah.

"Rex! Where are you?" He says sounding really irritated with me and slightly worried maybe. I look around and thankfully Providence showed up so my job was done. "Uh, would you mind cleaning up after me, THANKS!" I say as I yell back over the engine of my ride and go zooming off without giving them time to argue.

I arrived back at the restaurant where I told them I would meet back up with them, and they were all a mess. Annie was sulking while huddled between Claire's arms as Noah stood there hopelessly, not sure of what to tell them or how to make them feel slightly better. And truthfully neither did I.

"What happened here?" I said as I finally take in our surroundings, the whole restaurant where we were eating several minutes ago was in ashes as people were still putting out the fire.

"Before we came looking for you, Annie sneezed. Long story…" Noah said sadly.

"Maybe we should just call it a night." Claire said looking sad as she looked at Noah and then at Rex as she continued to hold Annie like an older sister would hold her sibling. I couldn't blame them from wanting to stop, after everything happening from the limo, to the carrier, to Spencer, to the restaurant before burning down and well, up to here. Not your everyday pre-prom date.

But alas even though I was even willing to give up now and turn it in and make sure Spencer was okay, I saw the look of Noah's face, a face of a teenager who looked like he's lost all hope and literally everything that really mattered.

"Nobody's calling it a night, I've got it all under control, okay? We're going to go somewhere even better." Rex reassures the girls and Noah gives me a hidden thumb up to Rex for the cover.

"But what about Spencer?" Annie says finally lifting her head. Her face look puffy and her eyes were slightly red. Was she crying over what happened to Spencer? Was it worse than I thought?

"How is she...?" I ask cautiously.

"Why don't you see for yourself..." Claire said as she got up with Annie in tow as she led the way where they parked the carrier. Noah and I were following behind.

"How bad is it?" I ask Noah cautiously, knowing from before when it comes to Spencer's safety, he gets touchy.

"It's pretty bad Rex, and that's sugarcoating it." we got there and the door opened painfully slow. When it got to where a person could go through, I jumped through the opening to see Bobo by a bench turned hospital bed for Spencer. Bobo saw me come in with the rest of the gang and got out of the way so they could see Bobo's finery skills, that being said loosely.

Spencer didn't look like she was in too much pain; she was asleep, just the way I found her, although she looked more cleaned up. But that was just her face; the rest of her looked like she got backed up over by a truck and then run over by it. Her whole torso was wrapped with bandages and in a certain spot on her side was starting to bleed through. Her left leg was bandaged as well and placed between two boards to make it not move or feel uncomfortable.

I couldn't look at her much longer. I had to turn away or else, I don't know what I would've done. I felt numb, numb from the pain, from the guilt that was resurfacing from before. It's my fault; I just had to agree for her to take my responsibilities. I walk away from her sleeping form and to the other side of the carrier and hit my fist against the wall. Why did I let this happen?

"It's not your fault Rex." Annie says to me kindly. Apparently I either voiced what I was saying or they could just tell from the look on my face I was really mad.

"How isn't this my fault? I let her go, all by herself, overestimating her abilities and not thinking twice about it. What kind of person am I to let my partner do that for me?" I say as I slump my head forward in shame.

"Look, there's been so much going on tonight," Claire says as she starts drifting towards the doorway and presses the button to open it to the outside world. "I'm sorry, I really hoped this was going to work." As she starts to make her decent slowly down the ramp.

"Claire, I-" Noah tries protesting but it's to no avail.

"You should just take us home. Your friend seems to be a bad luck magnet." She continues.

"Me? You think, now hold on a minute, she's…" I try redirecting the obvious misguided blame onto the real person who's been causing the bad luck but then I look at Noah and he looks down in sadness when he finally realizes his night isn't going to continue. Then I also realize that this night has also been my fault let alone from the freak accidents caused by Annie. "Uh, THIS night isn't over, okay, you guys should just go to prom without me. I'm going to take Spencer back to Providence and make sure she gets better." I say as I try to put on a more confident look than I had on before when I was moping.

"I don't think I could go to the dance now with Spencer all knocked up like this." Annie says glumly as she looks over Spencer's unconscious body. "I agree with Claire, we should just call this all off and, maybe reschedule some other time." Annie says feeling down and looking that way too. Great, now I've ruined two people's nights.

"The dance will be over any minute anyway, we should just quit while you're still alive and before anything else could go wrong." Noah said with the most defeated expression I've ever seen.

"What happened to all your planning? No Noah, you'll make it." I said trying to cheer him up. I knew how much he wanted this night to go perfectly and I ruined it by making Spencer's troubles.

"I don't want to go knowing that Spencer's life could possibly be on the line." Noah said seriously. As my friends were all on the verge of giving up their supposedly planned perfect night, I didn't think anything else could've possibly gone wrong, well obviously as you know me well enough, it did.

An unbelievably horrible and loud roar came from a distance but closed in quickly as my rabid foe from before came screeching to a halt as it took in the sight of me.

"And then there's that…" I say breathlessly tired. I'm still not completely healed from out last battle, and that's with my E.V.O. abilities.

"REX? I take back all that stuff I said about the E.V.O. That is one scary bunny." Noah says as I glance his way to see that he's completely terrified, as so are the girls.

"This kind of thing never happens at homecoming." Bobo said. The bunny growled one more time before it came crashing forward towards us as I quickly put up my Smack Hands and let him collide into them.

"Everyone get back into the limo!" I scream as I try my best to hold off the bunny. They quickly followed my orders with not a second thought as Bobo got into the driver's seat. I follow closely behind after shoving the creature a few meters away and go up the ramp and close the door behind me to then feel the rattling of the 'limo' moving around due to the bunny slamming into it with fierce anger.

"I promised Noah a great prom. You are going to have a GREAT prom." I say as I run up to where Bobo is in the front and say, "Step on it Bobo, run every red light if you have to. Pretend you don't have a driver's license."

"What's a driver's license?" Bobo asks in the most serious face ever but then starts laughing out loud as he turns around and grins mischievously.

"Rex?" I hear a voice and then see that White was on the monitor screen in the front. As I was hoping, my friends all hid behind the seats to avoid being seen.

"Uh, engaging the E.V.O. now sir." I cover up quickly.

"Are you, wearing one of Six's suits?" White asks rather confused.

"Can't talk now, gotta fight." And I hang up on him. God, am I going to get an ear full of that later. I could see from the side view mirror that the bunny was now on the right side of our carrier and rammed into use suddenly making us all fall to the ground.

I could see from the corner of my eye that as well as us falling so did Spencer from her position on the bench. I scrambled to my feet and picked her up carefully as I could and placed her back on and strapped her in as well as it was to strap someone down when they were lying down. Feeling another tremor caused by the oversized rodent, I looked down at Spencer and said,

"Hang in there for just a little bit longer." I proceed to get up from my sitting position on the ground and climb up to the roof and activate my jet pack and aim one of my jets towards the bunny to shoot at it. Unfortunately there was a pothole in the ground that the carrier went over and it caused me to miss. Stupid city is too cheap to fill up those stupid holes.

With that to distract me the bunny jumped onto the roof of the carrier and hollered at me, tempting me almost to retaliate. I flipped onto the roof carefully but wasn't expecting the fact that the hatch that I used to get up on the roof was going to open up and hit me square in the face and send me backwards. Not to my surprise, it was Annie who then saw the bunny was on the roof and gasped and closed the hatch again. The bunny then pushed the hatch open and roared inside the carrier and probably terrifying my friends.

Now getting more and more pissed off by this creature I brought out my Smack Hands again and punched the bunny off the carrier and several meters back. Of course not to too much surprise the bunny jumped back to our position with the help from others cars rather quickly, not giving me too much time to formulate a clever plan in my head, let alone take a breather.

Wanting to get the bunny off the tail of my friends, I jumped off the roof and transformed my legs into my usual ride and started speeding so that the bunny would focus on me rather than the carrier. Not looking where I was going in particular, a split in the road was coming up so I veered off the right and away from the carrier as indeed the bunny did as I thought follow me through the tunnel up ahead.

Regular POV:

The minute Spencer fell to the ground when the E.V.O. bunny hit the carrier, which Spencer could only guess she was in at the moment; she woke up. She decided it would be best if she didn't move because Spencer was in too much pain and too exhausted to do either, let alone open her eyes for that matter. Even with that said her senses were alert and aware of what was happening around her.

Spencer didn't know exactly what was going on but before she could even think she felt shaky but strong arms wrap around her body and lift her up and place Spencer on the familiar cold metal, back where she was presumably. Spencer then began to feel leather bands, possibly the seat belts be strapped around her body and she didn't know who it was until the person whispered,

"Hang in there for just a little bit longer." When the person said that, Spencer knew, somehow, through the ruckus occurring around them that it was Rex. Next she heard the sound of the wind and then something slamming. After that, Spencer had a feeling that something was wrong and her worries were only confirmed when a terrifying but unmistakable scream rattled the metal carrier. The bunny was alive and kicking. Spencer moaned from her position on the bench when she tried moving. Someone's footsteps came closer to her based on how they were being magnified through the echoing of the metal. She squinted her eyes open as best as she could when a pair of hands rested on her shoulders.

"Hey glad to see you're alive but don't try to move so much." Spencer could hear and fairly see the figure of Noah smiling down at her sympathetically.

"Hey, ugh, what, err, happened?" She asked as Spencer tried to sit further up when she remembered that the seat belts were still restraining her and when she tried to unbuckle them, Noah softly removed her hands from her busy work.

"It's for your own good if you stay still." He said not looking at her eyes but looking somewhere else on her body, not really understanding what was so interesting Spencer followed his gaze and almost gasped when she saw that her whole torso was wrapped in gauze and bandages and showed signs of old blood that was breaking through he many layers. Thankfully it looked like it stopped now.

Spencer couldn't tell what could've happened to her to get in this mess but before she could try even clenching her fist on the seat to sit up a rush of pain consumed her and she lay back down gently. Spencer assumed that once her brain processed the fact that she was injured, the pain came right back.

"Do you know remember what happened?" Another voice came. It was Claire as she came up to the two friends with Annie by her side.

"It's a bit hazy at the moment, wait…" Spencer said as she started thinking. Spencer saw images of fighting and that stupid no good bunny again flash by and then that moment on the balcony at the restaurant with Rex showed up too. "Where's the RODENT?" Spencer asked feeling all that anger from before bubbling up again.

"Okay Spence, calm down, it's okay, Rex is got it under control." Noah said holding Spencer's shoulder and giving her one of his stern looks. While he said that, Annie went up to the hatch to the hatch on the rooftop and then found herself face to face with that gruesome pest.

It reached it head inside the carrier and roared loudly making his holler ring through Spencer's eardrums. Before Spencer could even get her hands up to shoot it down with a fire ball, something else, something metallic and orange hit it. That could only mean Rex was on the roof with the bunny.

"I, err, gotta go, and help." Spencer said weakly taking the advantage of Noah's distraction to unbuckle one of the straps wrapped around her.

"In your condition?" Claire said picking up on Spencer's movement rather than Noah and stopping her mid way of buckling all the seat belts. "I don't think so. You can't help anyone, least of all Rex, in the mess you're in. Relax, we got this."

"What do you mean? How are you guys going to help?" Spencer said not understanding.

"You'll see." Claire said all knowingly. Spencer gave her a questioning look but decided to let it slide and again find a way to get everyone distracted so Spencer could yet again get to work on unbuckling herself free and out of here. Unknown to Spencer at the time, since she wasn't really herself, Annie left Claire's sides to get in the seat of one of the controllers for the guns on the roof. A blast was heard that got everyone's attention.

"Thanks for the cover Bobo." Rex's voice could be heard from the monitor.

"Wasn't me. I'm driving." Bobo said concentrating on the road.

"Then whose-"

"Leave my date alone!" Annie's voice yelled out as she stared at the targeting screen, which probably had the bunny's face on it. Claire and Noah high fived as they went over to the other control system, I guess they got Annie to start figuring out the machines and give Rex a hand. _OH! So that's what they meant by helping_, Spencer thought to herself.

"How do these things work?" Noah asked the blonde.

"I just started pressing buttons." Annie shrugged as she went back to doing what she said, pressing buttons. Noah then began to shyly testing the buttons to see what they did. Feeling better about the system he went almost as crazy with the pushing of buttons as Annie did.

Spencer at this point smiled at two things; one being that her friends were really cool and would do anything to help each other out, and another was that this was the perfect distraction to get out of her confinement and help Rex. Spencer proceeded to slowly take off the seatbelts that were strapped around her body. Once they were all removed, she swung her legs over the edge of the bench and placed them as firmly as she could on the ground. She took a shaky breath, that little action was causing her so much pain as it was, and ignored the rest of the pain as she sat up in the seat.

To Spencer's misfortune, Claire noticed she was moving and quickly ran over to her and tried stopping her, but failed when Spencer grabbed Claire's wrists and held them down so she could talk to Claire eye to eye.

"Claire, please, don't try to stop me, I have to help." Spencer said with a serious face on, but could obviously tell she was almost pleading to go.

"But-" Claire tried protesting but got interrupted by Spencer saying,

"Hey, c'mon, have a little more faith in me would ya?" As Spencer said that, she slowly but steadily got up from her sitting position and stood up, although secretly she was using Claire as a balance she got really dizzy when she got up.

"You sure about this?" Claire asked worried.

"Never been more sure of anything." She said with a determined look on her face as she stared back at Claire.

"Well, who am I to argue with you? Kick that E.V.O.s butt." Spencer nodded her head and gave Claire a quick hug and charged up her powers until she looked like she was on fire and flew off out the hatch on the roof outside.

"Claire! Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because, no matter what I would've said, she would've been out there anyway." Claire said smiling at Noah although she looked like she was tearing up a bit. Noah gave a weak smile as he understood as to how hard it was convincing Spencer when it's time to stop doing something; she was just too stubborn.

Back outside, Spencer flew up and landed firmly on the roof. She knelt down and looked over the edge of the 'limo' and saw that Rex was riding just inches away from the door and right behind him was that good for nothing bunny. Seeing the bunny really got her blood boiling and her aches aching again, but she ignored all that, got fired up again and swooped down and went in and punched the bunny square on, sending the bunny flying off and onto another highway.

"Spencer!" Rex called from behind her. She turns around in mid air to face him.

"Hey!" She calls back.

"Get on!" He said showing her to sit behind him. She does as what he instructed and plopped down on the seat. "What do you think you're doing? You're a wreck!"

"If I was so seriously injured, could I have done what I just did?"

"Maybe…"Rex said trailing off.

"Exactly," Spencer said triumphantly. She then turns around seeing something from the corner of her eye. "Oh boy…"

"What?" Rex asks.

"It's back!" Spencer cries as she point towards the distance where a fuzzy thing was approaching, and fast.

"Hang on to something!" Immediately without thinking, Spencer turned around and wrapped her arms around Rex's waist as he put the pedal to the metal.

Back inside with the meddlesome teens and a monkey, they were still firing when all of a sudden everything stopped. Noah tried pushing the buttons on the controllers to fire again but nothing happened. _This is great…_Noah thought as he mentally smacked himself.

"Out of ammo?" He asks Bobo.

"Excuse me pal, I was told we were driving to prom, not an E.V.O. battle." Bobo said roughly to the boy.

"Annie?" Claire calls out. She and Noah look around and don't find any trace of the accident-prone blonde.

Returning to the chaos outside the carrier, as the carrier picked up speed, so did Rex and Spencer, as did the bunny as well. To Spencer and Rex's surprise, someone came up on the roof of the carrier carrying huge guns. It was no one other than Annie, the blonde widow.

"What are you doing?" Rex roared over the noises of the bunny roaring.

"Get back inside! It's not safe out here!" Spencer yelled, not wanting her to get herself hurt by taking risky actions just to help them.

"I found these in the limo, now hold still." Annie said as she put her eye to the targeting circle on the big hand held missile launcher she was holding, which just so you know, was pointing straight at them.

"Not the missile launcher, use the other one." Rex almost ordered. Annie obliged and took out the other gun. It was a cannon blaster and she took it in her arms and rested it on her shoulder and took countless of shots aimlessly. One almost grazed my back but ended up hitting the back of Rex's ride instead which still wasn't good but it was better than hurting the guys on the ride.

"Hold on, I got it!"

"I'm going to die on prom night," Spencer heard Rex mumble to himself. "I'm actually going to—wait a minute…Annie!" Rex called up to Annie as she stopped shooting and paid attention to him. "I change my mind, use the missile launcher!"

"What?" Spencer exclaims. _What on earth is he thinking?_ Spencer thinks to herself.

"Trust me on this! Okay, this is going to sound weird but I want you to get in front of me." Rex says slowly.

"And how on EARTH do I do that?" Spencer retorts back at him.

"Just do it!" Not wanting to argue, Spencer swung both her legs on one side of the vehicle and crossed one leg over Rex's body and then sat right in between his legs.

"What are you planning?" Spencer asks him sternly.

"Wait for it…" Rex said as he looked up at Annie changing guns. She took hold of the missile launcher and started taking aim. Annie shot one missile at us and it was a heat seeker, which Rex already knew and so he changed from his ride to his Boogie Pack and carried Spencer bridal style in his arms as he got the missile's attention and flew over the carrier as the missile continued to follow him.

"This is insane! We're going to die!" Spencer yells as she starts freaking out in her seat, almost to the point when she's shaking.

"Not today we're not!" Rex said as he then did a U turn in the sky and headed back to where the carrier and the bunny were as the missile corrected its path and was still tailing the two of them.

"Rex…" Spencer said as they started picking up speed little by little.

"I know…" Rex says calmly.

"REX!" Spencer yelled as Rex swooped down past the carrier and was heading directly for the bunny.

"I know!" He yelled back at her.

"Pull up dummy!" She yelled and just as she thought they were going to slam into the bunny, Rex finally pulled up and that's when they heard a huge explosion come from behind them. Spencer cocked her head back to see what happened and apparently the missile stopped following them and hit the bunny dead on and it exploded.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." Rex said smiling down at the astonished Spencer. She quickly got over her shocked phase and instead crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well how about next time you clue me in before I have a heart attack, hmm?"

"But it was fun seeing you squirm." Rex said, as his smirk grew bigger.

"Oh, you're _so_ going to get it later." She said giving him the stink eye.

"Well later isn't going to be anytime tonight alright. We still have unfinished business to take care of."

"And what's that?" Spencer asks with a tilt of her head.

"Prom." Rex says.

Rex and Spencer flew back into the carrier and everyone hugged them on a job well done, although Noah lectured Spencer for not listening to him, but before he could say much about it, they arrived at the school. Their night was now just starting for them.

At this time, Spencer went in ahead of them to find a bathroom and change back into her dress; able to walk by herself now thanks to the adrenaline rush she was getting from remembering what she was going to do once she got here. She also reapplied a thin layer of bandages around her torso just incase it were to bleed again.

When Spencer got to the gyms after having some trouble finding them since she's never been to this school before, she opened the door and saw her friends, sadly standing by themselves as the prom had already ended for the night.

"Ugh! Err…" Were the noises that came from Noah as Spencer saw him fall to the ground in such sadness, it made Spencer sad.

"This is amazing, no on has ever lasted through a whole day with me before." Annie says to Rex. Rex looks at the girl and gives her a small smile.

"Noah, I just wanted you to know that this is the most fun I've ever had on a date." Claire says overjoyed.

"Seriously?" Noah says looking up from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah! Fighting an E.V.O. monster, riding in a Providence tank, who could've planned that? I'm sorry we weren't able to make it to the dance on time."

"It's cool. No big deal." Noah said, although Spencer and Rex both knew better to believe that, he was probably crying on the inside.

"Can we at least get a picture together?" Claire said as dug through her bag and pulled out a camera.

"Sure." Noah said with a content smile on his lips. Claire was holding out the camera for anyone to take, Annie was reaching for it but Rex beat her to the punch.

"Nope!" Rex said as he snagged the camera from Annie's reach to take a picture, although it was only a camera, who knows what could happen if Annie gets her hands on it.

"Na-uh." Spencer said as she then snagged the camera from Rex's hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking a photo for you guys. You guys should get in the picture too." Spencer said nodding towards Annie and him.

"Okay!" Annie said as she grabbed Rex's arm roughly and pulled him over next to Claire and Noah.

"Besides," Claire said to Noah. "There's always senior prom next year." And that's what put Noah over the edge as Spencer snapped the photo and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Night's still young, what about go-carts?" Annie said all of a sudden pretending like she was holding the steering wheel to the go-cart. "Or! There's an all-night archery range?"

"Oh boy, look at the time." Rex said as he pushed Annie away from where Spencer, Noah and Claire were standing and pushed her to the dance floor while he went over and asked the DJ to play a few more songs, and with a slip of what looked like a $10 bill, the DJ agreed. Rex walked back to where Annie was and asked her to dance. Claire and Noah wanting to take part in the dancing got excited and were about to join them when they realized Spencer was still standing with them.

"Guys," Spencer said almost laughing. "Go already, you have fun, I'll be okay, I'm not up to dancing that much anyway." Spencer said as she pointed to her torso, indicating the bandages that were underneath her dress.

"You sure?" Noah said.

"Yeah, just go you big lug." Spencer said as she slightly shoved him closer to Claire, they both blushed as they took each other's hands and they joined Rex and Annie on the dance floor.

Spencer sighed at the sight of her friends having fun, after everything tonight they at least deserved this much. Spencer then went over to the bleachers that were on the side of one wall and sat down on one of them. She was so absorbed in her own mind that she didn't even realize that someone was walking over to her.

"So are you my mysterious 'sexy ginger'?" A voice said, interrupting Spencer's thoughts.

"Hm?" Spencer said as she looked up, and standing right in front of her was the image that Claire and Annie showed to her when they were at the restaurant. Except this time, the image had changed, the image was wearing a tuxedo, a rose was in its pocket, and his hair was brushed out. Spencer couldn't help but blush slightly as the sight of the boy. It was much better in person. Remembering the way she acted before, she immediately composed herself and played her part.

"Depends who's asking? Are you the handsome man who I talked to earlier?"

"The one and only. I stayed back and waited for you to show up."

"Well wait no further, let's dance." Spencer said getting up with ease from the bleachers.

"You're very up front and blunt." Jared commented, but not in any insulting way, almost like in an admiring tone.

"Oh, you'll be seeing much more of that when I'm on the dance floor." Spencer said winking. Jared only grinned at the notion.

"Well then, let's see." He said as he took her hand and they walked on the dance floor. He spun her around and pulled her back in and they were really close now and started slow dancing.

"Who's that?" Rex said as he noticed from across the room that Spencer was now on the dance floor with an unknown guy.

"Oh my God! He stayed!" Annie said as she looked in the same direction Rex was.

"Who is he?" Rex asked again.

"That's Jared, the guy that Claire and I set her up with!" Annie squealed.

"Aw, look at them." Claire said as she and Noah were close to where the two of them were dancing. "We did a good job tonight." She said as Annie and her did a cute little handshake that they only knew.

The two of them for the rest of the night just stayed like that dancing, sharing comments ever now and then, and although they barely knew one thing about the other, they seemed to get along great, and by they way they were moving, they had great chemistry.

Unfortunately, their time had to come to an end, thanks to a rude little annoyance called Providence looking for their missing carrier and agents. Spencer had to say goodbye to her new "friend". she offered to give them a ride home like Rex, Bobo and her were doing for everyone, but he said he had a car and he left.

_After everything that went wrong tonight, out of everything that happened to me and my friends, it's hard to believe it all turned out in the end. And I got his number!_ Spencer silently cheered in her head. Those were the only thoughts that went through her head as they rode in the carrier, driving everyone home. the last people to remain in the carrier were Noah, Bobo, Rex and Spencer. Rex told them to stop on the side of the highway to look at the sun rise and relax before their freedom was completely stripped from them when they got back to Providence. Not minding avoiding going back, Bobo agreed.

While Bobo stayed inside the carrier, Noah, Rex, and Spencer went up to the roof to enjoy watching the sun go up, since after everything it was already the new day.

"I got a picture with Claire at the dance, you didn't die." Noah said as they all sat on the roof of the carrier looking out at the city as the sun started to rise.

"I took out my arch nemesis." Rex added.

"Technically your date did that." Noah corrected.

"Who cares, it's over. All in all, I'd say I made a pretty good wingman."

"You know, I was thinking of asking Claire out again." _Oh boy…_ Spencer thought. "Maybe, you and Annie could…"

"Ha, ha not a chance." Rex said seriously.

"But she's cute!"

"Yeah she's cute but I barely survived the first date. On the second date, I'd definitely die…but she is cute." Rex said trialing off.

"At a boy." Noah said patting him on the back.

"Whatever you plan, just don't get me involved in it…" Came Spencer's voice from her spot on one of the other sides of the carrier she decided to sit on. The boys looked at her. "I almost died too you know." Spencer said lying back on the carrier as she kept her legs dangling off the sides.

"Yeah, but what happens if we need you again?" Noah asked as he followed her lead and decided to lie down as well.

"But you didn't need me the first time." Spencer reminded him as she took her arms and covered her eyes as the sun was irritating her eyes.

"Yeah but, you seriously helped us out here. We're both glad you came to keep everything lively." Rex added trying to think of an excuse to keep her around.

"Yeah sure…_lively_ you say." Spencer says sarcastically as she recalls that she was knocked out half the time.

"So…" Noah said.

"The answer's still no." Spencer said looking up at him when she lifted up one of her arms.

"But they like you!" Rex complained.

"Doesn't matter…" Spencer said putting her arms back over her eyes. "This was, just a way for me to get the prom that I deserved…making nice-nice with Claire and Annie wasn't apart of it." Spencer then thought about everything that happened last night. "Then again, they _are_ good company…and I really need other friends besides you bozos."

"Ignoring that, but I'm glad you agree." Noah said triumphantly.

"Welcome to the team!" Rex said poking Spencer's side as she squirmed slightly.

"I didn't this little thing we had _was_ a team." Spencer stated.

"Well, it is now." Noah said agreeing with Rex.

"Alright." Spencer said sitting up from her spot and looked at both of them. She got up and sat in between the boys instead. She put out her hand flat. "Partners?"

"Partners." Noah said sitting up and putting his hand on top of Spencer's.

"Partners." Rex also agreed as he put his hand on top of everyone else's. They looked at each other and laughed, enjoying their new group.

* * *

><p><strong>super sorry for how long this chapter is, i couldn't help it, it was so much fun to write this, i think this is one of my favorite episodes of them all :) so i hoped you like it and please leave a review telling me what you thought! THANK U THANK U!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, long time no see... *tomatoes being thrown at me* i'm sorry *dodge* it's not like *dodge* i wanted this! *tomato hits face dead on*

look, so i rewatched the series again, fell in love with it, again, and so i'm writing the story...wait for it...AGAIN

hopefully you guys remember the story, sorry i've been gone for what seems like forever, hopefully i'll have the next one up and running soon.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Story: GR-NF<p>

Chapter 7: Fiery Fury Beneath

After dropping of Noah, Spencer, Rex and Bobo were a bit anxious about what was going to happen to them once they got back to base. For one, taking forever to kill that god forsaken evil E.V.O. bunny, two, taking an armored vehicle without permission, and most importantly three, going to prom. It was going to be a hard time getting back.

"Hey you never know, maybe everyone took the night off since it's a Friday anyway." Rex said hopefully.

"Yeah right, that's real likely…" Spencer laughed but then groaned as her ribs started to ache.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore, the healing thing isn't going as fast as I would've liked it to have gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my god, enough with the 'I'm sorry' garbage, it's not your fault, it was my decision, get over it!"

"Come on, I basically begged you to go."

"And I basically begged to get out of that fifth wheeling position I was in, that was pure torture, in the moment."

"Will you two stop arguing, I'm trying to drive discretely up here!" Bobo yelled from the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah Bobo, real discrete, I'm sure no one will notice that you busted three cars and blew up a fire hydrant in the past three blocks." Spencer sighed as she looked back at the retreating damage from the large vehicle.

"Shut you're yap." Bobo growled as he carried on driving. It didn't take long after that they made it to Providence HQ and parked the armored vehicle. They waited a moment, scouted the bay, and slowly crept out of the vehicle, trying to go unnoticed.

"Ahem…" Came a loud and disapproving fake cough from somewhere near the doorway.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music…" Spencer sighed as the lights flipped on and Six was accompanied by a bunch of Providence troopers.

"We're so dead." Rex groaned.

Six lead them to their demise as they were lectured by White for four freaking hours…the longest experience of either the teenager's lives. It was agonizing and when they were finally dismissed, they sluggishly dragged themselves to Dr. Holiday's lab and collapsed on anything they would deem comfortable.

"You know you guys didn't deserve that, right?" Holiday piped up as she saw the exhausted teenagers lounging about her lab space.

"Try explaining that to White. My head's still pounding from his yelling." Rex complained as he rolled over onto his back and groaned.

"I think I lost some hearing." Spencer complained as she pulled at her ears in annoyance.

"Well how about I check you guys out quickly and then you can take the day off." Holiday giggled.

"Really? Is that even allowed?" Spencer asked shocked.

"As long as there's no E.V.O.s that Providence agents can't focus on, then yes."

"Ah, there's always a catch to a dream come true." Rex sighed.

"Come on. Sit." Holiday said as she patted the examination table.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Spencer sighed shooing off the offer.

"Spencer-"

"Shut it Rex," Spencer interrupted him, "I've healed now, that long agonizing talk let my body do it's thing." Spencer responded curtly. "How about you get examined? You're the one that got the most of the damage."

"Not as bad as you." He countered.

"Quit you're bickering, you're both getting examined and that's final, Doctor's orders." Holiday said ending the argument.

"That will have to wait Holiday." Six said as he entered the room.

"Lemme guess, another rampaging E.V.O.?" Rex asked all knowingly.

"Suit up and head out." Six said as he turned around and exited the way he came.

"Ugh." Spencer groaned as she lied down again.

"Wish you got examined now, then maybe you could've been excused." Rex mocked as he tapped her shoulder. Spencer glared after him but then stuck out her finger and ignited a flame and aimed it at Rex. "YOW!" Rex said grabbing his butt and trying to fan out the flame.

"I'm powerful enough to do that, so I think I'll be fine." Spencer said smirking as she walked past Rex and grabbed a new fire-proof suit that Dr. Holiday laid out for her. Rex glared after her but then sighed and went to his room to get changed.

Soon Six, Rex, Spencer, and Bobo were headed out again and onto a Providence air carrier and headed for downtown in the city and found themselves looking at a rampaging E.V.O. on four legs running around eating cars and terrorizing everyone around it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Spencer asked in minor disgust as it was horribly deformed and some of it's insides were showing and were stretched.

"Does it matter, it'll be cured soon enough and then it won't matter." Rex said with a cocky grin and smacking his fist into the palm of his hand.

"You may not be able to, it's not human. It's either contain or destroy." Six observed as it moved around and looked at a scanner.

"Just because it's not a human doesn't mean it's not nice to kill animals." Spencer argued as she crossed her arms.

"Since you're so conflicted on the matter, go help evacuate the area." Six said emotionless. Spencer glared at him for a moment then sighed and replied,

"Fine." She ran off quickly and to a Providence carrier that was farther outside the battle field. Spencer saw that they near a building that was about to collapse.

"Get out of here."

"We can't, there's still people in there."

"That's why I'm here." Spencer replied with a smile and shot up into the sky with a fiery trail behind her and started crashing through windows and gathering people out of the building as fast as she could. Once she got a couple out of the building safely, Spencer heard a cry coming from the building again and returned back and looked through the many hallways. She heard the scream coming from a door and tried opening but it was jammed. Spencer stepped back and set her leg on fire and knocked the door down. She ventured into the violently shaking room until finally Spencer found the cowering girl in the corner of the room. She was covered by fallen debris though. Spencer did her best to move the debris out of the way.

"Come on!" Spencer said as she made a big enough space for the girl to move.

"I can't!" The girl responded as Spencer noticed the girl was crying ferociously.

"Trust me, reach for my hand!" Spencer pleaded as she bent down to the girl's level. The girl hesitated before touching Spencer's hand and grasping it tightly. Spencer quickly got her out of there and then broke a window and got out of the building before it was completely crushed to the ground. "There, was that so hard." Spencer smiled that got the girl to smile and nod her head. Spencer placed the girl on the ground and she turned around and she looked up at Spencer and said,

"Thank you."

"Melissa!" Came a worried cry from a grown up woman. The girl, Melissa, turned around and grinned widely and called out,

"Mommy!" The two met in the middle and embraced each other warmly and smiled at each other. The woman looked up at Spencer with tears in her eyes and said,

"Thank you." Spencer smiled at the woman and nodded her head and responded saying,

"If you want to thank me than do it by getting as far away as you can from here."

"Bye-bye!" The girl said as she waved to Spencer with her mom carrying her. Once they were out of sight, Spencer turned around and survey the damage the E.V.O. was leaving behind its trail. She watched as Rex got thrown into a car and lied there limply for a moment. Spencer rushed over and grabbed his hand while commenting,

"Ugh, why can't you guys handle yourselves?"

"You wanna try? Be my guest." Rex grumbled as she wiped his clothes clean of the broken pieces of glass. She smirked at him and then flew off towards where the creature was. She whistled to get its attention and it turned around to stare at her.

"Here kitty, kitty, thing-y." Spencer cooed mockingly. It charged forward but Spencer flew up into the air to dodge and she sent a fireball spiraling into its back and it howled in pain. It's head shot-up to the sky and looked at Spencer and climbed up a wall and tackle Spencer to the ground. She groaned and tried burning the creature but its teeth sank into her shoulder and part of her neck and she roared in pain.

"Getting bitten by another animal was not the idea for today!" Spencer complained as she felt the heat in her body increasing through her exponentially. It soon consumed her and she roared again. "AGH!" But this time she was able to explode with a fiery fury and burn the E.V.O. to smithereens and it flew through the sky until landing somewhere else. Spencer lied there for a moment to collect her strength. That last blow took a lot out of her.

"Piece of cake." She mumbled to herself as she tried to peel herself off from the indent in the concrete road. Pain shot up through her left arm and up to her shoulder where the E.V.O bit her. She touched her shoulder gingerly and seethed in pain and looked at her hand and it was covered in her dark red blood. She saw the rest of her arm was covered in blood too. "Ow…c'mon, heal…heal…" She slowly got off the ground and continued to apply pressure onto her shoulder to stop the bleeding but she could feel it seeping between her fingers. She was grossed out and nauseated at the same time and losing the blood was causing Spencer to become really dizzy. She looked over at Rex and tried to call out help but she collapsed onto her knees and then Spencer fell forward and lost consciousness. Rex was with Six who, with other Providence Agents, were loading the E.V.O. into the armored. From the corner of his eye though, he saw something fall and turned towards it and found Spencer on the ground.

"Spencer!" Rex cried as he rushed over to her aid. He gathered her up into his arms and shook her slightly. "Spencer! Spencer…come on." Rex panicked as Spencer wasn't responding, so he decided to try something and heal her with his nanites, but once the glow of his nanites died down, nothing has changed in Spencer's condition. "I-I can't do anything."

"What happened?" Six asked as he rushed over to Rex.

"She got bite, and it looks really bad." Rex said gathering her in his arms and carrying her bridal style. Six nodded and called to other Providence agents who were available for help.

"Take her away and get her to the infirmary as soon as possible." Six ordered the other agents and they simply nodded, placed her on a stretcher and rolled her away. Rex looked after her and then looked at his hands covered in her blood, again.

"Shit…" He growled under his breath. "This is all my fault."

"There's nothing you could've done." Six said trying to make Rex feel better. Six was going to place a hand on his shoulder but Rex stepped away from it before Six could.

"Yes there is! I should've pushed her more to get examined, she was no condition to come out here."

"She looked okay." Six commented.

"Well, she's a really good actor. It's my fault again."

"If you want to help her, then we should get back."

"Yeah…" Rex sighed as he walked ahead of Six and returned to the air carrier and the gang flew back to the Providence HQ and awaited to hear back from the infirmary where Dr. Holiday was diligently working on Spencer's wounds.

After a few hours, Rex and Six heard from Holiday that she was going to be okay but that it would take a long time until she would be able to be out in the field again. Dr. Holiday returned to Spencer's side and started adding the next pair of stitches that Spencer would need. Spencer was beginning to wake up from her unconscious state and moaned.

"Ow…what the?" She mumbled. Spencer's nose then scrunched up and she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "What's that smell?"

"Blood. Now stay still, I'm almost done." Dr. Holiday replied.

"What are you doing to me?"

"You needed stitches."

"Stitches, from what? What happened?" She starts spitting up blood and Holiday cleans her off. "Ew…" Spencer complained.

"Well even though your E.V.O. abilities allow you to heal quicker than normal people, the organs take a lot longer to head than skin does. During both fights it seems that your muscles and some intestines were starting to tear and causing you to bleed internally, until that last E.V.O. bit you in the shoulder."

"Shit…"

"Language." Dr. Holiday said as she smiled at how Spencer was getting her personality back. Holiday then cut the ends of the thread and cleaned up the wound of the dried up blood. "There, now I'm done."

"Good, now I can-" Spencer tried moving from her spot lying down on the medical bed but Dr. Holiday jumped at pushing her back gently.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Yeah I was bleeding internally but now I'm not. I'm-"

"Staying here. Just because you're stitched up doesn't mean you're in any condition to move, let alone fight. You need rest and to be monitored."

"What? Come on can't I just rest in my room?" Spencer pleaded.

"It'll be easier if you stay here. I'm sorry."

"Ugh." Spencer gave up and reclined on the bed again and huffed.

"You also won't be able to dance for quite some time."

"What am I supposed to do? I teach classes there. I have to show up."

"For now you'll have to, I'm sorry but there's no sneaking off to go there anymore."

"No one else knows, right?"

"Right." Dr. Holiday nodded. "I'm able to keep things under wraps."

"Thanks Doc." Spencer said with an appreciative smile. "Do you know how long I'll be out of commission?"

"Not sure yet, an E.V.O.s healing abilities are varied with each person, we haven't seen enough of your healing to know how long, also these are extensive wounds."

"That sounds pretty hopeless Doc." Spencer sighed once again. "God what am I going to tell Gabi?" Spencer complained as she put her good hand onto her forehead.

"I'll give you some medicine to help with the pain, and to also let the nanites in your body fix you up quicker." Dr. Holiday said changing the IV in Spencer's arm.

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest." Dr. Holiday said tapping her leg lightly and slipping out of the room.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"She's got 35 stitches and she's under a lot of medication."

"Meaning?"

"She'll be in and out of consciousness for now, but since she's so stubborn I don't trust her to stay in bed for long, so I need people watching her 24/7."

"Don't worry Dr. Holiday, we'll sign up." Rex announced.

"We?" Six cocked a brow.

"C'mon Six, you babysit me as it is, what will it hurt to watch over Spencer as well."

"Because I have a schedule to keep too as well as watching your back." Dr. Holiday, Rex, and Bobo all gave him looks that said he needed a better answer and excuse than that. "But, if it's for her safety, then I'm obligated."

"Good."

Hours after watching Spencer lying in her bed as she hiccupped up blood or snored her worries away, it was finally Bobo's turn to sit with Spencer and keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't need anything.

"Ugh, I was just about to go eat and now I'm stuck babysitting." Bobo groaned as he dragged himself down the halls miserably. "What does she need babysitting for? She's out cold most of the time." He paused at the door and sighed before pushing the button on the side and watching the doors slide open dryly. He cleared his throat and called out, "Alright hotshot I'm taking-" Bobo stopped in the middle of his big entrance into the infirmary when he noticed that the sheets were on the floor and there wasn't an auburn haired girl in the bed. "Over?" He looked around frantically for a moment and when there wasn't a sign of her he tilted his head to the ceiling and closed his one good eye and sighed, "Oh crud."

Spencer woke up in a haze from her sleep feeling slightly uncomfortable from her injuries and her infirmary bed wasn't feel as comfy as it felt when she last fell asleep, not that they were the comfiest of beds. "Ugh…Doc? I think I need more medicine…" When no one answered her soft calls, she started to slowly open her eyes, though her eyesight was blurry to begin with, but one thing she noticed in her sleepy haze was that she wasn't surrounded in starch white walls. "Doc?" Spencer tried pushing herself up from her position but failed and ended up turning over onto her back from her side. Unfamiliar and ugly faces of various E.V.O.s surrounded her until one caught her eye. She saw Biowolf in the crowd of E.V.O.s. "I hope I'm hallucinating."

"Looks like we caught you at the perfect moment." Laughed the robotic voice of Biowolf. It sounded much too real for Spencer's liking. She realized she was in Abysus and this sure wasn't a dream.

"Biowolf." Spencer growled.

"Glad to see you remember me." She also sees Skalamander and Breach.

"Yeah, not so happy to say I do." Spencer said as she leaned on one arm in an attempt to sit up.

"My master will be happy to see you." Biowolf said.

"Why? Cuz you're going to kill me and I'll join him in hell?" Spencer asked sarcastically. Biowolf growled and grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up off the ground.

"You are so naïve, but nonetheless your usefulness will run out."

"I don't thinks so." His mechanical claw caught on and Biowolf cried out in pain as Spencer floated in the air and light her fists on fire to ward off the other pressing E.V.O.s. "Never mess with me!" She smirked as she launched herself into the air, as she was about to fly out of the hole in the center of the ceiling a loud whaling carried through the air and Spencer lost focus and couldn't think and fell back to the ground roughly, as she fell screaming, "AH!" Once she hit the ground, Spencer was fading into unconsciousness again with Biowolf's voice ordering someone.

"Good, now take her to her cage."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Knight asked furiously as he stared down at Bobo from the screen.

"Like I said, I came to check up on her because it was my time and she wasn't in her bed." Bobo explained as he held up his hands in defense.

"Where could she have gone? She was in no condition to move." Holiday asked anxiously.

"Guards! Scan the area for Spencer and find her!" Six ordered as a group of Providence agents fanned out and began to search the premises.

"Why would she run off like that?" Rex asked curiously.

"She's never been known to sit still." Holiday joked lightly. Rex sighed but then thought back to the room as they inspected it. He remembered seeing a camera set up in the room.

"Wait, can't you check the security tape?" He asked hopefully.

"Pulling it up on screen now." Six said as an Providence agent next to him looked through the files until a certain time in the camera's memory and something interesting caught their eye.

"No way…" Rex gasped as he looked at Biowolf on the tape carry Spencer out of the infirmary with her draped over his shoulder.

"How'd he get in?" Six asked emotionlessly.

"Breach." Rex growled.

"Why would they take her?" Holiday asked.

"Trying to lure us out." Six assumed.

"They're stooping to a new low." Rex said. "We have to get her!"

"That's what they want us to do." Six stated firmly as he stopped Rex from storming out of the room.

"Not like we have a choice, she's in danger and she can't fight them!"

"We need a plan." Six reasoned.

"What is there to plan? We rescue her and kick their E.V.O. butts."

"Rex! Calm down." Holiday demanded as she got his attention. "We know you're upset, but we do need to make sure by going there that you don't put her in danger."

"Fine." Rex sighed as he began to calm down. He turned his attention back to Six. "Six, I hope you know what to do."

"I'll clear it with White." Six stated as he excused himself from the room to meet with White somewhere else.

"Ow…" Spencer groaned as she was coming to her senses again and feeling a tight feeling across her shoulder and it hurt a lot.

"Sorry, but it's necessary." Said a new voice. Spencer looked up with squinted eyes and stared at a very pale girl with black and red hair stitching up her shoulder, since it once again opened up again from the impact with the floor. She looked very serious and indifferent to the situation.

"Why are you helping me?" Spencer asked suspiciously as she gave the girl a look over. She was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt with yellow sleeves and a overall dress over her outfit with leggings and boots.

"We're not just going to sit here and let you bleed out. You're needed alive."

"Great, nice to see the Pack hasn't changed." Spencer stated sarcastically. "Ow." She groaned again from the girl tying off the end of the stitches. As Spencer tried to get comfortable she realized she couldn't since she couldn't move her hands from behind her back. She turned her head towards her wrists and found weird gold chains that were heavy around her wrists. "What are with these chains?"

"They're made from a special alloy that's nearly invincible, and fire-proof, so I wouldn't try breaking out of them." The girl said nonchalantly as she cleaned up the dried blood from Spencer's body carefully. "There. That should cover it for now."

"Who are you? You're not like the rest." Spencer asked slowly as she felt a lot more comfortable talking to this girl than the rest of the Pack's members, especially Biowolf.

"I'm Circe." The girl said. The name struck Spencer's memory as a name Rex mentioned quite a lot when the Pack was mentioned.

"Circe, as in _the_ Circe? Rex mentioned you!" Spencer gasped.

"He has?" Circe asked with almost a laugh.

"Yeah, sometimes he doesn't shut up about you."

"Nice to see he hasn't changed much."

"He keeps saying how he wants to rescue you from the Pack."

"That I wouldn't have minded changing." Circe sighed as she put her tools back in the small medical kit next to her and she stood up and started heading towards the door.

"You can't possibly like it here, can you?" Spencer asked, stopping Circe in her tracks. Spencer didn't want to be alone, and she knew that Rex would want her to stick around for when they came to rescue her; if they came to rescue her ass.

"Why not? They're like me, we help one another, they're my family now."

"And Providence can't do that for you?"

"No, no they can't." Circe said seriously.

"Why not? Hey I'm a recently added member, I'm adjusting to it, though I would like a little more freedom but hey, I still get it." Spencer tried to reason. Circe rolled her eyes and approached Spencer again as she sat across from her on the ground, though still keeping a distance.

"I have my reasons."

"It would be nice having another girl around, not gonna lie." Spencer smiled at Circe sheepishly and Circe gave a small but noticeable smile back.

"Why are you with Providence?" Circe asked after a moment.

"Well, they saved me when my father went E.V.O. And after that, he lost his memory and my mom died a long time ago so they took me in, though I was pretty against it at first, I've started to like what I do, to help those in need."

"We help people too." Circe commented.

"By turning them bad and making them think they can conquer the world."

"That's not it!" Circe argued.

"Well that's how I've seen it, ever since I met that skunk haired Van Kleiss."

"Don't mention him." Circe growled.

"What? Still a soft spot for the Pack to be reminded that he perished?"

"Stop." Spencer and Circe looked at each other harshly for a moment before Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes and looked away and said,

"Fine. But now that he's gone, shouldn't the Pack be disbanded?"

"We have hope for better things."

"Like what?" Spencer asked curiously. She might as well have information to give Providence once she broke out, she was getting tired of waiting around for the gang to save her. Since Circe had come back into the room Spencer had been playing with burning the chains silently. From what Spencer could tell, it was slowly working. And even when she got through finally she would still wait because Spencer has fully realized the benefit of sitting around and really feeling her body healing up.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on, I'm stuck here anyway, I might as well know."

"I'm sorry, but you'd have to be apart of the Pack to know, and that offer will still stand. For you and Rex."

"Thanks but no thanks: from the both of us." Spencer answered.

"How do you know he won't change his mind?" Circe asked her skeptically. Spencer was silent for a moment. She noticed that Rex was a soft spot for Circe that helped Circe open up, and Spencer was going to use that to her advantage.

"I know him well enough now to understand what he wants and what he fights against, and that's the Pack; but he doesn't want to fight you I know."

"I don't want to fight him either." Circe admitted.

"Then don't! You can be with him, with Providence, and be happy."

"It's not like I'm not happy here."

"It's not that cheery of a place, no offense to Kleiss' interior decorating."

"You can say that again." Circe laughed dryly as she looked around the cell they were sitting in and in the hole in the roof that was above them. It seemed the fortress previously owned by Van Kleiss hasn't been treated with the proper care it needed.

"I can come up with several other good points about this place versus Providence and the rest of the world." Circe said as she curled up into herself, hugging her legs closely to her chest and laying her cheek on her knees, cutting off eye contact.

"No one accepts me out here, I'm useful and appreciated here."

"Who says Providence wouldn't appreciate you?" Spencer countered. "I know Rex does, and I can see why he does. You're nice, independent, strong-willed. You'd make an excellent addition." Suddenly there was a strong rumble that shook the whole place and some rubble fell from the ceiling. Skalamander came into the room and got Circe's attention.

"Circe! They're here." Skalamander announced.

"Right." Circe sighed as she got up off the floor.

"I knew that they'd come for me." Spencer smirked.

"Well you're going to have to wait to see them." Skalamander mocked.

"Mm, not likely." Spencer smirked again and broke her chains and stood up proudly, which obviously shocked both Skalamander and Circe.

"How'd you-" Circe was about to ask but Spencer cut her off.

"Not like I haven't been put in handcuffs before thanks to Providence…that sounded wrong…" Spencer said sheepishly as she removed the excess chains from her wrist. "And now that I'm healed, I'm getting out." Spencer fired up and knocked Skalamander to the ground and he fell unconscious. She stepped over him and was about to head out of the cell but stopped, turned around slightly and addressed Circe. "But, you _could_ come with me of course."

"Or, you _could_ stay here with us." Circe countered.

"Touché." Spencer sighed as she was satisfied with still leaving the option open. "I hope the next time I see you I don't have to fight you." Spencer said jetting out of the cell and heading down many different hallways to try and find a way out.

"Likewise." Whispered Circe as she smiled and took a minute to walk over to Skalamander and help him up.

Spencer wandered through the halls of the Abysus headquarters not knowing where she was going, last time she was here it's not like she had blueprints of the landscape. She finally landed on the ground and started snooping, since burning a fiery trail was sure to get Spencer noticed quickly. Suddenly from behind something knocked Spencer to the ground and she was flat on her back and groaned up at the figure above her.

"Ugh, nice to see you too." Spencer whined as she rubbed the back of her head and extended her other hand to Six and he helped her off the ground.

"You alright?" He asked. Spencer dusted herself off and sighed,

"Actually yeah, I stuck around until I healed up. Doc was right of course."

"Good, let's get you to the rest of the group." Six ordered as he led the way out of the castle.

"Aw, did you send an entire army to bring me?"

"Only the best." Six noted as they left the castle and wandered into the forest for a little bit until they were met with two other people: Rex and Holiday. Spencer looked at them and rolled her eyes and half turned to Six saying,

"That's it? Only three of you came to save me? Nice to see how I'm loved."

"Uh, you're welcome." Rex yelled out sarcastically.

"For what? I broke out myself. By the way, I met your leading lady Circe, she's nice." Spencer added with a smirk.

"What? And you left her?" He gasped.

"Hey I asked her to come along, but she declined." Spencer countered. "I'm not forcing her onto our side, she has to come willingly, wouldn't you want that?"

"Okay, okay, you have a point." Rex agreed. Spencer smiled at him and then faced the two adults of the group curiously.

"Well now what?" Spencer asked after a beat. "Are we done or is there something else wrong?"

"The environment in Abysus is unstable and erratic, covered in unstable nanites that are multiplying by the second." Holiday explained.

"Ah, so that's why Circe wasn't happy about Abysus." Spencer commented as she thought back to her time with Circe in the cell. "What can we do here to help?"

"Circe said that somehow I could help." Rex mentioned.

"Circe called you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Spencer mused and then cleared her throat. "Ahem, so, I guess let's go back." She said turning back around to the way of the castle again but suddenly the rocks started moving and Six called out,

"Holiday, don't move!" What was thought to be a rockslide turned into a very large and pasty colored E.V.O. to rise from the ground and hover over the group menacingly. Holiday just dodged the large E.V.O.s foot crashing down where she was just standing.

"Now that's a face only a chainsaw could love." Rex commented. As the E.V.O. was about to try squishing Holiday again, Spencer got fired up and shot up into the air yelling,

"Oh no you don't!" Spencer slammed her fiery fists into the monster's face and it stepped back slightly but regained it's balance quickly and knocked Spencer out of the sky like a fly being swatted. She tumbled down to the ground and decided to not push herself since she just healed herself. When Spencer managed to get up, she saw Rex and Six were cornered up against the back wall like caged in mice until Holiday jumped in front of them with a gun and shot at the E.V.O. until it was knocked flat on it's back again.

"Wow…" Six breathed.

"Yeah." Rex smirked happily.

"Go Holiday." Spencer laughed lightly but still obviously impressed with Holiday. Holiday got up from her kneeled position on the ground and smirked at the shocked men but then her eyes trailed upwards and her eyes widened slightly and then narrowed in annoyance.

"Six, Rex, Spencer." Holiday spoke sternly. They all looked at Holiday curiously and then followed her line of sight and saw Biowolf, Skalamander and Circe standing over them on a ledge.

"It's a trap." Six stated.

"Damn it Circe…" Spencer growled as she stared at her with a tired expression that expressed 'oh come on'. Suddenly the Pack comes sliding down the hill and passes the Providence group and starts to attack the E.V.O. "Huh?"

"Are they actually, helping us?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"No Rex, don't cure it, the nanites could be corrupt like the ones we found earlier. There's no telling what they could do to you."

"Doc, seriously, you worry too much." Rex joked but as he approached the unconscious E.V.O. it disintegrates into the ground. "Uh, never mind."

"That seems unnatural." Spencer commented as she touched the soil.

"Same thing's happening all over Abysus." Circe stated.

"Uh, a little heads up would've been nice." Rex commented rudely.

"I tried, you hung up." Circe argued.

"Whatever." Rex looked away and huffed.

"Yeesh, not the happy couple I was thinking of." Spencer mumbled.

"Do you have any idea what's causing this?" Holiday asked.

"Well it started when-" Circe was starting to explain when Biowolf decided to interrupt, not feeling like he should trust Providence most likely.

"No." Biowolf said sternly. "We don't."

"But it's spreading isn't it." Holiday stated rather than asked.

"Yes, fast." Circe answered.

"There's nothing stopping it from going beyond the border, we're talking about a global threat here." Holiday noted.

"How do we stop it?" Six asked.

"We can't, that's why I called Rex." Circe stated. "You better come with us." She turned around with her fellow Pack members and lead the way back to base. As they walked Holiday and Rex were in line when she whispered,

"She's very pretty." Rex stops in his tracks and shakes it off before continuing his pace.

"She works for Van Kleiss, she's the enemy." Rex stated.

"But you still like her, don't you." Holiday cooed.

"I am not talking about this." Rex huffed and he walked ahead of her a bit. Spencer who was behind them the whole time caught up with Holiday and whispered,

"Boys and their hormones. He's such a mess." The two giggle and continue to gossip about Rex and his predicament until they reach the castle and find themselves in Van Kleiss' old throne room.

"What, is that thing?" Rex asked skeptically as he stared at a large machine in the room that had a glowing yellow circle concealing a container of some sorts. Spencer was getting an uneasy feeling from the place as it reminded her a bit too much of Rylander's old lab.

"Our master left these instructions in case something happened to him." Biowolf explained as he went over to a cabinet and took out an instruction manual and handed it to Holiday to examine.

"Then why do you need me?" Rex asked.

"It won't turn on." Circe stated.

"Did you try a repair guy?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"You're the key, Rex. According to this, your abilities are the only way to get the device running." Holiday explained as she looked from the instructions to Rex.

"Figures. He probably assumed I'd be one of them by now." Rex sighed.

"We can't do this without you. Please." Circe pleaded.

"Rex, Spencer, Holiday, we need to talk." Six ordered as he walked off to someplace more private and huddled with his teammates. "I don't trust them."

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

"Me three, that machine doesn't look good."

"I'm not nuts about helping them either, but we got to put aside our emotions." Holiday reasons. "If these unstable nanites are allowed to advance, they could consume everything in their path. Nobody will be safe. Think about it."

"Okay." Rex sighs reluctantly agreeing to helping the Pack. "This thing better not turn me into a French Fry."

"Rex, thank you." Circe stated kindly.

"I'm not doing this for you, but, you're welcome." Rex smiled a little. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?" He asked as he stared at the foreign machine.

"When I said you were the key, I mean that literally. According to the plans, the machine needs to be turned on from a nanoscopic level." Holiday explained.

"Uh, how do I do that? This isn't exactly telling a vending machine to cough up a soda." Rex countered.

"Try." Holiday insisted.

"Psht, here goes nothing." Rex sighed.

"Ew, what is that thing making?" Spencer asked as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. In between the two beams above the machine there was white and brown mesh that was slowly becoming solid that was forming. Unfortunately that clump of material started growing black hair with white streaks. Rex looked up and growled,

"Van Kleiss!" As Rex saw his lethal enemy forming before his eyes, he removed his hands and the form that was going to become Van Kleiss faded away in the wind.

"Rex, no!" Circe gasped.

"Master!" Skalamander called out.

"You lied to me." Rex growled as he gave Circe the evil scowl.

"I can't believe you Circe, really?" Spencer yelled.

"You wouldn't have come if I told you the truth." Circe countered defensively.

"This wasn't about you needing me, this was about you needing Van Kleiss." Rex spat.

"I need you both. Please Rex, you don't understand." Circe pleaded.

"No, you don't understand, Van Kleiss is gone and I intend to keep it that way."

"You've destroyed us all." Biowolf growled. He was about to unleash his unbelievable anger at Rex but Six blocked his claws with his swords and Spencer went up to Skalamander to make sure he didn't try anything next.

"Don't even breathe." Six ordered.

"You heard the man. I'm not afraid to discipline you." Spencer growled.

"You don't know what you've done." Circe said disappointedly.

"Then I guess we're even." Rex said hollowly.

"You've never understood his power. Van Kleiss kept us safe here, his force was the only thing holding Abysus together, and you destroyed that."

"We're done here." Rex barked as he began to march off.

"Rex, I think she's right, nanites operate on a molecular level. If they've bonded with Van Kleiss, breaking off his connection could have corrupted their internal structure, leading to a disastrous chain reaction." Holiday explained.

"You've got to be kidding me Holiday, this can't be the only way, it, just can't." Spencer sputtered as she leaned up against a wall in a disappointed manner.

"So what are you saying? I couldn't save Van Kleiss and now the world's going to end? This is my fault?" Rex asked disapprovingly.

"This isn't about blame, Rex." Holiday explained as the floor began to shake and suddenly black geysers started shooting up from every direction: from the ground, ceiling, walls, they were going to be submerged if nothing as done soon. "If Van Kleiss' system could actually withstand this many unstable nanites, he could be the only one that could reign them in for good."

"I'm not bringing him back, not now not ever." Rex said, not wishing to argue further, he really had his mind set on never letting Van Kleiss terrorize the world again. "And besides, you don't need Van Kleiss, you have me. Why not go straight to the source?" Rex starts to walk up to a column of the black substance and begins to reach out towards it.

"Nah-uh, not on your life." Spencer said jumping in front of him as she pushed his hand away roughly.

"Stand down. It's too dangerous!" Six argued.

"You don't know what those things will do to you!" Holiday agreed. Rex and Spencer had a stare off as they both argued with their facial expressions about the right thing. Spencer broke the eye contact for a moment to look at Holiday and Six and then back at Rex. She sighed and finally stepped out of the way. Rex stepped forward again and cautiously put his hand through the goo, trying to communicate with the unstable nanites that make up the mass. Though it seemed to work at first, his arm started mutating and bubbling almost.

"AH!" Rex screamed as he could barely stand.

"Rex, stop!" Spencer cried as she grabbed him from under his arms and began to separate the connection.

"Rex!" Six called.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Rex groaned as he tried resisting Spencer's hold on him but was failing, finally his arm had returned to normal though.

"If you keep fighting the nanites they're going to kill you." Holiday argued.

"And if I don't, they'll kill everyone else." Rex countered.

"Not if you listen to me." Holiday said sternly. "It's a long shot but I've got another idea. Instead of trying to deactivate the nanites, communicate with them."

"You want him to talk to the nanites?" Six asked, not sure in Rex's abilities.

"He's done it before." Spencer noted.

"Never anything this big." Rex argued.

"It's the same basic principle. Interface with the unstable nanites, gain control over the programming, and tell them to stop advancing." Holiday explained. The more Rex thought about it, the more geysers shot up and were starting to consume the whole room, violently growing in size and in number.

"I would make your decision quicker." Spencer mumbled.

"Hey, why not?" Rex shrugged as he approached the nanite-spewing geyser again.

"If this works, we should see results immediately." Holiday stated.

"If this works…" Spencer mumbled again, feeling very doubtful of the situation. Rex's arm started to mutate again but as he concentrated harder, the mutations and weird blemishes started disappearing as he was gaining control.

"The nanites are responding. You can stop now." Holiday ordered as Rex quickly withdrew his arm and slumped in exhaustion. Circe came running down the stairs to approach Rex.

"You did it." Circe congratulated.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm awesome." Rex said as he panted for air.

"Uh, why are there more forming?" Spencer asked nervously. "Rex, what did you tell them to do?" She then said with more frustration.

"I thought you said the nanites stopped spreading?" Biowolf asked as he and Skalamander came down the stairs as well.

"They did, but now they're contracting." Holiday said looking at her scanner.

"Bet you didn't plan on that did you Doc." Rex stated.

"Everybody out, now!" Six ordered as the rocks beneath their feet started rumbling and once they jumped out of the way the floor exploded with unstable nanite waves coming like they were just released from a reservoir. Everyone ran in different directions: Biowolf and Skalamander going down a tunnel, Six and Holiday sticking together as they got to higher ground, and Rex, Circe and Spencer were left flying around, trying to dodge the overflowing dark liquid. As the teens continued to dodge the masses of liquid, they saw Six and Holiday get submerged as they fell from high up off the wall from a grappling hook they tried using.

"Holiday, Six!" Rex called out sadly. Suddenly a geyser hit Rex's wing and he had to demount to get away from it and Circe and him, since Rex was carrying Circe, landed on the ground near a cliff and it began to break and Circe was closest to the edge and was dangling with one hand for safety. When she was about to slip, Rex grabbed her wrist tightly and held on for dear life.

"I've got you, don't let go!" Rex growled as he strained to keep his hold on Circe's wrist. Suddenly she slipped but before she could fall into the mass of dark liquid below, Spencer came swooping down and carried Circe in her arms.

"Got you!" Spencer said with a smirk. Circe nodded her thanks when she was on solid ground again.

"Let's keep moving." Circe stated as they continued to find a safe way out of there, suddenly though the wall erupted next to them and a geyser hit Spencer dead on and she got trapped against the opposite wall.

"AH!" Spencer screamed. Rex and Circe looked at her in horror and Rex was about to transform into his wings and pull her out but Spencer called out, "Go."

"Spencer!" Circe said in disbelief.

"GO!" Spencer ordered and then the goo swallowed her up.

"Spencer!" Rex called out again, this time more worried for his comrade. As Rex and Circe began to run again, the ground exploded from underneath their feet and Circe was submerged under the goo as well.

"Circe!" Rex yelled as he stared down at the hole he narrowly missed. Against what his head was telling him, he jumped down into to goo and began to search. He was able to use his connection with the nanites to push the goo away from him so he could walk on the ground and search for his friends. "Circe! Six!" He kept searching and it felt hopeless. "Dr. Holiday! Spencer!" After wondering for a few more moments, he found himself back on top of the room where the machine was. He stared up at where he saw Van Kleiss forming before and growled. "Okay, you win!" Rex caved as he began trying to get the machine to function again. "Agh!" After a few minutes, the machine was able to fully resurrect Van Kleiss and he was knelling on top of the machine as he began to catch his breath and regain some of his energy.

"Van Kleiss, I need you to focus." Rex ordered. "This whole place is being eaten up by this weird goop some kind of nanite-"

"I know, what this is." Van Kleiss said as he interrupted Rex's rant. Van Kleiss held out his hands and began to absorb the unstable nanites into his body and he began to grow in size, almost becoming taller than the room. He suddenly stopped when only Skalamander and Biowolf were released from the unstable nanites' grasp.

"What are you stopping for? Finish the job!" Rex growled up at the towering enemy.

"And what will you do for me in return?" Van Kleiss asked wickedly.

"Are you kidding me? I brought you back! What more do you want?" Rex argued.

"Ha, you know exactly what I want. It's simple really, join us and everyone you care about lives; refuse, and they die." Van Kleiss proposed.

"Fine! Now help them!" Rex growled in defeat. Van Kleiss smirked as the rest of the people submerged were released. Rex immediately ran to Circe as Holiday and Six were coming to and as Spencer was waking up as well she was suddenly grabbed by a large glowing fist and brought up high into the air.

"Circe! Come on, breathe!" Rex pleaded as he held her unconscious body. After a moment she began to cough roughly as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey…" She whispered with a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey." Rex said with the same smile.

"What a touching little reunion!" Van Kleiss laughed sarcastically as he looked triumphant as ever with Spencer in his tight fist and she began to scream as his fist glowed, meaning he was sapping her nanites.

"You promised!" Rex growled as he stepped up from Circe's side.

"Fine, I got what I needed anyway…" Van Kleiss sighed as he dropped Spencer to the ground and Rex caught her with his mechanical fist. He carefully lowered her to the ground so he was holding her slightly as he was standing on her feet limply.

"Spencer…" He said nervously as she looked very weak in his arms. She groaned after a moment and smirked up at him weakly.

"Ugh, look at you, saving the day again. Good on you." Spencer gave him a thumb up and he smiled at that.

"Van Kleiss." Circe said coming to her senses as she stared up at the towering evildoer.

"In the flesh, and actually feeling better than ever. Especially now since Rex has come to his senses, isn't that right, Rex?" Van Kleiss said victoriously.

"Rex, what did you do?" Spencer asked as she didn't like the tone of Van Kleiss' voice, not at all.

"Better than ever…" Rex mumbled suddenly as he let Spencer stand as Circe, Six, and Holiday gathered near Rex and Spencer. "A deal's a deal."

"What deal?" Holiday asked.

"What's he talking about?" Six asked sternly.

"It was the only way to save you." Rex said hollowly as he stares at everyone emotionlessly and starts making his way towards Van Kleiss.

"Welcome home." Van Kleiss said gallantly as he held his arms out wide.

"Rex, don't do it." Six stated as he got in Rex's way.

"We'll find another way!" Holiday pleaded doing the same. Rex stepped past them but something stopped him in his tracks,

"Rex, please." Spencer said, not pleadingly but sincerely, Rex looked back at her and she looked very disappointed. Rex closed his eyes and turned back towards Van Kleiss and shook his large hand.

"I admire you integrity, Rex. Now I'd say we were even." Van Kleiss said proudly.

"That's it. You said you feel better than ever? That's because something's changed inside you. Your nanites are different now." Rex said with a smirk in his voice.

"Should that matter?" Van Kleiss asked in a not caring tone.

"Oh yeah…" Rex said devilishly. Suddenly the hand that was holding Van Kleiss' began to glow and Van Kleiss began to cry out.

"AGH!" Van Kleiss screamed as the metal gauntlet on his left arm started to fall off.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Circe asked in shock.

"What does it look like? I'm curing him." Rex smirked "That'd aught to do it." Circe, Skalamander and Biowolf ran up the stairs and healed to their master's side.

"Master, you're…" Biowolf began to speak, though feared his realization.

"Human…" Skalamander finished as he attended to his master.

"You're welcome." Rex said happily.

"This, this is, impossible. I was un-curable!" Van Kleiss roared.

"That's right, _was_." Rex smirked again. "I noticed something strange when I plugged into that machine of yours. You were coming back, but as Van Kleiss light. But hey, the good news is that now there's nothing stopping us from hauling your sorry butt to jail."

"Except us." Biowolf growled as he and Skalamander stood to protect their master.

"Master, go!" Skalamander ordered. Circe helped him to his feet and they went out the exit behind them.

"Rex, you take care of Circe and Van Kleiss, lemme have the honor." Spencer smirked as she let her fists on fire.

"Be my guest." Rex said as he bowed out of the way.

"HYAH!" Spencer cried as she nailed her foot into Skalamander's face and he was forced against the wall, the bricks crumbling on top of him and then she took out Biowolf with the help from Six. Once the lackeys were on the floor, the Providence gang went after Van Kleiss and Circe. Rex flew ahead and blocked off their escape route and the rest of the gang blocked the way they came.

"Come on Van Kleiss, this is just sad." Rex mocked.

"Taking advantage of me in a moment of weakness is no triumph Rex." Van Kleiss growled.

"It's good enough to wrap up the day." Spencer joked.

"You may have temporarily relieved me of my powers, but my greatest strength is still untouched." Van Kleiss stated.

"Uh what's that, your hair?" Rex joked.

"My intellect."

"Maybe they'll let you do crosswords in your cell."

"Perhaps another time." Van Kleiss said with a smirk as a red vortex formed behind him and Breach with her giant two hands came out and grabbed her master and dragged him into the vortex.

"Oh great, Breach is back!" Rex groaned as he turned his direction towards his teammates but then his eye caught Skalamander and Biowolf running away as well. "And the Pack is gone, awesome." He turned around and saw Circe hadn't bailed yet. "So, how come you're still here?"

"You saved my life. Would've been rude to leave without saying thanks." Circe said shyly. "And Spencer saved my life too, I owe her a thank you as well."

"No biggie, it's what we hero types do." Spencer smirked as she crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Ah that's true, course, you don't have to leave." Rex mentioned on a more serious note. Six and Holiday exchanged looks and Holiday began to say,

"Uh, come on, maybe we should, uh-"

"Start our mission debriefing?" Six asked as he finished her thought. They both nodded and began to walk away, Spencer still stood there as she stared at the two teens intrigued with what would happen next. Six came back for her and pulled her by the arm away from Rex and his Juliet.

"Hey! Aw c'mon…" Spencer huffed. Once they were around the corner, Six stopped pulling Spencer and let Holiday approach her quickly.

"Stay back and comfort him, he'll definitely need it." Holiday winked.

"Go Doc." Spencer mused approvingly. "Alright, I will."

"Good." She nodded and left with Six. Spencer stayed around the corner and carefully eavesdropped on the two lovebirds.

"Stay with us Circe, Van Kleiss is done." Rex pleaded.

"As much as I care about you Rex, Van Kleiss, and the Pack are my family. They took me in when nobody else would. I can't abandon them." Circe said apologetically.

"So that's it? We're always going to be on opposite sides?" Rex asked hopelessly.

"It does keep it interesting." Circe joked. Spencer then heard fleeting footsteps, meaning that Circe had finally taken off. She stepped out from around the corner to see a downcast Rex standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey…" Spencer mused quietly. Rex looked up slightly and saw Spencer approaching, but then turned around and crossed his arms.

"I don't need a babysitter." Rex pouted.

"I know that." Spencer said as she went around him to have him face her again. "Just thought you deserved this." Spencer then gave him a simple hug, wrapping her arms around his until he sighed and hugged her back slightly.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Any time, lover boy." Spencer said letting go of him and winking.

"Oh shut up." He laughed lightly as he nudged her side with his elbow.

"You were so cute back there and all emotional, it was like watching soap opera, or Romeo and Juliet." Spencer joked.

"Yeah well that's all our, whatever you call it, soap opera, and a cheesy one too." Rex moped as they began to fly back towards where they knew the ship out of here was.

"They're all cheesy, but you know why people still watch them?" Spencer asked.

"No." Rex said, not amused with the question.

"Because we all hope that it will work out in the end, because it's always worth it." Spencer smiled.

"You give really good advise for a single person." Rex laughed.

"What can I say, I'm a love guru."

"Then teach me how to understand your kind."

"_My_ mind?" Spencer questioned with a ridged brow.

"Women." He clarified.

"Ah, that's for another day." Spencer laughed as he finally landed on the ground, now walking towards the ship in sight. "Now cheer up, this isn't the last time for you two." Spencer pleaded. "Just be hopeful for when you see her again, maybe it'll be different."

"Yeah, and maybe it'll bite me in the butt again." Rex replied sarcastically. Spencer shot a little fireball from her finger to his butt, one of her favorite ways of annoying Rex. "Ow, why do you keep hurting me?" Rex complained as he patted his butt, to make sure he didn't need to get another new pair of pants.

"It's part of my job as a friend to make sure you don't go down that stupid road of misery and heartbrokenness. Between you and me, you're not the only one hurting." Spencer whispered.

"You think so?" Rex asked with a more hopeful tone in his voice. Spencer was happy to see she was breaking through.

"I know it. Hey I was stuck in a cell with her for quite some time." They finally came to the stairs that led inside the ship where the Doc and Six were waiting for them.

"You okay?" Holiday asked.

"No offense Doc, but I do not get women." Rex complained.

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Spencer asked as she nudged Rex this time.

"One day you will." Holiday said with a pat on his shoulder and then heading up into the ship. Six approached them slowly.

"I still don't have a clue." Six said as he followed Holiday.

"Makes sense since he's totally crushing on Holiday." Spencer whispered in Rex's ear.

"Nah-uh, she's mine." Rex argued.

"You see now I think I know what you're problem is, you keep switching between two different women, no wonder why Circe is holding you out at arm's length." Spencer countered.

"What? You're kidding me?" Rex gasped.

"Hey if I liked someone who liked me and another girl, I'd think he's a jerk and not worth wasting my trouble over." Spencer mentioned.

"What! NO!" Rex yelled as he sank to his knees in despair and Spencer laughed and started making her way inside the ship. "Teach me the ways of wooing a woman."

"My job was to teach you how to understand a woman, not woe them you bonehead!" Spencer argued.

"Same thing!" Rex countered. Spencer groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I have a lot of work ahead of me."

* * *

><p>felt pretty accomplished after this, woo! tell me what you think in a review please! and fave as well or follow my story or me for more updates! :)<p>

TTFN: ta ta for now!  
>~whitefire<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

so this one chapter is unfortunately stupidly short but i wanted to add it in because it goes along with a chunk of spencer development and stuff, and it's kinda cute and funny at points lol :) enjoy!

* * *

><p>Story: GR-NF<p>

Chapter 8: Consequences of Reckless Behavior

"Wakey, wakey Spencer…Earth to Spencer…" Came a calming voice from above Spencer. She felt like she was floating and slowly opened her eyes to a familiar harsh light that invaded her pupils. She blinked a couple of times before Spencer could realize that Holiday was the one above her staring down.

"Hey," Spencer said in a still drowsy voice. As she looked around, she started to become a lot more serious. "Whoa, wait a sec, why am I still in this stupid bed?"

"Because you still need to be kept under survaillence for your health."

"But Doc, I'm fine. And last time I was here it didn't end so well for me."

"I know that, but we've made more regulations and are taking better safety precautions."

"Great…more prison." Spencer groaned.

"Spencer…" Holiday scolded lightly. "You know this is good for you. We're doing this because we care."

"If you really cared, then you'd let me back in my old room a rest."

"You're safer here, just relax, we brought all your favorite movies, snacks, books-"

"Freedom?" Spencer asked pretending to be oblivious. Holiday rolled her eyes at Spencer, giving the disappointed redhead the answer.

"I'll be back in a while, Rex will be watching you until then."

"Really?" Spencer asked dryly.

"Nice to see you're awake again. You really do fall dead asleep." Rex joked as he entered the room. Holiday from behind winked and waved her hand as she closed the door behind her.

"Haha, super funny. Now help me devise a plan to get out of here." Spence responded as she tried sitting up.

"I'm with the Doc on this one." Rex said.

"Aw c'mon, you saw me back at Abysus! I was a fighting machine!"

"But you still got hurt by Van Kleiss even when the unstable nanites were gone."

"So?" Spencer countered. "Nothing happened, obviously I still have my powers."

"It's for your own good Spence, chill."

"Heck, if you were in my spot, you wouldn't be saying that."

"True, but I'm not." Rex smirks lightly at his fiery friend.

"Ugh…"

"Am I dead yet?"

"No Spencer, for the seventh time…"

"Well I'm going to be soon, it's been an eternity!"

"It's been 15 minutes since I got here Spence."

"UGH!" Spencer groaned loudly. She tried adjusting herself to find at least a comfier position but has turned up empty handed each time. "This bed is killing me…why can't hospital beds be more comfortable?"

"I'll adjust it." Rex said as he gets up to move the bed slightly with his weight, there wasn't anything high tech about it. as he finished and placed the bed back down properly he rolls his shoulder and groans, "Ow…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my shoulder's bothering me from the fight I guess."

"Hmm." Spencer stares at him for a moment and immediately her face brightens and she smiles sweetly. "Sit." She demands, despite her nice smile, and pushes him with his better shoulder onto the edge of the bed. When he tries to argue, she's behind and smacks his good arm saying, "Shush," with a finger over her lips. She then places her hands gently on his shoulder and presses in deep to find the tensed muscles.

"What are you…?"

"Keeping myself busy so I don't die from boredom." Spencer interrupted.

"Since when have you been good at massages?" Rex asked as he starts to relax more the more Spencer carries on with her delicate work.

"Since forever." Spencer said with a smirk, though suddenly the smirk fades for a moment, but returns slightly when she begins to talk again. "I used to have to give my dad massages, his neck would cramp up from leaning over the desk for so long. Only way we really connected after my mom died." They were silent for a moment.

"Oh…sorry." Rex sighed.

"Stop…it's fine. It, doesn't hurt, as much anymore." Spencer said monotonously. "How about you lie down. It'll help make your body more relaxed."

"I need to stay alert to keep you safe, remember?" Rex stated with a cocky attitude.

"Please, you think with Van Kleiss out of commission they want to try something like that again?" Spencer countered. Rex looked at her for a moment and thought it over. He shrugs and lies down on his stomach with his arms at his sides.

"True…" Spencer begins to get into her massage again and starts focusing less on the shoulder and more on his tensed muscles in his back.

"Now just relax…" Spencer breathed. They're silent for a moment as Rex is enjoying this unusually nice moment with Spencer, not that their moments together aren't unpleasant, it's just this one was different, it was new one for the list. Suddenly Rex starts to hear a vibrating coming from the bed. He decides to look up and sees that Spencer was humming quietly to herself.

"Are you humming?"

"Yeah, what? Is it annoying?"

"No, no, it's nice." He pauses for a moment as he just listens. "What are you humming?" Rex asked as he ponders on the tune. "It, almost sounds familiar."

"Just a song I know; helps me focus." Spencer then remembered why she knew the song so well. It was "Actually, it's a Spanish song I had to research on for one of my classes last year, Quizás." Spencer mentioned with a smile on her face. "Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard it before…" Rex said calmly and Spencer continued with her massage and humming one of her favorite Enrique Iglesias songs. They stayed like for a pretty long time and after a while Rex sighed heavily saying, "Wow, I don't think I've been this relaxed in a while…"

"Good, keep being relaxed…let you mind, wander." Spencer said quietly as she could feel Rex's breath slowing down and becoming more rhythmic. What sealed the deal was the sound of loud snoring. Spencer stopped, moved around the bed to see Rex's mouth hanging open. He was out. "Knew that'd work." Spencer smirked as she quickly ran out of the room and sneaked down the halls unnoticed as she finally made it to her room and removed her fire suit to get into normal clothes. Just recently she had discovered there was a tracking system in the fire suit; today, she didn't need Providence on her back.

"Rex!" Screamed Holiday as she stood over the hospital bed that once restricted Spencer.

"Wha? Who, me? I'm awake." Rex spit out randomly as he became conscious again. He looked around himself and saw that Six, Bobo, and Holiday were staring at him disapprovingly. "Uh, where am I?"

"In Spencer's bed." Bobo said with a deep chuckle.

"What!" Rex jumps up out of the bed and started to stare around the room frantically. He sighed suddenly when he took Bobo's answer the wrong way and sighed in relief. "Oh, you meant, okay, wait, what!" That's when he freaked.

"Where is she?" Six asked.

"I-I-I don't know, she was massaging me, and then she told me to lie down, and then she was humming…"

"Oh she's good." Holiday said with a small smirk she was trying to hide off her face.

"Damn it!" Rex roared as he slammed his fists on the hospital bed and sank to his knees and burying his face into the cushiony bed.

"Rex, stop feeling sorry. Go find her, now." Six ordered.

"Oh I will!" Rex said with a fiery determination to get her back and make her pay.

Spencer wandered around for a while. All she knew is that she had to get out of Providence: it was a suffocating place, horribly bleached white, and there were too many people around. Not like walking along the busy streets of people lacks the number of people at Providence, it's just a better kind of people. Where no one recognized her or lectured her to do this and that. She was able to get her burger and fries without hesitation. As she let her feet lead her to an unknown destination, she munched on her burger and threw out the empty milkshake cup. Though what she wasn't expecting was to hear something move from inside the waste bin. She stared at it curiously and kicked it lightly, and when it moved again, she kicked it really hard and sent it on its side and everything came spilling out, including a small furry ball.

"What the…" It uncurled from itself and revealed a bushy tail and long floppy ears, and Spencer clenched her fist, ready to incinerate it when a new voice broke the weirdly cold area Spencer wandered into.

"Muffin!"

"Who now?" Spencer turned around and saw a little girl and what she presumed was her younger brother running towards Spencer. The girl knelt down and picked up the mass of fur and hugging it gently.

"You found our pet bunny! I lost him earlier today, thank you!" Said the girl.

"Uh…you okay?" Said the boy. Spencer looked at him oddly and then he simply pointed to her clenched fist that contained the burger wrapper, it was white from the lack of blood flow. Spencer unclenched her fist, lifted her palm closer to her face and saw ashes in her hand. They blew away quickly and so did her anger, at least on the outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep your rabbit safe." Spencer replied blandly as she walked off and pulled her hood over her head protectively. She turned the corner and came face to fence with a trashed construction sight. There was yellow caution tape across holes that were in the fence and in potholes in the ground. Spencer looked around and saw there was also damage to the brick buildings near by, more so in the alleyway than anywhere else but still.

This was the sight of where Spencer fought the E.V.O. bunny.

"I can't believe I let this happen," Spencer gasped to herself as she looked around at crossed the caution tape into the construction sight. Thankfully no one was there. A bulldozer was knocked over and cement was scattered everywhere. "People's homes, people's businesses…some hero I turned out to be." Spencer sank to the ground and didn't sit as she just hugged her knees tightly and rocked a little bit. "Why can't I always have shining moments instead of a few good moments mixed in with the terrible?" Spencer shivered, though it was far from cold outside. "I'm no hero…"

"You are." Came an annoyingly familiar voice, she wasn't ready to see familiar faces too. She didn't move from her spot but when the wind picked up and then stopped suddenly, she knew that Rex used his Boogie Pack to find her and he landed a few feet behind her.

"Yeah right, what have I done that hasn't ended me in a hospital or knocked out?" Spencer huffed.

"So what? You always get back on your feet and bring the hurt." Rex stood to her left, and she made sure to not even look in that direction, she didn't even want to see his shoes.

"Still, not enough to make up for my faults, I hate being an agent for Providence! I'm no good at it."

"Listen, you're still new, you're still learning, and I promise you, you'll get better. When I was younger and first living here, I couldn't even take down Bobo."

"Hm." Spencer mused. She rose up to her feet and dusted herself off slightly. "I guess I can do that…"

"See? Already on your way."

"Still feel useless, so still not helping." She said looking at him through her sunglasses slightly but then stuffing her fists into her zip-up hoodie's pockets and strolling slowly away.

"If you keep thinking like that you'll screw up. Why do you think my machines break down sometimes?" She shrugs her shoulder at Rex's question. "Because I get nervous, I doubt my own abilities. Like you my nanites take hits from my emotions too, if I don't feel strong enough, I won't." Spencer stopped in her stroll and stood still and took in what he was saying more seriously than before. "It's all about how you see yourself."

"I-I guess…" Rex approached her and got in front of her, though once again she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You'll learn." Rex said as he clasped a hand on her shoulder. Spencer continued to looked own at the ground, rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry, we've all been there, it will get better." Spencer tries to clean herself up a bit but Rex stops her and says, "Why dwell on the past, I mean I can't say much because I don't remember mine, but look at me: I'm perfectly fine with that, and even the past I do remember, I don't look down on it in shame, I learn from it and make sure that never happens again." Spencer looks at Rex and cries a little more but then stops and wipes her eyes until there aren't any more tears. The first thing she says is,

"When did you all of a sudden become so philosophical?" Spencer sputtered out. Rex can't help but laugh at that and Spencer joins in. Spencer says thanks to Rex and gives him a hug, and he hugs her back. They stay like that for a while. Longer than what Rex thought was necessary, he felt sort of silly and a little too warm.

"Okay, I know I'm amazing at speeches and all but you can let go now…uh, Spence?" But then he feels her weight on him increase until he's completely holding her up. He looks down at her and sees she's fallen asleep. She used up so much energy she finally felt it was time to take a little nap. "Geez, maybe I need to rethink my speeches, can't put people to sleep." Rex laughs to himself and readjusts her so he's carrying her bridal style and he creates his Boogie Pack and flies off to where Holiday and Six were waiting by the heli-carrier.

"Rex, what happened? Is she okay?" Holiday asked worriedly.

"She just wore herself out, she's taking a nap." Rex said, trying to soothe Holiday's nerves.

"Good job." Six congratulated.

"I know." Rex said with a smirk.

"Where was she?" Holiday asked on a more curious note.

"She was at the scene of the crime, where she took on the E.V.O. bunny."

"Why'd she go there?" Six asked with a cocked brow.

"She needed to find her strength." Rex smiled as he looked down at Spencer's finally peaceful looking face.

The next thing Spencer realizes is that when she wakes up, she's back at Providence, but now she's resting in her room and finds Rex hovering over her, and this is their conversation.

"Hey…" Spencer says weakly.

"Hey yourself. How're you feeling?" Rex asked softly.

"Could be better. Does anyone know about what I did?"

"Besides from me, Bobo, and Holiday, nope."

"Oh, okay…" Spencer said trialing off. "Uh, so what happened today, when you found me…could that stay just between us?"

"Sure," Rex says with a faint smile on his face. "But you shouldn't have done that." And that's when his smile disappears completely. "-And you should have listened to me," Rex continued as he started pointing his finger at her accusingly. "I told you not to move, that you were no condition to do anything. But did you listen? _No_, of course you didn't." He lectured her as he started to raise his voice.

"Mm, not so loud." She moaned irritably still trying to wake up from being so exhausted, she felt completely wiped, almost like she had a hangover. The more he went on lecturing her, the more Spencer didn't appreciate the loud volume of Rex's voice echoing through the room. "You sound worse than White." Spencer grumbles.

"Don't you dare-" He counters but she interrupts him.

"Wow, it's like you're twins." Spencer says picking on him, although she didn't feel or look capable of doing such mocking in her condition, she still managed to chuckle to herself a bit.

Rex's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not."

"Do to." She challenged.

"Man you're stubborn," Rex exasperated. Spencer once again gave a small chuckle.

"Says you who gave meaning to the very word." Then she finally did it, for the first time in a while, she was smiling, lifted by the pleasant turn the conversation had taken, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and let her feet touch the ground.

She shivered. The hard tiled floor was icy cold. Nevertheless, she became aware of Rex's gaze watching her every move, and sucked it up, determined to not look weak. She pushed herself off the bed. And that's when she felt her legs give out beneath her.

Rex got up and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her before she ended up hitting the floor. Slowly and steadily he eased her back into a sitting position on the fluffy mattress. For once, she let him coax her, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion consume her and numbing her senses again. The pain had subsided, yes, but she was still very tired, her muscles still very tight.

"_What _a comeback." Rex said. A hardly noticeable twitch tugging at the corners of his mouth, trying ever so hard to hold back a smile, which didn't go by unnoticed by Spencer.

"Shut up." She said sarcastically as she smirked at him.

"So, shall I recount the moment I realized you had left?" Rex said with the attitude of someone who's been waiting to say something, preferably something that would make themselves look better, for so long they were on the verge of exploding.

Spencer's face fell. "Is this really the time?"

"Yes, yes it is." He crosses his arms while smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Well then, let me get comfortable." Spencer joked with him as she went to lie back down, prop her pillow up, and get under the covers. Once she was set, she stared at Rex who stared back. After a beat Spencer broke the silence, "Like I need to give your permission." She sighed.

Rex rose to his full height, and flung his arms out dramatically as he narrated, "There I was: sitting wide-eyed, trapped in the stingy place that is Providence, only my determination keeping me alert."

"You were fast asleep, your mouth hanging open with a trail of drool going down the pillow." Spencer said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who's telling this story?" Rex asked annoyed.

"What was I thinking? _Do_ carry on." Spencer said sarcastically as she turned over onto her side and placed her chin in the palm of her hand as she waited for Rex's tale to resume its course.

"Anyway, as I was sitting there, _not_ sleeping," Rex stopped for a beat to eye her, not wanting Spencer to interrupt him again, she didn't. Rex cleared his throat. "I used my sharp thinking to figure out exactly where a certain, fired up auburn haired girl had disappeared to; someone, I might add, who obviously had not listened to me, at all.

"My first thought - it was obviously correct, you know - was to check the 'crime scene' where the fight took place. Of course I had figured you wouldn't be so stupid to try to fly or use your powers to get there in your condition. But then I remembered that it was you I was thinking about-"

"I'm a lucky girl." Spencer says halfheartedly.

"-and set out immediately to stop you before you could've hurt yourself. And just as I had suspected, there you were, blacked out, a crowd of panicking people surrounding us."

"Funny how I don't seem to remember any of this..." Spencer said dryly.

Rex ignored her. "I swept you off your feet and Six, Holiday and I flew you back to Providence and brought you here. By this time, I ran into Noah and Bobo who were looking in to check up on you, me being so witty, I made up an excuse as to why you were in your room and not in the hospital bed and they went with it- and speaking of them, they wanted to give you this," - Spencer's eyebrows rose so fast that they could of shot up and off her face because she was in so much shock. Rex was holding out a lovely teddy bear with chocolate and get well cards and balloons out for Spencer to see - "and they offered to help. But I, being the charming, handsome, awesome, and not to forget _selfless_ person I am, turned down their offer, and I've stood guard over you ever since."

"Wait," Spencer said, holding her hand up to put a halt to Rex's overactive imagination. "How long was I out?"

"Hmm…about, 36 hours," he said rather bluntly. "Give or take. Anyway, when Holiday found out about you switch of rooms, she's been checking up on you every night. She says that you're healing fine, but slightly slower than suspected."

"Did Holiday not try to convince you to bring me back to the infirmary?" Spencer asked, a little curious.

"Well of course she did, but I said you'd prefer to be back in the comfort of your own room than some hospital." Rex stated as if it were obvious.

"Well, you were right," said Spencer, sighing. It was true. The feather-stuffed mattress felt amazingly relaxing against her bruised middle and constricted muscles. "Thank you." Spencer let out almost as if it hurt her to admit it.

"Any time, Spence." Rex kneels down to give her a hug, which she gracefully returns though it's a weird hug since she's still pretty much lying down, so when Bobo walks in on them, all that comes to mind to say is,

"Boy did I come in at a bad time." They both separate but looking at each other in curiosity and then they both looked towards the door to see their furry little friend. "I'll just leave you kids to it then, and Rex, use a condom. I ain't cleaning up no diapers, you hear?" and Spencer throws a shoe at him and he runs away. Thankfully there's now awkward tension in the air, the two teens just laugh it off and devise a plan to destroy him later.

* * *

><p>so if you liked the chapter, despite it's shortness, which again i apologize for, i just really wanted to add it in. i've been wanting to write this chapter for such a long time now and i thought for some reason it was going to be longer...whoops ^^;<p>

anywhoooooo

gimme a fave or a review, it'll help me continue, promise!

go nuts ;)

~whitefire

more to come soon, i think :P


	9. Chapter 9

hi all, here's my update, sorry if it's a little boring. i didn't know exactly how to start the story so i start where the episode beings.

hope you still like it though, still plenty of funny moments :)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Swarm<p>

"And what are we doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Rex complained as he reclined deeper into his seat.

"Weren't you at the briefing?" Holiday asked, holding back a laugh.

"I thought Chinese Hot Spot meant we were getting take out." Rex said honestly.

"Last night this was a thriving village." Holiday briefs. "Now, it's gone."

"This is way worse than the way White described it…" Spencer stated.

"At least the people got out in time." Six mused.

"Yeah, but now where will they go…?" Spencer asked sadly to no one. Six landed the plane and everyone got off and scanned the area in a group.

"Okay, this is strange…" Holiday states aloud looking at a scanner. "All traces of metal, iron, copper, zinc, are gone. Completely extracted. What could do this?"

"Tornado?" The rest of the group stare at him like he had three heads, Rex looked at them and turned red a bit. "Magnetic tornado…?" Rex said trying to make it sound better. They nod their heads no.

"Remind me again why we brought Mr. Wiz Kid here?" Spencer asked as she rolled her eyes, annoyed that Rex wasn't taking this seriously.

"Because I have more experience than you, and you're still a rookie who got beat up by a bunny." Rex said smirking as she crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really? You want to bring _that_ up?" Spencer said in a dangerous tone. "Fine, let's think back as to _why_ I was beaten so badly? Oh yeah, I remember, _you_ wanted to go to prom so I had to cover you ass!" Spencer said angrily and louder this time.

"I didn't ask you to be there to cover me, you practically threw yourself at the opportunity to beat up that bunny!" Rex countered.

"Grrr…" The two growl at each other as Spencer's body heat increases and Rex's nanites get antsy to make his Smack Fists you can see the blue veins on his forearms.

"Knock it out you two. Now." Holiday says strictly. They don't stop glaring at each other at first until Holiday splits them up and stares at them each dangerously. Spencer and Rex sigh and give up and cross their arms.

"This was an attack." Six concludes.

"On an unarmed village in the Gobi Desert? It doesn't add up." Holiday then notices something on the ground, picks up some debris left over from the attack and she scans it. "Complex organic chemical: oxidized. It must break down quickly." Six put a finger to his ear, meaning he was getting a call from base.

"Distress call, south of here. Another village." Six stated.

"Great, more lives put at risk." Spencer sighed. They headed back onto the plane and start the engine up immediately. Within minutes they're at the border of the next destination.

"We're over the town now." Holiday said as the group peered at the screen.

"Make that, half a town." Rex announced.

"This is even worse than the last village…" Spencer said sadly as he viewed the screen. Suddenly something was coming into the view, heading for the camera, and fast. It smashed into it so no one could really tell what it was but it got quite a reaction out of Rex.

"Ah!" He screamed like a little girl as the ship started to shake from the impact. "Uh, what was that?"

"That thing that flew into the screen or your little girl scream?" Spencer joked.

"They're eating the metal, and leaving everything else behind, even the stone." Holiday observed. "Amazing, it's like an organic processing plant."

"It's not good to have too much iron in your blood." Spencer noted.

"Rex, Bobo, with me." Six ordered and Bobo and Rex got out of their seats.

"You're going down _there_?" Spencer gasped. "I'm all for physical force when necessary but I recommend-"

"It'll be fine." Rex shooed her worries away with his hand. "We're professionals."

"Little-girl-screaming professionals…" Spencer grumbled.

"Next floor: lingerie, cooking wear, and giant-mutant grasshoppers." Bobo announced.

"Ding." Rex mused.

"I don't need to have my comm. link in to know that he's failing, isn't he." Spencer asked as she joined Holiday up at the front of the plane.

"You gotcha." Holiday said with annoyance in her tone. She patched in to Rex. "You didn't ask, but scans say their shells are an enhanced alloy. Hyper atomic bond." Holiday explained

"Noted." Rex stated as he continued on fighting.

"They're not going to win this…" Holiday said hopelessly.

"Hm? What d'ya mean Doc?" Spencer asked curiously. I mean she knew they were gonna have trouble with so many of them but to say it was so hopeless wasn't like Holiday.

"Rex makes machines out of his body…and what do those things enjoy?" Holiday trailed off as she imagined that Spencer got the full picture.

"So he's a walking buffet for those munchy monstrosities." Spencer gasped.

"Exactly. Go down there and back him up." Holiday stated.

"On it Doc." Spencer saluted jokingly and opened up the hanger door and jumped out and shot down towards the ground.

"Be careful. I don't want you back in my infirmary." Holiday said into the comm. link. Spencer laughed.

"Trust me, I don't want to be royally handed my butt again." Spencer said with a smirk in her tone.

"Agh!" Rex yelled as he got a huge chunk of him taken out of him by one of the bugs. "I make metal, they eat metal. Should we have put this together sooner?"

"You think you would have!" Spencer hollered as she fire dived into one that was about to get Rex's head. It exploded in a gross fashion and when the impact debris cleared Spencer dusted herself off and got her fists ready for more fighting. "Luckily, Holiday thought of that, and you're welcome."

"And now you're spitting on me." Rex complained as he dodged the acidic spit that came from the bugs.

"I wouldn't touch that stuff if I were you…" Spencer looked back and saw how the liquid was quickly eating away at the metal of the water tower; it came down in an instant.

"Anyone got a swatter?" Bobo asked sarcastically.

"How about a flamethrower." Spencer cocked as she set the ground a blaze and barbequed a whole lot of those creatures, but some still emerged like nothing happened. "Great…they're part termite…" Spencer growled as one was coming up behind her and this time she shot fire into its mouth, it burst open. That only seemed to make them all that much more angry with them.

"Fallback!" Six called as they were about to be charged. Rex broke through a wall so everyone could escape quicker, but they continued onward only to find themselves surrounded. The ship came down closer to the ground and started to push all the bugs away with the wind it was producing. Everyone held onto the ground firmly to not be caught in the artificial storm. When it cleared there was still one left. Bobo finally tired of all this carelessly shot it out of the sky, smirked, but only long enough before realizing its corpse was going to crash into him. Doctor Holiday brought down a claw to pick up the dead body and blocked the impact.

"Excellent timing Doctor Holiday." Six complimented.

"I'm not here for you." Holiday said harshly. "But if you're through fighting what you don't understand, then you're welcome to hitch a ride." Spencer and Rex flew up with Rex carrying Bobo while Six retrieved his hover-board and they got safely back inside.

"Where'd they go?" Rex asked as he peered back at the screen to find none of them left. "Not that I'm sorry to see them leave."

"Maybe they ran away from your ugly face." Spencer joked.

"Are you kidding, they were all over me." Rex argued.

"Yeah, because you're a walking dessert platter for them." Spencer countered.

"Spencer, come help me with moving the specimen." Holiday stated.

"Alright…" Spencer complied as she walked away, but not before sticking her tongue out at Rex again then quickly shutting the door before he could react.

"Rendezvous with The Keep." Six announced as to further track the swarm.

"Still got more than you." Bobo argued with Rex.

"That's what you'll be telling the guys in the Motor Pool, I got 45 man!" Rex countered, thinking he was the better agent this time.

"46…!" Bobo boasted.

"Whoa!" Rex gasped as he moved out one of the ugly bug's way with Spencer and Dr. Holiday pushing it so she could get to work on it immediately.

"One of mine!" Bobo gloated. "That puts me at 47, ahead by two baby!"

"You have six hands between the both of you," Dr. Holiday sighs as she puts on her goggles. "You think you can lend one?" they look at each other and then begin to clap. Dr. Holiday glares and Spencer shoots a little fire at them to cut it out. Dr. Holiday takes out her big saw and the guys get real scared now. She begins to cut the lower shell since that was proven to be its weakness.

"Looks like a cricket on steroids." Rex noted as he stared. "If you find any bit of me in there, I want it back."

"It's likely an E.V.O. fusion of locusts, termites and beetles." Holiday explained.

"I noticed the termite part when I couldn't barbeque them." Spencer said.

"Aw look who's as useless as me now." Rex rubbed in.

"I can still fry them from the inside, and you just admit to yourself being useless. Point for Spencer." Spencer mocked.

"My goodness what is up with you two today, all you've been doing is constantly bickering. Act like adults please." Holiday complained.

"He started it…" Spencer mumbled but Rex heard it anyway.

"No, you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today that's all." Rex argued.

"Really? I wonder why, Mister I like torturing me during our training sessions." Spencer countered.

"I located the swarm, in the wilderness of inner Mongolia." Six announced. "They've congregated 200 km south."

"They're traveling in a straight line." Rex noted.

"There's more." Holiday pointed out. The dotted line continues past the next station point and head directly to,

"Beijing!" Spencer exclaims.

"They're attracted by the city's high metal content." Holiday explained.

"One-hundred million tons of steel." Six noted.

"Fifteen million people." Rex breathed.

"Report." White's voice cut in.

"The swarm has congregated underground." Six explained.

"Based on the low-heat signature, they've entered a dormant phase, likely to process their lunch." Holiday hypothesized.

"God, they're lazier than Bobo after Mexican." Rex joked.

"Yeah…hey!" Bobo yelled.

"I'll need reinforcements from our international divisions." Six stated to White.

"As a fallback only." White said sternly. "I've been given authorization for a more, direct, approach."

"Bleach protocol." Six said more simply.

"We have a last-stand device primed and ready." White stated.

"You can't be serious?" Holiday gasped.

"They're in an unpopulated area Doctor." Six argued.

"And if that changes?" Holiday countered.

"Make sure it doesn't. We activate in one hour." White signed off.

"It's like using pesticides." Holiday yelled. "You may kill a few ants but their later generations come back even stronger. I have science to back me up on this."

"I don't know Doc, sometimes you've just got to say: Nuke 'em!" Rex said.

"Forced plasma cascade." Six corrected.

"Try working that into a catch phrase." Rex joked.

"A better way is to use the creature's biological responses against it." Holiday explained as she continued to disapprove of the plan.

"You mean the sticky hormone?" Rex asked, just to make sure he understood.

"Pheromone." Holiday corrected. "I just need a sample. The creatures seem to use it to tag high level metal content."

"Get them from your stinky friend." Rex stated.

"Ya, the one I helped you dissect for almost an hour." Spencer complained as she was still trying not to gag from helping.

"It breaks down too quickly, it has to be extracted from a living specimen." Holiday sighs disappointedly. "I just need someone to go into the nest and…" Six and Bobo walk away not wanting to get involved, Rex absent-mindedly sticks around and Spencer tries to walk away but accidentally looks back and both her and Rex are caught in Holiday's sympathetic pleading look. They both sigh in regret and give in and she tugs them both to her workstation.

"There's your biological response right there." Bobo joked. Six ridges a brow but ignores his comment. Holiday led the two teens into her lab and explained to them what they had to do.

"Ugh, I'm such a wuss." Rex complained to himself when Holiday went to gather up materials.

"Yes, yes you are." Spencer agreed.

"Don't forget you gave in too." Rex pointed out.

"Because I did it out of gratitude for her help since she put me back together when I got hurt. You're doing it because you think it'll help your chances with her." Spencer argued.

"No I'm…hey, that's not a bad idea, thanks Spence." Rex said happily.

"Ugh." Spencer groaned as she slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Okay, so here's the needle you're going to need to extract the liquid." Holiday stated as she shows them the needle.

"Isn't this going to be eaten by those things?" Rex asked.

""I made it from nonmetallic polymer conductent. Like these new comm. links." She says as she hands them to the teens. "So all you need to do is go down there and extract it and you'll be out in no time." She says as she places the needle in a pouch and gives it to Rex. He slings it over his shoulder.

"No go fly down there and tell me when you're ready." They both nod and head outside to the escape hatch and fly down right next to the huge hole in the ground.

"We're in position, Doc." Spencer said into the comm. link.

"Make sure you have everything you need." Holiday noted.

"We got the needle…and the rope?" Rex commented as he pulled out the rope. "Kind of low tech."

"You can't build out Rex. Any ounce of metal can trigger the bugs' reflexive response." Holiday explained.

"But I'm full of little metal machines." Rex argued.

"You're nanites are too small, too dispersed, they won't detect them, I think." Holiday explained.

"Into the nest with no powers, thanks for saving that for last Doc." Rex complained.

"And why do you think I'm here, if anything goes wrong I'll step in and save your whiny backside." Spencer said a she clasped a hand on his shoulder grinning.

"It's not whiny!" Rex argued.

"Good luck." Holiday stated and she signs off.

"Ya, we might need it…" Spencer sighed and she looked down the hole. The two teens gulped and decided that Rex should go first (he lost to rock, paper, scissors anyway). They wander around in the dark for a while until Spencer decided to light one of her fists on fire to help light their way. Rex unfortunately needed the light before as he was now face to shell with one of the bugs.

"Ah, ugh!" Rex freaked as he stepped back quickly and was about to use his powers. "Uh, no powers, remember no powers." He said to calm himself down. They continued wander through the cave until they found a weird looking bug. The two stared at it for a moment not knowing what was wrong with it until it completely split apart from one another.

"What do you see?" Holiday asked.

"They're, I don't know, dividing. Splitting in two." Rex explained.

"Mitosis. That's why they've been collecting the metals, to generate duplicates." Holiday concluded.

"Hm…mm…hm…" Rex examines it as he also looks at a diagram that Holiday gave to him, not knowing exactly what to do or where to inject the needle and obtain a sample.

"I think this is where you're supposed to inject it." Spencer suggested as she pointed to a weaker point in the shell.

"I know what I'm doing woman." Rex complained.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked with a dark tone and a ridged brow. Rex ignores her and continues to look at the diagram before crumpling it up and tossing it over his shoulder. Narrowly missing Spencer's head.

"Nah." He goes over to the dividing E.V.O. and takes out the needle. He finds the section where he should inject it, he starts to hesitate and shake a little bit. Spencer sighs and puts her hands on his left shoulder and back.

"Hey." He turns his head back to look at her, Spencer can see sweat droplets forming on his forehead. "Look, just calm down, just pretend like you're playing darts, just aim and go."

"Okay…" He sighs but seems to calm down a bit. He injects it but the monster feels it and stirs and it awakens the rest of the nest. They step back and the monster hisses at the two and they back up more only to see that they've been cornered. The monster sprays the goo all over Rex and Spencer.

"Dis, ugh, gust, blech, ting!" Rex yelled as he tried getting to goo off of him.

"Shit." Spencer gasped as she light both her fists on fire this time and got ready to fight.

"Huh?" Rex mused, as he was still too distracted to himself to realize that they were surrounded.

"Guys?" Holiday asked.

"Houston, we gotta problem." Spencer spoke softly into the comm. link.

"Small problem Doc, I think we smell like lunch." Rex stated. "Vomanos!" Rex yelled, retracing his steps back to the hole.

"Keep going Rex, I'll hold them off." Spencer yelled as she stopped.

"Spence, no! C'mon, we have to keep moving." Rex argued.

"You're going to get eaten alive if you keep this up. Just go on a head, I can do this!" Spencer stated firmly.

"Fine!" So Rex ran ahead and Spencer held them off, she created a forest fire, trapped some underneath the trees, not something they were interested in eating through, and she blew some up from the inside. But she was too small to do this on her own so as soon as she got the first line out of the way she high tailed it out of there to go follow Rex, she cleared through the forest and found a cliff. She landed and scanned the area, no sign of Rex, then the bugs started swarming over the pond looking for something. Out popped Rex from the water, gasping for breath, then he went back under when one tried to swoop in from the air. Some even dived in to get it. She looked behind her and more were on her tail so she took the same leap into the water; thank goodness she loved to swim. She dove under and after the bubbles cleared she saw Rex get knocked in the back by some E.V.O. she saw him start to drift slowly to the bottom of the pond. She got worried and felt angry she couldn't be more helpful. She attempted to swim to him but the bugs kept getting in the way, if she didn't get to him soon, he'd die.

She got an idea, it was going to be risky but she had to do it. She stayed under water for sometime and focused on her power. She conjured up as much heat and as much rage as she could to build up a lot of force. Some noticed her in the water and were about to attack but then she opened her eyes and she let her hot flames go underwater, they didn't turn into fire they just started to create a lot of bubbles, but soon her plan started to work. The pond was evaporating. Their only cover may be leaving them but she was going to use the rest of her energy to get him out of here. Once she was able to stand in the water she rushed over to Rex, picked him up and placed him on her back and she shot into the air.

The bugs were on her tail in seconds, she was a little frustrated that even after being in the water for so long the stench that monster spewed on them wasn't gone yet. Either way, she went faster, she made her flame stronger so that anyone that got nearby would be barbequed. She then looked at her back and saw she was accidentally setting Rex on fire. This just wasn't her day. She let a lot of her flames die down and finally when the Keep came into view she shot through the hole they left open for her when they saw her and she landed on the ground swiftly.

She placed Rex on the ground gently and tilted him on his side, he started spewing up some water but his eyes were still closed. She tried slapping his cheeks lightly to try and get him to open his eyes but nothing was working. He must've been exhausted. Holiday rushed over and people helped him on a gurney and rushed him out.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Holiday asked as she scanned over Spencer to make sure she was okay before rushing off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a breather. Tend to Rex." Spencer said before slumping over, Dr. Holiday just in time to catch her body. She was burning up.

"Spencer!" Dr. Holiday screamed.

"What happened?" Six rushed into the room.

"She collapsed, just like that." Dr. Holiday turned her over and saw on the back of her leg she got bit by one of the bugs. It was a weird looking color and it was covered in goo. "Get her on the bed, and make sure you get that pheromone off her leg, we need that."

"Rex, you're alright." Holiday sighed happily.

"What, ugh, what happened?" Rex asked.

"Spencer pulled you from the pond. It's a miracle you're still alive. No one should've survived that long." Holiday explained.

"My life flashed before me Doc, in high def." Rex said sadly. "Um, sorry we didn't get your sample."

"Don't worry, we did. But at a cost…" She sighed as she looked over at a bed across the room. Spencer was sitting up in bed with her injured leg dangling over the side, the other close to her chest.

"I'm okay Doc, it just kind of hurts…" Spencer tried to sound more confident than her leg felt.

"You could've been poisoned." Holiday nagged.

"That Pheromone sure felt like it on my skin." Spencer agreed.

"The stinging and the fumes made you pass out, but other than that you should be okay." Six checked.

"Why do you always insist on getting yourself hurt?" Rex asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't you be saying something ELSE to me?" Spencer yelled.

"Like what?" Rex asked.

"Like, YOU'RE WELCOME?" Spencer spat.

"Huh?" Rex looked at her as he tilted his head to the side.

"I saved your sorry ass." She growled and got out of bed, wearing a tank top and shorts and stormed out of the room.

"What?" Rex gasped.

"She pulled you out of the pond. Didn't you hear me?" Holiday asked as if she was talking to a toddler. "Holiday to Six, he's awake."

"I'll be there shortly. We're in countdown to detonation." Six announced as he left the two of them alone to go after Spencer.

"'Just nuke 'em', right?" Holiday mocked.

"There's no way to fight these things Doc." Rex said hopelessly. "I gotta get up there…huh?" "Uh…where's my clothes?"

"Sorry, I had to quarantine them." Holiday stated. "The pheromone contents could've affected you too, so I had to do a full body diagnostic."

"Wait…you mean you saw me…" Rex gasped as he continued to cover himself.

"Psht, oh please I'm a doctor…" Holiday sighed. "Motorcycles, huh?" Rex blushed and looked over at where the infamous pair of underwear was hanging up.

"Ugh…" Rex groans as he falls back on the bed.

"Rex." Came a voice from the door. Rex got up and saw it was Six.

"Hey Six, come to rub it in my face that I screwed up." Rex asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm here so you two can finally stop you're bickering." He says as he pulls Spencer from the other side of the wall by the arm. She groans and looks into the room. She sees Rex sitting up and glares at him. He glares back. "Stop that." Six sneers and both the teens tense. "I know having another person around your own age makes things maybe stressful and harder but you have to settle your differences and work together, we could've lost you both today."

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Six glares at Rex and he sighs. "Well it's not my fault."

"It's so your fault." Spencer commented.

"I'm going to leave. And when I come back, this better be settled." Six demanded as he turned around, shoved Spencer closer into the room near the operating table and he slammed the door shut.

"I don't want to talk about this." Rex stated firmly.

"Well good, neither do I. I don't need anymore from you today than I have to." Spencer agreed.

"Oh yeah, why?" Rex asked.

"Because you keep babying me and teasing me, like today you were undermining my abilities to hold the bugs back!" Spencer yelled.

"That's only because you could've gotten hurt like every other time you've been in a fight, oh wait, you WERE hurt." Rex pointed out.

"That was because you thought you could play hero and I had to save your sorry butt." Spencer argued.

"Who said I needed saving? Six could've come in a dragged me out." Rex countered.

"And would you have survived? I don't think so! Stop trying to fight the world by yourself and let me help you!" Spencer pleaded while also staying angry.

"No I'm not going to almost lose you again!" He said loudly as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and brought her close to his face. She just stood there in a daze as Rex continued to breathe hard. He then realized what he said and started to retract his body and his emotions. "Ahem…like I said, I could've taken care of it and we would've been out of there…" He stops short when Spencer suddenly hugs him tightly. "In no time…" He breathes as he just stares down at her back.

"I'm sorry." Spencer sighed into his chest. He sighed too and he finally places his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry too." Rex agreed.

"I am trying to do better in fights. I want you to know that I'm improving because I hate it when people have to worry about me." Spencer said. "That's why I've been so nasty because it's annoyingly sweet that you care so much for my safety." He sighs and puts a hand on her back, the one he isn't using to keep sitting up.

"That's what friends do. I bet Gabi acts the exact same way too, and Noah." Rex pushes Spencer off of him a little bit and smiles at her. "Here at Providence it may suck and we may have little to no freedom, but at the end of the day all we have is each other, we're like a freaky kick-butt family."

"So that's why I've been asking you to train me, and I've been working myself overtime so I can be more independent and not seem so weak." Spencer answered honestly.

"That's good you want to train, but you're apart of a team, and I think you keep forgetting that, except in good situations like when you saved me back there, thank you by the way." Rex said with a smile.

"You're welcome. And I've never been much of a team player; I've been in this for my own survival on the battlefield. I'm sorry." Spencer apologized again.

"How about we both stop apologizing and we just get back to getting rid of these things?" Rex asked hopefully.

"Deal." They shake on it and call it a truce. "Now, I think it's time you get a robe on." Spencer says as she goes over to the rack and throws it at Rex.

"Aw c'mon, you enjoyed hugging a naked Rex." Rex joked.

"Uhm, no…you're a sweaty mess. Now c'mon I want to go see these things destroyed once and for all." Spencer stated.

"Yeah me too." Spencer turns around and waits for Rex to have his robe on. "Uhm, is there by any chance bigger robes?" He asks shyly. She turns around and looks at him.

"Oh wow…um, no, there aren't…" Spencer says as she tries to hold down her snickering.

"Ha, ha, very funny…c'mon…" Rex growled as he and Spencer both walk back towards the main conference room of Providence. As they near where the monitor is showing the bug's home and a countdown, Bobo is the first to notice them enter the room.

"Welcome back from the light. Nice bathrobe." Bobo laughs.

"Evacuation of the area is complete, and the secretary confirms authorization to strike. Commencing countdown." Six stated.

"Initiating Bleach Protocol in T-minus 10…" When Knight finished counting down and initiated the nuke, it was like nothing Spencer's seen before; it was a big white flash of light that covered the whole section of the nest. It was blinding, as everyone had to look away. When it dimmed down and the smoke was beginning to fade, that's when the bugs started dropping like flies.

"Wait…" Rex said as he stopped Spencer from celebrating.

"They're multiplying, sir, exponentially. On the move again; original course." Soldier announced.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, I think we made it worse." Rex stated.

"It seems we'll have to implement the fallback plan." Before Knight could say more Holiday's fist came flying through the group and smashed the screen.

"So blindly charging forward didn't work? I'm shocked." Holiday answered sarcastically.

"Doctor, we could use you're help." Six stated.

"Now you wanna listen to me. I've got work to do." Holiday growled as she walked off.

"I want troops on the ground. We'll pick them off one by one." White Knight said through the broken screen and then he signed off.

"So where are stationing our fleets?" Spencer asked curiously.

"There." Six announced as he pointed to one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

"Always wanted to visit the Great Wall, though I'd rather it be under, different circumstances." Spencer stated. They got onto another larger ship with more Providence soldiers and made it to the Great Wall of China and suited up for the huge battle to come.

"Say hello to the broiler. Your broiler is your friend, learn the broiler, love the broiler: Focused microwave inducer, do not put your tongue on it." Bobo instructed. "This, decorative, but it completes the whole bug spraying motif don't cha think?"

"Let me get my hands on one of these." Spencer pleaded.

"Not a chance sparky, you got your fiery fists, this is my baby." Bobo said as he protectively covered the broiler from Spencer's reach.

"Captain Callon, welcome to the fight." Six greeted the blonde solider with the scar on his face.

"Wouldn't miss it." Callon stated happily as he shook Six's hand. A rumbling was coming from the west and everyone knew it was the oncoming bug colony. "This thing was built to hold off Mongols on horseback, not that."

"Uhm, Six. Now would be a good time to, you know, rally the troops? Get everyone pumped up for the fight?" Rex asked hopefully.

"Command all points: keep those things off the wall. Six out." Six said over the comm. link.

"Well I'm pumped." Rex said sarcastically as he slipped his goggles over his eyes.

"Here they come." Bobo announced. And everyone began to fire randomly. It didn't take long to see that the bug had them outnumbered 1000 to 1 and that included air support too. They were demolishing ships by the second. When some of the pilots were ejecting from their seats due to malfunctions, Six pointed to the sky and comm. linked Spencer.

"Spencer, ship." Spencer looked back at Six and saw where he was pointing.

"On it." Spencer complied as she flew off towards the falling planes. She got to the first one and tapped on the screen to make sure the guy wasn't unconscious or anything. "C'mon, eject!" The soldier mimed with his hands to the screen, trying to to explain that it was jammed. Spencer had to pull it off herself. "Agh!" Spencer complained, as ripping off part of a plane was harder than it sounded. The soldiers thankfully get out and parachute to the ground once she got it off. "There." Spencer brushed off her hands and sighs happily, but Spencer's happy moment is spoiled when a bug tackles her from behind. "Why I oughta…" As she gets super angry with how careless she was, she gets really fired up and burns it to a crisp.

"Another outbreak in sector 8." Six announced once Spencer was finally free from the bug menace in the air.

"Great…" She groaned as she flew over to the sector to help the soldier fend off against the bug invasion.

"We're getting eaten alive." Callon complained over the comm. link.

"In my case: not a figure of speech." Rex added.

"All troops, begin evacuation. Fallback." Six ordered as he saw they shouldn't keep fighting a losing battle. Rex and Bobo were near each other fighting off bugs at neck breaking pace.

"Go!" Rex called to his friend as he continued to shoot and count aloud how many he's shot down. "1,013, 1,014."

"You go!" Bobo argued. "One thousand-"

"Fallback, now!" Six ordered.

"There goes one of the Seven Wonders of the World." Spencer sighed sadly.

"Six to White Knight: defenses have failed." Six announced into the speaker of the ship.

"Gr…" Rex growled as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"So, what's Plan B?" Spencer asked hopelessly.

"We stop them at a new location." Six stated.

"Is it safe to get any closer to the city?"

"We've made plans for evacuation." Six explained.

"This better work…" Spencer prayed silently as the plane headed for its new destination. Once they landed, everyone regrouped and fell into position.

"Send the majority of the regimen to assist in the evacuation effort, The Keep too." Six ordered into his comm. link.

"You know, considered we just got kicked off the largest man made structure ever built and those things keep trying to eat me, I feel pretty good about our chances." Rex said on a brighter note.

"Glad someone is." Bobo sighed.

"If only we all had your naïve optimism." Spencer agreed.

"Huh?" Rex was about to argue with Spencer until a surprise chopper landed. The hatch opened to reveal the driver. "Doc? Came to wish us luck?"

"No, I came to give you this." Holiday was holding a vile in her hands with the pheromone and tosses it to Rex. "It's the pheromone, and you can have these back." Tosses Rex his motorcycle underwear and it lands on his face. "Found traces behind the nylon tag." Soldiers, along with everyone else, laugh.

"It's my backup pair, alright!" Rex yelled defensively. "Is thing going to be enough?"

"It's extremely concentrated, but just in case." Holiday points behind her to the soldiers unloading large barrels.

"That's a lot of goo." Rex stated as he stared at the soldiers unloading Holiday's ship.

"Doctor, good to see you." Six stated, trying his best to sound positive and friendlier than usual.

"Yes, it is." Holiday stated. "We have a plan to lure the creatures back into the desert."

"The swarm covers half the province. Even our fastest jet couldn't fly around." Six explained.

"Then we go over." Holiday stated obviously. "Rex, load up."

"Me? Put it in a missile or something." Rex argued nervously.

"The substance is proximity based, I need your accuracy." Holiday complimented him, knowing exactly what to say to get the help she needed. He caves.

"You gotta teach me how to say the right things to get boys to do my bidding." Spencer laughed, joking with Holiday.

"It's a talent, but I'll teach you what I can." Holiday laughed too. "Don't think you're getting out of this either, I need you to light these things up."

"Yes ma'am." Spencer salutes.

"Hop on." Holiday ordered.

"Any last minute instructions?" Rex asked while they were in the air.

"Try not to die this time." Holiday joked. They launch into the air and they come towards the first group of the swarm. The ship gets taken over by the swarm attacking.

"Doc, punch out!" Rex ordered. Holiday does jus that but one of the bugs eat through her parachute and Spencer goes in for the save.

"I've got cha!" Spencer caught Holiday. Once they land and what they think as safe for the moment, the two are surrounded by bugs. "Don't even dare." Spencer starts attacking senselessly trying to protect Holiday as best as she can but the number of bugs is insane and Spencer gets thrown far away from the scene.

"NO." Rex in his anger from letting his friends get hurt shoots the pheromone at the bug and they start eating each other. "Blech, that's totally messed up." Rex stated queasily. He rushes to Holiday to wake her up. "Doc, wake up. I accidentally fired the gunk and now they're eating each other." Holiday sits up and watches her work in action. Spencer joins back as she watches the bugs eat each other in disgust.

"Of course, this gunk is a 100 times more potent than what's in them. We're hijacking their biology and using it against them." Holiday explained.

"Doc, I don't know whether to be impressed, or sick." Spencer stated. Holiday smiles.

"Six, it's working!" Spencer screamed into the comm. link excitedly. "Dr. Holiday's goo did the trick!"

"Understood." Six states and he signs off to order the men to change their fighting tactics.

"Is it over…?" Spencer whines as she, Rex, and Holiday stay in the center of all the bug carnage.

"I think so." Holiday announces.

"Oh thank god!" Spencer cheers as she does a fiery flip in the air and then lands safely back on the ground. "Let's split."

"Don't say split…" Rex said as he held his stomach and his face was starting to look a little green. Spencer looked at him oddly and then realized her mistake.

"Right…sorry." She apologized sheepishly. There's a carcass still twitching as the three of them make their way towards the rest of Providence but it gets blown to bits by Bobo's broiler.

"That's one more for me." Bobo boasted.

"Yeah? Well I've got the rest of them." Rex breathed as he helped Holiday get to one of the Providence carriers.

"Good try Bobo, you fought well." Spencer sympathized as she patted the chimp's shoulder.

"I thought you were competing?" Bobo asked with a ridged brow, if he had one visible.

"I never said that…I just said it was a waste of time…because I was gonna win." Spencer winked and she flew to the nearest ship and boarded, the door closing behind her.

"Hey wait a minute!" Bobo cried as he ran towards a ship to get on board and heck back to base.

The next morning was a sleep in day for everyone. White Knight said himself that everyone deserved a break after the fiasco in China. Most of the Providence agents, including Bobo, Six, and Holiday were up already watching Ultimate Exposure on the big screen as it covered last night's story.

"A massive section of the Great Wall fell tragically yesterday, but as the world mourns, it also celebrates the millions of lives saved in Asia." The news reporter announced.

"Mm…(Yawn) Morning…" Spencer yawned as she strolled into the room lazily as she immediately grabbed an open seat when she found one.

"What are you guys watching?" Rex asked as he wandered in after her.

"Lives saved largely thanks to something you wouldn't believe." The news continued.

"Wait for it…" Bobo.

"These colorful undies: our sources say they gave Providence scientists the scent they needed to turn those bugs against themselves." News anchor reports as she displays a picture of Rex's motorcycle underpants.

"Way to go, Bobo!" Spencer says as she high fives Bobo from her spot at the center table.

"Our sources say that they gave Providence the scent they needed to turn those bugs against themselves."

"Why is my underwear on TV?" Rex asked. Holiday and Six both turned around, smiled at each other, and then went back to work. Rex then got an idea in his head and turned darkly towards his chimp best friend. "Sources, this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I stomped more bugs than you, would it?"

"Eh, what do you think?" Bobo asked cockily as he opened his one good eye.

"I think I'm going back to bed now." Rex moped as he dragged himself back to bed.

"Vroom, vroom." Bobo mocked as that gets all the soldiers in the room applaud.

* * *

><p>hope you guys like! filled with all kinds of fun stuff and cute stuff. really like this episode. next chapter will most likely be a filler one that i was going to put before this one but changed my mind last minute since the last two chapters were fillers.<p>

love you all - especially if you review and fave, that'll make me love you FOREVERRRRRR :)

~whitefire


	10. Chapter 10

so even with the KH story up, i didn't forget about my baby! this one took me a long time because i did add my own stuff to make the episode less time skippy because i'm bad at doing that and i also find it annoying so hopefully everything flows alright and if it doesn't please tell me!

anywhooooo hope you like!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Plaguing the Mind<p>

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city and Spencer was enjoying every last second of it outside in her family's backyard. Her aunt and uncle and her were setting up a picnic table outside for them to enjoy the nice day together. They haven't seen much of Spencer in a while due to Providence's strict schedule and grounding rules. Jake, Spencer's cousin was inside getting some of the food together.

"We're so happy you could stay the night." Spencer's uncle messed up the top of Spencer's head slightly; making her let her hair down when it was too much to keep up.

"Well, Providence doesn't know, and what they don't know won't hurt them." Spencer laughed as she was setting up the silverware.

"Now honey, should you really be going behind their back?" Her aunt worried, always one for the rules since she works in a hospital as a nurse.

"Hey I'm not the only one, and besides I need the freedom every once in a while to keep me sane, and to keep me going back in a sense." Spencer explained, not liking the idea herself but she was going to go bonkers if she stayed in her bleach room surrounded by bleach hallways. Her uncle shook his head and grunted.

"That Providence…"

"I know you're not their biggest fan, but honestly they've been pretty decent to me, I have more friends now." Spencer rested a hand on his shoulder as they all began to sit down together. "Even a purpose. And the plus side, I can better control my powers now, I can control when I go full E.V.O."

"Full E.V.O.?" Her uncle asks curiously and also tentatively, since he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah, that's when I was covered in fire before, but with my special suit I don't have to worry about buying a new pair every time it happens." Spencer reasoned, knowing it wasn't completely perfected yet but it's been improving.

"We are very proud of that, but we don't want you turning into a soldier or anything." Her aunt pointed out.

"Violence is inevitable when you're like me and Rex, auntie." Spencer resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh you know me," Spencer's aunt yawns, "I worry."

"Goodness, I'm catching your yawn." Her uncle spoke up as he stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Did you guys not get enough sleep last night?" Spencer complains as they begin to slouch slightly. The two yawn again.

"No we had, plenty of sleep…" Spencer's aunt decided to put her head down in between her arms as she closed her eyes slowly. Spencer's uncle on the other hand leaned back in his chair and almost fell backwards, if Spencer didn't catch him in time.

"Hey, why do you guys get to sleep on the job and I can't?" Spencer joked when she thought this was some sort of prank, but when she heard her uncle's undeniably loud snoring, she realized they really just fell asleep on her. "Guys…?" she tried shaking them awake, not wanting to believe that they were this tired, but they barely budged. It's not like they turn into rocks when they sleep, last time she slept over she remembered them being easily awakened. Spencer fearing the safety for her family runs into the kitchen to get Jake's opinion.

"Jake! Something's…ah!" She shrieks to a halt when she finds him covered in condiments on the ground, thankfully it was ketchup and not something else. She turned off the stove and kneeled down to his sleeping form. "Wake up, wake up!" Nothing was working again and she was getting nervous. She rushed to the front door to see Providence agents who were fighting an E.V.O. not too far away asleep, while the E.V.O. was running free. "You wanna fight tough guy, fine, pick on me!" She yelled to the E.V.O., usually she would avoid urging E.V.O.s to fight her but this time she was ticked. He comes charging forward on all fours, covered in eyeballs and dripping with a greenish slime, she pushes it back with a wall of fire as she flies into the air. "I swear if you're the one that did this…" She swoops down when she sees that he doesn't seem to be too affected by the fire and knocks the monster out with a big shove into the concrete. When she bends down and sees that it's unconscious but still the Providence members near by are unconscious, she realizes it wasn't the E.V.O. causing the problem.

"Still nothing…" Spencer starts to freak out more than she'd like to. She flies into the air without a second thought and gets the comm. link up and calls, "Rex!"

"Spencer?" Rex picks up almost immediately when he hears how anxious Spencer sounds. "Hey, what's going on?" Spencer was going inhumanely fast as she needed to see someone awake.

"My family, they're not waking up." She looks around at the fading city but seeing cars stopped in the middle of the road, some veering off but none to be in trouble. "Everyone's asleep!"

"What?" Rex questions curiously as the predicament does sound a bit far fetched. Rex was walking down a hallway as he was speaking to Spencer and when he turned the corner he stepped on a hand and when he realized who it was on the ground he freaked. "Six! Six, wake up!" Rex sounded pretty shocked and anxious on the comm. link, Spencer now realizing that Rex finally was being hit with the reality of the situation. "What's going on?" Spencer finally lands roughly on the strip that leads into the HQ of Providence and she's running frantically through the hallway. She talks into the comm. link again to Rex.

"Rex I'm at the base, where are-"

"Here!" Spencer's head whips around to see Rex running towards her and he stops short when he sees how upset she looks and she realizes too that she was shaking and feeling faint.

"Rex." Spencer croaked and then fell to her knees, barely able to keep standing. Rex kneels down next to her to make sure she was okay and not going to fall asleep on him too. "What's happening? Why is everyone falling asleep?"

"And, why aren't we asleep?" Rex asked curiously.

"It's an epidemic." Came a deep and strict voice that the two knew all too well. They looked up to see they were near a screen positioned on the wall opposite them and White Knight's picture came up.

"White?" Spencer asks in shock, not understanding why he was listening in on their conversation and how he was able to.

"What do you mean?" Rex asks.

"I mean anyone not an E.V.O. is falling asleep." White reiterated.

"But, why aren't you asleep?" Rex asks cautiously.

"Not even an air born virus can reach me in my office." White answered.

"Lucky you." Spencer growls.

"We need to get to the bottom of this immediately, starting with making sure our assets are covered, particularly-"

"Doc!" Rex and Spencer shout simultaneously as they forget about White's needs and panic as they rush to her lab to make sure she was okay. They burst through the door as Doctor Holiday is beginning to stumble but still able to stand on her feet.

"Don't fall asleep on us." Rex pleads.

"I…I can't—ow!" Holiday complains as Spencer gives her a little shot to the backside to help her stay awake. Then Spencer takes Doc by the shoulders along with Rex and walks her around as Spencer continues to talk.

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good." Spencer apologized as she kept Holiday walking around the lab, making sure she didn't get tired. "You're the brains of the operations, we need you."

"I-I know…" Holiday agreed as she struggled with some device in her hands and then connected to suction cup ends to her forehead. She played with a keyboard before she was completely done programming it. "There…these should help, at least for a little bit." Her eyes drooped closed slightly and little shocks went to her brain.

"What is going on?" Spencer sighed to herself once she understood that Doc was taken care of. White's face appeared on the monitor again.

"I'm getting reports everywhere, everyone's falling asleep in the city."

"When you mean everyone…" Rex trails off, wanting a better explanation.

"I mean even the people driving. We need you out there now!" White yelled harshly. "We're loosing most communication with outside states."

"Roger that!" Spencer gave a fake salute and began to run out the door with Rex on her heels but not leaving before calling over her shoulders, "Caffeinate yourself, Doc."

"I'll be here when you get back." Holiday reassures spencer but still Spencer stops in her tracks and lets Rex pass her, as White has already moved on to giving him directions to a location in dire need of help.

"I know that, but you better be awake is what I mean." Spencer says as she waits for Holiday to nod and then running off and flying into the air, White telling her to head towards the docks.

"The country was infected within three hours. The entire North American continent was asleep in five. All satellites are offline and there's no communication from overseas." White rants into the comm. link for both Spencer and Rex to hear. "The Plague hit Providence before quarantine protocols could be established. Dr. Holiday has managed to keep herself awake using electric neural stimulation, but who knows how long that will last." White growls. "E.V.O.s seem to be immune to the plague, which leaves us with only two agents left to deal with this mess."

"This is gonna be, a LONG day." Rex groans as he was taking care of a shopping center being infested with small but menacing E.V.O.s. Once the situation was taken care of, White went back to barking orders.

"It's gonna be the last stop for those commuters if you can't catch that train." White demanded.

"Yeah I know, but I gotta find it first." Rex complained as he ventured into the subway tunnels, landing on the tracks looking for said train. Suddenly there's a loud horn and lights on Rex's back and he turns around, finding what he was looking for. "Uh, found it." Rex gets slammed with the train but manages to concentrate to make his giant boots to dig into the ground of the subway tunnel in order to slow down the train before colliding into a dead end.

"Rex, report." White shouted impatiently.

"Ugh, mission accomplished." Rex panted when he finally got the train to stop. "I'm heading back to the lab. Aw man I'm gonna be sore for weeks." He groans as he cracks his neck and shoulders.

"I'll meet you there. Cruise line has officially been docked and the crash has been prevented." Spencer announced into the comm. link as she was soaring through the air.

"Ugh, this is seriously wearing me out." Rex sighed as he was using his jetpack to fly back to Providence.

"Do I need to pick you up?" Spencer mock offered.

"Come Rex, pull it together." Rex mumbled to himself when he felt his nanites breaking down, but once he manages to control his self again he replies into the comm. link with, "Nope. All good now."

"Dr. Holiday is heading out to the official break out area now." White mentioned suddenly.

"Guess we'll have to see her later." Spencer sighed when she decided to patch her line to Holiday. "Hey, be careful out there, who knows how much you can take just being there."

"I will. Thanks." Holiday signs off as quickly as she signed on, she knew as well as everyone else she had a limited window to keep functioning, and boy did Spencer feel for her. Even with being physically warn out and even mentally at this point, she knew she couldn't fall asleep, but Spencer knew she could wake up.

"Hey where are you?"

"Don't worry chico I'll be there soon, I know you miss me and all but don't go all diva on me."

"Shut up and get here, I need someone to keep me awake."

"I'm honored." Spencer replied with mock gratitude. She was about to jet off towards the HQ when she saw a bright building underneath her that she remembered Rex occasionally sneaking out to go to or ordering from obsessively. She landed in Taco Bell and ended up getting a burrito that was already made, though a little cold, after a pre-heat from the microwave it'll be good as new. Once she's back at HQ she puts the burrito in the oven, puts it back in the bag, and then throws the bag at Rex who almost misses the pass. "Here, fuel up."

"What's this?" Rex asked cautiously as he opened the bag, which didn't have the label on it.

"You like Mexican don't you?" Spencer asked as she got herself situated in a swivel chair and kicked her feet up onto the counter.

"Uh, duh." He grabs the burrito hungrily and admires it for a moment.

"I give you full permission to be disgusting and scarf it down." Spencer sighs, knowing he's doing all he can to hold back.

"You are the best, Chiquita." Without another word Rex digs right in.

"Yeah, yeah, at least try to keep the food in your mouth." Spencer turned the swivel chair away from him, still grossed out until suddenly Holiday appears on the other side of the automatic doors. "What's the sitch? Any improvement?" Spencer asks Holiday as she manages to drag herself to her desk.

"She's come up short for finding anyway to reversing the plague." White replies for Holiday. Spencer found it creepy that White always knew when to page in and speak his mind. "I'm counting on her to solve this before the electric shocks damage her brain beyond usefulness."

"This is like spitting on a forest fire." Rex complained as he wiped his mouth, which was covered in cheese and chunks of meat at this point. He takes a big gulp before continuing. "Things are probably going wrong on every city on earth."

"Every life saved counts, Rex." Holiday counters.

"Yeah, I know." Rex sighs.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for." Spencer whines as she leans against the laboratory wall to keep herself stable.

"You have to." White growled.

"I know that." Spencer growled back. "I just wish we had more help." Rex physically becomes more downcast as he thinks about his long time fighting partner, and his monkey friend.

"How are Six and Bobo?" Rex asks a little hopelessly.

"Same as the others, asleep." Holiday switched on the screen and showed the sleeping comrades. "But, Bobo's an E.V.O., he should've been immune like you." "Ugh, I don't have a clue about this thing…gah!" She interrupted by her wakeup system. "And these shocks won't keep me awake forever."

"All the more reason not to waste anymore time." White demanded.

"She's not wasting time!" Rex shouted, not liking that she was getting all the blame for not being able to take care of the situation quicker.

"No, he's right. We've got 60 hours at best before start dying from thirst." Holiday sighs.

"And a hundred or so will die within the hour if the downtown fire spreads any further." White ordered.

"Ugh, back to work." Rex throws the paper bag into the trash.

"Get up to the Kyuga dam now, the floodgates are closed." White turns his attention to Spencer this time.

"That sounds like my kind of job." Spencer sighs as she cracks her back slightly to feel more relaxed. She stares at Rex bitterly and does a fake group huddle with him and lifts her arm in the air. "Break." They head in two different directions as they each have their own mission, somehow White being able to keep tabs on both at them at the same time. As Spencer is shooting through the air with a fiery trail behind her, she begins to see the dam on the horizon.

"Crack it open to relieve the pressure." White orders in her ear a little too loudly that she takes the headphone out of her ear for a moment, almost dropping it in the process. She enters the control room and twists some knobs to relieve the pressure as she was instructed. She was about to head outside to check for cracks when her phone vibrates. She knew it wasn't anyone from Providence because only she, Rex, White and Holiday were awake and they would call her on the comm. link. She doesn't bother to check the caller ID as the phone is immediately to her ear in blatant curiosity.

"Hello?" Spencer had to clear her throat to cover up her confused tone.

"Hey Spence." A surprising voice answered her back and she looked at her phone is disbelief and almost blew a fuse.

"Gabi? You're awake?" Spencer gaped as she was frantically thinking of how she could possibly be awake right now.

"Yeah, but barely. I'm overtired from staying up all night studying for my chemistry exam. What's, going on?" Gabi yawns in between her question and it really starts to worry Spencer, almost making her ditch the dam to check on her friend.

"Gabs, please, you have to stay awake, there's been an E.V.O. virus outbreak. It's not safe to go to sleep." Spencer pleaded as she tried not to sound too panicked by the situation.

"What? (Yawn) Why?" Gabi asked, sounding like she was getting sleepier by the minute. Spencer even had to stifle a yawn since she felt like she was physically getting more tired the more she heard Gabi talk.

"Trust me, just have coffee, do jumping jacks, go on a shopping spree, anything! Just stay awake." Spencer begged, now not afraid to show a little worry in her voice.

"Whatever you say Spence…" Gabi sighs as she and Spencer both know it's going to be a hard journey for her. spencer hangs up the phone and just stares at it for a little bit.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way of your job!" White rudely interrupted her raging thoughts.

"I'm not!" Spencer spat back at White. She jets outside and patches up a crack forming in the dam wit her fire. "See? It's fixed." Suddenly the water starts to splash around above her as she finds that she wasn't alone anymore. A giant fish E.V.O. stupidly got itself lodged in one of the holes releasing water from the dam. More cracks began to form.

"You were saying?" White asked dominantly.

"I'm on it…" Spencer sighs. As she was trying to burn the fish to a crisp, she was getting some new findings pushed into her brain as Holiday was back at the lab working diligently. After releasing red hot flames, the fist was still there, nothing immediately wrong with it besides some minor burns. Spencer assumed the lack of damage was most likely due to its thick skin protecting it from being harmed.

"Hope you like barbequed fish, Doc." Spencer joked as she was trying not to get too pissed off or use too much of her energy on this E.V.O. "I'm serving up a plate, hot." She charges forward into the water and is able to kick the E.V.O. out of the and into the small river leading away from the dam and she gives her all to barbeque the monster and the harder she concentrated the more the fire was starting to affect the monster until it finally wimped out and swam away from the dam. "Yeah you better run." Spencer lands on the ground and slides down a tree and breathes heavily.

"Get back to base. We're on to something." White announced.

"Finally!" Spencer stands up almost a little too quickly and gets dizzy. She takes a breather and then shoots into the air and speeds back to base as quickly as she could.

"So how do we find Patient Zero?" Rex asked, sounding almost as exhausted as Spencer felt.

"That's not going to be so easy." Holiday said unfortunately. "If we can find the frequency that connected Patient Zero to the nanites, we can trace it back to him." Holiday explained. Spencer didn't like the look on Holiday's face, it almost looked like the dark circles under Holiday's eyes were going to be permanently etched into her skin.

"Fantastic, I find Patient Zero, shut him down, and boom, everybody wakes up ready for breakfast." Rex announced happily.

"Yes, no, ugh maybe." Holiday sighs as she grabs her forehead in pain. "Ugh, I'm so tired, I can't think." She looks as if she's about to fall asleep until the electroshocks on her forehead kick in. "Ugh!" She pulls them off her forehead and groans. "And these stupid shocks!" She calms down a little and continues. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Maybe I should be studying Bobo instead."

"Easy Doc, deep breaths." Rex chides as he approaches her cautiously. "Is there, anything I can do?" Spencer rubs Holiday's back comfortingly as she didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"Phew, lost it there. I'm okay." Holiday breathes. "I've modified this scanner to find the nanite control frequency, but it could take hours…" Holiday groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Dr. Holiday, where's my update?" White growled as he appeared on the monitor.

"Do you really think she would keep it a secret if she found something? She's been working around the clock." Rex yelled.

"And that's the way it's going to be until we can figure this out." White argued back.

"Just give me a moment, I can, find…the…" Holiday faints suddenly.

"Doc!" Rex catches Holiday before she falls to the floor. "Doc…"

"Poor Holiday…" Spencer sighed.

"That's great, she couldn't stay awake an hour or two more?" White groaned.

"Excuse me? You have no right to say that when all you've done is sit on your backside and order us around!" Spencer spat.

"At least she was working on the problem!" Rex agreed.

"She was doing her job and that's what I expect from the both of you." White demands. Spencer and Rex simply look at each other and turn around to walk out of the lab. "Where are you going?"

"To follow Doc's plan." Rex growled. The door closed behind him but he continued to address White anyway. "You can stay there and decide if you're good for anything besides yelling at people."

"Let's get out of here. The sooner we find this freak the sooner this will all end." Spencer seethed as she wanted nothing more to either punch a hole in the wall or in White's face. Rex built his jetpack while Spencer followed him closely as he swerved around the city while looking at the device that Holiday.

"Still nothing!" Rex yelled to the wind.

"I wish she wrote some instructions on how this thing could work." Spencer sighed, but then remembered Holiday's current state and immediately regrets mentioning her.

"Maybe we need to go higher up." Rex suggested. Spencer nodded and looked around briefly.

"And probably towards center of town too." Spencer pointed up to a building with a billboard on it. They got to the rooftop and began scanning the area again.

"We're down to 18 hours before we start losing people." White groaned in the comm. link earpiece.

"Like I don't know that." Rex growled back. He made his boogie pack and started flying, but only for a short second as his nanites began to break down, he landed kind of roughly on the ground and he stumbled until landing on his butt in the middle of a vacant street.

"Rex?" Spencer lowered her body genlty down next to Rex and looked at him cautiously, flying around him curiously.

"What's the holdup?" White whined.

"I just need a second." Rex sighed.

"If you can't handle this-"

"What are you gonna do? Shuffle some papers at me?" Rex interrupts White as Spencer helped him up to his feet. Spencer growled as she was finally starting to lose her shit with White and barked,

"We're the only ones out here doing something so-"

"Back off!" Rex finishes for Spencer.

"Put a hustle on it hotshot, when it gets dark it'll be harder to find anything." White ordered.

"Fine. You want speed?" Rex sped off on his wheels with Spencer hot on his heels, no put intended. When Rex realized there was a pileup on the street he turned to, he could barely shut down his machines and ended up crashing into a truck and bouncing onto its hood. There was a low growl from a few cars away. Spencer landed on top of the truck and put her hands on her hips.

"Great, you woke up the cavalry." Spencer complained. Apparently the E.V.O. wasn't so interested in them and more interested in someone inside another car. The E.V.O. ripped the door off its hinges and started to get a taste for the poor unconscious guy with his tongue.

"Hey, freak face, the buffet is closed." Rex tried forming his metal fists but they broke down almost as quick as he pulled them out.

"Ugh, there's so many of them, what do they do, meet at social groups?" Spencer released some hot flames and when she tried to stop the flames wouldn't die down and were shooting out everywhere, even Rex had to dodge away to avoid being scorched.

"Spence?" Rex called out anxiously. "Spencer, what's happening?"

"I, I can't control it." Spencer strained to say with a steady voice, her heat was becoming too intense, she figured through the pain that she must've used too much of her energy and she couldn't control it any further. Rex tried approaching her but Spencer shook her head violently before yelling, "Stand, back…!" She suddenly exploded into hot flames and Rex was sent back, his clothes steaming as he collided into the side of the same truck he crashed into moments ago. When the fire died down Spencer was collapsed on the ground, her suit charred with the ground around her partially melted.

"Spencer!" Rex ran over to Spencer and sat her up slightly, she seemd to be okay besides just being knocked out. The E.V.O. was headed towards Rex again and all he could do was form one of his giant metal boots to kick the monster away. It only sent him a few feet as Rex's nanites broke down again. He looked at Spencer and saw she was trying to wake up.

"I can't, I can't do this by myself." Rex groaned, as he was unable to use his nanites at the time being anymore.

"You don't have to." White said, but it wasn't from the comm. link. Rex was startled, and even shook the still stirring Spencer, as a giant white robot fell from the sky and in between the E.V.O. and Rex. The white robot took down the E.V.O. with ease. Once it was done it turned to Rex and Spencer and the visor over the dome glass came down to reveal White Knight was inside controlling the robot.

"Whoa…nice suit." Rex gaped.

"Thrill me." White mocked, using Rex's catchphrase.

"White Knight out of the office? This really is the end of the world." Rex sighed as he walked over to White, observing the suit with awe.

"I'm trying to prevent that." White countered.

"Ugh…" Spencer groaned as she pushed some loose hair out of her face. "Sorry, bout that…" When Spencer lifted her head to address Rex, she saw he wasn't alone and her mouth would've dropped to the ground if her jaw were unhooked. "Wow…that's, insane." She muttered.

"This isn't exactly a desk job, think you can keep up?" Rex asked coyly.

"I'll manage." White said.

"Okay, but as my sidekick, you need to have a cool name." Rex said as he began flying through the air. "How about Gizmo dude? No, no, no, robo-pants."

"How about, shut your yap and let's save the city." Spencer said as she flew into the air too.

"Nah, too long." Rex shushed Spencer as he continued to think it over.

"Ugh!" Spencer shot up towards him and smacked him over the head and continued on after him calling back, "C'mon."

"Where to?" Rex asked as he and White caught up to her. Spencer stopped in mid air and looked around momentarily.

"How about up there? You can see most of the city from there." Spencer suggested, pointing to another tall skyscraper in the area.

"Okay." Rex agreed and got out the device once the two teens landed. "Nothing…" He growled.

"Found anything?" White asked as he crushed the building under his big metal feet. "Before the satellites shut down, scanners said the plague started in this area. Patient Zero is somewhere down there."

"What do you want me to do? Go door to door like I'm looking for a lost puppy?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"If we don't find and neutralize the source of the plague, we'll need to take drastic measures." White warned.

"That make you glow in the dark kind? C'mon, pass." Rex scuffed.

"There are thirty million people in this city, we can't afford to do that. We can't run the bleach protocol, no matter what." Spencer said with as much authority as she could muster.

"Maybe we can narrow our search." Rex suggested.

"How so?" Spencer tilted her head to him in curiosity.

"He's Patient Zero, right? The first one sick; so maybe he was already at a doctor's office, or a hospital." Rex theorized. White took a moment and some screens showed up on the dome over his face.

"The Keep's records show 8 clinics, 2 major hospitals, and 82 general practitioners." White read.

"See? Now we're getting somewhere. Try and keep up!" Rex challenged as he and grinned and headed off.

"I don't know how Six does it." White sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Spencer agrees. Suddenly Rex started to fall from the sky from exhaustion. "Whoa hold it right there!" Spencer swooped down towards him and caught him. "C'mon, you've been doing great so far, we're almost there…you made a big discovery." Spencer suddenly realized she was growing weaker too and could barely hold him up anymore. "Geez, you're heavy, start laying off the breakfast burritos." Spencer placed him as lightly as she could on the ground and in doing so almost tripped and fell on her face when she tried landing. "Go back to boasting about how cunning and smart you see yourself as."

"Sorry, ugh, won't happen again! I-I'm fine…" Rex slapped his face to put himself together.

"Take five, you're useless to me as a zombie." White stated.

"Ugh, no, don't wanna slow things…" Rex was just about to pass out right there on the road when a beeping startled him. "Agh, okay, okay, I'm awake! Make up your mind!"

"Wasn't us, though I wish it was…" Spencer suppressed her giggling at Rex's panicked expression. White then pointed to Rex's jacket and when he checked his pocket Rex found the device that the Doc made.

"It found the frequency!" Rex announced gratefully.

"Halle-freaking-lujah!" Spencer cheered. "Let's go!" they head off towards where the device was leading them, and thankfully lead them to a hospital. As Rex and Spencer were about to walk through the sliding doors, they turned around and found that their robotic pain in the arse companion would have more difficulty.

"Oo, looks like a tight fit…someone needs to lay off the milkshakes." Rex joked.

"Sit back and relax." Spencer winked as she and Rex entered through the sliding doors.

"We've got it covered." Rex said to White without looking back, until he and Spencer both heard a big crash from behind them. When they turned around they saw that White decided to make his own entrance. "You have serious control issues."

"Yeah, no kidding…we're not paying for that." Spencer pointed out.

"Wait here." Rex said as he dragged spencer through another sliding doorway and into the main lobby of the hospital. There were doctors scattered around the place.

"I think we're in the right place." Spencer gaped at the mess. Doctors and nurses were passed out everywhere and the room was covered in what appeared to be vines. Rex approached the wall curiously.

"Interesting…" Rex takes a pen and scratches the material. "Huh…"

"They look like, veins?" Spencer observed. White crashed through another doorway.

"Don't be surprised if we get a bill for that." Rex joked and then looked back at the weird veins on the wall. "I think this is the virus."

"Viruses are too small to see." White argued.

"Yeah, but it's an E.V.O. virus, remember?" Rex countered.

"I don't think E.V.O.s in general have ever followed logistics of science." Spencer agreed. Rex wandered near a curtain that was hiding another area of the hospital and pulled it back and gasped.

"Yeah, we've got the right place." Rex said as he and Spencer looked in awe at the employees on the ground.

"How'd they get infected, they're in HAZMAT suits." Spencer stated.

"Anything can happen with E.V.O. viruses." Rex replied.

"I guess…" Spencer sighed, as she still felt uncomfortable with going further.

"After you." Rex bowed as he opened the door for Spencer who cocked a brow at him.

"Oh no, ladies first…" Spencer said as she grabbed the door and shoved Rex into the operating room. After Rex caught his self from falling he looked up and gasped again.

"Whoa." Rex breathed.

"Shit…" Spencer gasped as well as she was disgusted with the scene before her. They found the patient, morphed and still changing shape lying down on the bed and with the veins of the virus growing and moving from his chest.

"It's still changing, I don't think he's finished going E.V.O." Rex freaked.

"Alright get to it." White rushed.

"Let's hope this guy is curable." Rex prayed.

"Wait…sure this is safe? What if they're like the nanites in Abysus, they almost inflated you like a balloon and made you pop." Spencer asked worriedly.

"We won't know until I try." Rex said.

"Alright…careful." Spencer warned.

"What? You're worried about me?" Rex asked coyly as he turned around and wiggled his eyesbrows.

"I'm worried if you end up falling asleep and then there won't be a way of curing him." Spencer stated firmly with her hands on her hips.

"You _do_ care." Rex cooed.

"Rex…" Spencer growled. Rex gave her a final smirk before turning his attention back onto the patient. He placed his hands on the patients and begins to try and cure him, at first it works and the veins start to shrink and the rest of the body starts to become normal, but then the virus fights back against Rex and morphs the patient into a monster again.

"Wh-What? I don't get it. It's working but it's not, he just heals." Rex stated as he stepped back from the patient slightly in shock. White approaches and holds out one of his guns at Patient Zero. "What are you doing?"

"We're out of options." White stated.

"You can't be serious." Spencer gasped.

"No. I'm trying to cure him!" Rex argued.

"And failing. Back up." White demanded.

"But Doctor Holiday-"

"Is not here…She said he was the key. You tried your way, it didn't work." White interrupted Rex.

"And you think blowing him up will work? That's a huge risk." Spencer argued.

"You're not doing this." Rex stated firmly.

"It's not up for debate." White said as he pushed his missile-firing arm forward.

"No, it's not, because we're saving him! And the country!" Spencer yelled. White fired his bazooka at the patient and thankfully Rex was quick enough to use his metal hand to knock the bazooka into the wall and explode on impact. Rex growled at White's ruthless attempt to hurt the patient and shoves his giant metal butt with both metal fists out of the room and into the hallway. Spencer joined in too and knocked him into another wall with a fiery kick.

"If you vaporize him and it doesn't work, we have no chance to reverse this plague." Rex growled.

"And you're suddenly the genius who can figure it out? We only have hours before people start dying." White stated.

"And you'll kill them for sure if you're not right, you want that over your head?" Spencer challenged.

"Step aside, both of you." White demanded, more firmly than before.

"No." Rex and Spencer argued together as they stepped forward. White attempts to fire another missile at them and Rex rolls out of the way while Spencer blows it up with her fire and creates smoke to cover the space in between White and them. While the cover's up, Rex grabs a huge chunk of the wall that broke off and hurled it at White who destroys it easily but it was another diversion as Spencer then threw a gas tank at White and it exploded as White continued shooting. He stumbled back a little bit from the impact but was able to kill the fire on his armor with a built in fire extinguisher.

"Stop it Knight, before these people get hurt." Rex pleaded as he looked at how dangerously close they were taking the fight to the unconscious doctors and nurses on the ground.

"Just as soon as you step away." White demanded.

"You're insane!" Spencer spat.

"No, I'm doing what's right." White began to shoot again at the booth of them and they took off the ground and were able to maneuver past the missiles better. As they continue battling, Rex and Spencer tackle White through a wall and outside into the hospital's parking lot. They struggle to keep him in place but the robot proves to be very strong and shrugs them off with a stretch of it's arms. As Rex approaches with his fists ready, White takes out a grappling hook from his other hand and catches Rex's foot and drags him around for a bit before Rex takes out his sword and cuts himself loose.

"That wasn't built to fight E.V.O.s, that was built to fight me." Rex announced as he got back on his feet.

"No way…" Spencer gasped.

"It's for out own protection, against both of you." White stated.

"Well let's see how well it works." Rex growled as he got the end of his sword to start spinning. As the two stood at a standstill, Spencer began to rush at White from the side and tackled him into a wall with all her force but was soon sprayed with foam and her flames went out. She fell to the ground and was struggling to get up.

"Agh!" Spencer grunted as she fell again from the slippery surface.

"I've modified it once you joined Providence, there was no telling if we could trust you either, or if you would escalate to your true E.V.O. state." White stated.

"You wanna see my true E.V.O. state, fine…" Spencer slowly began to burn brightly and the wet ground around her evaporated and everything began to sizzle as Spencer's eyes glowed bright red and her whole body was consumed in flames and the magma began to cover her body, like the firs time she went E.V.O. She knew she couldn't control this form yet, no mater how she tried, but she was too angry at the moment to care. Heck, she wasn't even herself at the moment. She roared into the air with her fiery ponytail flared and she began to shoot fire from everywhere, almost surrounding White like tentacles and sent him back.

"You never trusted me." Rex yelled.

"I don't trust anything with nanites." White argued.

"Everything has nanites!" Rex countered.

"Everything but me…" White stated seriously. Rex paused for a moment to let that sink in, but Spencer not acting so Spencer-like began working on destroying White again and sent him farther into the city. "Didn't you ever wonder why I live in a sterilized box? That's why I run Providence: I can't be corrupted. I'll never evolve into a freak that betrays his team." White said with confidence and authority. "I am the only one that can be trusted!"

"Well here's the update Knight, everybody on the planet has nanites, everybody but you. That makes _me_ normal. You're the freak." Rex spat.

"Go crawl back into your cage where you belong." Spencer seethed, finally returning to her normal self again. White began firing again and fighting back with everything that he had.

"You are unbelievable." Rex complained as he began to fight back. Suddenly their fight was halted when a large explosion mixed with crashing of buildings got everyone's attention and a huge cream-skin covered monster began to make its way out of the hospital the Providence gang was just at moments ago.

"Whoa nelly…" Spencer jaw unhooked as she gazed upon the behemoth.

"I'm ready to hear your theories, Doctor." White caved. Rex made his way into the air as he began trying to shoot the monster down. When seeing that didn't work, Rex tried curing the E.V.O. again but nothing worked.

"It's just like before…it just heals itself, there's no stopping it." Rex concluded after his failed attempts.

"Lemme help." Spencer went for the face of the monster and began shooting concentrated flames at the monster like a fiery blade and was manage to cut open a huge gash in the monster but all it did was squirt out a gross looking mucus. "Oh crap!" The liquid forced Spencer back onto the ground with a thud and as she tried to get back up again, her cut she gave the E.V.O. disappeared, like it was never there.

"Okay…" Rex lagged as he just stared at the mess around him.

"Ugh, this is just gross!" Spencer complained as she tried her best to wipe of the gunk from her body, soon resorting to burning it and then pealing off the hardened pieces.

"Should've let me take him out while I still could." White stated as he got next to the teens.

"Yeah well, maybe if I divide up pieces of his armor, you'll get a decent shot in." Rex suggested.

"Get to it." White ordered.

"Hm…" Rex pondered a thought before stepping back into action. "Pieces…wait, it's lots of pieces."

"Oh no, that's your idea face…that's not a good face." Spencer said skeptically.

"It's working, but on the wrong E.V.O., that's not Patient Zero that's the virus. Patient Zero was under all that gross stuff. The outside part is mutating to defend him; he's commanding the virus to protect him. The plague was his first defense."

"How does this help us?" Spencer asked impatiently.

"Just like Holiday said: Patient Zero is the key. I get his nanites to send out a wake up call, then cure him." Rex concluded.

"And how are you going to get to him under all that?" White asked.

"I need that thing to eat me…" Rex said unhappily.

"Knew it, bad idea." Spencer sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know, crazy thing is, it's the second time I've done this today." Rex said.

"You sure this is the only way?" Spencer hesitated to ask.

"I have to try." Rex shot up into the air and got read to enter the monster. He turned back to his teammates and shouted, "Do it!" Both White and Spencer shared a suspicious look but nodded nonetheless. White sent in a missile and Spencer covered the missile in hot flames and it exploded right as it hit the monster, causing the E.V.O. to roar and opening his mouth up. This gave Rex easy access to enter the E.V.O. and get to work. Unfortunately the blast only seemed to stun the monster for a moment as the E.V.O. continued to rampage through the city with no real objective but to cause mayhem. White and Spencer quickly got to work, to see what they could do on the outside to make things better or at least protect much of the city and its people in the meantime. Spencer was sky high, shooting from above and trying to find a weak point while White stayed on street duty and shot from the front. An extension of the E.V.O. sprang forward and pushed White into a far off building.

"White!" Spencer cried as she quickly made her way to him. when she got there, Spencer found White with most of his armor demolished around him and all that was left was a white simple latex material suit with a face mask.

"Suit integrity: compromised, nanite breach: imminent." Spencer heard the suit announce.

"What the?" Spencer asked as she saw White rip off a part of his armor.

"Suit integrity: reestablished." The suit announced again.

"Okay, that's kind of cool." Spencer admitted.

"What's going on out there? You have to keep it still." Rex complained through the comm. link.

"Rex?" Spencer asked as she put a finger to her ear with the comm. link in it. "You get reception in there?"

"Right, next time I'll let it kill me." White replied sarcastically.

"How on Earth are we gonna slow this thing down? Nothing phases it." Spencer asked hopelessly. Nonetheless after a few moments the two got to work again on trying to do anything to stop the monster. Spencer was resorting to throwing cars and miscellaneous debris at the monster, but still nothing worked. "Rex, please tell me you have some good news?" Spencer pleaded into the comm. link.

"I found Patient Zero." Rex announced.

"That's great! Do your thing!" Spencer cheered.

"I'm a little tied up right now…" Rex groaned.

"What?" Spencer stopped mid throw. "Stop goofing around."

"I mean it, I'm literally tied up." Rex yelled.

"Oh, okay. Ew." Spencer shivered as she got some nasty images of the monster's insides attacking. Unfortunately she was too distracted to save White from another body slam. White went flying through multiple cars and ended up through a building. "White!" Spencer followed the trail of debris and kneeled to White once again.

"Suit integrity: compromised, nanite breach: imminent." The suit announced again. White's suit began to start smoking all over the place and there was a crack in his face mask as well.

"Shit…here lemme-"

"No." White shooed Spencer away from him. "If you touch me, the nanites will make their way into the suit faster."

"Isn't there another layer you can remove and it can regrow?" Spencer asked desperately.

"Not enough areas." White physically deflated.

"Shit…" Spencer scratches her neck and then tries to get in contact with Rex. "Rex…" With no answer and the E.V.O. still on the move, Spencer got in front of White and fired up her hands. "I've got your back."

"Why are you defending me?" White asked skeptically. "I wanted to destroy you not too long ago."

"Because all life is precious, even when it's as annoying as you." Spencer answered honestly as she then built up a wall of fire in front of them to prevent the E.V.O. from continuing forward.

"Hm." White mused as he watched Spencer at work. After Spencer almost giving way to the pressure of keeping the wall up, the E.V.O. stopped in place and then exploded everywhere. In the middle of the mass of mush, Rex came forward with a young boy by his side.

"Rex, you did it!" Spencer shrieked as she ran over to him, about to give him a hug, but decided it would be best not to since he was still covered in the mush from the virus.

"All in a day's work. Hey, what's wrong with Knight?" Rex asked as White began having trouble standing up on his own.

"His suit's been cracked." Spencer announced.

"We need to get him out of here." Rex stated.

"Right but how?" Spencer asked. She and Rex both knew they were too weak to get White out of here fast enough without him being infected with nanites on the way.

"Already on it." A voice came from all their earpieces. Out from the shade of the clouds landed a helli-carrier. Once it landed, Six jumped out.

"Six!" Rex and Spencer gasped.

"Hop on." He ordered. Rex and Spencer grin as together they lift up White and help him into the carrier. As soon as the helli-carrier landed in Providence bay, a group of Providence agents began marching into the carrier and transported White to a nanite-free sustainable room to check on how he was recovering. Rex and Spencer waited patiently with Six as Holiday was in the room. After almost an hour going by, Holiday appeared from beyond the sliding door.

"You got him in time, still 100% nanite free. I'm surprised you saved him." Holiday announced happily.

"In a weird way White Knight and us are sort of alike, we're one of a kind, and that's worth something." Rex admitted.

"Very nicely said." Spencer said as she gave Rex a hard pat on the back.

"I'm proud of the both of you guys, not just for this, but for figuring everything out." Holiday said genuinely.

"Well, Rex did the thinking part surprisingly." Spencer joked.

"Ah yeah sure, it was pretty obvious." Rex blushed as he scratched his neck.

"Now if we could only figure out what went wrong with Bobo? I'm afraid the virus triggered a permanent reaction." Holiday lead the two to another room where the chimpanzee was still sleeping on the examination table. Suddenly Bobo jolted awake and yawned.

"Welcome back to the living." Spencer greeted as she stifled her laughter.

"Boy, those guys from the motor pool sure know how to party." Bobo said groggily. "Whoa, how long was I out?" Bobo asked as he soon noticed the shocked expressions on Rex and Holiday's faces. "And I'm starving, who's up for breakfast?" Bobo complained as his stomach growled viciously.

"Lazy bum…" Spencer rolled her eyes as she dragged herself out of the room, getting some well-deserved rest.

"Goodnight Bobo." Rex smiled as he turned off the light to the room and headed out himself. "Ah, ah, ah." Rex said as he ran after Spencer and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"What could you possibly want? Want to gloat about your super brainiac ways today? I would like to do without that for one day." Spencer wished.

"Nope, you still need to hold up your part of the deal." Rex said coyly.

"Aw come on, haven't I been through enough torture as it is?" Spencer whined as she physically slouched.

"Hey! I'm not that bad…" Rex replied with a whiny tone as well.

"You're worse than beginner six-year-olds." Spencer scuffed. She was about to walk away when she saw the look on Rex's face and knew better than to mess with him. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "Fine…a deal's a deal." She groaned, lazily walking towards the training room.

"Yes…!" Rex cheered as he fist pumped with a little jump and happily followed after her.

* * *

><p>if you're confused about the ending, don't worry, you didn't miss a chapter...it's to be explained in the NEXT ONE! it's a filler chapter coming up but a fun one i hope, and it was meant to be before this one but having two filler chapters in a row wouldn't seem right<p>

hope my writing's still alright! haven't seen the episode for A WHILE! i had all the dialogue pretyped

so hope you liked it - tell me what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

so thanks to a certain someone, YellowAngela, i decided to get my butt into gear and finally post this silly filler before moving on to the real stuff

this is in reference to a moment that happened before the previous chapter and it'll explain the ending more lol

hope you like

AND THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Secret is blown, but Deals are made<p>

Spencer rushed through the clustered busy streets, occasionally jumping or sliding over car hoods to get to where she was needed. She knew she had to hurry or nothing would get done. Busting through the glass doors she dashed smoothly between frantic mothers and yelling children as she escaped to a smaller room where she ditched the bag that was strapped over her shoulder.

"Bout time you showed up." Gabi huffed as Spencer found her friend with her shoulder leaned up against the wall and her arms crossed.

"You kidding? I had to break out of a secure location. You try it some time." Spencer countered with a playful smirk before ditching her boots and exchanging them for sneakers. Before Gabi could give Spencer another painful glare, Spencer flew open the other door leading to another bigger room with more hyperactive children waiting for the two teens.

"Welcome!" The both cheered happily as they plastered on their best toothy grins.

Previously that day, Spencer was going through rigorous training as usual, she had been lacking the stamina and quick reflexes to get certain missions done and she was perfecting those skills with Six as he threw several things her way – sometimes up in the control booth critically observing Spencer's improvements and entertaining Spencer with some close-up contact as well. After Spencer was able to successfully lead Six towards a wall, temporarily impaled by his magnetic swords, Spencer undid her ponytail and prepared to redo it again.

"Six! I'm retiring for the day." Spencer puffed out slightly as she was happy to find she wasn't out of breath as she usually was from Six's severe training skills.

"Fine. But that just means double the time tomorrow." Six said without much argument. "Work on your blind spot dodges, that's still holding you back." Six remarked as he stared at the slight cut in Spencer's uniform over her shoulder blade.

"Yes, sir!" Spencer waved over her head at Six as she walked away and headed for the doors to find a very out of breath Rex with his mouth wide open from panting and from shock.

"Aw, come on Six! If I have to go through this, at least Spencer has to as well." Rex complained as he charged into the room to argue against Six while Spencer made her hasty getaway.

"She already trained today." Six stated firmly as he began to retire back into the control booth.

"Bet not as hard as me." Rex argued.

"If you must know I'm training her harder than you right now since she has a lot of catching up to do from her league of absence." Six countered as he began to set up the training room for Rex's stylized training.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Rex pouted as he proceeded into his three hour training session with Six. It felt more like an eternity by the time Rex appeared outside Holiday's office and groaned when landing on the medical bed. "Ugh…everything hurts."

"That's what you get for arguing with Six, you should know better." Holiday laughed slightly as she began her usual examinations of him.

"Man, I'm just happy that Spencer wasn't there to see me, she would be giving so much grief." Rex mentioned. He checked his watch and saw how late in the day it was and began looking around Holiday's office suspiciously. "You haven't seen her around have you?"

"You should know." Holiday replied offhandedly as she wrapped up a remaining wound on Rex's forearm and then proceeded back to her desk to remove her plastic gloves.

"I should know what?" Rex questioned as he stared at Holiday's back curiously. His curiosity peaked when he saw Holiday's shoulders tense momentarily before she answered.

"Oh, um, you know, girls like their privacy…" Holiday sputtered to answered.

"Holiday…what aren't you telling me?" Rex asked as he approached Holiday and leaned against the counter top to get her attention.

"Really Rex, it's nothing to worry over." Holiday waved him off as she continued to busy herself.

"Where is she?" Rex asked defiantly.

"Ugh…fine, she's teaching." Holiday huffed when she removed her goggles from her eyes and rested them around her neck.

"Teaching? At the Providence boot camp?" Rex asked, almost shocked as he thought back to the dare he made with Noah about training there for a week and almost dying from the controlling and dominating environment.

"No…" Holiday let hang in the air for a moment before stopping her work, realizing she wasn't going to get anything done with Rex bugging her for answers. Sudden realization sparked across Rex's face in an instant.

"She got to leave the base and I still get yelled at for ditching! Since when is that fair?" Rex jumped to complain.

"Because apparently no one knew but me." Holiday groaned as she rubbed her temples slightly. She felt bad for blowing Spencer's cover.

"Where could she be going that's so important?" Rex crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Powerhouse Studio." Holiday answered.

"What?" Rex quirked a brow at her, not understanding the name she gave.

"I'm not going to explain it further. You can find it on your own or talk to her about it." Holiday removes her goggles from around her neck and places them on the workbench before walking out. Rex pondered over Spencer's location for a moment before he realized he should just call her. if he couldn't find her at the base, she'd definitely have her phone on her. He waited impatiently for Spencer to ring but it didn't take long for him to get his answer.

"Really Spence?" It went straight to voicemail. "Fine…next best thing…" He knew that Spencer and her home friend Gabi were still in contact and she was allowed to visit the base on occasion as a reluctant deal White agreed too. Gabi doesn't answer either as he got another straight to voicemail message. "Damnit!" He angrily knocks his head against wall. "Okay, last resort." Rex dials a new number and walks out of the room on a mission and waits until someone answered after the third ring. "Noah." Rex used his nanites and formed his bike and began to ride around the base, his temple pulsing with the frustration building.

"Rex?" Noah asked, a bit shocked by how defiant Rex sounded at the moment.

"We need to talk." Rex continued.

"I know we're not in a relationship but that still sounds like bad news." Noah said warily.

"Where is Spencer?" Rex got right to the point.

"Shouldn't she be with you?" Noah asked like it should be obvious.

"Nope, Holiday says she's teaching at some place called Powerhouse Studios, have you heard of it?"

"She hasn't told you?" Noah answered again shocked.

"Told me what?" Rex was starting to fume a bit at being left out.

"Look, there's definitely no way you're getting it out of me." Noah answered defiantly.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" Rex challenged.

"If she didn't tell you, then there's a reason and she obviously wants to keep it that way." Noah stated obviously.

"Well then why do you know? And Holiday of all people?" Rex

"I knew before she went into Providence and Spence probably told Holiday since she was her doctor." Noah

"Meaning?" Rex

"She needed to be cleared." Rex could hear Noah getting more reluctant to answer as he could hear Noah talking to himself and sighing at how deep of trouble he'll be in.

"Cleared to do what!" Rex yelled rather than asked.

"To dance, God damn it!" Noah answered just as loud back at his friend. There was a slight pause from both ends, just small breaths of air until,

"…Qué?" Rex asked, flabbergasted by his answer.

"Powerhouse Studio is a _dance_ studio." Noah stated talking down to Rex.

"She teaches dance? Since _when_ can she dance?"

"Since she was four actually." The wind almost made Rex miss Noah's small comment, as he didn't speak that loudly as Noah sounded reflective on his past with Spencer as kids and into middle school.

"How come I never knew that?"

"It probably never came up. And how do you think she feels about having to give up what she loves? Obviously she's sneaking out." Noah said as he thought over the situation more. "Look, I wouldn't dig."

"Oh come on! I have to know." Rex paused for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Take me."

"No_ way_, you're not dragging me into this, Rex!" Noah yelled back into the phone, making Rex slightly pull back from the receiver.

"Too late." Rex dismounts from his bike and walks up to a door and rings the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to peep open slightly and he found a disgruntled Noah waiting for him. Once Noah opened the door further, he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Noah warned.

"Oh come on Noah, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Rex asked as he was already headed for the street again to transform.

"She could burn us to a crisp?" Noah freaked slightly as he decided it would be best to not let Rex go on his own to find Spencer and reluctantly leaving his house doorway.

"Oh please, she'll have to be on her best behavior." Rex grinned as he encouraged Noah further to hop on.

"I'm so going to be dead for this." Noah sighed but he got on and held on to the back of the bike and gripped slightly tighter when Rex sped off faster than Noah imagined.

Noah gave tentative instructions to the dance studio. It wasn't far from the city's center and Rex pulled up and let Noah off before transforming back so he could walk. The building wasn't anything special, it was a brick building with glass windows but he could tell that there were dance studios going up a couple of floors and more into the basement as there were smaller windows showing a ballet class taking place.

"Hi Noah, good to see you." said the woman at a counter Noah and Rex passed by.

"You too, Kels." Noah gave a small wave before turning back towards a smaller hallway.

"Kels?" Rex questioned of course.

"Yeah, I know her."

"You've been here before?" Rex gaped. "I hope not taking classes."

"No Rex," Noah sighed, and began to explain over his shoulder as he lead the way, "I used to come when I was younger since my mom used to have to drive her here and so I'd sit in the waiting area and play on my game controller." Noah explained as he went down yet another familiar hallway. The hallway opened up to a room with many partly faded windows and with chairs and a small bleachers area on a wall that faced two of the three windows.

"Well?"

"Look, it's not too late to turn back, you know—"

"Noah…"

"She's in that one." Noah pointed to the window that most of the mothers were facing and talking amongst themselves and Rex went right up to the window and his jaw practically hit the ground.

"Move it, my daughter's in there!" A woman called angrily over the boys' shoulders.

"Jeez lady—"

"Excuse him." Noah excused Rex before he could say something rude and pushed on his shoulder so they were crouching in front of the window instead of blocking the whole thing.

"So you weren't kidding." Rex noted as he continued to watch Spencer stand in front of the small dance room with no one other than Gabi as they faced the mirror and began going over step-by-step movement as the ten odd kids behind them followed suit. "She really teaches here?"

"Yeah, she and Gabi have been teaching here for almost three years. They both used to take classes here and never left." Noah nodded but he used a quieter voice than Rex so they didn't anger any more dance moms. Spencer and Gabi stepped off to the side and Spencer grabbed a remote and played music as the kids went over the steps with the beat. Once they finished the dance, the two teachers clapped and said a couple things the boys couldn't hear and then curtsied to the students as they curtsied back. Rex got up and headed towards the door to his right that lead into the classroom.

"Congratulations, you've now completed the whole recital dance." Spencer cheered as she and Gabi clapped along with the students but a slower, louder clap stood out above the white noise and the other claps soon died out and Spencer's smile dropped as soon as she laid eyes on Rex's smug face and Noah's frantic looking face. It didn't long for Spencer to put one and two together and Gabi was trying not to laugh from behind her. Spencer shook her head and cleared her throat before talking.

"You're so going to be dead for this, Nixon." Spencer forced a toothy grin as she slowly approached the boys, almost like she was stalking towards prey, and Noah immediately stiffened as Rex just observed her curiously.

"Uh, Spence?" Rex asked bluntly.

"Yes, Rex?" Spencer had been staring furiously at Noah with her grin but turned her gaze towards Rex with a slow twist of her neck that made her look a bit creepy to Rex.

"What are you doing?" Rex as he leaned against the wall as he took in more of the classroom and the students. The girls and one boy were all around five and seven years old and Spencer and Gabi were almost in outfits that combined a nightmare from the seventies with leg warmers around their leggings but Spencer wore a loose plaid shirt around her waist while Gabi was dressed in a leotard under a baggy shirt.

"What does it look like? I'm talking to you, and asking you to leave, because I'm teaching, right now." Spencer continued to hold her creepy smile and tried not to clench her fists or shake in frustration.

"Oh really? Since when are you allowed to have a job?" Rex quirked as he raised a brow at her, challenging her.

"Rex, buddy…_please_ leave." Spencer approached closer to Rex's face and her voice went from cheery to a slight growl and a scowl on her feathers but her smile returned once she stepped away.

"Not a chance." Rex crossed his arms, feeling like he was going to win this, whatever it was.

"I've had this job for most of my high school career, I'm highly devoted here and I would like to keep it that way. So no more butting into my business." Spencer shooed him away with her hands and the girls behind her slightly laughed and that began to tick off Rex.

"Oh yeah," Rex was about to snap but Spencer quickly gives him a look and tilts her head at the kids, silently ordering him to behave. Rex gets control of himself, just barely, and clears his throat. "Uh, right," He said in a cheerier voice, or as best of a cheery voice as he could manage as he began to feel out of place, "but I will politely decline your offer and stick around, stretch my legs maybe, pal." Rex said slightly punching Spencer's arm, making it look playful.

"I would suggest otherwise, amigo." Spencer punches his arm what looks like playfully but actually she hit harder that people noticed and Rex had to cover up a grunt from the blow but did decide to rub it slightly as he laughed awkwardly.

"Who said I don't have my own thing to do here?" Rex asked.

"You hardly have the coordination of a five year old; you can't dance." Spence almost broke character with her laugh but quickly regained her composure. "Now, go march your butt back to HQ."

"I'll take you with me when I do." Rex said in a singsong voice.

"Not a chance." She mocked. "If you would please let yourselves out, I have a class to finish."

"I'm not leaving, Spencer." Rex said, finishing the game.

"Nah-uh-uh," Spencer ticked with her finger, "it's Miss Spencer, to you."

"Miss Gabi I'm confused, are they fighting?" One of the students surprisingly spoke up as she was pulling on the baggy end of Gabi's long sleeved shirt. Gabi at first has a dumbstruck face but turns it around and says,

"No, no they're not fighting sweet pea, ARE YOU SPENCER?" Gabi says loudly as she grabs the conversation away from Rex and Spencer and she turns around cheerfully saying,

"Of course not, what gave you that idea?" Spencer laughed as she tried to make the sound rhetorical, but the six-year-old blonde ddin't get the message and the girl answers,

"Well you're talking loudly and saying mean things." And Spencer and co. sweat drop a bit until Gabi says,

"That's just how they flirt." Gabi grinned, which in return got Spencer's blood pumping, and then another girl chimes in and yells,

"Oh! I get it, they're dating!" And all the girls ooh and giggled amongst themselves.

"That's ridiculous. Rex and I work together." Spencer laughed as she hooked arms with Gabi and nudges her in the side painfully to take back what she said, but even with that the damage was dealt and the girls and even young boy ran up to Rex and began asking a bunch of nonsensical questions. Thankfully the moment was interrupted without Rex answering any questions as a mother came running into the room to pick up her daughter for another appointment and soon all the kids ran out in excitement though not without waving to everyone happily and Spencer again groaned. Once the parents had cleared out, Spencer charged towards where Rex and Noah were still standing a bit confused and grabbed Rex's ear roughly and dragged him out of the room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rex whined as he tried pulling away from her but Spencer held an iron tight grip and dragged him to the room where the lockers for everyone was and slammed the door behind them.

"Are they going to kill each other in there?" Gabi asked curiously.

"They shouldn't…I hope not…" Noah scratched the back of his head.

"You know you're so dead for this, right?" Gabi asked all-knowingly.

"Yup, she made it pretty clear." Noah said sadly as he rubbed his hands through his hair and he sank down on the wall and tried not to think about what Spencer and Rex were yelling at each other.

"How dare you come to my sanctuary…!" Spencer spat as she whirled on Rex who she pushed into the room and stalked towards him until he was leaning against a table facing a mirror.

"_Sanctuary_? With these kids running around on sugar highs?" Rex argued and laughed slightly despite how angry Spencer looked.

"They're my students and this is my place so it's _my_ sanctuary." As she pointed to her chest and began to stalk around the small room in a temper. "How'd you even know I'd be here? Noah wouldn't know that."

"Holiday thought I knew and told me accidentally." Rex stated with a bit of annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the table. "I'm kind of insulted you didn't tell me, this kind of behavior is right up my alley."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you!" Spencer reasoned angrily. "I don't want to get in trouble for this, I want to keep this job."

"What, and you thought I'd go and tell on you?" Rex faked being hurt this time.

"I don't know, or at least hold it over my head or something." Spencer sighed as she sank to the floor and rested her head back on the wall.

"You sound loca, chica." Rex rolled his eyes slightly and Spencer glared at him while not moving her head but then squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath and relaxed her eyelids.

"Excuse me for being overprotective in front of Providence with White wanting to smash my head in whenever he can." Spencer met Rex's eyes this time. "He would trap me in Providence forever if he found out about this. I need my freedom Rex, away from Providence." She ended on a sadder note.

"What's wrong with Providence?" Rex asked curiously.

"Uh, well why do you always run off?" Spencer asked like it was obvious.

"Because I like annoying White Knight, and sometimes I need to stretch my legs and take in some natural air."

"Well I do it because I used to have a life before Providence." Spencer reminded Rex. "It's easier for you to waltz on back because you don't have your memories before Providence. I had a family, friends, even school. Out of all the things I've lost I would like to actually keep this part of my life; something at least a little bit, normal." Rex let in what Spencer say sink in slightly, though bringing up the part of his amnesia was a bit rough to say, he understood where Spencer's frustration and reasoning now came from.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked calmly after a beat.

"It just never came up." Spencer admitted foolishly. "And Holiday only knew because I kept pressing to leave and I caved." She slowly got up from the ground and stood now a foot away from him. "Also you're a blabber mouth."

"Are not!" Rex countered, taking a step forward.

"Look," Spencer waved off the comment and continued, "again, this is also supposed to be my place away from HQ, away from everyone, which includes you."

"What'd I do?" Rex asked in a weird tone.

"It's not what you did…though you can be a pain in the ass – but what I mean is that I want to keep everything separate." Spencer held up two hands and separated them away from each other to make a point.

"But all your friends seem to know, are we not friends?"

"We are friends! You kidding me?" Spencer answered quickly and Rex had to raise a brow at her quick response and smile slightly, and though she was annoyed at him for trying to be so smug again but she couldn't get rid of the small smile that was on her face. "But you're also a coworker and if we have a job I would want you to call me and I would leave here and come be backup." Spencer said clearly. "That's when I would beg you to cover for me."

"Uh-huh…" Rex pondered for a moment and rested his pointer finger and thumb on his chin in concentration. He pretended to rub his nonexistent beard when a Cheshire like smile appeared on his face. "And what if I don't?"

"Oh please, don't go twisting my arm!" Spencer groaned as she bent her knees and let her head swing back in aggravation. "I've had enough of you for one day as it is. Can't you just leave in peace?"

"Not a chance." Rex mocked Spencer from their cheery sounding argument and playfully punched her arm but again softly. Before Spencer could begin to yell at him again, the door opens and Rex and Spencer are pretty in each other's faces.

"Are you two having a moment?" Noah asked skeptically as he

"Has it happened yet?" Gabi asked curiously and happily from around the corner of the door.

"What?" Rex and Spencer as they look at them with a raised brow each and then look at each other and then get the implication and yell together, "No!" And when they say that, they glare at each other but then realizing they are quite close together, they step away slowly from one another, though not breaking the glare off.

"We're talking." Spencer breaks their eye contact to stare at her friends.

"Centimeters from each others faces?" Noah quirked.

"It was a heated discussion." Rex shrugged.

"Mm-hm." Noah and Gabi mused together as they looked amused.

"That's not what he means!" Spencer elbows Rex in the side. "Shame on you." Spencer tisks again at Rex before she hooks arms with Gabi. "Now if you'd excuse US! Our next class is awaiting us." And Spencer and Gabi promptly leave the small locker room space and head to another dance room where an older group of students are awaiting instructions.

Though Spencer's and Gabi's dance styles were quite different as Gabi was the more ballet/lyrical/contemporary dancer, Spencer was the more modern/tap/hip-hop dancer. However, they were able to blend their styles together nicely and taught interesting choreography to two more classes involving as many styles as they can until they were done. Once they finished their classes with no more interruptions form Rex and Noah. Gabi offered to drive Noah him since they lived near each other and that meant Spencer was stuck riding with Rex back to Providence. Though Spencer glared slightly at Gabi as she rightfully ditched Spencer, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home.

"So, I've been thinking…" Rex started after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh god, what are you conjuring up now?" Spencer asked reluctantly.

"A proposition."

"Not interested."

"If you don't want me to spill, you'll want to listen." Spencer nearly let go of Rex as she wanted to shove him away from her but she realized she'd rather not fall off the ride and so decided to ball her fists into the back of Rex's jacket angrily.

"Ugh, Rex…"

"It's nothing extreme." Rex chided. "I keep your secret, and you clue me in."

"Clue you in?" Spencer asked, not getting what he meant. "On what?"

"On the secrets to dancing." Rex stated.

"What you think there's some manual…wait, you wanna learn how to dance?" Spencer took a moment from the insult to dancing Rex gave but then was so shocked by the statement she took it back and made sure that she heard him right.

"Well I am Spanish, I feel as though it's in my blood." He responded with a smile over his shoulder.

"I do like Latino Pop." Spencer mentioned to herself more than him but somehow Rex was still able to hear something along a positive remark and continued.

"So, you teach me how to be smooth, and I'll keep my lips shut."

"Even to Bobo?" Spencer asked, she knew that they hardly kept anything from each other and she knew Bobo would love to have something like this over her head, and she was not going to go doing him any favors or making deals any time soon.

"Especially to Bobo." Spencer took a moment to answer but hit her head on his back before growling.

"All right, fine." She conceived. Thankfully she didn't have to speak up as they arrived into the launch area and large entryway for incoming Providence moments. "I believe we have a deal." She held out her head once she got off of Rex's bike and when he transformed he shook her hand.

"Good, let's start." He gripped her hand and led her further into Providence.

"Wait, you mean now?" Spencer was able to slip out of his grasp easily. "I just got back and you're—"

"Nah-uh-uh, if you want your secret to STAY secret…" Rex tisked and then warned, knowing he actually had something to get the notorious stubborn Spencer Hastings to listen to him.

"Fine, then you'll suffer with you body." She smirked as she whipped her ponytail in his face and walked ahead of him.

"Wha?"

"With some cha, cha."

"Oo, does that come with sauce?" Rex grinned as he ran up next to Spencer to walk in step with her.

"It's a dance, not a meal!" She slapped his chest and huffed. And then she slapped him slightly again and then furrowed her eyebrows before declaring, "Oh and no more burritos or taco runs for you if you really want to be smooth. You need to tone up."

"Tone up? Please, I'm plenty tone." Rex said as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Oh, you don't know when you're tone until you've felt every muscle in your stomach and legs tense and dance with you." Spencer challenged as she stood on her tip toes and then spun twice and then holding the pose as she faced Rex again.

"That sounds painful." Rex grimaced at the concept.

"You asked for the best." Spencer smirked as she continued on walking.

"I asked for the smooth operator treatment." Rex ran after her and stalked behind her a few feet away.

"Well the cha, cha is very popular style – and it certainly is loved by the muchachas." Spencer said with a wink before turning back around and turning down a corridor. Rex had paused momentarily to imagine going to Mexico or Spain and girls fawning over him and he grinned confidently as he chased after Spencer.

"Right behind you!"

* * *

><p>hope you like it - kind of fun and shows more about their relationship i feel as they are fun friends but they're not afraid to challenge the other and make their own entertainments lol<p>

tell me what you think and standby for more


End file.
